Plus qu'un souvenir
by pich
Summary: Traduction Ron retrouve Hermione après 7 ans. Il ne savent pas réellement comment gerer leur passion,les sentiments sont trop fort. La guerre a rendu les temps sombres.Attention la fic traite de theme dur 'Ex Ilivinparis'
1. Default Chapter

**_Disclaimer_** : cette histoire est une traduction donc elle ne m'appartient pas . Son auteur est Bluerain sur checkmated.

Les personnages et tout l'univers son la propriété de JKR .

Maëlle est toujours ma correctrice

Cette fic est un peu différente que _Price of love,_ elle est plus sombre mais elle reste une Ron/ Hermione et c'est le plus important.

Le style est un peu différent, j'espère que cela vous plaira moi j'ai beaucoup aimé.

Elle est moins longue mais n'est pas encore terminé.

allez toujoujours jeter un coup d'oeil aux fics de Billy et Menssa 'Romance, guerre et mystères' et 'Changements'

* * *

MORE THAN MEMORIES

CHAPITRE 1

La dernière lueur émanant des lampadaires de la rue moldue entourait Ron au moment où il regarda ses mains. La pluie avait rendu le sang rose et au moment où il trébucha et que ses mains atterrirent sur le sol boueux, toutes traces de ses péchés disparurent. Il pencha la tête laissant ainsi la pluie glaciale calmer l'adrénaline qui parcourait ses veines, se diluer. Merlin, il y a des nuits comme celle là où il détestait être un Auror.

Les Mangemorts étaient partis. Ils avaient transplané, laissant derrière eux le corps de leur compagnon qui était tombé. Ron était seul. Il avait été envoyé en mission de surveillance, cela ne nécessitait généralement qu'un seul homme. Il avait eu la malchance d'avoir été découvert. Ron était trempé jusqu'aux os, il frissonnait, quand il réalisa qu'il ne pouvait plus transplaner. Son épaule était en train de le tuer. Elle devait certainement être fracturée. Il était tout simplement trop épuisé.

Il jeta un coup d'œil aux alentours, forçant son cerveau à se souvenir où il était. Peut-être y avait-il une maison de sorcier près d'ici. Il lui serait ainsi possible d'utiliser leur cheminée. Il ne pouvait certainement pas rester toute la nuit dehors, sous cette pluie. Il allait attraper la mort.

Il se relaxa un peu quand il s'aperçu qu'il n'était pas loin de la cabane de Harry. Les Dieux lui souriaient peut être un peu après tout. Il n'aurait à déranger personne. Il était assez tard, presque minuit, à ce qui lui semblait. Harry n'utilisait jamais sa vieille cabane, la seule raison pour laquelle il l'avait acheté, était pour s'éloigner du travail quand il prendrait des vacances. Le problème était que Harry n'avait jamais pris de vacances. L'endroit était recouvert de plus d'une année de poussière la dernière fois que Ron l'avait vu et ça c'était il y a un bon moment.

Il entreprit le chemin, tout en redoutant de devoir marcher plus d'un kilomètre sous la pluie, sous une pluie glaciale même. C'était vraiment sa seule option. Alors il se mit en route, en pensant au stock de Whisky pur Feu que Harry gardait là-bas. Donnant ainsi la volonté à ses jambes d'avancer, en dépit des protestations de son corps.

Il du allumer sa baguette une fois qu'il fut entré dans les bois. La lune n'apportait que peu de lumière, particulièrement ce soir avec la tempête qui faisait rage autour de lui. A chaque nouveau pas il s'enfonçait un peu plus dans la forêt et à part la brève lueur des éclairs, seule sa baguette diffusait un fin rayon de lumière à travers les arbres et l'ombre.

Il expira de soulagement quand il aperçu le contour gris de la vieille cabane. Il considérait l'idée d'y rester toute la nuit, mais vraiment, c'était un peu trop rustique au goût de Ron. Il préférait de loin le confort de son bel appartement moderne. Il ne comprendrait jamais Harry, tout cet argent et il achète une vieille bicoque branlante au milieu d'un bois. Son meilleur ami devenait quelques peu excentrique sur ses vieux jours.

Une fois plus près, il remarqua que les fenêtres étaient éclairées par la lumière d'une bougie se trouvant à l'intérieur. Il fronça les sourcils mais continua son approche. Il savait que Harry était en mission et Ron était certain que ce n'était nulle part près d'ici. Les cheveux à l'arrière de son crâne se dressaient. Deux ans d'entraînement et cinq parmis les meilleurs Aurors du ministère, l'avait rendu plus qu'un peu nerveux. Il n'aimait pas la pensée que quelqu'un se trouve dans la cabane alors que personne n'était censé même connaître son existence. En fait, Ron était presque sur que Harry l'avait enchanté de façon à ce qu'un nombre restreint de gens dans le cercle des proches de Harry était capable de la voir. Il voulait savoir qui était là.

Malgré la douleur lancinante de son épaule et la pluie glacée qu'il l'avait transi de froid, Ron continua à avancer, à pas furtifs à travers les arbres jusqu'à ce qu'il soit assez proche pour regarder à l'intérieur, bien que toujours caché dans l'ombre.

Il nota tout avait été nettoyé, peu importe qui cela pouvait être. Les rideaux suspendus aux fenêtres étaient ouvert, et de là où il était Ron pouvait voir qu'il n'y avait plu de poussière nulle part. cella semblait presque immaculé, pittoresque et en quelques sortes féminin, et définitivement quelque chose que Harry n'aurait pu faire. Soudainement la réalité le frappa. Le sang dans ses veines se glaça et cela n'avait rien avoir avec la pluie. Il trébucha et se rattrapa à l'un des arbres. Il savait qui était là, avant même qu'elle n'apparaisse.

Et, elle apparue.

Il la regarda sortir de la cuisine, une tasse de thé fumante entre ses mains, ses longs cheveux bouclés tenus dans un chignon qui laissait s'échapper quelques mèches. Elle portait une simple chemise de nuit blanche, très conservatrice, très elle. Même si avec la faible lumière, il pouvait voir la courbe de ses seins à travers le fin coton, la légère ombre de leurs bouts, dresser sous l'effet de la nuit froide.

Nan, il imaginait tout ça. Son esprit lui jouait des tours à cause du froid, de la douleur et de la solitude. Merlin, elle lui manquait. Elle lui manquait tous les jours. Aucune femme, avec ou sans nom, ne pouvait la remplacer. Il avait essayé. Il l'avait vraiment, mais cela était tout simplement vain. Une nuit avec Hermione, l'avait détruit pour toute sa vie. Il était envahi par les souvenirs. Il pouvait toujours sentir son corps nu contre le sien, ses petites mains empoignant fermement ses cheveux, se cramponnant à lui comme si sa vie en dépendait, criant son nom entre chaque sanglot.

Il n'avait pas voulu que cela arrive. Il ne voulait rien de plus que lui offrir une épaule pour pleurer, pour lui donner un tout petit peu de réconfort tandis qu'elle pleurait ses parents. Mais quelque chose était arrivée et même aujourd'hui, il ne savait toujours pas ce que c'était. Une seconde, il la confortait, pleurant avec elle, sentant son cœur se briser sous la douleur qu'elle ressentait et la suivante elle l'embrassait. Ses lèvres étaient douces et humides contre les siennes, légèrement salées par les larmes qui avaient coulé le long de son visage. Ses mains étaient sur lui, le touchant, courant par-dessous son pull, cherchant désespérément le contact avec sa peau nue. Sa voix faible et suppliante contre son oreille, lui implorant de faire cesser la douleur, de la laisser ressentir quelque chose, peu importait quoi, mais tout ce qu'elle voulait c'était le ressentir maintenant.

C'était plus que ce que pouvait supporter un garçon de 17 ans. Il avait passé la majeure partie des trois dernières années à fantasmer sur elle, et maintenant elle était là, le suppliant, lui Ron Weasley de lui faire l'amour. Il n'aurait pas pu la rejeter même s'il l'avait voulu. Il aurait tout fait pour elle en ce moment là.

Il ne pouvait toujours pas décider, si le sacrifice en avait valu la peine. Il avait un peu apaisé sa peine mais au matin les choses avaient rendu la situation gênante. Il se sentait coupable, pensant qu'il avait prit avantage d'elle. Cette nuit avait été l'un des meilleurs moments de sa vie, mais il avait existé parce que les parents de Hermione avaient été brutalement assassinés par des Mangemorts. Cela l'avait se sentir horrible et Hermione n'avait fait que rendre les choses difficiles. Elle l'évitait après ça, ne le regardant jamais plus dans les yeux. Ils restaient polis l'un envers l'autre. Ne se disputant plus. Ne plaisantant plus. Ne riant plus.

Ron avait détesté ça. Cela l'avait fait se sentir que plus misérable. Tout ce qui avait pu être cher à son cœur était mort, dévoré par la passion. Et plutôt que de rester à l'écart, ne prétendant que cela ne s'était jamais arrivé. Son cœur se brisa quand il entendit résonner la voix impassible et monotone de Hermione lui parler.

Cela faisait sept ans depuis la dernière fois où il l'avait vu. Ils avaient chacun prit leur chemin, Harry et Ron partant faire leur formation d'Auror et Hermione travaillant pour le département des mystères faisant Merlin c'est quoi. Elle voyageait souvent et en fait avait fini par s'installer en France aux dernières nouvelles que Ron avait eues. Harry avait gardé contact avec elle, ne la mentionnant que très rarement à Ron, sachant trop bien que c'était toujours douloureux pour lui de l'entendre, même s'il ne connaissait pas réellement les détails de la cassure entre eux deux.

Et maintenant, elle était là, l'air juste aussi belle que dans ses souvenirs, même plus si cela était possible. Le temps semblait avoir adouci ses traits. Ses cheveux étaient plus sombres et semblaient légèrement plus dociles, mais comme ils étaient relevés, il pouvait très bien se tromper. Son visage était un peu plus arrondi, plus femme ne lui enlevant pas les derniers angles de son enfance comme lui l'avait fait en étant avec elle. Elle était toujours petite, mince et élégante à sa façon. Il était amoureux d'elle, le temps n'avait rien changé et cela le terrifiait. Il considérait sérieusement de rester dehors sous cette pluie qui le gelait jusqu'à l'os, quand il la vit se retourner et regarder par la fenêtre. Ses yeux se plissant pour regarder plus attentivement à travers la fenêtre ils étaient humides et troubles, puis s'ouvrirent en grands. Ron jura à haute voix quand il s'aperçu que sa baguette était toujours allumée. Il avait été distrait et l'avait complètement oublier. Quel Auror il faisait ?

Hermione se rapprocha de la porte et Ron éteignit sa baguette avant qu'elle ne puisse voir qui était de l'autre coté de la fenêtre. Il se déplaça pour se cacher derrière l'arbre quand la porte s'ouvrit et Hermione jeta un coup d'œil sur l'extérieur, tenant sa main au dessus de sa tête pour garder ses yeux au sec tandis l'appelait.

« Ron ? »

* * *

Bon voila pour le premier chapitre, donnez moi votre avis, si c'est encourageant je continuerai mais si l'histoire ne vous plait pas je ne continuerai pas vu que j'ai déjà Price of love et que c'est assez occupant

N'oubliez pas une tit review, ça fait toujours plaisir et ça met du bom au coeur


	2. Chapitre2

Disclamer : je ne possède rien même pas l'histoire, elle appartient à Bluerain et encore moi tout l'univers de HP qui lui est à JKR et on l'en remercie

Bon voilà comme promis la suite, en fait je ne pouvais pas faire autrement que continué vu le nombre incroyable de reviews que j'ai reçu, c'était presque inespéré. Donc MERCI ** Elea013, Choupy, Benelie, lisaloup**( oui je suis contente j'ai eu ma review, merci pour les compliments ça me va droit au cœur)**, Riri, Dobbie, Alima, juju, menssa, Colonel S.S Parker, Bucky013, Ariane, Jamesie-cass, Marion, Anywhere, Larmes de pluie, Axoo, rupertforever, Pascale1980, Virg05, Selfie451, et Billy **(Désolé billy tu es le second pour la review, par contre leur histoire n'est vraiment pas simple j'espère que ton petit cœur y survivra)

J'espère que ce chapitre va vous plaire. Moi je l'ai beaucoup aimé, et j'ai vraiment pris plaisir à le traduire.

Chapitre 2

Le cœur de Hermione s'était mit à battre à la chamade alors qu'elle attendait toujours une réponse à son appel, mais rien ne vint. Elle était affirmative, c'était Ron qu'elle avait vu. Elle ne devenait pas folle. Elle reconnaîtrait cette grande silhouette et cette crinière de cheveux roux n'importe où, même s'il n'y avait que la simple lueur d'une baguette pour les éclairer.

Elle empoigna encore plus fermement sa baguette dans sa main. Cela pouvait être un piège. Ce n'était pas comme si les mangemorts n'avaient pas déjà utilisé des sortilèges (glamour) ou du polynectar auparavant.

« Je te recommande de me répondre ou je vais commencer à lancer des sortilèges et je suis certaine que ce n'est pas ce que tu veux, » aboya t-elle dans l'ombre, en abaissant la main qui bloquait la pluie tombant du toit de la maison.

Un coup de tonnerre résonna au loin quand elle entendit le pas traînant et quelques mots qui lui confirmait presque indubitablement que c'était bien le vrai Ron.

« Je ne plaisante pas… je te suggère de te montrer, » Dit Hermione, se surprenant elle-même de sa férocité.

« Ok, merde, tu es devenue plutôt grognon depuis la dernière fois que je t'ai vu, » Entendit-elle, une voix bourrue murmurer tandis Ron s'écartait du large chêne derrière lequel il était caché.

Ça lui brûlait la langue, elle voulait le réprimander, lui aboyer dessus, de se cacher d'elle dans les ténèbres et de manquer de peu de la faire mourir de peur, et puis elle jeta sur lui un long regard. Bien évidement, il était toujours très grand, peut être avait-il même gagné quelques centimètres en plus. Ses cheveux étaient toujours roux, mais étant trempés, elle ne pouvait pas dire s'ils avaient foncé mais c'était là que s'arrêtait la ressemblance avec le garçon dont elle se rappelait.

Il avait pris de la carrure et était devenu en fait un homme très imposant, ce qui était surprenant. Toutes les fois où elle se l'était dépeint, il était quelque peu mince et efflanqué. Son visage était très masculin, non plus juvénile comme elle s'en souvenait dans son esprit. Ron portait simplement un jean et un t-shirt noir qui lui collait, à cause de la pluie, laissant très peu de place à son imagination. Hermione pouvait voir l'esquisse de muscles forts et puissants par-dessous le tissu. Elle était retissante à l'admettre, mais il était incroyable. Elle n'était pas préparée à combien il était devenu beau en grandissant. Pour différentes raisons, elle n'avait jamais considéré qu'il puisse avoir changé avec les années. Harry ne l'avait jamais mentionné. Mais encore une fois, Harry était Harry et il ne l'avait probablement même pas remarqué.

« Est-ce que je peux entrer ou est ce que tu vas me laisser debout sous la pluie toute la nuit ? »

Hermione cligna des yeux face à sa contrariété, choquée. Il avait été très terne et passif avant qu'elle ne parte, douloureusement insipide, pas le Ron qu'elle connaissait. Maintenant, pourtant, il sonnait plus comme le Ron qui lui avait manqué toutes ses années.

« Qu'est ce que tu fais dehors sous la pluie, de toute façon ? » Demanda t-elle, pour distraire sa fureur.

« Oh, j'ai juste pensé faire une petite promenade, pour me geler les fesses et peut être même attraper la mort. » Dit Ron d'une voix monotone, avant de se rapprocher d'elle, la regardant d'une expression sérieuse. « Je travaille, Hermione. Est-ce que je peux entrer ou pas ? »

Elle fit un pas sur le coté, et Ron passa devant elle, sa large carrure comblant l'âtre de la porte, son bras efflorant le sien, et envoyant un frisson à travers. Elle n'était pas prête pour ça. Les souvenirs de lui la hantaient toujours. Quand elle fermait les yeux la nuit, tout ce qu'elle entendait était sa voix, roque et profonde contre son oreille quand il gémissait son nom, se glissant en elle, la comblant. Elle n'avait même pas ressenti de douleur la première fois, ses émotions avaient été trop pures. Tout ce qu'elle avait ressentit c'était lui connecté à elle, leur âme ne faisant plus qu'une, mais si cela n'avait été que pour un court moment.

Ce ne fut que le matin suivant que la réalité de ce qu'elle avait fait la frappa. Elle s'était effrontément jetée sur Ron. Elle s'était tout simplement comportée comme une gourgandine. Elle avait supplié Ron de lui faire l'amour. Elle n'avait jamais pu surmonter l'humiliation qu'elle avait ressenti après tout ça. Même maintenant, sept ans plus tard, quand elle le regardait elle pouvait sentir son visage bouillir. Peut-être, cela n'aurait pas été si mal, si Ron lui avait retourné ses sentiments, s'il l'avait aimé, mais tout avait été si gênant le lendemain matin, comme si cela avait été malheureux que cela soit arrivé.

Elle avait ruiné leur amitié parce qu'elle avait été trop faible pour renier ses sentiments. Elle avait passé des années à les garder prudemment cachés, mais en un moment d'immense chagrin, ils s'étaient déversés hors d'elle, à travers ses actions désespérées, et il n'y avait rien qu'elle n'ait pu faire pour les retenir. Cette nuit là, elle avait perdu ses parents et l'un de ses meilleurs amis. C'était quelque chose à laquelle elle n'avait jamais réfléchi, elle ne s'en était jamais vraiment remise et elle était encore loin de pouvoir y faire face.

Alors, elle était partie. Elle avait accepté un emploi au département des mystères qui lui permettait de beaucoup voyager. Elle s'était ensevelie sous des volumes d'études sur la plus mortelle et la plus complexe des magies, et avait travaillé avec les esprits les plus brillants du monde sorcier pour développer des défenses contre ça. Elle aimait son travail. Elle adorait voyager et sentir qu'elle faisait quelque chose pour le monde. C'est ça qui l'avait aidée à combattre.

Bien sur, ce qu'elle faisait tenait difficilement la comparaison avec Harry et Ron, qui s'étaient dévoués à un travail sur le terrain, bien plus excitant. Hermione avait gardé contact étroitement avec Harry, ne voulant perdre deux amis à cause de son manque de jugement. Parfois, il disparaissait durant des mois, pour revenir abattu, fatigué et à chaque fois un peu plus las du monde qu'avant de partir. Elle était sure que cela ne devait pas être différent pour Ron. En fait, quand elle le regardait maintenant, complètement trempé, tremblant de froid, elle remarqua que son visage avait des traits qu'un jeune homme de vingt cinq ans ne devrait pas avoir, ses yeux parlant pour lui à propos de tout ce qu'il avait pu faire.

« Est ce que tu as de la poudre de cheminette ? Je vais juste l'utiliser pour rentrer chez moi, » Marmonna Ron, explorant d'un œil inquiet, le petit salon comme si les murs allaient s'écrouler sur lui.

Hermione sentit sa garde fondre. Il est vrai, ils n'avaient pas été très proches ces derniers temps, mais elle avait été son amie durant longtemps. Il était quelque peu brusque pour quelqu'un qui ne l'avait pas vue en sept ans.

« Eh bien, bonjour à toi aussi Ron. » Répondit sèchement Hermione, en se dirigeant vers le manteau de la cheminée. Elle saisit le petit récipient contenant la poudre de Cheminette et lui présenta.

Ron tendit la main pour s'emparer du récipient, grimaçant au mouvement. Hermione le scruta plus attentivement. Il était pale, une légère vapeur s'échappait de son corps imposant, de toute évidence du à la pluie glaciale qui l'avait détrempée, ses lèvres étaient presque bleues, et le pli entre ses sourcils lui disait qu'il souffrait et qu'il essayait difficilement de le cacher. Il n'avait pas tant changé que ça, après tout.

« Tu es blessé, » Murmura t-elle, en sentant toute sa colère disparaître. « Dis moi ce qui ne va pas. »

« C'est rien, » Dit Ron, en secouant la tête. « J'ai seulement eu une mauvaise nuit. »

Hermione alla jusqu'au bureau et attrapa une chaise, avant de pousser Ron pour qu'il s'y assoit. Ron grimaça une nouvelle fois, suffocant, avant de siffler un juron quand elle posa sa main sur son épaule. Au moins maintenant elle s'avait où il était blessé. Il lui résista au début, mais quand elle commença à jeter sur son corps des sorts pour le réchauffer, il arrêta de se plaindre. Il ferma les yeux et s'appuyant contre le dossier de la chaise, permettant ainsi à Hermione de lui apporter son aide, comme cela ne faisait seulement sept jours plutôt que Sept ans depuis la dernière fois qu'ils s'étaient vus.

En premier lieu, elle se concentrait seulement sur le fait qu'elle devait réchauffer Ron. Sa peau était gelée. Quand elle s'aperçue qu'il avait retrouvé quelques couleurs, elle se focalisa sur son épaule. Elle du couper le T-shirt sur lui, puisqu'il était incapable de lever le bras. Hermione détermina instantanément qu'elle était cassée. C'était incroyable qu'il fût capable de résister à une telle douleur, sans même verser une larme. Il lui demanda finalement si elle savait où Harry gardait sa réserve d'alcool quand elle toucha du doigt sa peau parsemée de tache de son.

Hermione ne cautionnait pas les alcools fort, étant contre tout ce qui pouvait troubler l'esprit. Elle avait presque balancé tout le stock de boisson alcoolisé de Harry, qui était considérable, mais finalement s'était résignée. Il avait été assez gentil pour lui offrir un endroit où rester quand elle était de retour un Angleterre. Elle n'avait pas eu le temps de chercher un appartement, et elle appréciait vraiment le calme de cette cabane, c'était l'endroit parfait pour réfléchir. Alors, elle l'avait laissé.

Hermione se releva et alla chercher dans les placards de la cuisine jusqu'à ce qu'elle trouve une énorme bouteille de Whisky. Elle la tendit à Ron et fronça les sourcils quand elle le vit boire bien plus qu'elle ne pensait être nécessaire pour faire diminuer la douleur.

« Tu vas te rendre malade, » Dit Hermione en se remettant à genoux devant lui. Elle toucha les bords de son épaule, et constata que c'était une fracture plutôt grave. Elle voulait savoir ce qui c'était passé, mais ne préféra pas demander.

« Il me faut un peu plus que ça pour me rendre malade, » Dit Ron, avant d'avaler une autre gorgée, et de la regarder en lui lançant un faible sourire.

« Je te crois sur parole, je suis sure que tu as déjà testé tes limites à de nombreuses reprises. »

« Une ou deux fois, » Ria douloureusement Ron. « Tu m'as manquée. Comment vas-tu ? »

Hermione arrêta de l'examiner et leva les yeux. Le regard de Ron fixait intensément son visage, comme s'il se remémorait chacun de ses traits. Cela rendit sa gorge sèche et elle manqua de s'étouffer en répondant. « Je vais…bien. Comment vas-tu ? »

« J'ai été mieux, » Dit-il, en prenant une autre gorgée. Quoique te revoir est plaisant. Excuse moi d'avoir été un crétin tout à l'heure. Je voulais seulement ne pas de déranger. »

Hermione se renfrogna. « Me déranger ? Ron, tu aurais du savoir que tu ne m'aurais pas déranger. Nous sommes toujours amis, n'est ce pas ? »

Ron la considéra, son regard s'assombrit pendant quelques instants avant qu'il ne lui sourisse faiblement. « Oui, Hermione, nous sommes toujours amis. »

Hermione acquiesça, désirant laisser le reste passer sous silence. Elle palpa l'épaule de Ron quelques secondes de plus. « C'est cassé. »

« Je l'avais à peu près compris. Tu peux la réparer ? »

Hermione mordilla sa lèvre, hésitant un peu. « Je peux, oui, mais je ne pense pas que je le ferais aussi bien qu'un médicomage ? »

« Je te fais confiance. »

« Peut être devrais-tu… les sorts de guérissons ne sont pas vraiment ma spécialité. Tu ferais mieux d'aller à Ste Mangouste. »

« J'aime mieux pas. J'y suis déjà allé trop souvent, » Dit Ron, devenant légèrement rouge, juste de la façon dont il le faisait quand il était adolescent.

« Oh, » bredouilla inintelligiblement Hermione, se demandant qu'est ce qui avait bien pu se passer pour qu'il termine à Ste Mangouste plus d'une fois. « Eh bien, je suppose que je peux le faire, alors. »

Hermione prit quelques profondes inspirations pour s'éclaircir l'esprit, puis commença à exécuter les sorts de guérissons. Il laissa échapper un grand soupir de soulagement quand elle eu fini. Elle déposa sa baguette sur la table et le regarda. Ron lui lança un sourire radieux, un de ses sourires qui lui allait droit au cœur.

« Tu vois, je savais que tu pouvais le faire, » Dit-il, en étirant son bras. « C'est parfait, mieux que ce que les médicomages auraient pu faire. Ils m'ont ressoudé plus d'un os et ils n'ont jamais fait mieux. D'habitude ça reste douloureux pendant plusieurs jours. »

Hermione ne l'écoutait qu'à moitié, elle était distraite par la manière dont ses muscles se contractaient et s'étiraient quand il bougeait son bras. Elle remarqua qu'il avait de nombreuses fines cicatrices sur sa poitrine et ses bras ; elles étaient simplement plus foncées que le reste de sa peau, légèrement roses contre son derme parsemé de tache de rousseur. Elles n'étaient ni laides, ni défigurantes. En fait, Hermione pensait qu'elles étaient plutôt attrayantes. Les cicatrices lui ajoutait du caractère et rendait rapidement évident combien très masculin il était, non pas que Hermione ait eu des difficultés pour s'en rendre compte.

Transportée, elle tendit la main et fit courir un doigt le long d'une cicatrice déchiquetée, tressaillant en pensant à la terrible blessure que cela avait du être avant qu'elle ne soit soignée. Elle partait de sa clavicule et descendait jusqu'au milieux de sa poitrine. D'habitude, tu peux guérir une plaie récente sans ne laisser aucune trace sur la peau. Cela devait avoir été une blessure sévère ou datant au moment où elle avait été traitée pour laisser une preuve si flagrante. Hermione supposa que cela devait être un peu des deux.

Il frissonna, et Hermione vit qu'il avait la chair de poule aux endroits où elle avait touché sa peau. Soudainement, la large main de Ron se referma sur la sienne, la piégeant contre sa peau chaude. Elle leva les yeux, désappointée qu'il ait arrêté, mais ressentant elle aussi un frisson quand elle vit la façon dont il la regardait.

« Ne... » Commença Ron, sa voix craquant comme s'il ne l'avait pas utiliser depuis des années. Il lécha ses lèvres et ferma les yeux durant une seconde. « …ne me regarde pas comme ça, Hermione. »

Hermione n'était pas stupide. Elle n'avait pas eu beaucoup d'expérience avec les hommes, mais elle savait quand quelqu'un avait envie d'elle et elle était quasiment sure que Ron avait envie d'elle. Cela l'électrisa. Sa vie avait été douloureusement solitaire ces dernières années, simple et organisée, mais rien de plus. Elle avait presque oublié l'étincelle que Ron y avait ajoutée. L'excitation qu'elle ressentait en sa présence.

Leur amitié était déjà en lambeaux. En analysant la situation, elle réalisa qu'elle n'avait rien à perdre en agissant sous une impulsion. Si Ron partait au petit matin, cela ne pouvait pas être pire qu'avant qu'il ne réapparaisse. Alors, elle lécha ses propres lèvres, et parla.

« Pourquoi pas ? »

Au son de la voix faible et taquine de Hermione, le jean de Ron devint inconfortablement étroit. Il bougea, la main de Hermione toujours contre sa poitrine, sa peau le picotant sous son toucher.

Jamais en un million d'année il n'aurait imaginé que cette effroyable nuit terminerait avec Hermione le regardant de la façon où elle le faisait maintenant, et le touchant de cette façon, avec vénération, se mordillant la lèvre en le contemplant. C'était la chose la plus sensuelle que Ron n'avait jamais vu. Ça valait presque la souffrance qu'il avait supporté en acquérant cette cicatrice que Hermione trouvait si fascinante.

Seigneur, il avait envie d'elle. Il y avait tant de choses qu'ils avaient laissé inachevées la première fois où ils avaient été ensemble. Il avait été un sacré idiot, trop prit par les nouvelles sensations pour vraiment faire attention à ce qu'il faisait. Toujours est-il, qu'il ne voulait pas la blesser comme il l'avait fait la dernière fois. Ils avaient tous deux souffert durant des années à cause de son erreur.

« Hermione, ce n'est pas un jeu, » Lui rappela t-il.

Hermione acquiesça, le fixant toujours, les yeux brûlant de désir. « Je sais. »

Elle était si belle agenouillée devant lui, sa peau légèrement rose contre la chemise de nuit qu'elle portait, son visage rougissant en attente, entourée de boucles noisettes qui s'étaient libérées du chignon dans lequel elle avait piégé ses cheveux. Elle semblait nerveuse, et toujours si innocente, mais sensuelle et femme en même temps.

Ron n'avait pas eu la force de lui résister à dix sept ans. Il avait aimé penser qu'avec le temps il avait gagné un peu de volonté, mais c'était faux. Son effet sur lui était plus fort que jamais, il était toujours impuissant face à elle. Cela n'avait rien avoir avec les coups d'une nuit auxquels il cédait parfois pour tuer la douleur que lui infligeait sa vie. C'était existant et nouveau, cependant déjà chaleureux et confortable en même temps. Il s'émerveillait que le temps et l'éloignement n'ait pas réussi à tuer la camaraderie qui l'unissait à Hermione. Etre prêt d'elle était tellement aisé, comme si elle n'était jamais partie.

Ron tendit la main, libérant ainsi sa main et plaçant son visage entre ses larges paumes. Ils se fixait l'un l'autre dans la crainte que quelque chose d'aussi rapide et inespéré n'arrive. Il devait tout lui dire. Il devait lui dire qu'il l'avait toujours aimée, qu'il n'avait jamais cessé, ne serait ce qu'une minute, mais au lieu de ça, elle s'appuya sur lui, l'embrassa tendrement, et toute sa raison le quitta.

Ses lèvres s'écartèrent avec un léger soupir, et sa langue envahit sa bouche, désespéré de pouvoir respirer en elle, de la connaître toujours aussi bien malgré le temps qui s'était écoulé. Ron gémit, sentant le feu parcourir son corps. Elle était tout simplement, aussi douce, aussi sucré qu'il s'en rappelait, ayant la saveur du thé à la framboise et de quelque chose d'autre, quelque chose qui était tellement Hermione. Il avait souvent pensé que d'une façon ou d'une autre, les souvenirs accumulés qu'il avait d'elle durant toutes ces années, ses incroyables souvenirs qui se consumaient dans son esprit, ceux d'un jeune garçon réagissant au baiser de la fille qu'il avait toujours désiré, mais il se trompait. Il n'avait rien d'autre, juste eux et la connexion qu'ils partageaient.

Ses mains s'enfoncèrent dans ses cheveux, jusqu'à qu'il puisse les libérer de leur lien, retombant sur ses épaules dans un enchevêtrement de boucles soyeuses qui sentaient les fleurs, la faisant paraître telle une déesse. Sans y réfléchir, il se leva de la chaise, ne l'a lâchant pas tandis qu'il se laissait tomber à genoux, le feu éclairant sa peau et qu'ils s'effondrait tout d'eux devant le foyer.

* * *

Pour le chapitre suivant, comme vous pouvez vous en douter, il s'agit de R , voir NC-17 comme il est classé par l'auteur en VO donc vous êtes prévenus.

Par contre je ne sais pas trop quand je pourrais poster la suite vu que je n'ai pas encore commencer à la traduire, que je viens de reprendre les cours et que je me dois de continuer de assez régulièrement de traduire Price of Love vu la vitesse à laquelle son auteur publie.

Comme D'habitude quelques reviews seraient très encourageantes voir extrêmement motivantes pour me presser un peu, si vous voyez où je veux en venir.


	3. Chapitre 3

Chapitre 3

Il avait le goût de Whisky, chaud et enivrant. Il sentait la terre et la pluie. Ses cheveux étaient toujours humide, froid contre ses doigts quand elle y glissait ses mains. Et oh, il était si fort, si brûlant, tellement solide pressé contre son corps.

Il continuait de l'embrasser, explorant sa bouche, faisant un petit bruit avec l'arrière de sa gorge quand sa langue effleurait avec rudesse celle de Ron. Au bout d'un certain moment, il se recula et la regarda, ses yeux brillant d'un bleu vibrant, reflets rougeoyants des flammes du feu. Il semblait vouloir dire quelque chose. Il semblait tellement sérieux et d'un seul coup Hermione commença à paniquer. Quoi s'il voulait tout arrêter ?

Elle passa les mains derrières sa nuque, les entrelaçant dans ses cheveux roux, et amena son visage au sien. Ses mots moururent contre ses lèvres quand elle l'embrassa avec fougue. Elle ne sus jamais ce qu'il voulu lui dire, et en vérité, elle n'en avait que faire, parce qu'elle l'entendit pousser un grognement de défaite, le sentant vibrer dans sa rédition. Il était sien pour une nuit et c'était tout ce qu'elle voulait.

La main rugueuse de Ron remonta le long de sa jambe jusqu'à glisser sous la chemise de nuit, caressant la peau nue de sa cuisse. Ces simples caresses furent plus qu'assez pour la faire rompre le baiser. Sa tête tomba en arrière sur le tapis touffu, mouvant nonchalamment ses hanches contre les siennes, se cambrant en dessous de son corps.

La patience de Ron était sur le point de céder. Il ne pouvait de toutes évidences résister plus longtemps, étant donné qu'il commença à tirer sur la chemise de nuit, faisant glisser le coton blanc sur sa peau délicate, dévoilant ses jambes, son ventre, ses seins, allant toujours plus haut. Hermione leva les bras de peur qu'il ne puisse en fait déchirer sa chemise de nuit préférée, et l'aida à la faire passer au dessus de sa tête, puis le vit la balancer sur le coté, dangereusement près du feu. Mais soudainement, cela n'avait plus vraiment d'importance, _qu'elle brûle !_ Parce que Ron la regardait, les yeux avides, son regard fixant sa peau, provocant des picotements dans l'anticipation.

Sa tête plongea dans le creux de son cou, l'embrassant, pinçant sa peau. Hermione tourna la tête pour lui donner un meilleur accès. Il murmurait des choses contre sa peau, descendant jusqu'à la rencontre de la vallée de ses seins. Hermione ne pouvait même pas comprendre ce qu'il lui chuchotait, elle était déjà trop loin, mais elle ressentit ce qui importait le plus, en entendant son désespoir, son adoration. Si elle avait eu encore la capacité de pensée, elle aurait trouvé cela choquant de la part d'un homme qui n'avait même pas pris la peine de lui envoyer un hibou, au cours des trois dernières années.

Sa langue effleura son téton durci par le plaisir et l'air frais de la pièce. Hermione voulait garder les yeux fermés à la décharge de plaisir qu'elle ressentit. Mais elle ne pouvait pas. Ron la regarda tandis qu'il léchait de sa langue rose ses pointes durcies, les yeux bleus rencontrant les marrons, par de là la courbe de ses seins.

« Je vais faire en sorte que cela soit bon pour toi cette fois, » Dit-il en étudiant son visage, ses yeux reflétant sa sincérité.

« Cela avait été bon, la dernière fois, » Soupira Hermione, accueillant pour la première fois les souvenirs, sans la peur de la solitude qui les accompagnaient de coutume.

Ron ria acerbement. « Tu plaisantes ? Je n'étais qu'un idiot. Je ne savais même pas ce que je faisais. J'ai probablement souffert pauvrement de la comparaison avec les autres hommes avec lesquels tu as été. »

Hermione fronça les sourcils, et détourna la tête pour qu'il ne puisse pas voir l'expression qui venait de s'inscrire sur son visage. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi cela lui faisait si mal que Ron présume qu'elle avait eu d'autres hommes après lui, seulement la douleur était bien là. Elle n'avait jamais été assez proche d'un homme pour partager ce qu'elle avait avec Ron et certainement pas assez pour avoir un autre amant.

Il prit l'autre téton dans sa bouche, le suçait, ses dents râpant contre la peau fine, troublant ses pensées. Soudainement, elle se contre fichait bien de ce que Ron pouvait penser d'elle. Cela n'avait plus vraiment d'importance qu'il ait partagé avec d'autres femmes, ce qu'il partageait avec elle maintenant. Hermione oublia tout, à l'exception de ce moment même. Elle n'avait jamais espéré un tel cadeau. Une lueur dans sa vie monotone, quelque chose pour lui redonner espoir au milieu de cette guerre et de toute cette tristesse.

Les mains de Ron parcouraient son corps, exploraient ses courbes, laissant une traînée de feu dans le sillage des caresses. Le contact glissa entre les jambes, passant la barrière de fines dentelles blanches qui la recouvrait. C'était trop, et elle céda, se laissant aller, puis fermant les yeux au moment où il fit glisser ses doigts dans l'intérieur de son intimité chaude.

« Oh putain, Hermione ! » Gémit Ron tandis qu'il rentrait encore plus profondément ses doigts en elle, la sentant humide de plaisir pour lui. « Tu es tellement étroite, »

Le cerveau de Ron fut abasourdit par une soudaine révélation, tandis qu'elle se resserrait toujours plus autour de ses doigts. C'était bien plus que juste la sentir. C'était ses mouvements contre lui, sa voix si pure et douce. Rien de ça n'était habituel, ce n'était que de l'instinct, encore innocent et pleins d'émerveillements, quand à 24 ans, elle aurait du être quelque peu blasée.

« Il n'y a pas eu d'autre homme, » Murmura t-il, ses mots crus, s'entrechoquant dans sa gorge soudainement serrée par l'émotion.

Les yeux de Hermione s'ouvrirent, ils étaient toujours troublés par le désir, mais elle l'entendit et sourit. « Non, tu as été le seul avec lequel j'ai toujours voulu être. Je suis exclusive. »

Ron aurait ri, si la culpabilité ne s'était pas déversée en lui au même moment. Il se sentait sale, et il souhaita brusquement avoir eu la volonté de garder ce q'il avait eu entre eux sacré, comme Hermione l'avait fait. Il laissa sa tête tomber contre sa poitrine, son front entre ses seins et poussa un profond soupir.

« Je suis tellement désolé, »

« Ne le sois pas. Cela n'a pas d'importance. » Dit-elle tendrement, faisant courir ses doigts dans ses cheveux roux, tel une douce caresse.

«Je ne suis pas vraiment un homme bien, tu ferais mieux de garder le souvenir que tu as de moi à dix huit ans. »

« Bien sur que si tu es un homme bien, je sais que tu l'est. »

Ron secoua la tête, il ne voulait pas se souvenir du Mangemort qu'il avait tué cette nuit. « J'ai fait des chose horribles. »

« Tu as fais ce que tu devait faire pour survivre. Tu te bas pour ce qui est juste et c'est ça qui est important. » Dit Hermione, en laissant ses doigts glisser de ses cheveux, jusqu'à ses larges épaules, le long de son dos nu.

« Je me sens comme si j'avais perdu mon âme dans cette guerre. Je n'avais pas réalisé tout ce que j'avais perdu en moi jusqu'à que je te revois, » Murmura t-il, toujours incapable de la regarder dans les yeux.

« Nous avons tous perdu des parts de nous-mêmes, mais tu es toujours là, je peux le voir. »

Ron se senti réconforté par ses mots. Si elle pouvait toujours voir le bien en lui, c'était que peut être, il était là, quelque part. Hermione était de loin la sorcière la plus intelligente qu'il ait rencontré, et elle se trompait rarement. Il releva la tête et cligna des yeux en la regardant. Il était devenu bien trop cynique pour pleurer désormais, mais le picotement était bien là. Il aimait Hermione, mais il ne pouvait pas rester. Sa vie n'était que ténèbres et préférait retourner sa baguette contre lui-même que laisser Hermione en être affectée.

« Je ne peux rien t'offrir, tu sais ça. » Dit Ron, ne voulant pas la blesser plus qu'il ne l'ait déjà fait.

« Je sais. Nos vies sont très différentes maintenant, » Dit Hermione, ne sonnant même pas amer, en dépit de l'émotion dans sa voix. « Donne moi juste une petite parcelle de toi cette nuit. C'est tout ce que je veux. »

« Si c'est cela que tu veux, je serais heureux de te la donner. » Dit Ron, en se sentant extrêmement précieux.

« Assure toi de tenir ta promesse, » Dit Hermione, surprenament solennel tandis qu'elle laçait ses doigts dans ses cheveux et qu'elle amenait le visage de Ron près du sien. « T'en rappelleras tu ? »

Il fronça les sourcils, incertain de savoir exactement à quoi elle voulait en venir. « Tu peux avoir n'importe laquelle des parcelles de moi que tu veux, ce n'est pas le meilleur qui reste, mais il est tout à toi. »

Elle lui sourit brillamment et tira sur ses cheveux, l'amenant vers elle jusqu'à que leurs lèvres s'effleurent. « Bien, maintenant arrête de parler et fais moi l'amour. »

Ses lèvres réclamèrent les siennes, sa langue glissa dans sa bouche, tandis qu'il faisait tomber à terre la petite culotte de fines dentelles blanches, en la faisant glisser le long de jambes douces. Il n'était peut être pas pure, mais il savait ce qu'il faisait, et il était déterminé à faire bon usage de son savoir.

Hermione haleta quand il retira sa main et suça ses doigts, y goûtant son essence qui était toujours là après ses caresses précédentes. Puis il lui sourit avec démence, avant de se pencher pour saupoudrer de baisers son ventre ferme et plat.

« Tu as bon goût, » Dit-il contre sa peau. « Je vais goûter tout de toi avant que cette nuit ne se finisse. »

« Tu peux pas, » Dit Hermione, sa voix déjà pleine de désir ne sonna pas aussi scandalisé qu'elle l'aurait aimé.

« Oh si, je peux, » Dit-il, en laissant encore une fois ses doigts plonger entre ses jambes tandis que sa langue frôlait sa hanche. « Je vais faire courir ma langue sur tout ton corps jusqu'à que tu en hurle mon nom. »

Les jambes de Hermione s'écartèrent à mesure que ses lèvres descendaient le long de ses boucles brunes et humides. Il y avait une hésitation en elle, il le savait, mais elle lui faisait confiance et de le savoir était exaltant. La vue d'elle si exposée était incroyable, et sa bouche commença à se déplacer sur elle. Il savourait sa sexualité douce et veloutée, l'absorbant avidement, puis il encercla son clitoris de sa langue, la faisant se tordre sous lui.

Une spirale de plaisir envahit Hermione en dépit de cette invasion de son intimité. La bouche de Ron était incroyable et se faisait torturante contre sa peau. L'intimité de ce qu'il faisait ne fit que rendre les choses encore plus fortes. Sa bouche s'entre ouvrit, laissant échapper de petits bruits, son corps au bord de la libération. Même troublée, sa curiosité prit le pas et elle ouvrit les yeux assez pour voir Ron penché sur sa féminité exposée, ses jambes draper autour ses épaules, ses cheveux brillants comme des milliers de fibres de cuivre sous la lueur du feu. Cette image fut sa perte. Ses yeux se fermèrent, lui volant le tableau érotique qui s'offrait jusqu'alors à elle, mais cela n'avait pas d'importance car un brutal et vibrant plaisir la frappa violement, et elle frémit d'extase.

Ron ôta rapidement le reste de ses vêtements jusqu'à qu'il soit aussi nu qu'elle l'était. De petits tremblements agitaient toujours Hermione tandis qu'il remontait le long de sa gracile silhouette, l'immobilisant au sol de son corps. Elle fut ainsi capable de jeter un bref coup d'œil à son corps nu, solide, et si criament viril. Elle pensa qu'il allait finalement la faire sienne, mais au lieu de cela, il tendit le bras vers son jeans, saisit sa baguette dans un geste qui relevait de l'automatisme. Hermione ria presque quand elle réalisa qu'il allait performer un sort contraceptif. Aussi négligent soi t-il d'habitude, il était évident que c'était une chose qui était ancré profondément en lui pour qu'il le fasse sans y réfléchir. Elle supposa que être un Weasley l'avait rendu quelque peu paranoïaque par rapport à la grossesse.

« C'est bon ! J'ai déjà pris soin de ça, »Dit Hermione, en levant une main pour l'arrêter.

Par pur instinct, elle enroula ses jambes autour de lui, l'une drapée au dessus de la hanche tandis que l'autre que l'autre tombait sur sa cuisse et que Ron lança sa baguette sur le coté. Ses yeux étaient brûlants de désir, et elle nota qu'il tremblait. Ses mains caressèrent ses épaules et glissèrent sur les muscles de son dos, les sentant se décontracter sous ses doigts. Elle bougea ses hanches, son érection demeurant devant son entrée. L'invitation était claire. Ron l'accepta et se laissa glisser doucement en elle. Elle l'accueillit avec un halètement bref et quand les lents mouvements de Ron commencèrent, une vague de plaisir et de douleur déferla en elle

« Détend toi, tu es toujours vraiment étroite, » Gémit Ron contre ses oreilles alors qu'il avait enfouit son visage dans le creux de son cou. « Mais… putain, c'est tellement bon ! »

Il se retira et se réintroduit en elle, faisant grimper doucement la tension et effaçant tout gêne. Hermione gémit désespérément au brûlant frottement, de lui s'enfonçant en elle. A chaque halètement qu'elle poussait, les mouvement de Ron se faisaient plus durs, plus rapides, et bientôt elle se retrouva inconsciemment à la recherche de sa libération. Il la comblait complètement de son sexe dur comme de l'acier soyeux, si différent de sa propre chaleur humide.

Elle se cambrait en dessous de lui, ses hanches battant violement contre les siennes, tandis que l'intense désir la menait au précipice, la faisant demeurer au-delà de l'oubli. Puis la main de Ron glissa entre leur deux corps tendus, pour la caresser, ses doigts se mouvant en rythme avec ses coups de reins. S'en fut assez pour la pousser au bord et Hermione se perdit dans un nuage d'extase tandis que la spirale de tension se déroulait, envoyant un picotement brûlant à travers tout son corps.

Ron s'enfonça encore plus frénétiquement en elle, ses muscles s'immobilisant quand il sentit Hermione vibrer autour de son sexe. Elle jouissait. Le faisant venir à son tour, l'entraînant avec elle dans son ardente abysse. Ses cris nourrissant son âme et il gémit son nom comme une prière, au moment où la béatitude l'envahit, l'aveuglant du monde entier, à l'exception d'elle.

Leur poitrine se soulevait. Leur cœur battait toujours aussi sauvagement, frappant avec violence leurs cotes, alors qu'ils retournaient doucement à la réalité. Leur corps était satisfait et pesant, et Ron abandonna à contre cœur Hermione, sachant qu'elle s'était déjà accommodée de son poids depuis trop longtemps.

« Est-ce que tu pars ? » Demanda Hermione, toujours essoufflée et désorientée.

« Pas encore, » Répondit-il, en la serrant contre lui. « Je reste toute la nuit. »

Brûlante, et heureuse, se sentant aimée et désormais plus seule, Hermione ferma les yeux et demeura la tête posée sur la poitrine musclée de Ron. Demain s'approchait, elle le savait, mais là maintenant, cette nuit était tout ce qui lui importait.

* * *

J'espère que cela vous à plus, je ne sais pas quand je pourrais posté le prochain chapitre mais je le ferai le plus tout possible, la question et quand vu que j'ai pas mal de dossier qui m'attendent dans mon agenda.

Le chapitre suivant continue au réveil des deux amoureux.

N'oubliez pas la tit review qui fait toujours extrêmement plaisir, et qui sont toujours très encourageantes, J


	4. Chapitre 4

Disclamer, Harry potter ne m'appartient pas et cette fic n'on plu, je ne suis que la traductrice.

Merci à tous mes revieweurs, je suis désolé pour le délais mais j'ai aussi Price of Love sur le feu et j'ai mes cours à la fac, je travail, et j'ai une vie sociale donc je suis légèrement occupée.Donc encore merci à **Roxanne Black, Jamesie-cass, jadou, pascale1980, Gaelle griffondor, allima, Celeste.B, billy, stéphanie, Moony.62, Ariane, Rupertforever, Menssa **(je sais que t'aime bien les fic de Redblaze, mais 5 reveiws pour le meme chapitre, ça devient bcq ;) )**, Riri, Benelie, Virg05, Elea013, selphie451 et Axoo.**

**_Allez tous lire Romance, guerre et mystères et Changement par Billy et menssa_**

Chapitre 4

Ron était assis devant le foyer de la cheminée, un bras sur les genoux tandis qu'il fixait le feu. Il prit une longue gorgée de Whisky, pensant qu'il en redevrait une à Harry fort heureux qu'il en ait stocké ici. Il avait besoin que les rebords de la réalité soient un peu brouillés. Sa conscience avait déjà assez souffert pour ce soir.

Son regard quitta l'éclat du feu pour venir se poser sur Hermione, toujours endormie, recroquevillée sous le drap avec lequel il l'avait recouverte quand il avait compris qu'il ne serait capable de rester plus longtemps près de sa chaleur, près de sa nudité. Dans son sommeil, elle s'était tournée sur le coté et Ron savait que s'il se penchait un peu, les douces lignes de son dos nu lui serait visible. Il fixait l'enchevêtrement de boucles brunes qui tombait autour d'elle, et regardait les reflets que la lumière des flammes y faisait briller. Ce dont il avait besoin maintenant était une cigarette, de quelque chose pour occuper ses mains, qu'elles ne soient pas tenter de la toucher. Peut être que Harry en avait quelques unes en stock aussi. Les cigarettes moldues étaient ses préférées, celles qui étaient si brillamment pré-empactées de façon qu'il n'ait pas besoin de les rouler par lui-même.

Trop las pour se lever et chercher, Ron resta là ou il était, à regarder Hermione et à descendre la bouteille de Whisky de Harry. Il devait partir dans quelques heures, et son cœur était déjà brisé. Il voulait rester avec elle. La partie capricieuse de son esprit, celle que la vie n'avait pas encore réduite à néant, avait très envie de cette relation, mais il savait qu'il ne pouvait pas l'avoir. Son travail l'obligeait à s'absenter pendant de long mois, et les affaires dans lesquelles il se plongeait étaient trop dangereuses. Un attachement sentimental ne pourrait que rendre son travail plus difficile. Hermione était capable de prendre soin d'elle toute seule, mais malgré cela, il ne pouvait se permettre la faiblesse que pouvait induire cette inquiétude. Une telle vulnérabilité avait déjà tué de nombreux aurors.

Mais Merlin, cela n'empêchait pas la souffrance.

Il venait juste d'envisager de la réveiller, pour l'aimer encore une fois avant qu'il ne parte, quand elle s'étira. Hermione roula sur le dos, le mouvement faisant glisser le drap, exposant ainsi un de ses seins parfaitement ronds, et Ron la regarda, émerveillé, tandis que ses bras s'allongeaient et que son dos se courbait, tel un chat se réveillant d'une longue sieste.

Il sourit quand il se remémora quelque chose subitement.

« As-tu terminé tes entraînements pour devenir un animagus ? »

Hermione eu un sourire ensommeillé, et tourna la tête pour le regarder, ses yeux clignant à plusieurs reprises, tandis qu'elle s'éveillait. « Bien sûr, aurais-tu un doute ? »

« Aucun…Hermione Granger ne termine t-elle pas toujours ce qu'elle commence ? »

« Je te l'aurais bien montré, mais là je suis trop lasse, peut être plus tard. »

« Oh, je ne sais pas…tu ressembles déjà en quelques sortes à un chat, en ce moment. C'est d'ailleurs ce qui m'y a fait penser. »

« Comme un chat qui a eu la crème, » Murmura Hermione, en roulant sur le coté.

Ron s'étrangla avec la gorgée qu'il venait juste de porter à sa bouche, avant de recracher le whisky sur lui-même et de se mettre à rire, incapable de cacher son choc. Hermione rit avec lui et se fut quelque chose de réellement agréable. Elle était si incroyablement belle, allongé là sur le tapis, riant, habillée seulement par la lumière du feu et rayonnant de l'amour qu'ils avaient partagé.

Ron posa la bouteille de whisky à coté de lui et rampa jusqu'à elle, laissant ses yeux parcourir les parties de son corps qui n'étaient pas couvertes par le drap. Ses cheveux étaient enmélés et ses boucles jaillissaient en formant de drôle d'angles. Il replaça quelques unes de ses mèches sauvages derrière son oreille, sachant que l'amour qu'il ressentait était visible sur son visage, d'autant plus que les légers gloussements de Hermione cessèrent quand elle posa son regard sur lui.

Le whisky avait eu plus d'effets qu'il ne l'avait voulu. Il lui semblait qu'il lui était dotant plus simple d'admettre les choses qu'il ne devait pas. Cela aurait été si facile de lui dire qu'il ne s'était jamais remit de son amour d'enfance, ou qu'il avait toujours préféré les femmes avec de longs cheveux bouclés. Il pouvait lui dire que Harry se moquait toujours de lui quand son regard s'attardait sur une fille moldue attablée à un café, plongée dans un livre en buvant son café, pas parce qu'elle était particulièrement jolie, mais plutôt parce que Ron avait toujours pensé qu'il ait quelque chose de plus sexy qu'une femme complètement absorbé dans un livre, se mordillant la lèvre en enroulant ses long cheveux autour de ses doigts, de la manière qu'Hermione le faisait quand il était à Poudlard. Il y avait un million d'exemples comme celui la qui montrait le fait que l'absence de Hermione avait laissé un gouffre énorme dans sa vie, un qu'il avait tenté de remplir par tous les moyens mais avec lesquels il avait toujours lamentablement échoué.

Il pouvait aussi dire qu'il avait bu plus qu'assez pour laisser sa garde tomber, mais Hermione tendit la main et posa ses doigts sur ses lèvres.

« Je ne pourrais pas le supporter, Ron. » Murmura t-elle, le regard implorant. « Pas si tu ne peux pas être avec moi. »

« Hermione, je ne peux …pas maintenant, » Dit-il douloureusement. Ses mots furent assourdis par leurs rencontres avec les doigts de Hermione toujours contre sa bouche. « J'aurais aimé pouvoir t'expliquer. »

« Tu n'as pas à le faire, »Soupira Hermione. « Je peux vraiment comprendre. »

Il embrassa le bout de ses doigts qui parcourait la courbe de sa lèvre inférieure. Il attrapa sa main et amena ses lèvres par delà les lignes de sa paume. Puis descendant toujours plus bas, il embrassa l'intérieur de son poignet avec vénération. Il aimait ses petites mains, si douces, mais tellement capables. C'était parfois effroyable quand une baguette si trouvait, mais si bon quand elles parcouraient son corps.

Elle était la femme la plus incroyable qu'il connaissait…

Les mots étaient juste là, au fond de la gorge, suppliant d'être dit, mais il respecta son souhait et au lieu de ça, il se pencha pour l'embrasser. Le whisky avait peut être commencé le travail, mais Hermione l'avait fini. Il avait bu avec sa saveur. La nuit l'avait ensorcelé, c'était tellement irréel, que cela ne pouvait être qu'un rêve, mais cela ne l'était pas. Tout était incroyablement réel.

Il n'était pas capable de lui dire qu'il l'aimait, mais rien ne l'empêchait de lui monter. Ses mains courraient maintenant sur son corps, explorant les territoires laissés vierges, ses lèvres dans leurs sillons. Il s'émerveillait des petits gémissements que poussait Hermione quand il mordillait un point sensible, et il regardait alors son corps réagir à son touché, se cambrant instinctivement, demandant toujours plus. Il découvrait chaque petite partie d'elle, comme s'il avait été un pirate à la recherche d'un trésor, souriant à la découverte de la tache de naissance en forme de croissant qu'elle avait en bas du dos, pinçant légèrement de ses dents les petites taches de rousseurs de son cou.

Il aurait voulu retenir son désir, mais il avait atteint un point de non retour qu'en dépit de ses efforts, il ne pouvait plus contrôler. Avant même qu'il ne s'en rende compte, il traversait ses boucles brunes et glissait profondément ses doigts en elle, mimant les mouvements que son corps attendait impatiemment. Elle bougeait contre sa main, érotiquement, sans plus aucune retenue, et Ron ne pu se retenir plus longtemps. Soudainement, ce n'était plus ses doigts mais son sexe qui se perdait en elle. L'alcool et son désir intense, lui faisant oublier d'être doux quand il la saisit par la taille, pour basculer encore plus loin dans sa chaleur.

« Ron… » Haleta Hermione quand elle fut saisit d'une secousse de plaisir, elle s'accrocha toujours plus à lui, prenant toute sa virilité en elle. Il se retira et s'enfonça une nouvelle fois en elle, plus durement, plus profondément, la faisant de nouveau haleter. « Ne… t'arrête…pas…Oh Seigneur, c'est trop bon !!! »

S'il avait eu un espoir pour sa santé mentale, les implorations désespérées de Hermione, lui auraient anéanti. Il pris ses jambes qui était autour de sa taille par-dessus ses bras, donnant toute liberté au plaisir pur qui le parcourrait. C'était sauvage, désespéré, douloureux car il devait bientôt partir et beau parce qu'il était toujours là.

Les ongles de Hermione s'enfoncèrent brusquement dans la peau du dos de Ron tandis que ses dents s'enfoncèrent dans son épaule, étouffant ainsi ses gémissements alors qu'elle jouissait violement sous lui. Il attendait avec difficultés, car sa réaction entraîna son propre soulagement et une vague inimaginable béatitude se répandit en lui. La réalité ne fut pas longtemps juste floue. Elle avait été complément emportée par la marée de plaisir qui battait à travers lui. Hermione frissonna avec lui, perdu sur la même plage. Ils étaient intouchables, heureux, et béatement seuls dans un monde loin de la guerre et de la douleur.

Un peu plus tard, ils restèrent dans leur enchevêtrement de membres moites. Leurs respirations étaient toujours saccadées, et Ron se retira à contre cœur de Hermione, et tomba épuisé à ses cotés. Ce n'est qu'alors qu'il réalisa à quel point il avait été brutal et la culpabilité se déversa en lui. Elle restait toujours peu expérimentée, bien qu'il avait été difficile de le dire. Elle avait été incroyable.

Il la regarda anxieusement. « Je suis désolé. »

« Pourquoi ? » Demanda Hermione, d'une voix encore un peu essoufflée par le sexe, tandis qu'elle se releva pour venir se lover contre sa poitrine. Ses doigts parcourant son torse trouvèrent la marque de morsure qu'elle avait laissé sur son épaule. « Oh, Ron …Est-ce que je t'ai fait mal ? »

Il leva la tête et jeta un coup d'œil à la marque rouge qui contrastait violemment avec la peau pale de Ron. Pour la première fois, il nota la chair meurtrie. S'il n'avait pas été si fatigué, il se serait de nouveau retrouvé dur rien qu'en repensant à la façon par laquelle il l'avait acquéri.

« Non, mon Ange, ça ne fait pas mal. » Lui dit-il en repoussant sa baguette quand elle voulu le soigner. « Laisse, je veux la garder. »

« Oh » Dit-elle, ses yeux s'agrandissant quand elle réalisa. Un petit sourire vint parcourir ses lèvres avec amusement.

Hermione déposa un chaste baiser sur la meurtrissure et s'installa contre lui. Son corps s'accordant confortablement au sien, et cette fois il fut facile de céder à son extrême épuisement jusqu'à ce que finalement Ron ne s'endorme.

Quand le matin vint, il prit soin de ne pas la réveiller. Il s'habilla en silence, se forçant à ne pas regarder Hermione, toujours aussi belle et nue sur le sol. S'il l'avait fait, il n'aurait jamais été capable de partir. Il était près de rester, un simple coup d'œil aurait changé son destin, mais jamais il ne se retourna. Ron transplana silencieusement, ne réalisant pas qu'il avait laissé bien plus que son cœur derrière lui.

Bon voili encore un autre chapitre, je ne sais pas encore quand je poste le prochain mais je vais faire de mon mieux, desolé je peux pas en dire plus, au risques de faire des promesses que je pourrais pas tenir et j'ai horreur de ça !

Pour le prochain chapitre, nous quittons la cabane et on fait un saut dans le temps de quelques mois…


	5. Chapitre 5

Donc voili le nouveau chapitre, je sais que ça fait longtemps, mais comme je l'ai dit dans pour Price Of Love je suis assez occupée. Donc pour en revenir à la fic, la plus part d'entre vous on découvert le petit secret de Hermione, elle est bien enceinte !

Merci pour toute vos reviews : **didy, Allima, Angel of shadow, Benelie, Selphie451, stephanie, smoke, Axoo, Elea013, dobbie, nenya, Jadou, Jamesie-cass, virg05, Pascale1980, Menssa**( et moi j'ai eu le nouveau chapitre en avant première, et  car Friends est finit, et the final Reckoning aussi)**, Ariane, lunedorell, rupertforever, riri, billy**(je savais que la phrase à propos du chat et du lait allait te plaire)

Donc voila le nouveau chapitre en espérant que je ne vous ferai pas trop attendre pour le prochain.

Chapitre 5

Les dieux la punissaient. C'était la seule solution possible à laquelle Hermione ait réussit à conclure tandis qu'elle roulait hors de son lit, sentant une vague nauséeuse l'envahir. Elle était piégée dans sa prison de souffrance depuis déjà plusieurs semaines.

Cela avait commencé tout doucement, avec une petite envie de vomir au réveil, son estomac réagissant bizarrement à certaines odeurs, mais cela avait été de mal en pis jusqu'à ce qu'elle devienne paralysée par ses nausées, jour et nuit.

Hermione n'avait pas été travailler depuis plusieurs jours. Elle avait même arrêter de les prévenir. Elle se sentait tellement misérable que parfois elle en oubliait qu'elle avait un travail. Cela ne semblait plus vraiment avoir d'importance. Elle avait de l'argent de coté. Les années de prudents investissements dans le monde magique et moldu, l'avait mise à l'abri du besoin financièrement. Le Bébé et elle pourraient facilement vivre dans son petit nid pour plusieurs années.

Le bébé.

Hermione se roula en boule, en espérant que cela allait aller. Le bébé était tout ce qui lui restait, et c'était maintenant la seule chose qui lui donnait espoir. L'image de douces boucles rousses lui donnait la force d'essayer d'avaler de la nourriture dont elle savait qu'elle remonterait rebellement quelques minutes plus tard.

La sage femme lui avait dit que les nausées du matin étaient normales, mais cela ne pouvait être ça, pas si dure. Aucune femme saine d'esprit, ne pouvait faire ça plus d'une fois. Si c'était de cette façon que tous les enfants Weasley traitait leur mère, Hermione n'avait aucune idée de la façon par laquelle Mrs Weasley avait réussit à en avoir 7. Un allait la tuer et elle n'avait même pas encore commencé.

Si Ron avait été là, elle l'aurait sûrement déjà maudit et envoyé en enfer pour lui faire endurer ça. Mais, il n'était pas là. Elle était seule, toujours seule. Plus d'une fois, Hermione avait souhaité avoir une amie, quelqu'un à qui parler. Elle ne se faisait pas facilement des amies. Il est vrai que Ginny était son amie, même Luna, mais elle n'avait parlé à aucune des deux femmes depuis plusieurs années.

Ce dont elle avait réellement besoin, c'était de sa maman.

Des larmes troublèrent sa vision tandis qu'une intense vague de nausées la traversait, lui arrachant un gémissement de douleur. Elle était folle pour avoir laissé cela arriver. Elle était tellement malade que son cœur battait à tout rompre dans sa poitrine.

Tump, tump, tump…

Cet incessant tambourinage ne s'arretera donc jamais. Il me donne mal au crâne. Elle ferma encore plus fermement les yeux cependant le bruit continuait de se faire de plus en plus retentissant.

Tump, tump, tump….

« Hermione, si tu n'ouvres pas tout de suite cette porte, je la défonce ! »

Hermione ouvrit les yeux. Ce n'était pas son cœur…

La maison entière trembla quand la porte d'entrée fut violement expulsée de ses charnières. Hermione aurait dû sous le choc, s'asseoir dans le lit mais elle était trop faible pour s'en tracasser. Alors, elle se contenta de rouler sur elle-même et de tendre la tête pour regarder à ce qu'il se passait à l'extérieur de sa chambre. Un homme à la silhouette fine, aux cheveux noirs émergea des décombres qu'il y avait dans le salon. Il redressa ses lunettes, et croisa son regard avant de se diriger vers elle.

« Tu ne m'as pas entendu frapper ? » Aboya t-il, tandis qu'il posait une boite sur la table de nuit en continuant de la fixer.

« Tu connais le mot de passe pour ouvrir la porte. C'est ta cabane. » Murmura Hermione. Ses lèvres étaient tellement desséchées qu'il lui était difficile de parler. « Tu ne peux pas de réagir de façon irréfléchi à tout. »

« Qu'est ce qui ne va pas ? Ce n'est pas possible que tu es encore la grippe, » Dit-il en s'asseyant sur le bord du lit et balayant les quelques mèches de cheveux qui lui tombait sur le visage. « David de ton département dit que ça fait plus d'une semaine que tu n'es pas venue travailler. Il était tellement inquiet qu'il est venu me trouver.»

Hermione ne l'écoutait qu'à moitié. L'odeur qui se dégageait de la boite qu'il avait posé sur la table nuit, empirait les choses. Elle s'en détourna et plaqua sa main devant sa bouche pour retenir les nausées qui remontait dans sa gorge sèche.

« Eloigne ce truc là, » Haleta t-elle, en pointant la boite.

Harry la regarda déconcerté. « C'est seulement de la soupe de poulet. »

Elle n'avait plus de choix, elle l'écarta de son chemin et s'en alla en trébuchant vers la salle de bain. Elle tomba à genoux et se pencha aux dessus des toilettes, mais rien ne vint. Elle n'avait pas mangé depuis un bout de temps, et l'eau qu'elle avait bu plutôt avait déjà depuis longtemps fait son retour.

« Mon Dieu, » Pantela Harry de la porte de la salle de bain avant de s'avancer vers elle, lui tenant les épaules tandis qu'elle continuait à avoir des hauts le cœur. « Je t'emmène à Ste Mangouste. Ce n'est pas la grippe. Et ça fait des semaines maintenant. »

« Non, » Dit-elle, restant les coudes contre le siège des toilettes, plaçant son front entre ses mains. « C'est normal. »

« Normal ? » dit-il avec incrédulité. « Selon quelle échelle ? Tu as très bien pu être empoisonnée. Il y a des taupes au ministère, Hermione, je t'ai mise en garde à propos de ça. N'importe qui aurait pu glisser… »

« Je n'ai pas été empoisonnée, » dit-elle en tentant de déglutir pour se forcer à vomir. Etre malade devant Harry n'étant pas une chose qu'elle affectionnait particulièrement.

« Ou c'est peut être un sortilège. Il y a en a certain qui te plonge pendant des mois, te forçant à manger… »

« Harry, » Soupira Hermione, en enroula un bras autour de son ventre quand une forte crampe la frappa. « Tu redeviens paranoïaque, encore. »

« Tiens donc, je me demande pourquoi, » Dit-il sarcastiquement, en repoussant une nouvelle fois les cheveux tombés sur le visage de Hermione. « Tu ressembles à la mort, je ne me rappelle pas t'avoir déjà vu si maigre. »

Elle se sentait comme en train de mourir. Un autre vague de douleur la traversa en partant du bas du dos jusqu'au nombril, forçant les muscles de son ventre à se crisper horriblement. C'était une douleur différente, c'était plus aigu, plus localisé, obligeant ses entrailles à se contracter. La peur la saisit soudainement ; une peur qui gelait le sang dans ses veines et qui se répandait dans tout son corps.

« Le bébé ! »

Harry la fixa, sous le choc. « Le quoi ? »

Elle se releva rapidement, déterminer à cheminer immédiatement pour Ste Mangouste, mais son mouvement brusque la fit tanguer vers Harry. Son corps était trop faible pour qu'elle puisse se tenir debout sans aide. la douleur dans son ventre persistant, elle dirigea son regard vers Harry, et vit derrière ses lunettes ses yeux émeraudes horrifiés, grand ouverts. Elle voulait lui dire de l'amener rapidement à l'hôpital, mais ces yeux n'étaient plus verts, ils étaient noirs. Tout devenait noir autour d'elle, sombre, de plus en plus sombre, jusqu'à que tout ne soit que ténèbres. La voix de Harry, paniquée, disant des mots que d'habitude elle trouvait choquant, s'éloignèrent tandis qu'elle sombrait dans l'inconscience.

Tap… Tap… Tap…

Hermione gémit, gardant ses yeux fermement clôt. Son corps la faisait souffrir, son estomac était toujours aussi rebelle. Elle voulait continuer à dormir. Dans ses rêves, Ron était toujours là, il n'avait pas 18 ans, mais était un beau jeune homme, comme la dernière fois qu'elle l'avait vu. C'était presque réel.

Tap… Tap …. Tap …

Une chaise racla le sol, le bruit strident faisant se dresser les cheveux à l'arrière de son cou. Elle entendit le bruit distinctif d'une personne se levant, faisant les cent pas, avant d'entendre le bruit de cette même personne se rasseoir lourdement sur la chaise.

Tap… Tap… Tap…

Hermione ouvrit les yeux, ne connaissant qu'une seule personne possédant une telle nervosité. En effet, Harry était assit là, tapotant sa baguette en rythme sur la petite table à coté de lui. Quelle horrible habitude. Combien de fois lui ai-je dit d'arrêter de faire ça ? Cela avait le don de l'agacer au plus haut point.

« Harry, la baguette…arrête ! » Se plaignit-elle.

La baguette s'arrêta à mi chemin, à quelques centimètres de la table, tandis qu'il la fixait. Il sortit en trombe de son siège et se précipita sur la chaise près de son lit. Son visage était tellement anxieux que cela l'apeura.

« Le bébé ? » demanda t-elle, en s'étranglant avec ses mots. « Est-ce… »

« Il va bien, » Dit-il, avant de prendre une grande inspiration pour se calmer. « Tu étais déshydratée. Cela a fait commencer le travail, mais une fois réhydratée ça… ça c'est arrêter avant que rien de grave n'ai eu le temps d'arriver. »

« Et tu es sur que c'est bon ? »

La mâchoire de Harry se serra, et ses yeux étincelèrent, mais il acquiesça de la tête. « Oui, le bébé va bien. »

Hermione expira un soupir de soulagement et s'enfonça plus profondément dans le petit lit où elle dormait. Elle se sentait toujours mal, mais Merlin, pour la première fois, elle en était reconnaissante. Perdre le bébé de Ron aurait été plus qu'elle n'aurait pu supporter.

« Hermione, » Déclara Harry, en baissant la barrière du lit d'hôpital. « A propos du bébé… »

Elle gémit, sachant où il voulait en venir. « S'il te plait ne … je ne me sens encore pas bien. »

« Dis moi juste une chose, » Dit-il, avant de déglutir difficilement. « Ce n'est pas… je veux dire, tu n'as pas été…violée ou autre chose… »

« Quoi ?! » Dit Hermione, en se tournant pour le regarder. « Harry, nan… c'était très consentant, crois-moi. Tu ne devrais pas laisser ton imagination s'emparer de toi comme ça. Tu as toujours peur du pire. »

« Je ne peux toujours pas imaginer comment cela est arrivé, » Dit-il sincèrement déconcerter.

« Immaculé conception, » Proposa Hermione, en fermant les yeux en espérant que Harry laisse tomber.

Harry renifla d'incrédulité. « Je ne pense pas…cependant, il semble que tu sois plus enceinte par accident. »

« Je ne suis pas aussi stupide. »

« Je sais ! » Aboya Harry, en levant les mains brusquement. « Ce qui signifie que tu l'as fait exprès. Hermione, pourquoi ? »

« C'est juste que…je voulais une famille à nouveau, » Soupira t-elle, en penchant la tête lui lancer un regard implorant. « Peux-tu comprendre ça ? »

Harry ferma les yeux, son visage marqué par la douleur. « Je suppose. C'est juste… c'est une énorme responsabilité, Hermione. Un bébé… c'est juste… trop gros. »

Elle tendit le bras et saisit sa main. « Tout va bien se passer. Tu oublies à qui tu parles. Je suis une femme très capable. »

« Tu n'étais pas bien tout à l'heure… et tu n'es pas bien en ce moment. Et tu as toujours l'air épouvantable. »

« Oh merci, » Répondit sèchement Hermione.

« Qui est-ce ? » Demanda Harry, en ouvrant ses yeux. « _Où_ est-il ? Tu ne devrais faire tout ça seule. »

« Il est parti. » Soupira Hermione, combattant son envie de pleurer. « C'était juste pour une nuit. Je savais qu'il ne pouvait pas rester. »

« Dis moi qui c'est, » Exigea Harry, sa voix soudainement aigüe. « Je peux le trouver pour toi, si ce n'est pas moi, Ron pourra… il dénichera cet enfoiré. »

« Harry, nan, » Dit Hermione, en combattant la vague de panique qui l'envahissait, la rendant encore plus mal. « Tu ne peux pas le dire à Ron. »

« Pourquoi ? » Il fronça les sourcils. « Il va finir par le savoir… en définitive. »

« C'est juste que je ne veux pas qu'il sache…pas maintenant. »

« Je ne peux pas lui mentir, » Dit Harry, en ayant de nouveau horrifié.

« Il ne m'a pas envoyé un hibou depuis des années… je doute qu'il devine. Ne le mentionne pas c'est tout. »

« Je sais que vous avez perdu contact mais il se soucie toujours de toi, » Dit-il en ayant l'air déchiré. « Il va être furieux après moi pour ne pas lui avoir dit. »

Une autre vague de nausées la traversa, et Hermione se tourna sur le coté, dos à Harry. Elle ne pouvait plus supporter de voir son visage consterné.

« Quand il découvrira, » Murmura t-elle, la culpabilité la poignardant. « je doute que tu sois celui avec lequel il sera en colère.»


	6. Chapitre 6

Je remercie** ; Axoo, lunatis, allima, angélique444, stéphanie, Benelie, Alysia, nenya, riri, Elea013, Angel of shadow, Selphie451, menssa, rupertforever, Heaven 68, Shiefa li, Servane, pascale1980, dobbie, Magystra, billy, Jamesie-cass, castel, Virg05. **Je sais que vous avez attendu longtemps pour cette suite, j'ai eu plein de partiels au mois de janvier, et donc entre les révisions et les matières de Deug à rattraper ça été assez chargé, puis j'ai aussi publié 2 chapitres de 'Price of Love' entre temps. J'espère ne pas être aussi longue pour le prochain.

**Bon je tiens à prévenir tout le monde avant que le nouveau chapitre ne commence. Il traite de sujet grave et dur, et pour le coup son rating en R est largement valu. Je sais qu'il y a des lecteurs assez jeunes, et c'est pour ça que je souhaite prévenir avant. J'espère que vous ne serez pas trop désappointés par ce chapitre, même si celui-ci selon moi reste absolument dans la même atmosphère noire que les précédents.**

* * *

Chapitre 6

* * *

L'Allée des Embrumes n'a jamais été un un endroit très agréable, mais après plusieurs années de guerre, c'était devenu l'un des lieux le plus redoutable du monde sorcier civilisé. Seules les âmes tourmentées pouvaient se retrouver là, une fois la nuit tombée. Elles s'y attardaient par peur, dans l'ombre des immeubles délabrés, ou des rues abandonnées puant l'inhumanité et la pourriture humaine.

Un visage solitaire apparut à travers le brouillard, avançant résolument vers sa destination, et apparemment indifférent aux yeux tapis dans les ténèbres qui le suivaient du regard. Il était grand, imposant sous ses robes taillées, et savait de toute évidence où il allait. Toute personne obligée de faire de ses rues sa demeure savait quel type individu était encore plus répugnant qu'eux même. On pouvait entendre le frottement contre les pavés des pitoyables créatures qui s'enfonçaient dans les ténèbres, désespérées de rester inaperçues.

Des soupirs de soulagement pouvaient être entendus par-dessus l'égouttement continu de l'eau de pluie, au moment même où il tourna au coin et qu'il se dirigeait vers un petit immeuble qui fut un jour un bordel, mais qui maintenant était quelque chose de bien plus sinistre encore.

Un trafiquant d'esclave.

Il était évident que c'était ce qu'il était. Un homme de son statut social ne voudrait s'abaisser à un tel niveau pour réchauffer son lit, non pas quand il y avait à sa disposition des prostituées de luxe qui feraient presque n'importe quoi pour un client aussi généreux.

Sa capuche masquait les traits de son visage, mais on pouvait voir ses yeux clairs luirent à la lumière de sa baguette, tandis qu'il frappait bruyamment sur une porte en bois moisi. Il pencha la tête, une fois que la porte fut ouverte, révélant un couloir éclairé, mais il releva les yeux rapidement. L'homme à la porte était plus petit que le trafiquant, il était bedonnant, et portait une robe qui avait connu des jours meilleurs.

Le petit homme scrutait de ses yeux la riche apparence du trafiquant à la porte. Dans l'ombre, ses robes avaient paru être noires, mais à la lumière elles s'étaient avérées être d'un profond bleu indigo avec des nervures argentées brodées sur l'ourlet et sur les manches.

« Mr Kingsley » Demanda t-il, en tendant la main pour la lui serrer.

Kingsley regarda la main tendue avec dégoût. Il murmura, _nox, _éteignant ainsi sa baguette, utilisant cette opportunité pour glisser ses mains dans les poches de sa robe.

« Je n'ai pas toute la nuit» Dit-il, pour toute salutation. « Avez-vous la marchandise »

« O-oui» Bégaya l'homme bedonnant, en ouvrant la porte en grand. « Entrez. »

La silhouette imposante de Kingsley combla l'espace de la porte tandis qu'il en passait le seuil, et quand il entra dans la petite maison délabrée. Il regarda la pièce sale avec répugnance. De la nourriture était incrustée dans les assiettes traînant sur la table, et on entendait le bruit des rats qui détalaient sur le sol en bois.

Avoir sa maison placée sous un examen aussi minutieux rendait le petit homme nerveux, et il pressa le pas en direction de la pièce du fond. Il tritura un gros jeu de clés au point que cela en agaça Kingsley qui pointa sa baguette vers la porte, pour l'ouvrir magiquement.

La porte s'ouvrit à la volée, et instantanément, du mouvement se fit sentir dans la chambre sombre, tandis que des silhouettes rampaient à quatre pattes vers les coins. Deux visages, un garçon et une filleétaient assis blottis l'un contre l'autre, clignant des yeux pour les protéger de la lumière. Même avec leurs têtes inclinées, Kingsley pouvait voir qu'ils avaient treize ou quatorze tout au plus. Leurs cheveux étaient emmêlés et très sales, ils semblaient être brun, quand il était évident qu'ils étaient en réalité blonds. Leur vêtements n'étaient rien de plus que des haillions qui couvraient tristement leurs maigres corps.

« Des jumeaux» Déclara le petit homme fièrement. « C'est une marchandise rare. »

Kingsley traversa la pièce, fixant les jumeaux qui s'engouffraient encore plus profondément dans le coin quand ils rencontrèrent son regard. Il pencha sa tête pour garder les traits de son visage complètement cachés, mais on pouvait entendre la rage dans sa voix quand il parla.

« Ils sont dans un pauvre état» Gronda t-il, faisant reculer l'autre homme. « Valent difficilement mon argent. »

« Ils sont arrivés comme ça»

« Ne me mens pas » Rugit Kingsley en se tournant vers l'homme. « Je peux voir qu'ils sont là depuis des semaines. La pièce empeste, et c'est évident qu'ils n'ont pas été assez nourris. Qu'est ce que je suis sensé faire d'esclaves qui mourront de maladie et de faim, au moment où je les aurais achètés »

« Ce n'est pas de ma faute… ils ont été pauvrement dressés» Marmonna t-il en reculant contre le mur. « Ils avaient besoin d'être brisés. »

« Je parlerais de ça à ton financier» Dit-il, sa voix toujours énervée contenant difficilement sa fureur. « Ces conditions sont inacceptables. »

« Oui, Monsieur, je lui dirais. »

Kingsley acquiesça, et tourna rapidement le dos à l'homme lâche pour marcher en direction des enfants blottis dans le coin, semblant ignorer, le cri étranglé que fit la fille tandis qu'il s'avançait.

« Est-ce qu'ils ont été utilisé » Demanda t'il, en s'agenoueant pour voir de plus près la fille, qui enfouit son visage dans contre l'épaule de son frère.

« Juste la fille, mais seulement quelques fois… elle est encore bien. » Dit nerveusement l'homme au regard avide. « Tu peux tester, si tu veux. »

Il ne pu entendre le juron que Kingsley étouffa, mais les enfants oui alors qu'il tendait la main pour toucher la tête sale de la fille, apparemment pour l'inspecter, mais le tremblement de sa main la déconcerta.

« Ou peut être le garçon, il est encore un peu tenace, mais peut être soumis. »

Kingsley émit un son horrifié, et enfonça à nouveau ses mains dans ces poches, laissant aux enfants le temps d'apercevoir dans ses yeux bleus un éclair de pure fureur avant que ses émotions ne redeviennent impénétrables.

« Ca n'a pas d'importance pour moi quelque soit votre préférence… »

« Ma préférence n'est aucunement votre affaire» Murmura Kingsley entre ses dents serrées, tandis qu'il laissait tomber sur le sol un sac plein de pièces. « Assure toi que ton financier maintienne notre rendez vous. J'ai beaucoup de choses à discuter avec lui. »

Alors, sans même un regard en arrière, il sortit de sa robe une montre de poche, et la laissa ce balancer devant les yeux écarquillés des enfants.

« Touchez la» Ordonna t-il comme aucun de bougea. « Juste d'un doigtça suffira. »

La fille tendit avec hésitation sa main, mais son frère lui saisit le poignet, fixa Kingsley, ses yeux noisette étincelant de défi.

« Ne soit pas stupide, mon garçon» Aboya Kingsley, en sortant sa baguette de sa robe. « Ne la fait pas souffrir des conséquences de tes mauvaises décisions. »

Les deux enfants tressaillirent clairement, regardant sa baguette avec peur, puis tendirent docilement la main vers la montre de poche. Satisfait, le grand homme en robe élégant chuchota un sort, et dans un courant d'air, tous trois disparurent.

Ils tombèrent en désordre sur une herbe douce et les jumeaux essayèrent de démêler leurs membres de ceux de l'homme, qui c'était arrangé pour rester debout et qui passait sa cape au dessus de sa tête et pris une grande inspiration.

La fille cligna des yeux en voyant les reflets de sa chevelure cuivrée et brillante à la lumière de la maison toute proche. Ses yeux, bien que toujours pleins de fureur, ne semblaient pas cruels, mais inquiets, si ce n'étaient pas blasés. Il ne ressemblait pas à ce qu'elle avait imaginé, et elle en resta bouche bée.

« Restez là» Dit-il, en commençant à déboutonner les boutons de son col, et à tirer dessus pour le desserré comme un homme qu'on n'aurait tenté d'étrangler.

Il les laissa assis là, abasourdis, dans le jardin de ce qui semblait être une maison particulière. C'était plutôt grand, mais cependant simple, presque éloquent avec son architecture ancienne et ses rideaux fleuris. C'était une de ses maisons dont les enfants comme eux qui avaient vécu des années dans la rue, avaient toujours rêvé. Une maison qu'ils auraient pu avoir si leurs parents n'étaient pas morts quand ils étaient encore si jeunes.

Ils le regardèrent frapper à la porte, son poing cognant tellement brutalement le bois de la porte, que la structure en trembla.

« On devrait courir maintenant» Murmura le frère. « Je ne les laisserai plus te faire du mal une nouvelle fois. »

« Il a une baguette» Lui répondit-elle à voix basse, toujours effrayé, mais cependant toute aussi curieuse.

« L'homme se retourna comme s'il avait lu leurs pensées, ses yeux se rétrecissant dans les ténèbres. « j'ai dit de rester là. Je ne suis pas d'humeur à vous courir après. »

La porte s'ouvrit en grand, et une grande, femme mince apparue. La couleur de ses cheveux était indéfinissable mais une masse de mèches soyeuses tombaient sur ses épaules, tandis que le reste longeait son dos. « Ron, c'est le milieu de la nuit ! La plupart des gens envoie un hibou en premier avant de… »

« Je n'avais pas le temps, cela aurait fait sauter ma couverture… »

« Couverture ? Je pensais que tu étais en congés cette semaine »

« J'ai eu un tuyau» commença t-il, avant de se tourner vers les jumeaux au moment où le frère essaya de s'enfuir. « Je t'ai dit de rester là. Ce n'est pas étonnant qu'ils vous ont affamé »

La femme haleta, et se dirigea dans le jardin pour se retrouver à moins de 50 cm d'eux. Maintenant qu'ils pouvaient voir ses cheveux, ils pouvaient dire qu'ils étaient du même roux doré que l'homme, et qu'elle était de toute évidence un proche parent, peut être même une sœur.

« Où est ce que tu les as trouvés » Murmura la femme, en tendant la main pour repousser de manière apaisante la mèche blonde de cheveux emmêlés qui cachait le visage de la fille, même quand celle-ci recula instinctivement.

« L'Allée des Embrumes» Dit-il tandis que sa voix commençait à montrer les premiers signes de la colère.

Elle se tourna vers l'homme grand, horrifiée. « Oh Non »

« J'espérais que tu aurais une chambre…je ne veux pas les amener à l'orphelinat du ministère, pas s'ils ne sont pas obligés. »

« Bien sur que nous avons une chambre» Dit-elle instantanément. « J'aurais peutêtre à faire quelques arrangements, mais ils pourront utiliser l'ancienne chambre de Audrey jusqu'à ce qu'ils s'habituent à tout le monde.

« Est-ce que vous êtes frère et sœur » Demanda t-elle, en les regardant alternativement l'un et l'autre.

« Jumeaux» Répondit l'homme aux cheveux roux quand aucun des deux n'offrit de donner l'information.

« Est-ce que Ron vous a dit que nous avons des frères jumeaux » Demanda t-elle, sa voix était tellement aimable que aucun des deux ne su comment répondre. « Ils sont plutôt drôles. Tous les autres enfants aiment quand ils nous rendent visite. Ils connaissent plein de bons tours.

Les deux enfants ne surent que faire à part regarder tour à tour les deux adultes, les yeux écarquillés et confus. Aucun des deux n'agissait comme les trafiquants d'esclaves qu'ils connaissaient, mais ils n'osaient pas croire à autre chose, la vie était trop cruelle pour ça.

« Je suis Ron» Dit l'homme en s'agenouant près de la femme. « Et, c'est ma sœur, Ginny. Vous êtes en sécurité ici. Aucun de nous n'a l'intention de vous faire du mal. »

« Comment pouvons nous vous croire» Répondit d'un ton sec subitement le frère. « Pourquoi est ce que l'on vous ferait confiance »

« Et bien, mon vieux, je ne crois pas que tu es vraiment le choix. »

« Tu as dit que tu étais un trafiquant d'esclave… tu as dit que tu voulais utiliser… »

Ginny déglutit difficilement et fixa Ron.

« Je jouais…un rôle» Dit –il affolé en passant sa main dans ses cheveux. « Je fais ça pour mon travail…j'aide à trouver des gens. »

« Tu es un espion» Répondit le frère d'un ton accusateur.

« Ce serait si mal si j'étais… tu ne penses pas que ce soit une bonne chose »

« Si tu es si bien, pourquoi est ce que tu n'as rien fait à ce…ce… » Le garçon s'étrangla et regarda le sol, de toute évidence pour essayer de retenir ses larmes. « Tu aurais du le faire payer pour ce qu'il a fait. »

« Oh, mais je vais le faire, ne t'inquiète pas» Dit Ron, sa voix maintenant âpre de sa fureur réprimée. « Mais ce n'était pas le bon moment, mais je vais m'assurer qu'ils payent pour ça très rapidement. »

Ginny fâchée contre lui se releva. « Ron, tu ne devrais pas parler de choses comme ça devant… »

« Ginny, est ce que tu as entendu où je les ai trouvés ? Demanda t-il incrédule. « S'ils veulent que cet enfoiré paye, je n'ai aucun problème à leur dire qu'il payera. »

Ginny lui fit un mouvement de la main en signe d'abandon, et tendit encore plus la main, pour toucher sa joue d'une manière tellement douce, qu'elle ne pu s'empêcher de laisser de chaude larmes s'échapper. Personne ne voulait les aider, c'était trop beau pour être vrai. Un sanglot s'échappa de sa gorge, et elle commença à trembler. Des souvenirs, d'horribles souvenirs, refirent soudainement surface, et elle pouvait presque sentir les mains rêches et sales sur sa peau alors que ses vêtements étaient déchirés.

« Shhh, c'est fini» Murmura Ginny, en la prenant dans une étreinte, ne se souciant pas qu'elle puisse salir sa jolie robe de chambre. « C'est fini. »

« Je suis juste une traînée… je ne mérite pas… » Elle ne pu continuer et elle enfouit son visage dans l'épaule de la jeune femme au cheveux roux.

« Oh, non, ma puce, tu es une gentille fille» Dit Ginny, en passant sa main dans ses cheveux emmêlés. « Allez viens, nous allons te faire prendre une douche et te donner à manger, et tu te sentiras beaucoup mieux. On s'occupera du reste demain. »

Ginny se tourna vers Ron. « Je vais m'occuper d'elle, Tu peux voir pour lui »

« Oui, je peux faire ça» Acquiesça Ron, en regardant le garçon.

« Amène le à l'intérieur» Dit Ginny, en pointant la maison. « Il y a de la nourriture dans la cuisine, et j'ai une réserve de vêtement dans le placard. Je suis sur qu'il y a quelque chose qui pourra lui aller. Amène le juste à la salle de bains d'en bas. »

« Est-ce que ma sœur va aller bien » Demanda le garçon, en regardant de manière incertaine tour à tour Ginny et Ron.

« Elle est entre de bonnes mains» Dit Ron, sa voix craquant sous le coup de l'émotion. « Si quelqu'un peut l'aider, Ginny pourra le faire. »

« Quel est ton nom, vieux » Demanda Ron tandis qu'il avançait vers la maison.

Le garçon hésita quelques instants puis il bégaya. « H-Harry… et ma sœur c'est Hannah. »

« Harry, hein ? Mon meilleur ami s'appelle Harry. Qu'en penses tu » Dit Ron, en lui donnant une petite tape sur l'épaule. « Et tu sais, c'est aussi un garçon nerveux, aussi. Peut être tu pourras le rencontrer. »

« Est-ce qu'il travaille avec vous » Dit-il avec hésitation.

« Parfois…mais, il a une cicatrice juste la» Dit Ron en pointant son front. « Et, tout le monde fait du tapage à propos de ça. Alors il est merdique dans les missions sous couverture, mais il est bon pour choper les méchants, mêmes s'ils sont que des cafards décharnés. »

« Il ne peut pas cacher sa cicatrice » Demanda Harry.

« Nan ; il a essayer… mais c'est une cicatrice magique, celles-là sont plutôt opiniâtre. Elles n'aiment pas rester cachées très longtemps. »

« Comme Harry Potter» Dit-il, avec respect.

Ron lui fit un clin d'œil. « Exactement comme lui. »

« Tu sais, on m'a appelé après lui» Dit Harry, avant que sa voix ne faiblisse quand il regarda sa sœur qui sanglotait toujours dans les bras de Ginny. « Du moins, c'est ce que maman me disait avant qu'elle ne meurt. Elle disait que cela me serait utile d'être aussi chanceux que Harry Potter. »

« Elle aurait du y réfléchir un peu plus. Je connais ce gars, et fais moi confiance, il n'est pas si chanceux que ça. » Ria Ron acerbement. « En plus, il avait un immense talent pour s'attirer des ennuis…Alors peut être qu'après tout qu'elle a bien choisi. »

Harry s'arrêta de parler aussitôt qu'il fut entré dans la maison. Il était submergé par cette grande entrée, et l'imposant escalier. De larges tapis couvraient le plancher en bois luxueux, et tout cela semblait trop grand pour ce qu'il avait vu de l'extérieur. Ce n'était exagérément décoré, mais pour un garçon qui avait vécu dans la rue, ou dans des pièces vides presque tout sa vie, c'était un palace.

« Joli, hein » Dit Ron, en laissant la porte légèrement ouverte.

« Est-ce que tu es riche » Demanda Harry. « Cet endroit doit valoir au moins un million de Galions. »

« Pas riche» Dit Ron, en appuyant une légère pression sur l'épaule de Harry, pour le mener jusqu'à la cuisine. « Ginny a juste cinq frères qu'elle harcèle pour qu'ils l'aident à arranger cet endroit. Elle a aussi obtenue l'aide de Harry, et de notre père… elle est pleine de ressources quand elle est motivée. »

« Est-ce que tu vis ici aussi »

« Non, c'est trop bondé pour moi… j'ai grandi dans une maison avec sept enfants. J'ai besoin d'une pause. »

Ron commença à s'activer dans la grande cuisine, et en quelques minutes il eut préparé un chaudron de soupe, et en posa un bol plein devant Harry. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent à la vue de la nourriture. Ça faisait tellement longtemps qu'il n'avait eu devant lui autant à manger qu'il ne pouvait s'en rappeler.

« Mange doucement» Le prévint Ron, en avançant le bol de soupe. « Commence avec la soupe et avec de petites cuillérées. Si tu ne le fais pas, tu vas te rendre malade, et ce n'est pas agréable… Crois moi. »

« Tu… parles comme si tu savais» Dit Harry. « Est-ce que tu… as déjà été affamé. »

« Quelques fois, ouais…je le souhaite vraiment à personne. » Soupira Ron, son visage montrant quelques signes de pitié avant de hausser les épaules. « Tu dois te réhabituer à manger. Ça prend un pu de temps. »

« Si tu as une famille, alors comment as-tu été affamé »

Ron le considéra durant pendant une seconde puis se laissa tomber contre le dossier de sa chaise, et tira une nouvelle fois sur le col de sa robe.

« Et bien, une fois, ma stupidité m'a amené à me perdre… et j'ai passé trois jours à errer dans un marais. J'étais blessé, et donc je ne pouvais pas transplaner, et je serais probablement en train d'y pourrir si je n'étais pas accidentellement tombé sur des fées qui m'ont aidé à retrouver mon chemin. Elles sont plutôt habiles quand elles ont envie de l'être. »

« Trois jours, c'est pas si long» Dit Harry entre deux gorgées de soupe. « C'est pratiquement rien du tout. »

« Ralentis» Dit Ron, en tendant la main pour calmer la cuillère tremblante dans la main de Harry. « Non, trois jours ce n'est rien, tu as raison… ça été plus long, mais je n'ai pas l'habitude dans parler. »

Harry le fixa incrédule. Après tout ce que cet homme connaissait à propos de sa vie, il ne pouvait pas imaginer quelle était son excuse pour partager son histoire avec lui. Ron soupira sous le regard scrutateur, et de toute évidence y céda.

« Il y a deux ans au cours d'une de mes missions, les choses se sont envenimées… et j'ai été capturé par des Mangemorts. »

« Vraiment » Haleta Harry, en oubliant presque sa soupe. « je ne pensais pas que quelqu'un capturé par des Mangemorts pouvait y survivre pour en parler après.»

« Tu vois ça» Dit Ron, en tirant sur le col de sa robe de nouveau. « Une fois que tu es attrapé par des mangemorts, et que tu passes un peu de temps avec eux…tu n'as pas envie d'y survivre pour en parler. »

Harry frissonna en repensant à ces propres horribles souvenirs. « Je connais ce sentiment. »

« Ouais, je paries que tu le connais, mon vieux» Dit Ron en le regardant avec sympathie. « Quoi qu'il en soit, j'ai été la bas longtemps…assez longtemps pour savoir ce que l'on ressent quand on est affamé. »

Harry pouvait voir les ombres de la douleur sur le visage de Ron. Il connaissait bien cet air, il l'avait porté lui-même de nombreuses fois, et l'avait vu sur le visage de sa sœur plus de fois qu'il n'aurait pu le compter.

« Combien de temps es-tu resté avec eux » Murmura t-il, soudainement effrayé d'avoir peut être été au delà de ce qu'il pouvait supporter.

Ron trembla lui-même et regarda Harry un long moment.

« Quatre mois» Dit-il, distant, puis retourna son attention vers la porte de la cuisine. « Quatre mois _réellement_ très long mois. »

« Une conversation intéressante » Demanda Ginny tandis qu'elle faisait son entrée dans la cuisine.

« On échange juste quelques anécdoctes de guerre. » Dit Ron en appuyant son regard sur le jeune garçon pour une confirmation. « N'est ce pas, Harry »

Harry acquiesça, et avala une cuillère de soupe avant d'étudier Ginny. Ses longs cheveux roux étaient toujours détaché, et sa robe de chambre jadis propre souillée par la crasse.

« Est-ce que Hannah va bien » Demanda t-il, se sentant soudainement coupable. « Vous savez ils… lui ont fait du mal… ils… »

« Nous savons» Dit Ron en tendant le bras pour poser une main réconfortante sur son épaule.

« Elle va bien» Dit Ginny, en rassemblant quelques fruits dans une assiette. « On prend soin d'elle. Ne t'inquiète pas. C'est un bon endroit pour elle. »

« J'ai fait de la soupe» Dit Ron, en pointant le chaudron. « Essaye de lui donner ça d'abord. »

Ginny approuva, et rassembla tout ce dont elle avait besoin avant de repartir avec un plateau de nourriture. « Il est tard, Ron…tout le monde ne vit pas la nuit. Prépare le pour aller au lit. J'ai de la potion de sommeil dans le placard si tu en as besoin. Ça l'aidera pour cette nuit. »

Ron acquiesça et lui fit un signe de la main pour qu'elle s'en aille, mais Ginny s'arrêta devant l'âtre de la porte. « Et plus de souvenirs de guerre…Où, je pourrais aussi te faire avaler de la potion de sommeil. »

Ron Grimaça derrière son dos ; et le jeune Harry gloussa pour ce qui devrait être la première fois depuis plusieurs années.

Un peu plus tard, Ron était assis sous la véranda, en train de rouler une cigarette avec des mains tremblantes, s'arrêtant seulement pour prendre une gorgée dans un grand verre de Whisky qu'il reposa sur la marche à coté de lui. Finalement, il alluma la cigarette avec sa baguette, et en pris une longue bouffée et s'appuya contre le mur. Il expira de soulagement, il avait besoin de quelque chose, peut importe combien c'était mauvais pour lui, pour apaiser ses nerfs.

« Longue nuit » Demanda Ginny de la porte ouverte.

« On peut dire ça. »

Il y eu une bruit de frottement de coton, quand elle s'installa à coté de lui, en prenant son verre et en buvant presque tout le whisky.

« Prends le tien» Se plaignit Ron, en saisissant son verre de sa main, et regarda maussadement les cubes de glace abandonnés au fond de celui-ci.

Ginny soupira et rempli le verre de Ron avec une bouteille qu'il ne l'avait pas vu apporter. Elle pensait vraiment à tout. Une femme très efficace, sa sœur.

Elle tendit le bras, et prit sa cigarette de sa bouche, la revendiquant sienne tandis qu'elle s'appuyait contre la grille en face, lui faisant face. Efficace, mais très entreprenante, se corrigea t-il.

« Envie d'en parler » Demanda t-elle alors que Ron commençait à rouler une autre cigarette.

« Pas vraiment… le vivre était suffisant. »

« Je dois écrire un rapport, juste au cas où ils auraient de la famille les rechercherait, bien que j'en doute, pauvres enfants. »

« Seulement ne me cite pas comme celui qu'il les a amenés. » L'avertit Ron. « Je n'ai plus l'autorisation pour ce genre de choses maintenant. Ils m'ont affilié à d'autres trucs à plein temps. »

« Ouais, je sais… euh, est ce que tu sais exactement ce qu'il lui est arrivé » Soupira Ginny, ayant l'air fatigué et triste. « Elle est complètement confuse, Ron. Je ne sais pas comment ces monstres peuvent faire ça à des enfants. »

« Ils sont juste mauvais, Gin» Dit Ron, se sentant nauséeux. « Tu sais, ce salaup me l'a proposée quand je suis arrivé… et quand je n'ai montré aucun intérêt, il a suggérer que j'utilise le garçon. Est-ce que tu peux imaginer ça »

« Malheureusement, oui. » Dit Ginny, en passant les doigts de sa main libre dans ses cheveux pour essayer d'en enlever les nœuds. « il va bien ? Parfois, les garçons, ils ne veulent pas l'admettre… »

« Autant que je puisse le dire, il va bien» Dit Ron, en allumant sa second cigarette, et en prenant un gorgée de Whisky. « J'ai demandé au vendeur, et il a dit que le garçon n'avait pas été touché, mais tu sais ils mentent. »

« Pourquoi est ce que tu n'as rien fait ce soir ? Pourquoi tu l'as laissé » Demanda Ginny d'une voix acerbe et méchante. « Il doit payer pour ce qu'il a fait, il… »

« Je l'aurais, mais j'essaye d'avoir ce fils de pute qui finance ce repère. Je veux le gros poisson. Les petits dealers continueront d'exister tant qu'il y aura quelqu'un pour les supporter. »

« Je suis désolé Ron» dit Ginny, en se penchant en avant pour s'appuyer sur ses genoux. « Je n'essaye pas de te dire quoi faire. Je sais que tu risques ton boulot en faisant ça… »

« Ce n'est pas bien grave. Ils ne m'ennuient pas. Je suis trop bon à ce que je fais, et je couvre bien mes arrières. » Il haussa les épaules. « De plus, Harry Potter est mon meilleur ami. Ça mérite un traitement spécial. »

« En parlant de Harry» Commença Ginny avant te tendre la main pour saisir son verre et en boire pour une seconde fois pratiquement entièrement son contenu. « Où est-il ? J'ai l'impression de ne pas l'avoir vu depuis des mois. Il ne passe ici que très rarement et tout le monde aime quand il nous rend visite. »

Ron se renfrogna et détourna son regard vers le jardin où il vit quelques lutins dans l'étang sur lequel Charlie et lui s'étaient épuisé pendant des jours. Ils y avaient avait planté des fleurs sensées repousser les créatures nuisibles, mais cela n'avait pas fonctionné, et Ginny ne s'était pas plainte plus que ça vu que les enfants les aimaient bien.

« Il est beaucoup avec Hermione. »

« Oh » Ginny arqua son sourcil de curiosité et sourit d'un air goguenard qui ne faisait aucun doute sur sa filiation avec les jumeaux. « Est-ce que tu penses qu'ils sont partis pour faire des choses ensembles »

"Non !" Répondit sèchement Ron, en fixant sa soeur, et en reprenant son verre. « Il a juste dit qu'elle avait besoin d'un peu d'aide pour ses affaires. »

« Hermione » Dit Ginny avec incrédulité. « Avoir besoin d'aide ? Aller Ron, tu ne penses pas qu'elle a changé tant que ça, n'est ce pas ? Elle n'a jamais eu besoin d'aide avec quoi que se soitça semble plus comme si elle a besoin qu'une démangeaison soit apaisée. »

« Bien, comment je suis sensé savoir pourquoi il traîne avec elle » Hurla t-il un peu trop bruyamment, ce qui lui valu un regard d'avertissement de la part de Ginny, qui fit un mouvement de la tête pour lui indiquer les enfants endormis. « Ce ne sont pas mes affaires. »

« Pourquoi est ce que tu ne lui écrits pas, Ron…C'est évident que tu es toujours amoureux d'elle. »

« Je ne le suis pas» Croassa t-il, sachant très bien que ce la sonnait comme un mensonge.

« Exact» Dit Ginny en roulant les yeux. « Je n'ai jamais rencontré deux personnes aussi foutument bornées… »

Ron ria. « Oh, c'est hilarant venant de ta part. »

"Au moins moi je cède à mes désirs de temps en temps» Dit Ginny d'un air suffisant. « ça fait des mois que t'es tendu, maintenant. Je paries que tu n'as pas eu une bonne partie de jambes en l'air depuis un an. »

« Urg, Gin» Dit Ron en grimaçant. « Est-ce que tu veux vraiment savoir ce genre de choses »

« Les jumeaux ont parié que tu avais viré de bord…ils disent que tu ne regardes même plus les femmes. Tu n'étais pas comme ça, qu'est ce qui c'est passé »

« Merlin, aide-moi » Aboya Ron, en levant ses mains vers le ciel d'exacerbation. « Est-ce que je n'ai pas le droit à un peu d'intimité ? Qu'est ce que j'ai fait pour avoir une famille qui se mêle de tout »

« Percy a de l'intimité… beaucoup d'intimité» Ginny se figea, puis pointa la poche de Ron. « Roule m'en moi une… je n'ai pas tiré une taffe depuis trop longtemps. »

C'était sur le bout de sa langue de lui faire remarquer que c'était ce qu'elle venait de faire, mais il y renonça et prit sa boite à tabac dans sa poche. « Percy peut aller se faire foutre» Répondit sèchement Ron. « je souhaite qu'il se noie dans son intimité. »

« Il me manque» Soupira Ginny en avalant une gorgée, les yeux pensivement perdus dans la nuit. « Hermione me manque aussi. C'est honteux qu'on ait tous perdu contact. »

« Tout le monde te manque» Observa Ron en léchant le papier de la cigarette de Ginny, puis il la tassa et la tendit à sa sœur. « Tu as trop bon cœur. »

« Je hais cette guerre. Je suis dégoûtée de tout ça. »

« On est deux» Dit-il. « Putain, c'est un coup de pot que je les ai trouvés ce soir. J'ai failli tuer cet enfoiré quand il a dit que la fille avait été _utilisée_. »

« J'aurais aimé que tu le fasses» Dit Ginny, Sa voix tout aussi pleine de colère que celle de Ron. « J'aimerais y retourner et le faire pour toi. »

Ron ria presque. « Tu sais, Gin, je ne sais même pas s'il saura ce qui l'attaque si je t'envoies à ma place… Avec toute cette rage, tu ferais probablement un meilleur boulot que moi. »

« J'en doute. » Ginny étudia son frère une seconde, les traits de son visage montrant à la fois de la pitié et du remord. « Tu joues le rôle du protecteur scandaleusement bien. »

* * *

**Le prochain chapitre devrait venir dans le courant du mois mais je ne peux pas être plus précise, car le second semestre vient de commencer (et j'ai même pas eu de vacances, entre celui la et le premier et en plus les prochaines sont pas avant Pâques, c'est vraiment pô du juste !) Enfin bref, je ne veux pas prendre de retard dès le début du semestre et me retrouver submergée avant les partiels. De plus je veux avancer sur Price of Love, car je peux vous dire que je suis encore très loin de la fin ! **_ndc : elle veut aussi prendre des cours d'orthographe... au lieu d'aller au ciné mais comme je sais très bien qu'on ira quand même au ciné ben elle va encore avoir moins de temps pour traduire! Ndt: mais euh Meuh c'est toi le dictateur, vous vous rendez compte elle veut me forcer à refaire des excercice de grammaire comme à l'école primaire!_


	7. Chapitre 7

Réponses aux reviews: je remercie **lucy**(pour Price of love, cette fic reserve des surprises je (je ne fait que les traduire, je n'ai pas ce talent)**; allima; Eeva; jamesie-cass; Benelie;stephanie; billy; Servane; riri; lunatanis; jadou; hermweasley;pit-chan; virg05; Castel; rupertforever; menssa; Axoo; pascale1980**(spéciale dédicace)

**_je sais que ça fait lontemps que j'avais pas publié et je m'en escuse, mais comme je l'ai expliqué lundi dans le nouveau chapitre de Price Of Love, j'ai été tres occupé pendant le mois de février. Mais j'ai l'air de reprendre le rythme, je viens quand meme de publier 2 chapitre de 6000 mots chacun en 1 semaine!

* * *

_**

Chapitre 7

Harry était assis à son bureau et regardait les piles de papiers qui s'amoncelaient devant lui. Il ne savait pas à quoi il pensait quand il avait accepté cette dernière promotion qu'on lui avait offert. C'est vrai qu'il était à la tête de sa division d'Aurors, mais la paperasse n'avait jamais été son fort, et malheureusement plus on monte en grade plus on a de paperasse.

_Fait chier, j'en fous de tout ça. _Il fit de la place sur le bureau en entassant en un tas encore plus grand et plus condensé les papiers jusqu'à ce qu'il puisse enfin voir le bout de son bureau. Quand il eu fini ses yeux tombèrent sur son calendrier, plus précisément sur une date dessus, le 17 juillet. Il remplit l'espace et griffonna _Hermione_ en grosses lettres, le voir écrit, fit se serrer son estomac. Ce n'était que dans une semaine.

Le 17 était le jour J de Hermione. S'en fut assez pour que son esprit s'emballe. L'idée lui était toujours étrangère. Même après avoir vu son ventre régulièrement grossir, il n'avait jamais réellement accepté ce qui arrivait.

Hermione allait avoir un bébé… toute seule.

Seigneur, il donnerait n'importe quoi pour mettre ses mains sur le salaud qui l'avait abandonnée. Le pire c'est qu'elle le défendait. Hermione clamait que c'était sa décision, qu'elle était heureuse, même ravie de sa grossesse, peu importe qu'elle soit seule. Mais Harry n'était pas convaincu. Parfois il la surprenait en train de regarder à travers la fenêtre, ou dans le vide, ses yeux témoignant d'une sorte de désir qui lui brisait le cœur.

« Eh vieux… un peu de temps pour les petites gens ? »

Harry sortit de sa torpeur pour voir Ron se tenant devant sa porte avec deux tasses de thé dans sa main. Il était habillé d'un simple jean et d'un t-shirt bleu alors qu'il aurait du porter sa robe d'Auror. Si cela avait été n'importe qui d'autre, Harry lui aurait sûrement signifié qu'il se devait de porter son uniforme, mais Ron l'aurait envoyé balader et aurait ignoré son ordre de toute façon.

« Ouais, entre, » Dit Harry, en s'affairant à faire disparaître la paperasse qu'il y aurait entre Ron et lui quand celui-ci se serait assis. « En fait, je suis content que tu sois là. Il y a quelque chose dont je dois te parler. »

Abandonnant sa paperasse Harry prit la tasse de thé que Ron avait posé sur le bureau. Il prit une gorgée, puis fixa d'un regard soutenu son meilleur ami.

Ron sourcilla. « Quoi ? »

« J'ai reçu un rapport à propos d'un incident sur l'Allée des Embrumes, » Commença Harry, attendant de voir s'il en tirait une réaction de Ron, mais bien sur, il n'en fut rien. « Un officiel du ministère a été grièvement blessé… Treyman. Est-ce que tu en as entendu parler ? C'était dans le journal.

Ron haussa les épaules. « Je ne lis pas le journal… trop déprimant. »

« Alors tu n'as aucune idée de quoi je parle ? »

« Pas une, » Dit Ron sans même sourciller. « Pourquoi, tu as besoin d'aide ? Je n'ai pas travaillé sur une agression depuis qu'on m'a affecté aux missions de reconnaissance. Je suis un peu rouillé. »

« Non, je trouve juste ça étrange… il a été trouvé avec un autre homme, soupçonné d'être impliqué dans un réseau d'esclavage d'enfants. Ils ont tout les deux été assez méchamment battus, comme si quelqu'un avait essayé de les punir. »

« Peut être qu'il le méritait, alors… l'esclavage d'enfants, c'est répugnant. »

« Peut être, » Lui accorda Harry, en prenant une gorgée de thé. « Mais, il n'y a aucune preuve qui démontre que Treyman soit impliqué dans ces affaires et maintenant il est trop terrifié pour faire une déclaration pour sa défense.

« Je suis sure qu'il y a plein de preuves… autrement, pourquoi s'en tracasser ? Qu'est ce que ferait un homme comme lui sur l'Allée des Embrumes, pour commencer ? Je doute qu'il était à la recherche d'un produit contre les limaces.

Harry aurait insisté sur le sujet plus longtemps, mais un coup à sa porte attira son attention,. Il leva les yeux et vit Ginny Weasley se tenant juste devant l'entrée de son bureau. Elle avait une robe verte aujourd'hui, une de celle que sa mère aurait désapprouvée pour être trop serrée au niveau des seins et des hanches. N'importe quel homme vivant ne pouvait être qu'aveugle si il n'était pas sensible à cette vision. Cette femme était trop attirante pour son propre bien et encore plus dangereuse de le savoir. Comme un rayon de soleil, elle éclaira son bureau terne et prit la chaise à coté de son frère.

« Ginny, » L'accueillit Harry. « Tu es ravissante aujourd'hui. »

« Merci, » Rayonna t-elle, en lui lançant un sourire radiant qui fit accélérer les battements de son cœur. « Tu as toi-même bonne mine. Je disais justement à Ron combien je te voyais si peu souvent…tu me manques. »

« Oh… » Dit Harry, en sentant son visage chauffer comme un jeune écolier. Il détestait qu'elle puisse provoquer cette réaction chez lui, particulièrement en présence de Ron. « Et bien, j'ai été occupé. »

« J'en ai entendu parlé, » Dit-elle, son sourire se transformant en une moue amusée. « Tu passes tout ton libre avec Hermione, je suis jalouse. »

Harry plissa les yeux. Elle était dans une forme rare, aujourd'hui, elle suintait littéralement de charme et d'énergie sexuelle, ce qui ne voulait généralement ne dire qu'une chose.

« Oh Merlin, elle en veut à ton argent, » Dit Ron, formulant ainsi les pensées de Harry à voix haute. « Accroche toi à ta clé de coffre, Harry. »

Ginny donna un léger coup sur l'épaule de Ron, semblant profondément vexée pendant une seconde avant de retourner son attention sur Harry.

« Ce n'est pas la raison de ma venue. Est-ce que Ron t'as dit que j'ai deux nouveaux enfants ? Des jumeaux, un garçon et une fille. Adorables, » dit-elle, avant de rejeter ses cheveux en arrière. « Je devais déposer un rapport sur eux… te voir est juste un bonus. »

« Comment as-tu eu ses enfants ? »

« Le croiras tu, ils ont juste débarqué devant le palier de ma porte ? » dit Ginny, en ayant l'air parfaitement abasourdie.

« J'ai beaucoup de mal à le croire, » Dit Harry d'un air pince sans rire.

« Je pense que tu dois être la personne qui voit le plus d'enfants en détresse par hasard devant sa porte de toute l'Angleterre. »

« C'est comme une intervention divine, » Dit Ginny, angéliquement. « Où peut être est ce ange de la miséricorde qui les guident sur les voies de la liberté. »

Ron étouffa un rire, ruinant ce qui était autrement une très grande performance aux yeux de Harry, une de ses meilleures.

« Donne lui ton argent, mon vieux. Je ne pourrais pas supporter ça plus longtemps, » Dit Ron, en prenant un air dégoûté. « Est-ce qu'elle te fait toute cette putain de comédie à chaque fois qu'elle veut quelque chose de toi ? »

« Pas à chaque fois, » Dit Harry, quelque peu déçu par l'interruption de Ron. Ginny était toujours extrêmement attirante quand elle désirait quelque chose. « Ça dépend de ce qu'elle cherche. »

« Alors, Miss Weasley, » Il se tourna vers Ginny et se pencha au dessus de son bureau, déterminé à ignorer Ron. « Je crois que étiez là pour demander une donation pour une organisation ? »

« C'est pour une bonne cause, » Dit Ginny, désormais indéniablement radieuse. « Et avec toutes les déductions d'impôts que le ministère offre pour toute donation faite à une organisation caritatives venant aux victimes de la guerre, je te fais pratiquement économiser ton argent. »

« N'est ce pas ? » Dit Harry, amusé. « Et bien, je peux difficilement dire non devant cette débauche d'arguments. »

« De plus, je t'en serais éternellement reconnaissante et tu sais que je ferais bon usage des fonds. »

Et lui aussi. Elle était peut être une petite débauchée manipulatrice, mais elle utilisait ses talents pour le bien, et de cela il n'en avait aucun doute. Peu importait qu'elle le dépouille de probablement la moitié de sa fortune, il savait que chaque noise irait où elle avait dit qu'elle irait, et s'occuper d'orphelins était une cause qu'il soutenait.

« Je passe ce week end et te laisse l'argent ? »

« Ça sera parfait. Tu pourras bavardez avec les enfants, » Dit Ginny avec un sourire éclatant, debout près de sa chaise, lissant les pli de sa robe. « Ils adorent quand tu viens rendre visite et mon nouveau garçon a été nommé après toi. C'est quelque chose dont il est très fier. Ron peut te le dire. Ça lui ferait du bien de te rencontrer en personne. »

« Ça lui ferait vraiment du bien, » Dit Ron sérieusement. « Il a du mal à se remettre de tout ça. Les deux ont été affamés à en mourir et maltraités, quelque chose de terrible. »

« Maltraités par qui ? »

« Ils ont échappé à des trafiquants d'esclaves, » Dit Ginny, ne jouant plus, mais sincèrement attristée. « Ils ne m'ont toujours pas donnée tous les détails, mais c'est sinistre, c'est certain. »

« Et ils se sont débrouillés pour s'échapper d'eux même ? » Demanda Harry sceptiquement. « C'est un exploit stupéfiant, pour n'importe qui, alors pour des enfants seuls. »

« Je t'ai dit …Un ange de la miséricorde. »

« Un ange de la miséricorde ? » Demanda Harry, en jetant un coup d'œil rapide à Ron. « Ça sonne plus comme ce que ferait un chevalier… un chevalier _dévoyé_. »

« Je peux difficilement qualifier sauver des enfants, d'être un acte dévoyé, Harry. » Dit Ginny, en le regardant droit dans les yeux.

« Sauver des enfants est admirable… la vengeance est dévoyée. » Amenda Harry.

« Et bien, je ne suis au courant de rien de tout ça, » Dit Ginny, imperturbable. « Je peux seulement te dire que c'est une bénédiction qu'ils aient réussit à s'échapper, peu importe par quels moyens. »

« Je suppose que Ron était avec toi toute la semaine… à t'aider, » Dit Harry, en prenant le parti de mettre fin aux jeux de mots.

« Bien sur, il a fait des tas de trucs dans la maison. Attends de voir tout ce que nous avons accompli. »

« Tu le jurerais ? »

« Jusqu'à mon dernier souffle. »

« Avec toute cette loyauté, Ginny, tu aurais du être envoyée à Poudsouffle, » Dit Harry, incapable de s'empêcher de sourire.

« Ou à Serpentard, » Dit-elle, en se tournant pour quitter la pièce. « À toi de choisir. »

Harry était toujours troublé quand il transplana jusqu'à sa cabane plus tard dans la soirée. Ron était impliqué dans des choses bien trop dangereuses, et il n'y avait pas une putain de chose qu'il puisse faire pour empêcher ça.

De plus, si Harry était honnête avec lui-même, il aurait aimé le faire avec lui. Il détestait la bureaucratie autant que Ron, mais il n'était pas libre d'agir selon ses convictions comme Ron l'était. Trop de choses dépendaient de lui. Après tout c'était de sa faute, si la guerre avait commencé. Il avait laissé Voldemort faire son retour. C'était son fardeau, et il devait le supporter. Il ne se risquerait pas à juger Ron, qui faisait ce qu'il pensait être la bonne chose, même s'il risquait Azkaban pour ça. Tout ce que Harry pouvait faire, c'était s'assurer que cet imbécile ne se fasse pas attraper.

Il sortit de ses pensées et fut troublé de remarquer que la porte de la cabane était entrouverte. Harry sortit sa baguette et poussa lentement la porte. Il n'avait pas pu passer depuis presque deux jours, et d'un seul coup la peur l'envahit quand il vit la cabane à moitié vidée des affaires de Hermione.

Un bruit survint de la chambre. Il se retourna rapidement grâce à ses réflexes d'attrapeur né, prêt à lancer un sort à quiconque ferait irruption. Harry tressaillit quand Hermione poussa un cri strident et laissa tomber par terre les cartons qu'elle portait.

« Harry ! » Haleta Hermione, une main plaquée sur sa poitrine. « Tu veux me faire mourir de peur. »

Harry abaissa sa baguette, toujours renfrogné. « je pensais que quelqu'un s'était introduit dans la cabane. »

« Pourquoi bon dieu as-tu pensé ça ? » Dit Hermione, en essayant gauchement de se baisser et d'attraper les choses qui étaient tombées de la boite, mais son ventre imposant de femme enceinte la gênait. Elle redoubla d'efforts pour ramasser le tout tandis qu'elle sortit sa baguette de sa robe et fit un mouvement impatient du poignet. « Wingardium Leviosa."

" Mais qu'est ce que tu fais?" Demanda Harry anxieux, en observant la pièce et remarquant pour la première fois les boites dispersées à travers la cabane. « Ça ressemble à un déménagement. »

« Exact, » Dit Hermione avec un sourire éclatant. Elle retourna dans sa chambre et en ressortit avec un autre carton qui avait l'air bien trop lourd pour qu'elle le porte dans sa condition. « Mon transfert a été finalement accepté… j'ai même un appartement de fonction dans mon ancien immeuble… c'est génial, nan ? »

« Non, » Dit Harry incrédule tandis qu'il lui enlevait le carton des mains pour le poser sur la table. « Ce n'est pas génial du tout ! Au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas remarqué… tu vas avoir un enfant dans quelques jours. Tu ne peux pas partir pour la France maintenant. »

Imperturbable, Hermione commença à remplir un autre carton, en lançant de nouveaux sorts de lévitation et dirigeant ses livres à l'intérieur de celui-ci. Harry la regarda intensément, la bouche ouverte, jusqu'à ce qu'elle se tourne vers lui.

« Oh, arrête de te tracasser… je ne pars pas que après avoir accouché. Je veux juste m'avancer dans l'emballage. »

Se sentant un peu mieux, Harry tendit le bras et lui enleva sa baguette de la main, pour attirer son attention. « Je suis juste pas très à l'aise avec l'idée de toi partant loin maintenant. »

« Oh, mais cette opportunité est parfaite pour moi. Je serais capable de faire la plus grande partie de mon travail à la maison, alors je n'aurais pas besoin de trouver une nounou pour le bébé, » Dit Hermione, en s'asseyant finalement à la table et commençant à masser son dos. « Je ne vois pas pourquoi tu t'inquiètes. Avec tes contacts aux ministères, tu peux affréter un portoloin plus vite que personne. »

« Tu ne devrais pas travailler aussi dur, » la sermonna Harry quand il vit les traits de son visage crispés et tendus. « Tu sais que je t'aurais aidée. »

« Je suis tellement anxieuse ces derniers jours… je veux que tout soit prêt et j'attends avec impatience de retourner à Paris. Je n'avais pas réalisé combien cela m'avait manquée. »

Harry ne savait pas s'il devait être ravi de ce départ. Il est vrai que c'était lui qui l'avait suggéré. La France était plus sure que l'Angleterre. C'était juste loin, mais il savait que cela ne servirait à rien d'argumenter. Une fois que Hermione avait pris une décision, rien ne l'arrêtait.

« Tu te sens bien ? » demanda Hermione, le sortant de sa rêverie.

« Oui, c'est juste… que j'ai beaucoup de travail, » Répondit-il, et c'était partiellement vrai. « Parfois je déteste mon boulot. »

« Parfois, nous détestons tous nos boulots, Harry. Ce n'est pas simple d'avoir autant de gens qui compte sur toi, mais tu le fais bien… tu sais que tu le fais. » Elle fit la moue, et grimaça en massant toujours son dos. « Je suis impatiente que le bébé naisse… ça me tracasse beaucoup aujourd'hui. »

« Le bébé ? »

« Mon dos… il me tue, » Se plaignit Hermione, en gigotant inconfortablement sur sa chaise. « Ça n'a jamais fait aussi mal. »

« Tu ne devrais pas porter toutes ces boites, » Dit sèchement Harry. Dernièrement, son comportement avait été à la limite de l'irrationnel. « Tu le sais très bien. »

Hermione acquiesça seulement de la tête, et soupira. « Je pense que je vais m'allonger…ça ne te dérange pas, n'est ce pas ? » Demanda Hermione coupablement.

« Non, vas-y… je ne vais nulle part. je vais sûrement dormir sur le canapé cette nuit. »

Hermione acquiesça et fit un effort pour se lever, faisant signe à Harry de se rasseoir quand il tendit la main pour l'aider. « Je vais juste me reposer un peu. »

Harry lui fit signe de la tête, indifférent tandis qu'elle allait au lit. Il préférait la voir en train de dormir qu'à s'affairer dans la cabane, à emballer et à nettoyer. Les femmes avaient toujours été une énigme pour lui, mais il avait découvert que les femmes enceintes l'étaient doublement. Ce n'était pas demain la vieille où il cesserait de s'interroger sur les choses bizarres que Hermione faisait.

Hermione avait dormi plus qu'un peu. Harry pensa la réveiller pour qu'elle puisse manger, mais décida qu'elle avait besoin de dormir plus. Alors il se réchauffa un dîner et alla s'asseoir dehors pour fumer une cigarette. Il n'osait fumer dans la maison, Hermione détestait ça et elle le sermonnait à propos de ça constamment.

Il savait que c'était mauvais, mais ça l'aidait à apaiser son anxiété et ça valait bien un cancer du poumon selon lui. La plupart des Aurors fumaient désormais. La guerre n'était pas seulement horrifiante ; elle était ennuyeuse à de nombreuses occasions. Quand Ron et lui avaient au début commencé à travailler au ministère, il y avait des nuits quand ils ne devaient rien faire d'autre que s'asseoir et attendre pendant des heures dans une planque et observer les activités des Mangemorts. Fumer tuait le temps. Ça leur donnait quelque chose à faire avec leurs mains quand la peur et la nervosité les rongeaient.

Distraitement, il fixait les bois tandis qu'il fumait sa cigarette. Il aimait la foret. C'était calme et paisible. Hermione vivant ici, ça lui donnait une excuse pour venir faire un tour à la cabane plus souvent. Il pensait déménager de son appartement sur le Chemin de traverse et s'installer de manière permanente dans la cabane, une fois que Hermione serait partie, mais il ne voulait pas s'y risquer. Il avait l'impression qu'il se devait de rester implanté fermement dans le monde magique tout le temps, toujours prêt à l'attaque pour la bataille finale qui pourrait en fin de compte avoir lieu.

« Harry, »

Surpris, il se tourna vers la porte, et vit Hermione se tenir debout là, le visage pale. Il la connaissait depuis assez longtemps pour savoir quand elle était inquiète.

« Qu'est ce qui ne va pas ? »

« C'est le moment, » Murmura t-elle, ayant l'air à la fois soucieuse et inconfortable.

Il la regarda sans comprendre. « le moment pour quoi ? » (ndlt : il est vraiment dur a la détente)

Hermione soupira d'exaspération puis parlement lentement. « Pour le bébé… je pense que c'est le moment pour qu'il naisse. »

Harry déglutit difficilement, sentant son estomac se nouer. « je pensais que ce ne serait pas avant la semaine prochaine…tu m'as dit que ce serait pour le 17. je l'ai noté sur mon calendrier. » (ndlt vraiment tres tres dur a la detente.)

« Oh par Merlin, ils ne viennent pas toujours quand tu veux qu'ils arrivent, » Répondit sèchement Hermione alors qu'elle sortait de la cabane mais elle s'arrêta, prit une brusque inspiration et tint son ventre. Elle regarda les yeux grands ouverts de Harry vers le sol. « Oh non, »

Sa respiration était irrégulière, rendant Harry particulièrement nerveux. « Quoi ? »

« Je pense… »

« Tu penses quoi ? » demanda t-il anxieusement.

Avec un rougissement qui aurait très bien pu rivaliser avec un de Ron, Hermione leva les yeux vers lui. «Je pense que j'ai perdu les eaux. »

« Quoi ! » Haleta t-il d'horreur alors qu'il regarda le sol et vit une petite flaque d'eau aux pieds de Hermione. En essayant de ne pas penser à d'où cela venait, elle releva les yeux. « Je-je ne pense pas que je puisse faire ça, Hermione. Je ne suis pas prêt. »

« Et bien, ça n'a pas vraiment d'importance si tu peux le faire ou pas… ça se passera quand même, » Dit Hermione avant de retourner à l'intérieur de la cabane. « Je vais me rafraîchir, et après je vais à l'hôpital…est ce que tu seras à la hauteur pour venir ou pas. »

Harry réussit à reprendre quelque peu son calme le temps du trajet pour Ste mangouste. Des bébés venaient au monde tous les jours, n'est ce pas ? Ce n'était pas la peine de se mettre dans un état pareil et Hermione était la plus capable des femmes qu'il connaissait, ce serait probablement fini avant d'avoir commencer.

Chose curieuse, qu'il ne puisse pas s'empêcher de se sentir nerveux, de plus il était interdit de fumer dans l'hôpital. Il devait se contenter de tapoter sa baguette contre la table dans la salle d'attente et de s'imaginer en train d'étrangler l'homme qui avait créé cette situation. Il avait déjà tué, il pouvait réellement faire s'éterniser ça s'il en avait envie, rendre ça vraiment, vraiment douloureux.

« Mr Potter ? »

Il releva la tête brutalement et regarda impatiemment la guérisseuse. « Oui ? »

« Miss Granger a demandé à vous voir. »

« Le bébé est arrivé ? »

Une expression amusée passa sur le visage de la guérisseuse, mais elle lui sourit indulgemment. « Non… elle vient juste d'arriver. Cela prend généralement plusieurs heures, particulièrement avec le premier. »

« Oh, ok, » Dit Harry en se sentant stupide. « Elle va bien ? »

« Elle semble aller bien, » Lui assura la femme alors qu'elle l'accompagnait dans le couloir qui menait à la maternité. « C'est votre bébé ? »

« Non ! » répondit-il rapidement, faisant la jeune femme le scruter bizarrement. Il éclaircit sa gorge inconfortablement. « je veux dire, non, elle est juste mon amie…ma meilleur amie. »

« C'est gentil, » Dit la guérisseuse, en le regardant avec insistance avant de s'arrêter devant la porte de la chambre où de toute évidence Hermione était. « Elle est chanceuse de vous avoir… a t-elle perdu son marri ? »

Harry fit une pause, sentant son cœur se serrer. Combien de femmes avaient du venir seules parce que la guerre leur avait pris leurs maris ? Une vague de culpabilité le traversa quand il regarda la femme, ne sachant pas quoi lui répondre.

« Quelque chose comme ça… »

« Ne vous inquiétez pas …nous allons prendre soin d'elle, » dit-elle puis ouvrit la porte.

Il entra à l'intérieur et vit Hermione allongée sur le lit dans une robe d'hôpital. La pièce était remplie d'instruments dont il ne voulait absolument pas connaître l'utilité et encore une fois il dut repousser son anxiété qui lui donnait envie de fouiller dans sa poche pour y trouver une cigarette.

« Comment vas-tu ? » Demanda Harry nerveusement, décidé à ignorer tout sauf Hermione.

« Bien, » Dit Hermione avec un grand sourire en s'asseyant un peu tandis qu'il prenait la chaise à coté du lit. « Je suis un peu nerveuse…mais, je suis aussi excitée, pas toi ? »

Harry ne pensait pas vraiment que excité décrivait ce qu'il ressentait, mais il lui fit un sourire crispé néanmoins. « Oui. »

« Oh aïe, » cria t-elle d'une voix aigue soudainement, en remuant inconfortablement sur le lit. « Ces contractions commencent réellement à faire mal. »

« Peut être qu'ils peuvent te donner quelque chose contre la douleur, » lui proposa Harry. Il tourna la tête à la recherche de la guérisseuse avec laquelle il avait parlé tout à l'heure.

« Non, la plupart des sorcières ont leurs bébés sans potion pour la douleur, » Dit Hermione, en gigotant et grimaçant de nouveau. « C'est mieux pour le bébé de cette manière. Ça va aller. J'ai étudié toutes les techniques de respiration. »

« Est ce que ça aide ? » Demanda Harry incertain, il avait déjà été soumis à des douleurs intenses avant, et il ne voyait pas l'avantage de savoir respirer correctement.

« Oh, oui, » Acquiesça entre deux profondes inspirations. « Ma sage femme dit que c'est une expérience magnifique et naturelle… regarde, je me sens déjà mieux. »

Harry la regarda, sourcilla d'un air septique alors qu'elle lui expliquait les points principaux et les méthodes de relaxations entre ses inspirations. C'était en fait quelque peu amusant et pendant un bref instant il regretta l'absence de Ron, sachant qu'il aurait probablement dit à Hermione qu'elle était dingue si elle pensait que inspirer et expirer comme ça, lui ferait foutument du bien.

Les heures passaient et Harry et Hermione discutèrent et rirent beaucoup entre les périodes d'inspirations et d'expirations. Les hôpitaux le rendaient nerveux, mais la maternité n'était pas si mal. Tout le monde était beaucoup plus joyeux ici que dans les autres services où il avait été.

Après tout, avoir un bébé était une bonne chose, médita Harry pendant qu'il était assis dans le vestibule plusieurs heures plus tard tandis que le médicomage examinait les progrès de Hermione. Tout le monde était tellement excité. Une nouvelle vie donnait aux gens espoir et il n'avait pas été entouré d'autant d'optimisme depuis un moment.

« Ce ne sera plus très long, » Lui dit le médicomage alors qu'il entrait dans le couloir. « Les choses vont s'accélérer maintenant. »

L'excitation s'emparait de lui pendant qu'il retournait dans la chambre. Il se sentait impatient. Il s'assit à coté de Hermione, et vit qu'en effet sa respiration était plus soutenue.

« Le médicomage a dit que ce ne serait plus très long, » Dit-il quand les traits de son visage se crispèrent sous la douleur et qu'il lui tenait la main. « Tu y es presque. »

Hermione acquiesça, mais ne parla pas, et continua juste à expirer. Harry grimaça quand l'étreinte sur sa main se fit de plus en plus douloureuse. Puis, d'un seul coup, Hermione arrêta de souffler et laissa échapper un grand sanglot. Ses yeux se fermèrent et sa tête retomba lourdement sur l'oreiller.

« Je ne peux pas le faire, Harry, » Haleta t-elle, en le fixant. « ça fait trop mal…dis leur que je veux des calmants. »

« Mais, je pensais que la respiration…ça… »

« Au diable la respiration, ça ne fonctionne plus ! » Aboya Hermione sèchement en faisant un mouvement brusque de la tête avant de se remettre à sangloter. « S'il te plait…ça ne s'arrête plus. »

Et soudainement, Harry ne se sentit plus excité du tout.

Les choses n'allaient pas aussi vite que le médicomage l'avait prétendu. Seulement maintenant Hermione avait abandonnée sa respiration et restait à haleter et à pleurer de douleur.

« je vais mourir Harry, » Sanglota t-elle, puis elle se mit a fixer les yeux grands ouverts le plafond, ses longs halètement étaient seulement ponctués maintenant par des cris de douleur. « Oh, Merlin, fait stopper tout ça ! je n'aurais plus jamais de relations sexuelles… je le jure. »

Harry l'approuva silencieusement. Il ne pensait pas qu'il serait capable de retoucher une femme après ça. Pas avec le risque de causer quelque chose d'aussi douloureux. Il était toujours prudent, mais on ne peut jamais savoir.

Hermione cria de nouveau, et Harry se tourna vers l'une des guérisseuses qui se trouvait dans la pièce maintenant. « Est-ce que vous ne pouvez pas lui donner quelque chose… je sais que vous avez des potions contre la douleur ici. »

« Ce n'est pas bon pour le bébé, » dit la guérisseuse, en lui tendant un torchon froid pour qu'il le pose sur le front de Hermione.

Harry balança le torchon, furieux. « Oubliez le bébé… regardez la. Elle n'en peut plus ! »

« Elle y arrive très bien, » Dit calmement la guérisseuse en lui tendant un autre torchon froid. « Tout ça est très naturel. »

Encore ce mot, Harry était malade rien qu'à l'entendre. Il ne pouvait plus supporter ces hurlements. C'était comme s'il regardait quelqu'un qui subissait un doloris.

« Merde au naturel, » Dit Harry, en sautant de son siège, pour regarder d'en haut la guérisseuse. « Amener le médicomage ici et maintenant ! »

Etre Harry Potter était finalement bon pour quelque chose. La guérisseuse obéit et sortit de la pièce pour aller chercher un médicomage, qui apparu rapidement avec le visage rouge et le souffle court.

«Y a-t-il un problème ? » il respirait péniblement et regardait de manière appréhensible Harry et Hermione.

« Oui, il y a un problème, » Dit Harry alors que Hermione hurlait de nouveau. « Elle souffre trop, et n'osez même pas me dire que c'est naturel ! »

« Je vais l'examiner un nouvelle fois, » Dit le médicomage sur un ton apaisant. « Pourquoi ne sortiriez vous pas ? »

« Je ne vais nulle part, » Dit Harry, ne se souciant absolument plus de l'intimité.

Le médicomage haussa les épaules et alla examiner Hermione. Harry ne regarda pas ce qu'il faisait. A la place, il s'occupa de repousser les boucles sauvages du visage de Hermione, qui était trempé par la sueur et les larmes.

« Oh Harry, je suis tellement stupide… » Pleura t-elle. Elle semblait oublieuse du fait qu'il soit toujours dans la pièce tandis que le docteur l'examinait. « Je ne peux pas faire ça toute seule…il me manque. Je veux qu'il soit là. »

« Je sais, mon cœur, je suis désolé, » Dit Harry compatissant. Il avait l'impression que son cœur se brisait.

« Ça fait tellement mal, » Haleta t-elle encore. Sa tête retomba sur l'oreiller et hurla encore plus fort qu'elle ne l'avait jamais fait et éclata en sanglots qui firent trembler tout son corps. « Je veux ma maman, Harry… je veux qu'elle me revienne… et je veux que Ron soit ici…ce n'est pas juste. »

Elle parlait entre ses cris de douleur, et Harry ne pu s'empêcher de regarder le médicomage, désespéré d'y trouver l'assurance que tout cela était bientôt terminé. Ce qu'il vu n'était pas rassurant, le médicomage avait l'air paniqué quand il se releva et parla rapidement aux guérisseuses derrière lui.

« Qu'est qu'il y a ? Qu'est qui ne va pas ? » Demanda Harry anxieusement en abandonnant Hermione temporairement pour parler au docteur.

« Nous allons vous demander de sortir, monsieur. » Dit l'homme tandis que ses yeux allaient nerveusement de la cicatrice sur le front de Harry à Hermione. « Croyez moi, c'est habituellement mieux pour le père de ne pas voir la prochaine étape. »

« Je ne pars pas ! Les pères moldus voient leur bébés venir au monde tout le temps…je sais qu'ils le font, » Dit Harry, oubliant presque que ce n'était pas son bébé.

« Eh bien, nous ne sommes pas des moldus, n'est ce pas ? » dit le Médicomage plus assuré. « Vous devez sortir. »

Hermione cria de nouveau et Harry se tourna vers elle, mais l'une des guérisseuses lui attrapa l'épaule gentiment et l'accompagna jusqu'à la porte.

« Aller Mr Potter… vous ne voulez pas créer une scène. Cela ne ferait que lui rendre les choses encore plus dure. Nous savons ce que nous faisons. »

« Qu'est qui ne va pas ? » Lui Demanda Harry désespérément quand il se retrouva dans le couloir. « S'il vous plait… elle est la seule famille que j'ai… vous devez me le dire. »

La guérisseuse soupira, elle regarda la porte, et le pris de coté. « C'est une petite femme… et le bébé est plus gros que nous l'avions présumé. Elle va sûrement passé un moment difficile. »

« Est-ce … est ce qu'elle va aller bien ? »

La femme regarda vers la porte puis tapota son bras pour le rassurer. « je dois retourner à l'intérieur… je suis sure qu'elle va aller bien. »

Une fois de plus Harry se retrouva seul dans le couloir. Abasourdi et horrifié, il glissa jusqu'au sol et plongea sa tête dans ses mains pour les empêcher de trembler. Il pensa à envoyer un hibou à Mrs Weasley, sûrement qu'elle devait connaître ce genre de chose, mais il n'osait pas partir. De plus, les Weasley n'avait pas vu Hermione depuis qu'elle était encore une adolescente. Ils savaient tous que Harry avait gardé contact avec elle, mais cela aurait semblé être une requête plutôt étrange et Hermione n'aurait sûrement pas apprécié qu'il trahisse ses secrets dans un moment de panique.

Le temps passait lentement, au rythme aussi lent qui escargot rempant. Sa peur était tellement intense qu'il sentait une nausée l'envahir. Il avait déjà du faire face à cette anxiété qui vous prenait au cœur avant, mais jamais il n'y avait été habitué. Harry se retrouva une fois encore à penser à Ron. Il aurait été d'une grande aide en ce moment la. Il semblait toujours savoir comment alléger l'ambiance. Même durant les moments les plus durs en prison, Ron avait toujours été celui qui le faisait rire.

Harry secoua la tête, se demandant d'où venaient des pensées aussi sombres. Il n'avait même pas dit à Hermione ce qui était arrivé à Ron et à lui il y a 4 ans. A ce moment là de sa vie, ce n'était pas étrange qu'il disparaisse durant 6 mois. Cela avait été facile de trouver des excuses pour les cicatrices et la perte de poids ce qu'il avait du faire pour survivre.

S'efforçant lui-même à revenir dans le présent, Harry regardant les guérisseurs entrer et sortir par la porte de la chambre d'Hermione, mais il ne fut jamais capable d'en arrêter un d'entre eux pour lui demander ce qui se passait. Il resta là où il était, fermement décidé à ne pas bouger, et il ne pouvait que se contre faire des gens qui passait en le regardant bizarrement, alors qu'il était assis sur le sol. Des rumeurs de Harry Potter devenant fou courraient toujours. Alors pourquoi pas les alimenter un petit peu plus.

Après ce qui sembla être des années, le premier médicomage sortit dans le couloir. Harry sauta sur ses jambes quand il le vit et sentit son estomac faire une embardé devant l'air soucieux sur le visage du docteur. La porte était toujours en partie ouverte et Harry s'arrêta, se sentant étourdit quand il entendit un cri de bébé venant de l'intérieur de la pièce.

« C'est un garçon, » Dit le médicomage, en réponse à sa question restée muette. « Un petit garçon qui se porte bien. »

Harry acquiesça, pas certain de savoir que faire de cette information. « Et Hermione ? »

« Elle a passé un moment difficile. Elle a perdu beaucoup de sang. »

« Qu'est ce que ça veut dire ?» Demanda sèchement Harry, reconnaissant là, l'art fin d'éviter la vérité mieux que personne.

« Est-ce qu'elle a de la famille ? Une mère qui pourrait vous aider avec le bébé. »

« Non, elle a juste moi, » Murmura Harry, sentant son cœur se serrer. « Pourquoi ? »

* * *

**_Merci, j'espère que le chapitre vous a plus, je l'ai trouvé personnellement tres bien. Pour le prochain chapitre je vais faire le plus vite possible mais je veux publier un autre de POL avant, mais en ce moment c'est calme avec le boulot à la fac, j'ai deja eu une tite période de rush, donc avec un peu de chance, comme je vais essayer de prendre encore un peu d'avance avant une autre periode tendu, il y aura un autre chapitre la semaine prochaine. Bien sur les reviews sont un parfait moteur de motivation ;)_**


	8. Chapitre 8

Je remercie tout le monde pour toutes ces gentilles reviews. **QC-HP ; Alixe ; fusion fraternelle ; Sassennache ; JeCyMa ; aminteitha ; Witch-dark ; nenya ; mathilde ; Allima ; orchispotter ; Eeva ; vinvin ; smoke ; pascale1980 ; billy ; jamesie-cass ; lunatanis ; riri ; la copine à merry ; menssa ; virg05 ; Severia Dousbrune ; Axoo ; Benelie ; Servane ; jadou ; pit-chan ; selphie451 ; castel.**

Le retard de la publication est totalement indépendant de la volonté, personnellement le chapitre est traduit depuis presque 3 semaines, mais malheureusement ma béta c'est mit en grève puis ne congés maladie, et j'ai beau la harceler, elle n'en a fait qu'a sa tête.

Je conseille à tout le monde d'aller lire « Changement » et « Romance, guerre et Mystères » par Billy et Menssa, « Culpabilité » par Servane, « Douce haine, Amour violent » par Pit-chan et « nos belles années » par Pascale 1980.

**Disclamer : je ne suis ni JKR, la créatrice de ce fantastique Univers (et de Ron :'( ) ni l'auteur original de cette fic, Bluerain qui a inventé cette merveilleuse histoire

* * *

**

Chapitre 8

« Miss Granger a eu quelques complications. Ça fut tendu pendant un moment. » Dit le médicomage, en sentant de toutes évidences l'impatience de Harry. « Je ne vais pas vous mentir, Mr Potter, nous l'avons presque perdu. Son hémorragie était très grave. »

« Mais elle va bien maintenant…n'est ce pas ? » Demanda Harry faiblement.

« C'est une femme forte. Je pense qu'elle va se remettre, mais elle et toujours très faible. Elle aura besoin de toute l'aide qu'elle pourra avoir. »

Harry acquiesça, toujours abasourdi et tremblant. « Je peux prendre un peu de repos au travail. »

Le médicomage fronça soudainement les sourcils. « Est-ce que vous connaissez quelques choses sur la façon dont on doit s'occuper des bébés, Mr Potter ? »

Harry pâlit. Il n'avait ne serait ce que tenu un bébé dans ses bras avant, et il avait pour sur aucune idée de comment prendre soin d'un, partiellement un si _nouveau_.

« Je suis sur que je vais m'en sortir, » Dit Harry, se disant à lui-même que tant que Hermione était vivante tout irait bien.

« Bien, alors…pourquoi n'entreriez vous pas ? » Dit brillamment le médicomage. « Vous pouvez prendre dans vos bras votre nouveau…fils. »

Harry hésita et se tourna vers l'homme. « Il n'est pas vraiment le mien, vous savez. »

« Je ne pense pas… ses cheveux sont trop différent pour qu'il soit le votre. » Sourit le médicomage en posant une main sur son épaule. « Vous êtes un homme bien, Mr Potter. Je me sens heureux de vous avoir rencontré. »

« Merci, » Dit Harry en entrant dans la pièce.

Une fois qu'il vit Hermione, il oublia tout le reste. Elle était tellement pâle et immobile, ça en était effrayant. Il prit silencieusement une chaise à coté d'elle, ne faisant pas attention aux infirmières affairées autour de lui.

Ses yeux étaient clôts et pour une seconde il pensa qu'elle était morte et que personne ne l'avait remarqué, mais elle cligna des yeux et le regarda. Ses pupilles étaient ternes, et il pensa qu'il n'avait jamais vu une personne ayant l'air aussi épuisée, même en prison. Tranquillement, elle lui sourit.

« Salut, » Lui murmura t-elle. « Est ce que tu l'as vu ? »

Harry fronça les sourcils, mais il entendit le bébé pleurer et il réalisa ce qu'elle voulait dire. « Non…pas encore. Je suis plus inquiet pour toi. »

A ce moment même l'infirmière s'approcha avec un embriguiolo de linge dans les bras, le tendant à Harry. Il essaya de le refuser, mais elle n'en avait que faire.

« C'est bon pour elle de voir le bébé…elle en guérira que plus vite, » Dit-elle en déposant le bébé dans ses bras avant qu'il ne puisse protester. « Là, voila…maintenir juste sa tête et tout ira bien. »

« Maintenir sa tête ? » Demanda Harry, paniqué alors qu'il essayait de tenir le tas de linge et de ne pas le blesser. « Peut être que quelqu'un d'autre devrait… »

« Regarde, » Murmura Hermione, en humidifiant ses lèvres parcheminées et se tendant pour voir le bébé que Harry portait. « N'est-il pas magnifique ? »

Inconfortablement, Harry baissa les yeux vers le bébé dans ses bras. Il ne pensait pas que magnifique était approprié. Son visage était rouge et crispé et le reste était caché sous le bonnet et les draps dans lesquels il était emmailloté. Toujours est-il, que Harry réalisa que c'était une petite personne, un vrai être vivant, quelqu'un qui n'était pas ici avant mais qui maintenant l'était, et c'était vraiment stupéfiant.

« Hermione, wouah… » Dit –il, en regardant plus longuement le bébé, oubliant de se sentir mal. « Regarde ce que tu as fait. »

« Oui, » Dit-elle, en tendant le bras pour toucher la joue du bébé, le faisant se tortiller un petit peu. « Il est parfait. Je l'aime tellement déjà… c'est incroyable. Juste comme ça… j'ai de nouveau une famille. »

« Ouais, juste comme ça, » Dit Harry, se sentant respectueux. Il baissa son regard vers Hermione et son admiration s'évanouit. Elle semblait comme revenu de l'enfer. « Comment est ce que tu te sens ? »

« Mieux maintenant que c'est fini, » Soupira Hermione, en fermant les yeux de nouveau. « Ça été un peu… plus dur... que je pensais. »

Harry ria presque. « C'est l'euphémisme du siècle. »

« Il y a un moment… où j'ai pensé que je ne pourrais pas le faire, » Dit Hermione d'une voix profonde, sonnant presque déjà endormie. « Mais, je ne pouvais pas le laisser seul au monde… je savais qu'il avait besoin de moi. »

À contre cœur, Harry pensa à sa propre mère, et ce que les mères en général pouvaient faire pour leurs enfants et une nouvelle vague d'admiration le traversa.

« Hermione, je pense que tu es incroyable. »

Elle sourit avec ses yeux toujours clôts et ce fut la seule indication qu'elle lui donna pour lui montrer qu'elle l'avait entendu. Sachant que Hermione avait besoin de repos, Harry retourna son attention sur le bébé, trouvant après une inspection plus soutenue qu'il était vraiment plutôt mignon. En fait, alors qu'il le fixait, Harry fut surpris de découvrir qu'il commençait à avoir l'air plus que mignon et qu'il était en fait la plus belle chose qu'il n'avait jamais vue. Une déferlante d'amour le submergea et il fut dépassé par un intense besoin de s'assurer de sa protection.

Le bébé cligna des yeux, révélant des yeux sombres, ronronnant calmement pendant que Harry déroulait prudemment la première couche de draps et il décompta 5 doigts à une main puis à l'autre. Il avait l'air plutôt normal, juste très petit et désarmé. Se rappelant ce que le docteur avait dit à propos de ses cheveux, Harry repoussa le bonnet bleu que portait le bébé et il sentit son cœur se serrer quand il vit l'amas de cheveux orange ébouriffés.

« Hermione, ce bébé à des cheveux roux. »

Elle ne répondit pas, et Harry la regarda pour voir qu'elle s'était endormie. Il l'aurait réveillée pour lui demander qui était le père mais le bébé choisit ce moment pour pousser un hurlement furieux, laissant Harry savoir dans des termes on ne peut plus clair qu'il n'était pas content.

« Qu'est que j'ai fait ? » Demanda vivement Harry en se tournant vers l'infirmière pour lui demander de l'aide.

« Vous l'avez découvert… il a probablement froid, » Dit-elle en se penchant pour reprendre le bébé qui criait. « Je suis sure qu'il est aussi affamé, un grand garçon comme lui. »

« Il me parait petit à moi, » Dit Harry, en voyant la femme aisément remmailloter le bébé tandis qu'il se recroquevillait sur lui-même.

Presque 5 kilos… c'est le plus gros bébé qu'on a eu depuis des mois…elle est si petite, » Dit l'infirmière, en indiquant Hermione qui dormait toujours profondément. « Son papa devait être un homme très imposant. » «

« Je ne … » marmonna, en essayant toujours de se remettre de sa surprise.

« Avec un sacré tempérament par-dessus le marché…ça doit être ses cheveux roux, hein ? » En baissant la voix tandis qu'elle parlait au bébé. « Bientôt tu feras courir ta maman…hein, tu le feras. »

Harry était toujours muet, la voyant s'affairer et parler au bébé. La nuit avait été épuisante et tout cela était trop pour qu'il puisse y réfléchir. Idées et doutes bouillonnaient dans son esprit, des choses qu'il aurait cru impossible, mais dont maintenant il était incertain.

« Vous avez l'air fatigué, Mr Potter, » Dit l'infirmière, en le sortant de ses pensées alors que le bébé s'était calmé. « Pourquoi ne rentreriez vous pas pour vous reposer un peu. »

Harry remua négativement la tête. « Je ne peux pas la …les laisser seuls…je pourrais dormir ici. »

« Oh, ne soyez pas bête. Nous allons prendre soin d'eux. Vous allez vous reposer et comme ça vous serez frais et dispo tout à l'heure. »

« Je ne peux pas… »

« L'hôpital est sur. Les protections des murs sont presque aussi puissantes que celles de Poudlard, » Dit –elle, comme si elle pouvait lire ses pensées.

Harry savait que c'était vrai, Bill Weasley avait installé nombreuses de ses protections lui-même, et Harry avait confiance dans les murs de Bill. Hermione avait l'air de devoir dormir pour un moment. Si il partait maintenant, il pourrait revenir avant qu'elle ne se réveille.

« Je reviendrais dans quelques heures, » Dit Harry presque comme un avertissement. « Si quoi que ce soit arrive… »

« Rien n'arrivera, « Dit l'infirmière, en lui souriant avec indulgence. « Allez-y, nous allons prendre soin du tout petit jusqu'à votre retour. »

* * *

Une fois sortit de l'hôpital, Harry trouva qu'il n'était pas fatigué du tout malgré son manque de sommeil. Il pensait retourner chez lui pour se rafraîchir, mais enfin de compte il se retrouva devant le porche de la maison de Ginny. Il n'était pas vraiment sur du pourquoi. Peut être était-ce un instinct, quand la vie se fait dure, d'aller voir Ginny.

De plus, il avait des questions et Ginny était la gardienne de nombreux secrets, pas seulement les siens, mais aussi de ceux de ses frères. Il pouvait aller à la source, mais d'aller voir Ginny était plus simple.

Il était tôt, pas encore sept heure pour ce que pouvait supposer Harry, mais il n'avait pas de montre donc il ne pouvait en être totalement sur. Encore est-il que la porte de Ginny lui semblait toujours ouverte, peu importe l'heure alors il frappa doucement à la porte, ne voulant pas réveiller les enfants.

Une minute plus tard, le verrou cliquetas et la porte s'entrouvrir. Ginny passa sa tête entre le petit espace, puis l'ouvrit en grand en lui souriant brillamment quand elle le vit.

« Harry, c'est une surprise, » Dit-elle, puis en voyant son air retourner, elle fronça les sourcils. « Est-ce que tout va bien ? »

« Ginny, combien de fois est ce que je t'ai dit de ne pas ouvrir la porte avant d'être sure de savoir qui c'est, » Moralisa Harry en faisant son entrée dans la maison. « On est jamais trop prudent. »

« Oh, c'est bon…je savais que c'était toi, » Dit Ginny espièglement. « De plus, Ron est là. »

« Oh, » Dit Harry, se sentant soudainement inconfortable. « Pourquoi est-il là si tôt ? »

« Ce foutu chauffe eau m'a encore lâché… tu sais que je ne suis pas douée pour réparer avec ces sorts de réparation. Je ne les réussis jamais entièrement, » Soupira Ginny, en fermant et verrouillant la porte. « On aurait pu penser qu'avec 6 frères, j'aurais pu être plus habile. »

« Je ne me fais pas de souci à propos de ça…tu es plutôt habile pour d'autres choses. »

Harry s'arrêta une seconde pour jeter un coup à son apparence, laissant ses yeux glisser le long de son corps, dans sa robe de chambre d'un vert menthe nouée fermement autour de sa taille et ses chaussons blancs. Sa crinière rousse était encore échevelée de son sommeil, rebelle, ces cheveux retombaient massivement sur ses épaules et son dos. Il s'était promis à lui-même la nuit dernière de ne plus jamais avoir de relations sexuelles, pas après avoir vu par quoi était passée Hermione, mais il l'avait commodément oublié maintenant. Ginny était toujours une vision parfaite au matin.

« Tu es rayonnante, » Dit-il, incapable de maintenir le ton bas de sa voix.

« Merci, » Sourit-elle, en lui jetant un regard assuré. « Je souhaiterai dire la même chose …tu as l'air d'un mort vivant. Pourquoi es-tu levé ? »

« J'ai eu une longue nuit. »

« Ah je vois…quelqu'un que je connais ? » Demanda t-elle, en arquant le sourcil. « Ça fait deux fois cette semaine, tu vas me rendre jalouse. »

Harry ria. « Non, rien de ça. »

« Mmm hmm, » Dit Ginny septique, en se tournant vers la cuisine. « Viens je fais le petit dej'. Les enfants ne sont pas encore levés, tu peux encore manger en paix. »

Obéissant, Harry la suivit, incapable de résister à l'attrait de la cuisine de Ginny. Ses plats étaient presque aussi bons que ceux de sa mère et ça valait quelque chose. Ça devrait être illégal pour une femme qui était aussi attirante d'être capable de faire aussi bien la cuisine. Cela ferait oublier à un type ses priorités.

Ron était assis à la table de la cuisine de Ginny, se contentant de boire une tasse de café et de lire le journal. Il leva les yeux quand ils entrèrent, souriant quand il vit Harry.

« Hé, vieux, qu'est ce que tu fais là ? »

« Je … » Dit Harry, perdant ses mots. « Eh bien, j'étais… »

« Pas grave, je ne veux pas savoir. » Ron leva la main pour arrêter le marmottage de Harry. « Du café ? Je viens juste de le faire. »

« Oui, » Dit Harry, sentant qu'il en avait bien besoin. « Est-ce que tu as réparé le chauffe eau ? »

« Pour l'instant, mais il est vieux…les charmes de réchauffement ne suffisent plus. Je regrette moi-même de ne pas l'avoir remplacer par un neuf quand elle a acheté la maison. J'en ai marre de me battre avec ce foutu truc. » Ron se leva et alla chercher une seconde tasse de café pour la placer devant Harry. « Bref, quoi de neuf ? Tu as l'air d'un mort. »

C'était sur le bout de la langue de Harry de dire exactement ce qu'il en était quand il regarda Ron, dont les cheveux était aussi ébouriffé du au sommeil. Ce n'était pas le même orange brillant que le bébé de Hermione mais ça en était proche, et Harry se rappela que les cheveux de Ron avaient foncé avec l'age.

« C'était juste une longue nuit. »

Ron eu un sourire lubrique tandis qu'il se rasseyait. « Quelqu'un que je connais ? »

Harry ne pus s'empêcher de rire, en faisant des aller retour du regard entre Ginny et Ron. « Je pense que vous passer trop de temps ensemble…vous commencez à penser de la même façon. »

« Ça en EST effrayant, » Acquiesça Ron en sortant un étui de sa poche pour commencer à rouler une cigarette. « Combien c'est triste que la seule femme avec laquelle je passe du temps soit ma sœur ? »

« Assez triste, » Dit Ginny, en détournant son attention de la poêle pour regarder Ron. « Je t'ai dit de ne pas fumer ici…je ne veux pas que ma cuisine sentent comme un cendrier. »

« Et en plus elle me harcèle…Harry, pourquoi tu ne l'épouses pas et tu l'enlèverais de mes pattes ? Tu peux t'occuper d'un chauffe eau… sortir mon cul du lit à cinq heures du matin parce qu'elle ne peut pas prendre une douche chaude… »

Harry sentit son visage se réchauffer, et il baissa la tête pour fixer son assiette et le cacher. La remarque de Ron était très près de la vérité. Il avait envisagé d'épouser Ginny plus d'une fois. Peut être que si les choses étaient différentes….

« Laisse le tranquille, » Aboya Ginny en déposant une assiette de nourriture devant Harry avant de serrer son épaule d'une étreinte rassurante. « Et qui a dit que je voulais me marier…être attacher à un homme pour qu'il puisse me dire quoi faire et comment le faire…non merci. »

« Ouais, je ne lui souhaite pas de toutes les façons…je l'aime trop pour ça, » Dit Ron en allumant sa cigarette avec sa baguette. « Peut être devrions nous appeler Drago Malfoy et voir s'il est disponible. »

« Ce n'est pas drôle, » Dit Harry, en levant les yeux de son repas pour fixer intensément Ron. Rien que l'idée de Ginny avec Malfoy lui retournait l'estomac.

« Ugh, Ron, » Dit Ginny, en agitant sa main devant lui pour chasser la fumée. « Harry essaye de manger…va dehors. »

« C'est bon, » Dit Ron contrarié en éteignant sa cigarette. « C'est tous les remerciements que j'ai pour t'avoir aidée. Ne peux même pas avoir une foutue cigarette avec mon café. »

« Tu y survivras, » Dit Ginny, en retournant vers la poele, pour remplir une seconde assiette de nourriture avant de la poser devant Ron. « Là…tu peux manger avant d'aller au boulot. »

Harry se perdait dans ses pensées alors qu'il mangeait. Il jeta un rapide coup sur Ron une fois ou deux, en se demandant s'il pouvait être en fait le père du bébé de Hermione, mais Harry ne voyait pas comment. Ron et Hermione ne s'étaient vus depuis des années. Comme nombreux de leur amis, ces deux là avaient perdu contact après l'école. Si ce n'était pas pour Harry, ils ne partageraient plus aucune connexion. Occasionnellement il mentionnait Hermione à Ron, mais l'éclair de douleur dans les yeux de son meilleur ami était trop dur à supporter, alors il avait pris l'habitude de garder les choses pour lui.

Harry n'était pas certain de ce qui c'était passé pour provoquer une telle rupture entre eux deux, mais cela fut assez pour les éloigner loin de l'un de l'autre. L'année après Poudlard, leurs tentatives pour rester en contact avaient été désastreuses, Hermione avait été presque heureuse quand Ron était parti pour l'étranger. Ce n'était plus la même chose quand ils étaient ensemble, l'atmosphère semblait l'entraîner dans une dépression et ça lui brisait le cœur.

Il n'y avait aucun moyen que ces deux aient pu être ensemble derrière son dos après tant d'années séparées. L'un des deux aurait forcement dit quelque chose. Toujours est-il, il y avait un doute qui subsistait là, même en sachant que c'était presque impossible. Ron aimait Hermione plus que tout, Harry était certain de ça. Ce qui était une autre raison qui rendait improbable qu'il soit le père. Il n'aurait jamais laissé Hermione dans l'embarras et Ron aimait les enfants. Il mettait son travail et sa vie en danger pour chacun gamins dont Ginny prenait soin.

Il y avait des choses qu'un mec connaît toujours à propos de son meilleur ami, et Harry savait pour sur que Ron ne pourrait jamais abandonner Hermione en sachant qu'elle attendait son enfant.

« Hé, Harry, regarde ça, » Dit Ron, en tapotant le journal qu'il était en train de lire, sortant Harry des ses réflexions. « Il est dit là, dans les commérages de Gilda, que tu aurais été vu dans l'aile de la maternité de Ste mangouste. Il y aurait des rumeurs d'une histoire d'amour torride et d'un bébé secret…mon cochon. »

« Franchement, quel tas de conneries, » Grogna Ginny, en s'asseyant à coté de Ron pour regarder le journal étalé sur la table. « Ils racontent toujours des bêtises comme ça… on aurait pu pensé qu'ils se seraient fatigués de ça après toutes ses années. »

« Harry a des enfants éparpillés à travers toute l'Angleterre, n'est ce pas, vieux ? » Dit Ron amusé. « Tu sais les sorts contraceptifs sont très simples. Je pourrais t'en montrer un… ça t'éviterait des ennuis. »

Ron éclata de rire et pris une autre fourchette d'œufs, puis continua à lire.

« Est ce que tu connais un bon charme contraceptif ? » Demanda Harry sans pouvoir se retenir.

Ron leva ses yeux du journal, fronçant les sourcils devant la question de Harry et le ton sérieux de sa voix. « Oui, j'en connais plusieurs…pourquoi ? »

« Simple curiosité…c'est ce que tu utilises, des charmes ? »

Ron se tourna vers Ginny, en faisant une moue confuse avant de se retourner vers Harry. « Oui, c'est ce que j'utilise. »

« Tu n'en as jamais loupé un ? »

« Je n'ai rien loupé du tout….Pourquoi ? _Toi oui ?_ » Demanda Ron d'un air meurtrier tandis qu'il se tournait vers Ginny, en palissant notablement. « Putain… tu n'es pas… Gin, s'il te plait dit moi que tu n'es pas enceinte. »

« Quoi ? » Haleta Ginny d'indignation. « Je ne le suis certainement pas. »

« Je savais que cela allait arrivé, » Dit Ron, en pointant Harry du doigt. « J'ai essayé de regarder de l'autre coté…je sais que la guerre est dure et ce n'est pas toujours facile de trouver quelqu'un, mais j'aurais pensé que au moins vous deux auriez été prudents… »

« Ronald Weasley ! » Dit Ginny, en se levant d'un bon et mettant ses poings sur ses hanches. « Je NE suis PAS enceinte. »

Ron arrêta déblatérer pour la regarder. « Tu ne l'es pas ? »

« Non, je ne le suis pas, » Dit Ginny, en s'asseyant toujours fâchée en continuant de fixer Ron. « À qui est ce que tu crois parler ? Avec tout le temps que je passe à conseiller des jeunes filles et à prêcher la contraception. Je pense que je sais comment prévenir une grossesse ! »

« Il parlait de charmes loupés. Qu'est ce que je suis supposé penser ? »

« J'étais juste curieux, » Dit Harry, se sentant décidément inconfortable. « Je m'assurais seulement que tu es prudent. »

« Et bien, sois rassurer, je suis très prudent, » Aboya Ron agacé, de toute évidence

Irrité. « Seul un idiot aurait un bébé dans un monde au plein milieu d'une putain de guerre…Merlin, Harry, tu m'as fichu une de ces trouilles. »

« Désolé. »

« Et depuis quand tu es si inquiet de savoir si je suis prudent ou pas… tu sonnes comme ma mère, » Continuant à faire la moue. « Tu agis ce matin…vraiment bizarrement. »

« Désolé, » Dit une nouvelle fois Harry, se sentant soulagé malgré le trouble qu'il avait causé. J'ai juste beaucoup de choses en tête. »

« Je suppose, » Dit Ron, en retournant à son petit déjeuner. Il en prit un peu et leva ses yeux vers Harry. « Dis, tu n'as pas mis une autre fille enceinte, n'est ce pas ? »

« Non ! » Dit Harry, en se tournant vers Ginny en secouant la tête. « Non, je le jure. »

Ron avait l'air de vouloir en dire plus, mais juste à ce moment la porte de la cuisine s'ouvrit.

« Oncle Ron ! » cria une petite fille, ses tresses brunes voletant derrière elle tandis qu'elle courait vers Ron. « Qu'est que tu m'as apporté ? »

« Rien aujourd'hui, ma puce, » Dit Ron, en saisissant facilement la petite fille pour l'installer sur ses genoux. « Je suis juste venu pour réparer le chauffe eau de Miss Ginny. »

« Est-ce que tu restes toute la journée ? » Demanda t-elle, se tortillant assez pour arriver à faire face à Ron. « Tu pourrais venir à notre goûter…oncle Fred et oncle George nous ont donné un service à thé magique qui fait changer la couleur de l'eau. La langue de Sara est devenue violette avec pois bleus toute la journée, hier. »

« Oui, c'est génial, » Dit Ginny sèchement en se levant. « Rappelle moi de les remercier pour ça. »

« Tu peux rester ? » Demanda t-elle, en bondissant presque d'excitation. « Tu peux ? Tu peux ? »

« Pas aujourd'hui, » Dit Ron, en souriant par-dessus sa tête à Harry. « Marley, as-tu dit bonjour à Harry ? »

« Bonjour, Mr Harry, » Dit-elle, en se tournant vers lui en lui présentant son sourire sans dents. « On a un nouveau garçon ici, il s'appelle aussi Harry, mais vous êtes plus gentil. C'est un gros grincheux. Il dit pratiquement rien à personne, il se cache juste dans sa chambre avec sa sœur, Hannah, et c'est une grincheuse aussi. »

« Marley, qu'est ce que j'ai dit à propos des insultes ? »

« Désolée, Miss Ginny, » Dit Marley, en ayant l'air honteuse pendant une seconde avant de se tourner vers Ginny. « Mais, Darwin l'a dit en premier. »

« Je me fiche de savoir qui l'a dit en premier, je ne veux pas l'entendre encore une fois répéter…jamais, » Dit Ginny sévèrement en posant une autre assiette de nourriture sur la table. « Maintenant laisse oncle Ron tranquille et mange ton petit déjeuner. »

Marley sauta des genoux de Ron et s'assit sur la chaise à coté de lui, en ce mettant sur les genoux et coinçant sa chemise de nuit à fleurs sous ses jambes pour être au même niveau que les adultes à table.

« Tu veux savoir quoi, Mr Harry ? »

« Quoi ? » Demanda Harry, en s'émerveillant de l'énergie débordante qu'avait Marley au réveil.

« Darwin nous a dit que oncle Ron pourchassait les gens méchants… et il a dit que parfois que tu devais les tuer et que un jour tu allais tuer 'Vous savez qui', c'est vrai ? »

« Marley ! » Cria Ginny d'effroi, en se détournant de la poêle pour fixer la petite fille. « C'est pas des choses à dire. »

« Désolé Miss Ginny, » Dit-elle pour une seconde fois. « Bref, je lui ai dit que ce n'était pas vrai. Oncle Ron ne tuerai personne, n'est ce pas ? »

Elle se tourna vers Ron, le fixant avec appréhension de ses grands yeux marrons et Ron choisit ce moment pour prendre une gorgée de café. Il s'éclaircit la gorge et se tourna vers elle. « Il me semble que cela sonne comme si tu devais arrêter d'écouter Darwin. »

Marley remua sur sa chaise jusqu'à ce que ses jambes ne pendent plus du siège. « Les garçons mentent. »

« Oui, exactement. » Acquiesça Ron, en prenant une autre gorgée de café. « Le mieux c'est de rester éloignée des garçons…ils ne sont que des serpents et des limaces. »

« Marley gloussa. « Mais t'es un garçon. »

« Alors je sais de quoi je parle, n'est ce pas ? Et les garçons ont des germes…n'en laisse pas un t'embrasser ou tes lèvres risqueraient de tomber. »

« Eww, beurk, » Dit-elle, en faisant la moue. « Une fois j'ai vu Mr Harry et Miss Ginny s'embrasser et leurs lèvres ne sont pas tombées. »

Ron éclata de rire et Ginny se détourna une fois de plus de sa poele. Elle fit un mouvement de baguette. « Marley Chauncey, je jure que si tu n'arrêtes pas de parler et que tu ne manges pas, je vais te jeter un _silencio_ jusqu'à la fin de la journée. »

« Désolé Miss Ginny, » Dit doucement Marley, en se réintéressant à son petit déjeuner. « Elle dit toujours qu'elle va le faire… mais, elle ne le fait jamais. » Dit-elle à Ron d'un murmure conspirateur.

* * *

**Voilà j'imagine que tout le monde est soulagé ! Pour le prochain chapitre c'est les fameuses retrouvailles entre Ron et Hermione !**

**Le chapitre ne devrait pas tarder mais je tiens d'abord à publier un nouveau chapitre de Price of Love ; Donc tout dépend de ma béta car ces deux chapitres sont déjà corrigés**

**Voila n'oublié pas la petite review qui me fait toujours chaud au cœur et qui m'encourage à continuer cette longue entreprise.**


	9. Chapitre 9

Réponses aux reviews : Je vous remercie tous de vos reviews, j'ai vu que vous avez tous été soulagés par le chapitre 9. donc merci à, **Jamesie-cass, lorine, billy**(j'attends toujours la review pour POL, vilain ! missant !)**, orchispotter, allima, vinvin, sohane, etenia, Heaven 68, lunatanis, clairette, Benelie, Nenya, rupertforever, U-chronos, Molly Deblois, fusion fraternelle, Dinou, virg05, aminteitha, menssa, riri, pit-chan, elilyz, servane, Axoo, Selphie451, castel.**

Allez tous lire _Romance, Guerre et Mystères_ et _Changement_ par Billy et Menssa ; _Culpabilité_ par Servane ; _Amour violent, douce Haine_ par Pit-chan

Donc voila le chapitre promis : les retrouvailles…

Chapitre 9

_« S'il te plait Ron, » Gémit Hermione, en faisant courir sa main en dessous son pull, sentant sa peau nue et chaude. « J'ai besoin… »_

_Ses mains descendirent jusqu'à ce qu'elles ne puissent plus tirer sur son pantalon, désespérée de pouvoir l'enlever. Elle leva les yeux quand il l'entendit gémir, observant ses yeux rouler dans leur orbite jusqu'à ce qu'il n'ait pas d'autre choix que les fermer. Une cruelle détresse la traversa, les larmes étaient humides sur son visage, mais elle avait besoin de ça, besoin de lui. Elle se fichait de savoir que ce n'était pas bien, au moment où elle pouvait faire cesser cette horrible douleur et qu'elle pouvait dénier ce qui était arrivé…ses parents, ils étaient…_

_Elle laissa échappé un sanglot et encore plus de larmes se déversèrent sur son visage. Ron les essuya, ses doigts rugueux sur ses joues. « Shhh, Hermione, s'il te plait, ne… » S'étouffa t-il, sa voix pleine d'émotion. Il se pencha, ses lèvres pressées tendrement sur son front tandis que ses doigts s'enroulaient dans ses boucles folles. « Est ce que tu es sure que c'est ce que tu veux ? »_

_« Oui ! » dit-elle, ses yeux se fermant. « S'il te plait, fait la cesser, fait cesser la douleur… s'il te plait… »_

_Elle n'en pouvait plus, et soudainement la bouche de Ron était sur elle, engloutissant ses sanglots dans des baisers maladroits. Une douce chaleur la traversa, bloquant la douleur, lui faisant ressentir autre chose que l'horreur de savoir que ses parents étaient morts. Sa langue glissa dans sa bouche, exerçant une exquise pression contre la sienne, et elle se cambra encore plus contre lui, espérant que cela ne cesse jamais._

« Debout ! »

Hermione se réveilla brutalement. Ses membres étaient lourds, son esprit encore embrumé et elle aurait pu jurer qu'elle sentait toujours le poids de la détresse et du désespoir sur elle, rendant sa respiration difficile.

Elle ouvrit les yeux, gémissant alors que quelqu'un lui sautait sur la poitrine. Elle plissa les yeux face le soleil matinal, repérant la brillante chevelure rousse qui bondissait à l'intérieur de son étroit champ de vision.

« Philip, s'il te plait, aïe, » Gémit Hermione, encerclant ses doigts autour de son petit bras pour l'empêcher de sauter de nouveau sur elle. « Tu fais mal à maman. »

« Oncle Harry aujourd'hui, » Dit-il gaiement, bondissant une nouvelle fois malgré les tentatives de Hermione pour le contenir. « Oncle Harry ! »

« Non, mon ange, c'est demain. »

« Aww, » Il arrêta de sauter et tomba mollement sur le coté, s'effondrant en un tas à coté de Hermione. « Je veux, aujourd'hui. » »

« Il ne peut pas venir aujourd'hui. » Dit Hermione, en balayant ses cheveux emmêlés de son visage, essayant encore de se remettre de son rêve. « Juste encore un jour. Ce n'est pas si mal, hein ? »

« Mal, » Répéta t-il, et Hermione pouvait sentir les larmes qui le menaçait dans ce mot. »

« Aller viens, je vais te faire un petit déjeuner, » Dit-elle, ne sachant pas si son cœur pourrait supporter de le voir éclater en sanglot si tôt le matin.

« Pas faim, » Marmonna t-il, son visage enfouit encore plus profondément dans l'édredon. « Mal…oncle Harry. »

« Je vais faire des crêpes, » Proposa t-elle, en essayant de garder une voix enjouée. « Avec du sirop… »

« Beaucoup sirop, »

Un sourire illumina son visage, le faisant ressembler tellement à Ron que le cœur de Hermione s'en serra douloureusement dans sa poitrine, particulièrement avec ce rêve qui était encore si frais dans sa mémoire.

« Ok ! »

Il rampa hors du lit et se laissa tomber sur le sol avec un bruit sourd qui fit que Hermione se pencha avec inquiétude, mais il se releva en bondissant, semblant guérit de son instant de mélancolie, et elle ne pu s'empêcher de rire. La promesse de quoique ce soit adoucie avec du sucre était toujours un moyen sur l'égayer, surtout que Hermione ne cédait pas souvent à ses envies de sucreries. C'était d'habitude Harry qui lui glissait des chocogrenouilles dans les poches, ou d'autres épouvantables menaces pour les dents. C'était que peu étonnant qu'il soit aussi excité par ses visites.

Philip avait déjà crapahuté hors de la pièce, et Hermione sortit à contre cœur, en se promettant à elle-même d'arrêter de veiller aussi tard. Quatre heures de sommeil, n'était vraiment pas assez, surtout depuis que Philip, qui était âgé maintenant de deux ans, débordait d'énergie. Ce n'était vraiment pas de chance qu'il ait hérité de la gourmandise de Ron plutôt que de son amour de dormir.

Elle sortit de la chambre nus pieds, baillant tandis qu'elle enfilait sa robe de chambre. Philip était déjà assis à table, regardant Hermione avec impatience.

« Oncle Harry aujourd'hui ? »

Hermione gémit. Ça allait être une sacrée longue journée. « Non, mon ange, rappelle toi…demain. »

« Awwww.. »

« Maman va faire des crêpes, » Elle baillât de nouveau alors qu'elle entrait dans la petite cuisine. « Avec du sirop. »

« Sirop ! »

« Oui, du sirop, » Se dit-elle sèchement à elle-même tandis qu'elle sortait une crêpe. « Pour payer les vacances du dentiste. »

« Dentiste, » répéta un petite voix à table. « Sirop. »

Encore à moitié endormie, Hermione prépara les crêpes, en détournant la question de l'arrivée de Harry au moins trois fois durant. Cela avait été stupide de sa part de mentionner qu'il venait, mais elle était aussi anxieuse de sa visite, et elle l'avait laissé échapper dans l'excitation. Il n'était pas venu depuis presque deux mois, et il lui manquait, mais elle comprenait combien il était occupé. Elle savait par son travail au ministère de la magie français et de ses discussions avec Harry, que la guerre en Angleterre ne faisait qu'aller de mal en pis. C'est difficile à imaginer puisqu'ils habitaient maintenant à Paris. A l'exception de quelques apparitions de Mangemorts, la France était étonnamment épargnée par la terreur créée par Voldemort, alors que l'Angleterre magique était ravagée par la guerre. Il n'y avait pas un jour où elle ne s'inquiétait pas pour la sûreté de Harry… ou de Ron.

Hermione soupira. Philip arrivait à un âge où il commençait à remarquer l'absence de son père. Il vivait pour les moments où Harry leur rendait visite, et elle savait qu'il manquait d'une présence masculine. Cela avait été naïf de sa part d'avoir gardé le secret de sa grossesse à Ron, mais qu'est ce qu'elle pouvait faire maintenant. Cela faisait si longtemps. Elle ne pouvait pas juste lui envoyer un hibou et lui dire qu'il avait un fils trois ans plus tard, et si ça le dérangeait de l'emmener voir un match de Quidditch la semaine prochaine. Sans oublier que ça blesserait Harry, qui malgré ses protestations, avait gardé pour lui existence de Philip, sachant que Hermione ne voulait pas que les Weasley sache qu'elle avait eu un fils en dehors des liens du mariage. Le monde magique était affreusement vieux jeu et des choses pareilles étaient au delà des capacités de compréhension. Ses collègues et voisins avaient simplement présumés que le mari de Hermione était mort pendant la guerre et n'avaient jamais posé de questions.

Cela n'avait été que récemment que Hermione s'était permise de penser à l'idée de parler de Philip à Ron. Il était tellement contre l'idée de tout t'attachement ou liens la dernière fois qu'elle l'avait vu, que cela n'avait jamais semblé être un problème avant maintenant. Elle s'était presque convaincue que ce serait mieux pour Philip de ne pas avoir de père qu'un qui ne voulait pas le connaître. Mais, ces dernières semaines, elle avait commencé à faire des progrès énormes dans ses recherches sur un sort complexe capable de protéger Harry. C'était de la réellement très ancienne magie et son travail était très prenant car très précis. Traduire des vieux textes de l'Incas au latin avait été extrêmement difficile et exigeant. Une seule erreur de sa part et le sort serait inefficace. Mais, si elle y arrivait, si cela marchait vraiment, elle serait capable de donner à Harry son Cheval de Troie, qui s'insinuerait dans la défense de Voldemort.

Elle se laissait rarement à y croire, mais il se pourrait qu'elle ait en sa possession la clé pour mettre fin à cette guerre, pour détruire enfin Voldemort. Ca lui ramènerait Ron, le père de Philip. Avec Voldemort anéanti, Ron serait plus stable, plus enclin à l'idée d'avoir un enfant. Bien qu'elle savait, sans hésitation, que Ron ne la pardonnerait jamais pour son silence, elle espérait qu'en temps de paix, Ron puisse donner une chance à Philip. Elle savait depuis le jour où elle avait découvert qu'elle était enceinte et qu'elle avait décidé de ne pas le dire à Ron, qu'il la haïrait s'il découvrait un jour sa tromperie. Mais avoir eut Philip le valait bien. Elle s'était sentie tellement seule, tellement perdue, que tard le soir, quand la franchise faisait surface et qu'elle était honnête avec elle-même, elle savait bien que Philip avait été sa raison de vivre, pour ne pas tomber dans ce désespoir qui l'étouffait, qui l'accablait et qui aurait fini par la tuer. Mais, Hermione savait qu'elle devait payer un lourd tribu pour ça et bien qu'elle essayait de prétendre qu'elle était en accord avec les conséquences et les décisions qu'elle avait prises trois ans plutôt, son cœur se brisait de nouveau en mille morceaux à l'idée du seul homme qu'elle n'avait jamais aimé, la méprisant.

Hermione découpa la crêpe en petits carrés, et posa l'assiette sur la table, regardant Philip les avaler avec vigueur. Il avait un sacré appétit, Hermione était même persuadée qu'il mangeait plus qu'elle, mais cela ne voulait rien dire. Elle ne mangeait pas autant qu'elle le devrait de toutes façons.

« Maman faim ? » Demanda Philip, en arrêtant sa fourchette à mi-chemin de sa bouche.

Hermione secoua la tête. « Nan, maman n'a pas faim, toi mange. » Philip acquiesça, et conduit une nouvelle énorme bouchée dans sa bouche, faisant grimacer Hermione. « Philip, mon ange, ne mange pas la bouche ouverte. »

C'était inutile, elle abandonna donc, soudainement trop fatiguée pour se soucier du manque de tenue à table de son fils. Il n'avait pas encore trois ans. Il y avait encore de l'espoir. Hermione s'assit et appuya sa tête contre son bras tandis qu'elle laissait ses paupières se fermer. Elle avait tellement d'espoir dans ce sortilège de protection, sachant instinctivement que c'était le bon. Elle se tuait à la tache pour en découvrir tous les détails. Elle était presque nostalgique des jours où apprendre de la nouvelle magie était si simple et où elle n'avait juste qu'à répéter les sorts dans les livres au lieu d'avoir à les concevoir d'elle-même.

Un bruit à la porte sortit Hermione de ses pensées et elle releva la tête. Elle avait oublié qu'elle avait demandé à sa voisine, Mrs Price, de garder Philip aujourd'hui. Elle devait lui dire hier soir qu'elle avait prévu de travailler à la maison le reste de la semaine mais elle avait été prise dans ses recherches et avait complètement oublié.

« Oncle Harry ! » Dit Philip avec excitation, les crêpes furent oubliées au moment où il posa les yeux sur la porte.

« Non, pas Harry, Mrs Price, Oncle Harry vient de-main, » Répéta lentement Hermione, espérant qu'il assimile cette fois.

« Awww ! »

« Mange ta crêpe, je reviens tout de suite. »

Hermione se leva, en espérant que Mrs Price ne se soit pas levé tôt juste pour venir chercher Philip. Elle était une vieille femme si gentille, et elle apportait tellement d'aide à Hermione. Elle détestait l'idée de l'importuner.

Elle fit un mouvement de baguette, en levant le sort de protection des murs. Elle s'arrêta et tourna la poignée de la porte. « Je suis vraiment déso.. » Les mots de Hermione se figèrent sur sa langue alors qu'une horreur glacée traversa son corps.

Trois Mangemorts se tenaient devant sa porte. Un s'avança d'un pas tandis qu'elle restait immobile, trop abasourdie pour bouger. Le masque blanc cachait son visage, mais elle reconnaîtrait cette voix froide et traînante n'importe où. « Ça fait longtemps, Sang de bourbe. »

* * *

« Harry ? » Dit Ron, en ouvrant la porte devant lui, révélant le bureau en désordre et désespérément vide de Harry. « Et merde ! »

Ron avait besoin de lui parler et il avait espéré que Harry aurait été là. Frustré, il fit courir sa main dans ses cheveux bruns et soupira. Il était encore tôt ; Harry serait bientôt là. A son aise dans ce désordre, considérant le fait que son propre bureau était dans la même pagaille ; Ron entra dans le bureau et s'assit dans le fauteuil de Harry pour l'attendre.

Il bu son thé, en feuilletant les rapports que Harry avait laissé traîner sur son bureau. Ron avait travaillé sous couverture depuis deux semaines, à essayer d'infiltrer un cercle particulièrement brutal de Mangemorts basé sur l'Allée des Embrumes, et il avait perdu contact avec ce qui se passait à l'extérieur. N'ayant rien d'autre à faire, il prit le temps de parcourir les dernières informations qui avaient été rassemblées sur l'activité des Mangemorts, mais malheureusement il n'y trouva aucune consolation. Il semblait que peu importe le nombre de Mangemorts qu'ils capturaient et tuaient, plus il en sortait de l'ombre. Il était stupéfiant qu'un tel nombre de sorciers et de sorcières soient toujours leurrés par les promesses vaines de Voldemort.

Il parcouru rapidement les parchemins, ne voyant rien de choquant ou de nouveaux, puis ses doigts se pausèrent sur un. Une attaque avait reporté près de Loutry Ste Chaspoule, Ron prit note d'en toucher un mot à son père pour lui recommander d'être encore plus prudent. Il faisait toujours attention, mais on n'est jamais trop sur. Avant que Ron soit partit pour sa dernière mission, il avait renforcé les murs autour de la maison de Ginny lui-même, sachant que ses frères étaient trop occupés pour venir faire les contrôles chez Ginny aussi souvent que lui le faisait. Ils devaient prendre soin de leurs femmes et de leurs familles, Ron n'avait que Ginny. Et bien, pour ce qu'il savait, Percy était aussi seul, mais ce n'était pas comme si il allait passer pour rendre visite. Ron le tuerait s'il osait ne serait ce que s'approcher de Ginny ou des enfants et Percy le savait. Personne n'avait jamais accusé ce connard de traître d'être stupide, juste avide de pouvoir et d'argent. Ron était sur qu'il prenait le chemin pour devenir un Mangemort.

Il se demandait juste si le jour où il devrait affronter Percy dans la guerre finirait par arriver quand on frappa à la porte. Ron leva les yeux, et vit un jeune garçon blond qui ne devait pas avoir plus de vingt ans, qui se tenait maladroitement à la porte, en train de le regarder d'un air incertain.

« Oui ? »

« Vous n'êtes pas Harry Potter. »

Ron leva les sourcils, se demandant soudainement à quel point le ministère était désespéré de trouver des employés. « Tu es sur ? »

« J'ai une message pour Mr Potter, » Dit-il, ses yeux se plissant tandis qu'il étudiait Ron. « Qu'est ce que vous faites dans son bureau ? »

« Espionnage, » Dit Ron totalement inexpressif, en tenant les rapports dans sa main. « Et puis je pense que je vais placer quelques sorts ici et là. »

Le jeune garçon fit un pas dans le bureau. « Vous plaisantez, n'est ce pas ? »

Ron soupira, en reposant les papiers sur le bureau de Harry avec agacement. « Non, je suis réellement un espion. Qu'est ce que tu vas faire à propos de ça ? » Il attendit, observant le garçon l'étudier avec inquiétude, et roula les yeux. « Oui, je plaisante. Harry sera bientôt là. Laisse le message. Je m'assurerai qu'il l'ait. »

« Ils ont dit que c'était urgent et que je devais m'assurer que Mr Potter l'ait. »

Ron tendit sa main, attendant que le garçon lui donne le parchemin, mais il resta enraciné sur place. « Bien, si c'est tellement urgent, donne le moi. »

« Je pense que je devrais attendre Mr Potter. »

« Fait chier ! » Jura Ron, en reculant la chaise pour qu'il puisse chercher dans le fond de sa poche sa carte d'indentification en tant que Auror. Il la sortit et la plaqua sur le bureau. « La, tu vois, Ronald Weasley, autorisation, niveau de haute sécurité.»

« Ron Weasley ? » Dit-il, reconnaissant de toute évidences son nom. Il posa un regard insistant sur la chevelure de Ron qui était actuellement d'un brun foncé au lieu de habituel roux. « Mais… »

Ron fit des gestes vifs autour de lui. « Auror, » Dit-il lentement, puis il indiqua ses cheveux. « Sort de camouflage. » Tandis que le garçon le regardait toujours aussi étonné, il remua tristement sa tête et pointa sa carte d'Auror toujours posé sur le bureau, la lisant à haute voix. « In-ves-ti-ga-tion. »

Finalement il consentit à s'avancer vers Ron et lui tendit le parchemin. Ron lui arracha des mains et lui aboya dessus incrédule. « Tu n'as même pas regarder la carte. Cela aurait pu être une licence de transplanage pour ce que tu sais. Qui est ce qui t'entraîne ? Gilderoy Lockhart ? Merlin, c'est des erreurs comme ça qui fait que des Aurors se font tués ! »

« Désolé, » Marmotta t-il, en rougissant d'embarrassement.

« Il n'y a même pas écrit investigation dessus, » Dit Ron, se renfrognant en parcourant le rapport. C'était juste une quelconque attaque de Mangemort sur un employé du ministère à Paris. Il n'y aucun raison pour le reporter à Harry à propos de quelque chose d'aussi banal. « Qui a été attaqué ? Il n'y a pas de nom, juste une adresse. »

« Elle a un nom bizarre. » Il fouilla dans sa poche, et en sortit un petit tas de parchemin froissé. « Je l'ai écrit là… Gaither, Her—quelque chose… »

La peur frappa Ron et son cœur se serra douloureusement dans sa poitrine. « Hermione Granger ? »

« C'est ça ! »

Ron se leva brusquement, renversant la chaise de Harry dans le mouvement. Il pouvait sentir le sang battre dans ses tempes, son corps était presque engourdi par la terreur qui s'emparait de lui. Il attrapa une plume et fouilla dans les parchemins se trouvant sur le bureau de Harry, renonçant à en trouver une vierge, Ron retourna simplement l'un des rapports. Il y écrivit une rapide note à l'arrière, son écriture difficilement déchiffrable à cause du tremblement de sa main.

« Là, » Dit il, en donnant abruptement le parchemin au garçon. « Va à la volière. Il y a un petit hibou, il est minuscule, pas plus gros que ton poing. Son nom est Pig. Il viendra si tu l'appelles. Dit lui d'amener cette note à Harry. Ne le donne pas à un autre hibou, seulement à Pig. Est-ce que tu peux faire ça sans merder ? »

De toute évidence, sentant l'anxiété de Ron, il acquiesça vivement. « Oui, Monsieur ! »

« Seulement Pig ! » Dit Ron de nouveau, le frôlant en passant à coté de lui alors qu'il se dirigeait vers la porte. « Pas un autre hibou sera capable de le trouver s'il est intraçable. »

« Un petit hibou nommé Pig…je le trouverai. »

Ron lui fit un signe de la main et couru directement dans le couloir, déterminer à attraper un Portoloin.

* * *

Ron n'avait même pas besoin de regarder le parchemin pour connaître le numéro de l'appartement de Hermione, une fois arrivée dans l'immeuble, tout ce qu'il eut à faire fut de suivre la traînée d'officiels du ministère jusqu'à qu'il atteigne la porte ouverte du numéro treize. Il scruta à l'intérieur, observant le petit appartement rempli par les Aurors français et les enquêteurs.

Toujours anxieux, il entra, mais un auror leva une main et l'arrêta. « Je dois voir une identification. » (ndlt : cette phrase est en français dans la V.O)

Ron le regarda étonné, mais réalisa qu'il voulait probablement voir, particulièrement maintenant vu qu'il ne portait pas sa robe d'auror. Il fouilla dans sa poche, et lui tendit sa carte d'Auror avec son niveau de sécurité inscrit dessus.

Le sourcil de l'Auror français s'arqua alors qu'il regardait la carte, étudiant la photo puis Ron suspicieusement, son regard fixé sur ses cheveux bruns. « Angleterre ? »

« Oui, je travail pour le ministère anglais, » Dit Ron distraitement, utilisant sa taille comme un avantage pour regarder par-dessus l'océan de gens à la recherche de Hermione. »

« You 'ave no jurisdiction 'ere. » (ndlt: cela ne dépend pas de votre juridiction)

« Quoi ? » Ron se ré-interressa à lui, et regarda l'auror gratter l'ongle de son puce sur la photo de la carte. Pourquoi il se souciait encore de ça ? Il tendit la main, récupérant brutalement sa carte puis poussa facilement l'auror pour passer. « Hermione ! »

« Stop! You 'ave no right to be 'ere! » (Ndlt: Arrêter! Vous n'avez pas le droit d'être là ! »)

L'auror attrapa l'arrière de son pull et Ron se retourna, une lueur de fureur dans les yeux. Sa taille et son poids étaient à son avantage et l'homme trembla face à sa rage. « lâche-moi avant je te blesse ! »

« You 'ave no.. »

« Casse toi ! » Le poussant brutalement, Ron libéra son pull de la prise de l'homme et s'engouffra plus profondément dans la foule de gens. « Hermione ! »

Il commençait juste à réellement paniquer quand il répara une masse brune de cheveux bouclés. Il reconnaîtrait Hermione n'importe où. Elle était debout dans un coin, se tenant dos à lui tandis qu'elle parlait un rapide français avec deux autre aurors.

« Hermione ! »

Hermione se figea et Ron pu voir son dos se raidir, tandis qu'elle se retournait les yeux écarquillés, le fixant sous le choc.

Il fit un mouvement pour se diriger vers elle, quand l'auror agaçant de devant la porte attrapa de nouveau son pull. Lâche moi agaçant petit mer… »

« Ron ! » Dit Hermione, faisant arrêter de secouer absurdement l'homme tandis qu'elle traçait son chemin à travers la foule jusqu'à qu'elle se retrouve devant lui. « Qu'es… »

Elle fut coupée quand Ron tendit les bras et l'entraîna dans une étreinte violente. Il avait été terrifié à l'idée d'arriver ici pour la trouver morte, ou blessée, et seigneur, ou un nombre incroyable de choses auxquelles il ne pouvait supporter de penser. Sans y réfléchir, il se pencha et déposa un baiser au sommet de sa chevelure bouclée, inhalant son parfum et fermant les yeux alors qu'il obligeait son cœur à arrêter de battre douloureusement dans sa poitrine.

Hermione émit un gémissement de douleur, et Ron la lâcha immédiatement. « Est-ce que tu vas bien ? » Il étudiait son visage, observant ses magnifiques mais très fatigués, traits. Les yeux de Ron se plissèrent quand il remarqua le bleu qui s'assombrissait le long de sa pommette. « Tu es blessée. »

« Non, » Dit-elle, se débarrassant de son choc pour toucher sa joue pendant qu'il continuait de fixer la marque. « Je vais bien. Malfoy, il… »

« Malfoy ! » Aboya Ron, en serrant les poings le long de son corps. « Il a fait ça ? Il est mort…est-ce qu'ils l'ont attrapé? »

« Non, il…s'est enfui, » Dit-elle, sa voix se brisa quand elle leva les yeux vers lui. « Ron, qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? »

« J'étais dans le bureau de Harry quand le rapport est arrivé. » Il passa distraitement sa main dans ses cheveux, réalisant soudainement qu'il voyait Hermione pour la première fois depuis 3 ans. « Je voulais m'assurer que tu allais bien. »

Hermione mordilla sa lèvre, et passa sa main dans la mèche de cheveux qui tombait sur le front de Ron. « Tes cheveux. »

« C'est juste un camouflage. Il sera parti d'ici un jour, » Dit-il, se sentant depuis trop longtemps privé de sa vie. « Je … »

Ron s'arrêta quand quelque chose entra en contact avec lui, lui faisant presque perdre son équilibre. Il baissa les yeux, et vit un petit garçon aux cheveux roux, n'ayant pas plus de 3 ans, assit sur le sol, ébranler par sa chute. « Tu vas bien, mon gars? »

Le garçon lui sourit gaiement, et Ron se pencha pour le saisir quand une vieille femme ayant l'air surmenée, lui courant après apparu. « Je suis désolée. Il s'est échappé malgré moi, » dit-elle, en regardant Hermione et Ron, contrite. « Je vais le ramener dans mon appartement et essayer de l'occuper. »

« Ne vous inquiétez pas, » Dit-il, en glissant le poids du petit garçon sur son autre bras pour épouster son pantalon. « Vous n'imaginez même pas le nombre de nièces et neveux que j'ai à la maison. Je dois toujours être cogné par l'un d'entre eux. »

Ron sourit à la vieille dame, en supposant qu'elle était la grand-mère du garçon et elle pâlit, plaquant une main sur sa poitrine tandis qu'elle le fixait. « Oh, Mon ! »

« Play ! » Interrompit le petit garçon, continuant de sourire à Ron et maintenant tapotant avec enthousiasme son épaule. « Play horses, Harry ! » (ndlt : « jouer dada, Harry ! »)

« Oh, il parle anglais, » Dit Ron, impressionné, bien que se soit logique vu que sa grand-mère était de toute évidence anglaise. « Il s'appelle Harry ? »

« Non, il s'appelle Philip… il ne connaît pas beaucoup de gens qui parle anglais. Il pense probablement… » La voix de la femme se brisa alors qu'elle continuait à fixer Ron puis ramena son regard sur Hermione pour avoir une confirmation. « Et bien, son oncle… » Elle soupira, secouant la tête. « Il appelle la plus part des hommes Harry. »

« Oncle Harry ! » Dit-il joyeusement. « De-main »

Ron ria, se retournant vers Hermione tandis qu'il touchait une mèche de la vibrante chevelure rousse de Philip. « Il se fondrait bien dans le Terrier, n'est ce pas ? » Dit-il, mais son sourire disparu quand il vit l'expression d'horreur silencieuse sur le visage de Hermione, alors qu'elle restait là, complètement immobile, le fixant intensément. « Tu vas bien ? »

Ron se rapprocha ; inquiet qu'elle puisse être blessé de l'attaque de toute à l'heure, quand Philip se pencha soudainement en avant, ses bras tendu vers Hermione. « Maman. »

« Maman ? » Répéta Ron, alors qu'il regardait Hermione confus.

Le choc paralysa Ron au moment où il vit Hermione pâlir sous son regard scrutateur, il tourna la tête pour étudier l'enfant dans ses bras plus attentivement. Il ne pouvait plus respirer ; tout l'air le quitta lorsqu'il toucha les cheveux du garçon, de soyeux brins de cheveux orange glissaient facilement entre ses doigts. Encore une fois, le garçon lui sourit brillamment, ses yeux marron s'illuminèrent d'une manière qu'il lui était douloureusement familière. Ron avait vécu pour les moments où les yeux de Hermione se mettait briller de cette façon.

« Oh, Mon Dieu. »

« Hermione fit un pas de coté, sa voix étranglée par l'émotion. « Ron, je… »

Ron stoppa ses mots, lui rendant Philip brutalement. « Je dois y aller. »

« S'il te plait, Ron, » Dit-elle, en tenant Philip étroitement contre sa poitrine et s'avançant pour le suivre. « Ne pars pas comme ça. »

« Hermione, juste…laisse moi seul, » Grinça Ron, sa mâchoire se serrant tandis que la colère se diffusait rapidement en même temps que le choc s'emparait de lui. « S'il te plait ne me laisse pas perdre mon sang froid devant lui. »

« Je suis désolée, » Murmura t-elle, les larmes jaillissant des ses yeux.

Ron regarda une dernière fois le fils de Hermione se serrer étroitement dans ses bras. Son fils.

Il devait retenir ses larmes et cela lui demandait presque plus de force qu'il n'avait pour parler. « Je vais dehors…Ne ! » Gronda t-il, la voix cassante et froide. « Viens pas me chercher tant que je ne me suis pas calmé. »

Il se tourna et sortit en trombe de l'appartement d'Hermione, bousculant les Aurors français et les officiels. Il couru hors de l'immeuble, ignorant les regards étranges des gens, désespéré de retrouver l'air frais. Il trouva finalement un coin privé et s'effondra contre le mur dans l'allée derrière l'immeuble tandis qu'un cri douloureux s'échappa de sa gorge.

* * *

Voila le fameux chapitre, merci pour la petite review d'encouragement, je n'ai pas encore traduit le prochain chapitre, mais c'est les VACANCES ! donc je vais essayé de mettre un petit coup d'accélérateur, donc pour la prochaine fois, c'est Price Of Love

Bye liv


	10. Chapter 10

Voila je suis désolé de ne pas avoir publié plus tot mais comme je l'ai expliqué pour les autre fic j'ai eu un changement de correctrice.

Je remercie toutes les personnes qui m'ont laissé des reviews : **mel7 ; angie-0399 ; solla ; pascale1980 ; Virgine Evans parker ; Dinou ; riri ; JeCyma ; Virg05, Akeri la malicieuse ; emma&Danaé ; Servane ; etenia ; Allima ; billy et Menssa, Clairette ; menssa ; larmes de pluie ; nenya ; Molly Dubois ; Pit-chan ; Jadou ; Jamesie –cass ; Selfie451 ; axoo ; castel.**

**Chapitre 10**

Le message de Ron douloureusement serré dans son poing, Harry fourra le Portoloin dans sa poche, tandis qu'il entrait en trombe dans l'immeuble d'Hermione, son cœur battant furieusement dans sa poitrine. Il se dirigea jusqu'à son appartement presque les yeux fermés, passant les Aurors qui gardait la porte sans y penser. Un homme l'attrapa par sa veste, et Harry se retourna vers lui, ses yeux verts froncés, le défiant de dire un mot.

Les yeux de l'auror glissèrent sur la cicatrice sur le front de Harry, et il le laissa aller, tendant la main pour épouster muettement le coté de la veste de Harry, en le regardant d'un air contrit. Harry le poussa sur le coté tandis que ses yeux vifs d'attrapeur scrutaient la pièce, et il aperçu presque instantanément Hermione, assise sur le canapé, Philip serré étroitement contre sa poitrine. Un soupir de soulagement lui échappa, alors qu'il faisait chemin à travers la foule, ignorant les regards et les halètements jusqu'à qu'il arrive devant elle. Elle leva la tête, les yeux en larmes.

« Oh, Harry, » Dit-elle, un sanglot s'échappant de ses lèvres.

« Oncle Harry ! » Philip gigota dans les bras d'Hermione et sauta dans les bras de Harry. « Oncle Harry ! Aujourd'hui ! »

« hey, mon grand, » Dit Harry, en prenant Philip dans ses bras, l'étreignant fortement . Il s'assis sur le canapé à coté de Hermione et le souleva devant lui pour l'inspecter, désespéré de voir par lui-même qu'il était sain et sauf. Philip lui sourit brillamment et tendit ses petits bras pour les enrouler autour du cou de Harry. Harry se tourna vers Hermione et vit qu'elle avait enfouit son visage dans ses mains. « Vient là, » il prit Hermione dans une demi étreinte, la rendant d'autant plus difficile par Philip pris entre eux deux. « S'il te plait dit moi que tu vas bien, que tu n'es pas blessée, qu'ils ne t'ont…rien fait… »

« Je vais bien, » Marmona t-elle entre ses doigts, sa voix étranglée par l'émotion. «Tu sais que je peux me défendre toute seule. »

« Alors quoi ? » Demanda Harry, en essayant de calmer un Philip au delà de l'excitation, son petit corps gigotant brisant l'étreinte entre Harry et Hermione. Harry fouilla dans sa poche pour en sortir une chocogrenouille et la tendit à Philip. « Tiens, j'ai amené quelque chose pour toi. »

« Bonbon ! » Dit Philip, en attrapant la chocogrenouille. Il la retourna pour déchirer tout l'emballage.

« Assis toi là. » Harry le souleva et le posa de l'autre coté du canapé. « Tu me laisses parler à ta maman deux secondes, ok ? »

« Kay ! » Répondit-il en se penchant pour attraper la grenouille en chocolat qui se démenait pour s'échapper. « L'ai eu ! »

« On va faire de toi un attrapeur, » Dit Harry, en ébouriffant ses cheveux avec affection avant de se tourner vers Hermione. « Ok, dit moi tout. Est-ce qui les ont attrapé ? Est ce que tu sais qui est ce qui… Merlin, » Haleta Harry, en plaquant une main sur sa poitrine, se forçant lui-même à prendre une grande inspiration tandis qu'il regardait les gens autour de lui dans le petit appartement de Hermione. « J'ai presque eu une crise cardiaque quand j'ai eu le message de Ron ! »

Hermione laissa échapper un sanglot étouffé tandis qu'elle laissait sa tête tomber sur le coté de l'épaule d' Harry. Harry pouvait sentir son corps trembler. Le soulagement qu'il avait ressentit en les trouvant tout les deux vivants commençaient à s'effacer quand il se tourna pour la regarder attentivement, passant sa main dans ses cheveux broussailleux, la forçant à le regarder. Il étudia son visage, et vit un léger hématome bleuté sur sa joue et redouta le pire. « O, Mon Dieu, Hermione, qu'est ce qu'ils t'ont fait ? »

« Non, ce n'est pas ça, » Dit-elle, en essuyant les larmes sur son visage. « Ron a vu Philip. »

« Oh, » Dit Harry en relâchant Hermione pour laisser ses bras retomber mollement sur les cotés. « Bien, Hermione, tu savais que ça finirait par arriver. Peut être que c'est mieux comme ça. Il aurait bien fini par le savoir. »

« Tu ne comprends pas, » Dit-elle, en remuant la tête avant de l'enfouir dans ses mains une fois de plus, marmonnant entre ses doigts. « Oh mon Dieu, quel gâchis j'ai fait…de tout…il n'a même pas voulu prendre Philip dans ses bras. Il me l'a juste rendu quand il a réalisé que Philip était son fils. »

« Ron a toujours eu un coté bizarrement jaloux quand …Attend, quoi ? » Dit Harry, sa tête se retournant brutalement pour la regarder incrédule.

« Je ne pense pas qu'il puisse me pardonner un jour. »

« Est-ce que tu viens juste de dire que Ron est le père de Philip ? » Dit Harry lentement, en fixant Hermione tandis que ses épaules tremblaient sous la force de ses sanglots.

Elle releva la tête et le regarda avec ses yeux embrumés par les larmes. « Je ne pouvais pas te le dire, je suis tellement désolé. Je savais que tu lui aurais dit, et il était tellement convaincu qu'il ne pouvait avoir aucun attachement émotionnel… un enfant était la dernière chose qu'il aurait pu vouloir et je savais ça. Je pensais que c'était mieux pour tout le monde. J'allais attendre jusqu'à que la guerre se finisse pour le dire, à vous deux, quand les choses auraient été sures… mais, la guerre n'en finit pas."

« Oh, il est mort ! » Dit Harry, la fureur montant en lui. « Tu as sacrément raison, je lui aurait dit immédiatement après lui avoir casser sa… »

« Philip, » Dit Hermione, pour prévenir Harry de ne pas jurer tandis qu'elle regardait par-dessus son épaule pour jeter un œil sur son fils. « S'il te plait ne soit pas fâché contre lui, Harry. Ce n'est pas sa faute. Je voulais un bébé, je savais qu'il ne voulait pas, alors je ne lui ai jamais dit que j'étais enceinte. »

« Alors quoi ! » Dit Harry, en essayant difficilement de garder un ton calme quand Philip s'arrêtait entre chaque bouché de chocolat pour regarder Harry curieusement. « Il a couché avec toi et ne t'as pas écrit pendant trois ans. N'est pas passé pour dire un bonjour ! Quand est ce que ça s'est passé ? »

« C'était juste une fois. Il a débarqué à ta cabane…et c'est juste arrivé…il m'a dit qu'il ne pouvait pas s'engager avec moi…avec personne. Il a été très honnête. »

« Aucun de vous deux n'a jamais rien dit ! Je veux dire, j'ai pensé à Ron au début à cause de la couleur de cheveux de Philip, mais pour ce que je savais, vous deux ne vous étiez pas vu depuis des années. Je lui ai même suggéré et de la façon dont il en parlait, il agissait comme le type le plus prudent du monde. L'abrutit ! »

« Abrutit ! » Répéta Philip, sa bouche pleine de chocolat et Harry gémit.

« S'il te plait va lui parler, Harry. Il a dit qu'il allait dehors et qu'il ne voulait pas me voir. Tu dois y aller, » Supplia Hermione, en saisissant désespérément le bras de Harry.

« Oh, non, je n'irais pas lui parler, » Dit Harry, en secouant la tête. « Laisse le ruminer là où il est ! Il t'a pratiquement tué ! Tu es presque morte en mettant Philip au monde. »

« Shhh, Harry, je ne veux pas que Philip soit au courant de ça, » Murmura Hermione en regardant une fois de plus par-dessus l'épaule de Harry pour jeter un coup d'œil à Philip avant d'en revenir à Harry. « Tu ne penses pas clairement. Tu ne vois que mon coté des choses, mais pour Ron ? Il pense que nous l'avons tout les deux trahit. Philip l'a appelé Harry. Je sais que ça lui a fait mal. »

« Il t'a utilisé ! » Siffla furieusement Harry, la mâchoire serrée. Tu es supposé être sa meilleure amie et puis il se pointe et couche avec toi et ne regarde pas une fois en arrière. Je ne me sens pas du tout désolé pour lui ! »

« Il ne voulait pas partir, je sais qu'il ne le voulait pas. Sa vie est compliquée. Je comprends ça. »

« Mais… » L'argument de Harry mourut sur ses lèvres et il soupira de nouveau. La vie de Ron _était _compliquée. Harry détestait l'idée d'impliquer Ginny dans les choses qu'il faisait, mais il savait aussi que Ginny était l'instigatrice des actions de Ron la plupart du temps. Cette femme était trop manipulatrice pour son propre bien. Cela avait du sens qu'il ne veuille pas s'engager avec Hermione alors qu'il était sur la corde raide pour Azkaban. « Il n'aurait rien du faire s'il savait qu'il ne pouvait pas s'engager et il aurait certainement du être _prudent !_ » Hermione tressaillit, en grimaçant, et Harry lui fronça les sourcil. « Quoi ? »

« Et bien, il pensait qu'il était prudent. »

« Et comment est-il possible qu'il pense ça ? Il n'est pas bête ! »

« Je lui ai dit que je m'en étais occupé, » Dit Hermione, en tressaillant de nouveau, regardant Harry, embarrassée.

« Oh, Hermione, » Dit Harry, en passant ses mains dans ses cheveux et la regardant totalement incrédule. « Tu l'as piégée ? »

« Pas exactement, je veux dire, je ne m'en suis pas souciée, ok ? » Dit Hermione, de son ton logique cependant il pouvait entendre la culpabilité dans sa voix. « Je me suis occupée de Philip toute seule. Je ne lui ai rien demandé. »

« Comment as-tu pu ? »

« J'étais tellement seule, Harry. Je n'avais personne. Mes parents sont morts. Ron était presque comme mort dans ma vie et toi, tu étais comme un fantôme la plupart du temps, si peu disponible. J'avais besoin de Philip. Je ne sais pas comment j'aurais fait sans lui ces dernières années. Ron est le seul homme avec qui je n'ai jamais couché, et je le connais et … et il était là… et… » Elle enfouit son visage dans ses mains une fois de plus alors qu'un nouveau sanglot s'échappait d'elle. « Je n'ai probablement pas réfléchit comme j'aurais du, mais j'étais dépressive, je ne pensais pas clairement… et puis après j'ai été tellement malade durant ma grossesse, et tout le temps que j'ai mis pour me rétablir après avoir eu Philip, et après je suis partie pour la France. Je ne lui ai juste jamais dit, et tu étais tellement en colère, tellement en colère après le père. Je ne voulais pas être la cause d'une rupture entre vous deux. Vous avez besoin l'un de l'autre pour survivre. Depuis toujours ! »

« Seigneur, je suis tellement stupide, » (ndlt : c'est clair, ndlc:je dirai même qu'il a été con.ndld2emec : c'est vraiment le pire crétin de monde) Dit Harry, le choc toujours évident dans sa voix tandis qu'il regardait Philip qui léchait joyeusement ses doigts, il y voyait tellement clairement Ron en lui maintenant, avant il ne voyait Philip que pour lui-même, il était la lumière d'espoir d'Hermione. « Tu m'avais dit que tu aimais les hommes roux. »

Hermione releva la tête, les larmes coulaient sur son visage et un faible sourire se détachait de ses lèvres. « Et bien, c'était vrai. »

Harry gémit, en passant une main sur son visage fatigué. « Ok, je vais aller lui parler. »

« Oh, merci ! » Dit Hermione, en se penchant vers Harry pour l'étreindre. « S'il te plait dit lui que je suis désolé. Combien Philip est merveilleux. Je m'en fiche s'il me hait, mais je ne veux pas que Philip en souffre. J'espérais pouvoir lui expliquer les choses comme il le faut…logiquement, au lieu qu'il ne découvre tout comme ça. »

« Il ne fera pas souffrir Philip, Hermione, » Dit Harry, certain de ce fait plus que tout autre. « Il risque sa vie pour des enfants qui ne sont même pas les siens. Il ne dénierait jamais son propre fils. »

« Qu'est ce que tu veux dire ? » Demanda Hermione, en essuyant sa dernière larme avant de se mettre à regarder Harry avec inquiétude. « Quels enfants ? Qu'est ce qu'il risque ? »

Harry secoua sa tête tandis qu'il se relevait. « Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça. Je vais essayer d'apaiser les choses, je ne peux rien promettre. C'est un merdier complet. »

« Je sais. Je suis désolé. »

« Ouais, moi aussi, » Dit Harry, en prenant Philip dans ses bras qui avait bondit du canapé. « Veille sur ta maman pour moi. »

« Non, va pas ! » Dit Philip en s'aggripant à lui, faisant Harry se sentir terrible. Cela faisait trop longtemps depuis la dernière fois qu'il l'avait vu. « Reste ! »

« Je vais revenir tout de suite, » Dit Harry, essayant désespérément de détacher Philip de lui. « Je dois aller dehors pendant une minute et puis quand je reviendrais on ira voler. Qu'est que tu en penses ? »

« Voler ? » Demanda Philip, en se reculant pour regarder Harry, sa bouche barbouillée de chocolat.

« Ouais, voler. Est-ce que tu as toujours ce balai que je t'ai donné ? »

Hermione gémit de lamentation. « Harry, je déteste quand tu le mets sur cette chose. Il est trop petit. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu lui as donné en premier lieu. »

« Tu en prends soin pour moi, n'est ce pas ? » Il fit un clin d'œil à Philip, ignorant les grognements de Hermione. « Il veut être un attrapeur quand il sera grand. »

« Attrapeur ! » dit Philip, en souriant à sa mère presque béatement. « Vif d'or ! »

« C'est le meilleur. » Harry rendit Philip à Hermione et ébouriffa ses cheveux. « Prend soin de ta maman, elle est triste. »

« Méchant, méchant monstre, » Dit Philip, en tapotant affectueusement le visage de Hermione, laissant une trace de chocolat sur sa joue.

« Ouais, on parlera de ça quand je reviendrai, » Dit Harry à Hermione, en regardant les aurors dont le nombre diminuait progressivement, ne laissant seulement que quelques uns pour rédiger les rapports et collecter les preuves. « Je veux connaître tous ce qui s'est passé en détails. »

------

Harry trouva Ron dans une allée tranquille à l'arrière de l'immeuble d'Hermione. Il était appuyé contre le mur, à essayer de rouler une cigarette, mais même à cette distance, Harry pouvait dire que les mains tremblantes de Ron l'en empêchaient. Plus de tabac terminait sur les pavés que dans le papier.

« Fait chier ! »

Ron balança la tabatière violement. Elle frappa contre le mur d'en face avant de venir retentir sur les pavés tandis qu'il se laissait glisser contre le mur jusqu'à être assis sur le sol. Il enfouit sa tête dans ses mains, ayant l'air complètement brisé.

L'image frappa Harry. Ron était un brillant auror, un homme avec des principes forts qui avait montré une loyauté inconditionnelle à Harry plus d'une fois depuis qu'ils étaient enfants. Autant il haïssait les larmes de Hermione, autant cette vision était de loin bien plus ébranlante.

Harry fit un pas prudent vers Ron et fouilla dans sa poche pour en sortir un paquet de cigarettes moldues. Il savait que Ron l'avait entendu, mais il ne leva pas les yeux tandis que son corps s'était raidit.

« Reste loin de moi, Harry. »

Harry l'ignora, et tapota le paquet jusqu'à une cigarette en sorte et puis la présenta devant Ron, lui offrant silencieusement. Ron leva les yeux, ses yeux glacés plein de colère et de trahison, mais il prit néanmoins la cigarette, l'allumant avec sa baguette et se mit à fixer le mur en face de lui. Il inhalait profondément la fumée dans ses poumons avant de l'expirer en tremblant.

Harry alluma une cigarette pour lui-même et s'appuya contre le mur. « Je ne savais pas qu'il était de toi, Ron. »

Ron grogna d'incrédulité. « Même toi tu n'es pas aussi bête. Il me ressemble tellement. »

« Il y a des roux autres que les Weasley dans le monde. Comment j'aurais pu deviner que tu avais couché avec Hermione ? Aucun de vous deux n'en à parler. Je pensais que vous étiez éloignés l'un de l'autre il y a des années, et tout. Tu voulais même plus parler d'elle.

Ron fumait silencieusement sa cigarette, la respiration lourde, et Harry savait qu'il essayait de contrôler sa colère. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il pouvait faire ou dire pour arranger la situation, alors il attendit jusqu'à ce que Ron ait retrouvé la capacité de parler.

« Je ne lui pardonnerai jamais de m'avoir fait ça, » Dit finalement Ron, sa voix était âpre d'une colère contenue. « Tout ce temps… et elle ne m'a jamais rien dit, ne m'a jamais envoyer un hibou ! »

« Tu aurais pu la hibouter aussi, Ron, » Fit remarquer Harry, en essayant de repousser sa propre colère à la pensée de ce que Hermione avait traversé seule. « Hermione était ton amie. Elle aurait du être plus qu'une fille d'une nuit pour toi. »

« Elle m'a piégé ! » Hurla Ron, en laissant tomber sa cigarette et se relevant en bondissant soudainement pour se tourner vers Harry. « Elle t'a aussi menti, espèce d'idiot ! Et tu t'excuses pour elle ! »

« Je sais que tu es en colère, mais tu ne sais pas par quoi elle est passée. »

« S'il elle a eu des moments difficiles, c'est de sa faute ! Elle aurait du le dire que j'avais un fils ! Cette salope ! »

Harry perdit finalement son sang froid. Il balança sa cigarette, et attrapa Ron par le col de son pull, pour le pousser en avant malgré le fait que Ron pesait 15 kilos de plus que lui. « Elle est presque morte en mettant au monde Philip ! Cela lui a pris des mois pour récupérer ! Des mois ! Et devine qui est celui qui a changé les couches sales de Philip pendant qu'elle était trop faible pour sortir de son foutu lit. _Moi !_ »

Ron pâlit, mais ses yeux continuèrent de briller de colère, des flammes bleues qui éclairaient leur profondeur. « Si elle était si malade, pourquoi est ce que tu ne m'as rien dit ? Pourquoi tu n'as pas dit quelque chose ? »

« Je ne pensais pas que c'était mon rôle. Elle m'a demandé de garder cela secret et je l'ai fait. Je ne lui ai pas non plus dit quand tu as passé deux mois à Ste Mangouste à récupérer de la prison de Mangemorts. J'ai simplement étendu la même politesse à elle. Je n'ai jamais prétendu comprendre pourquoi vous vous étiez éloignés, mais si vous aviez des choses que vous vouliez garder secrètes, je les garde secrètes, et crois moi, ce n'est pas simple ! »

Ron vacilla sous la fureur de Harry, ses épaules s'effondrèrent tandis que ses bras tombaient le long de son corps. Si Harry ne le connaissait pas aussi bien, il aurait juré qu'il avait vu des larmes luires dans ses yeux avant qu'il ne secoue la tête, totalement abattu.

« J'ai un gamin dont je ne connaissais même pas l'existence, » Soupira Ron, en passant une main dans ses cheveux bruns tandis qu'Harry s'extirpait de son pull. « Qu'est ce que je vais dire à ma famille…ma mère, elle va me tuer. Je sais qu'elle va vouloir que j'épouse Hermione, et tu sais que je ne peux pas faire ça. »

« Tu devais avoir des sentiments pour elle si tu… » Harry s'arrêta, inconfortable avec l'idée de Ron et Hermione ensemble, de cette façon. « Si tu étais _avec_ elle ; cela devait avoir une signification. »

« Je pensais que cela en avait, » Dit Ron, sa voix à la fois pleine de douleur et d'une colère persistante. « Maintenant, je …je ne sais pas. C'est évident qu'elle s'est servit de moi pour avoir Philip. Tout le monde sait que les Weasley ne sont seulement bon que pour faire des bébés. Elle n'a pas du croire sa chance quand j'ai débarqué cette nuit. Mon Dieu, je suis tellement stupide ! Tout ce temps que j'ai passé à me languir d'elle…et elle n'en a fait qu'un mensonge, petite opportuniste… »

« Eh ! » Dit Harry de manière menaçante. « Ne dit rien que tu ne pourrais regretter. »

« Hello ! Regardes ce qu'elle a fait ! » Dit Ron, en se tournant vers Harry, son visage totalement rouge. « La dernière chose dont j'avais besoin était un enfant. Comment je vais pouvoir continuer ce que je fais, en sachant qu'il y a quelqu'un qui dépend de moi ! Je sais que Hermione pense qu'il n'a pas besoin d'un père, mais ce n'est pas vrai ! »

« Et bien, peut être est-ce une bonne raison pour que tu arrêtes ce que tu fais, » Dit Harry, en se demandant si ce n'était pas la solution à tout. «Tu es trop compromis dans tout ça. Je ne vais plus pouvoir couvrir tes traces très longtemps. Une de ces jours tu vas avoir des ennuis avec la mauvaise personne et finir à Azkaban… et malgré ce que tu penses, beaucoup de gens dépendent de toi. Je dépends de toi, Ginny dépend de toi, les enfants… »Ron regarda par-dessus son épaule pour vérifier que personne n'écoutait, et baissa sa voix jusqu'à qu'elle ne soit plus qu'un murmure. « Le ministère est corrompu Harry, et tu le sais. Il est dirigé par des sang-pures, la moitié d'entre eux sont des mangemorts. Pas un ne se soucie des trafiquants d'esclaves, et ces enfoirés profiteront de cette guerre aussi longtemps que leur poches seront remplis par des gallions. Qui d'autre ferais quelque choses ? »

« Ce n'est pas ton travail de sauver tout le monde, Ron, » Dit doucement Harry, tandis qu'il sortait son paquet de cigarettes de sa poche et en offrit une autre à Ron avant d'en allumer une pour lui-même. « Bon Dieu, J'admire plus que tout ce que tu fais. Mais, je ne veux pas que tu sois envoyé à Azkaban et si tu n'es pas prudent, tu y entraîneras Ginny là-bas avec toi. »

Ron secoua la tête. «Elle n'ira pas en prison. Elle trouvera un moyen de s'en sortir, et de plus, quel idiot mettrait une sorcière de sang-pure qui recueille des gamins orphelins à Azkaban ? Tu parles d'une mauvaise publicité. »

Harry pâlit, en comprenant le raisonnement de Ron. « Mais Hermione… »

« Le ministère se fout de ceux d'origine moldue, » Acquiesça Ron, en prenant une longue boufée de sa cigarette avant d'expirer lentement la fumée. « Particulièrement une qui a vécu en France pendant une grande partie de la guerre. Elle est pratiquement une traître à leurs yeux. »

« Elle travaille pour eux, ses recherches… »

« N'ont aucune importance, » Le coupa abruptement Ron. « Les gens n'en n'ont rien à foutre des recherches quand ils meurent de faim, et qu'ils sont terrifiés de perdre leur maison. Je ne sais pas ce que je vais faire… une seule erreur maintenant, et ils peuvent relier Hermione à moi, et Philip en souffrira…Merde, et Malfoy sait probablement que c'est le mien. Même si _tu _ne l'as pas remarqué, il l'a probablement fait… »

Harry haleta, se tournant vers Ron complètement étonné. « Malfoy ? »

« Il est celui qui a attaqué Hermione. C'est pas étonnant qu'elle s'en est sortie aussi facilement, il n'a jamais valu grand-chose, » Marmonna Ron presque pour lui-même, tandis qu'il avait le regard dans le vague. « Je dois vérifier quelques trucs. J'ai besoin d'un peu de temps pour me calmer aussi et regagner mes esprits. Cela change tout. »

Harry acquiesça, en regardant Ron avec inquiétude. « Est-ce que tu reviens ? »

« Bien sur que je reviens, » Aboya Ron, en écrasant sa cigarette sur le par terre. « Ils sont de toutes évidences après Hermione pour quelque chose. Tu sais qu'ils utiliseront Philip contre elle s'ils le doivent. »

« Je vais rester avec eux, » Proposa Harry, en sachant pertinemment que les relations entre Ron et Hermione étaient plus qu'un peu tendues en ce moment.

Ron secoua la tête négativement, en fourrant ses mains dans ses poches. « Tu es plus important que moi. Je peux me permettre de manquer le boulot, toi non. Tu es le seul espoir qu'il reste aux gens. Savoir que tu es là pour eux, à combattre est ce qui permet aux gens de continuer. De plus, il est mon fils, Harry. C'est ma responsabilité, pas la tienne. »

« Je ne pense pas que Hermione va te permettre de rester…vu comment sont les choses. »

Les yeux de Ron se rétrécir une fois de plus et ses narines palpitèrent de colère. « Hermione devra faire avec. Elle aurait du y penser avant de me piéger avec un bébé. »

« Philip est vraiment un gamin super, Ron, » Dit Harry avec hésitation, s'offensant presque que Ron dénigre autant son existence.

« Et bien, je n'en sais rien encore, n'est ce pas ? » Dit Ron de manières vindicative avant que son visage s'adoucisse et qu'il ne passe une main sur son visage fatigué. « Je ne suis pas fâché contre lui. Je suis en pétard contre Hermione. Je dois encore m'habituer à l'idée d'avoir un enfant dont je ne sais rien, mais tu sais que je ne ferais jamais quoique ce soit qui ferait du mal à mon propre fils, Harry. »

Harry soupira, souhaitant qu'il existe une solution plus simple. « Je sais. »

« J'y vais. Reste avec Hermione jusqu'à que je revienne. Découvre ce qui s'est passé exactement, » Dit Ron, en enfonçant sa main dans sa poche pour en sortir un portoloin. « Elle est peut être une menteuse, mais tu dois reconnaître à Hermione le mérite d'avoir échappé à une attaque de mangemorts. J'aimerais bien savoir comment elle a fait. »

« Elle sait plus de choses sur la défense contre les forces du mal et la magie noire que toi et moi pourrons ne l'apprendre en une vie, » Dit Harry, en souriant légèrement. « À quoi est ce que tu crois qu'elle passe tout son temps en recherches ? »

« Je ne me sens pas très charitable envers elle en ce moment, mais j'espère qu'elle a donné sa leçon à Malfoy avant qu'il ne s'échappe. J'aurais aimé mettre ma main sur cette sale petite fouine. »

« Je suis désolé de ne t'avoir jamais dit pour Philip, Ron, » Dit honnêtement Harry, en sachant que Ron se sentait toujours aussi bien trahit par Hermione que par lui. « Je n'ai juste jamais pensé que tu pourrais avoir… couché avec Hermione et ne plus lui écrire. Je ne l'ai jamais considéré. Je pense que notre amitié m'a en quelques sortes aveuglé, c'est la seule excuse que j'ai. »

« Ouais, et bien, il n'y a rien que tu ne puisses faire pour ça maintenant à part faire avec. » Ron haussa les épaules, en sortant sa baguette pour activer le portoloin. « Donnes moi un peu de temps. On pourra en parler plus tard. »

Ron disparu, laissant Harry seul dans l'allée, en train de fumer sa cigarette et pensant à combien leur vie avait changé en si peu de temps.

-----

Il faisait nuit quand Ron revint à l'appartement de Hermione, un vieux sac de voyage pendu à son épaule. Il passait la plupart de sa vie en mission. Il savait comment empaqueter léger, et comment survivre des semaines avec seulement les vivres contenues dans un petit sac.

Il avait envoyé un hibou à Ginny avant de partir, pour lui dire qu'il serait absent pour quelques semaines encore, sachant qu'elle passerait le mot au reste de la famille. Il aurait préféré aller la voir et lui dire en personne, mais il n'était pas émotionnellement près pour cela. Ginny connaissait des cotés de lui que la plupart des gens ignoraient, et il était probable qu'il serait empêtré dans des explications s'il avait du dire à Ginny pour Philip dés maintenant. Il était mieux qu'elle pense qu'il était en mission, et à vrai dire, c'était la vérité. Il était en mission. Il était là pour protéger Philip, rien de plus.

Ron frappa à la porte, haïssant le fait qu'il se sente comme un adolescent nerveux, son estomac faisant des bonds menaçant tandis qu'il fixait la porte en bois de l'appartement de Hermione.

« Qui est-ce ? » Demanda Harry, d'une voix dure et paranoïaque, donnant à Ron presque envie de sourire.

« Le chevalier, » Répondit-il, sachant que s'il avait utilisé son vrai nom, Harry aurait pensé que c'était une sorte de piège, ou un mangemort quelconque qui utilisait du polynectar.

Cela pris quelque secondes, mais la porte s'ouvrit et Harry apparu un sourcil haussé. «Tu utilise toujours ce nom ? »

Ron haussa les épaules. « J'utilise King ou Kingsley aussi… ça dépend de mon humeur. »

« Impressionnant comment quelques années de gloire à l'école peuvent te suivre pour toujours, » Dit Harry, en souriant légèrement.

« Tolère mes vanités. Je ne suis pas un héros comme toi. Le Quidditch et les échiquiers géants sont tous ce à quoi je peux me raccrocher, » Soupira Ron, en jetant un coup d'oeil dans l'appartement et le vit vide. « Où est Hermione ? »

« Elle lit une histoire à Philip, » Dit Harry, en ouvrant la porte plus largement pour que Ron puisse entrer. « Il a eu une longue journée…je pense que l'attaque des mangemorts la plus choqué qu'il ne le laisse voir. Il a besoin de dormir. »

Ron acquiesça, en jetant le sac près du canapé tandis qu'il scrutait par curiosité l'appartement maintenant qu'il était vide. « Alors, tu as réussi à savoir ce qu'il s'était passé ? »

« Ouais, c'était Malfoy comme tu as dit. Lui et deux de ses camarades ont débarqué ici. Ils ont probablement pensé que Hermione se laisserait faire sans combattre. Ils l'ont sous-estimer. » Dit Harry, en se laissant tomber sur le canapé en ayant l'air fatigué. « Cet idiot aurait du la pétrifier aussitôt qu'elle a ouvert la porte, mais il voulait savourer au lieu de ça. Il l'a attaqué, mais Hermione avait sorti sa baguette avant qu'il ne puisse la frapper plus d'une fois. »

« Le bleu sur sa joue, » Grogna Ron, en se rappelant de la marque. Malgré la fureur qu'il éprouvait envers Hermione, il était dégoûté que Malfoy ait osé poser une main sur elle. « Qu'est ce qu'elle a utilisé pour les virer ? »

« Je ne sais pas, un sort dont je n'ai jamais entendu parler. Ça a assommé les deux mangemorts, mais Malfoy a transplané quand il a réalisé qu'il la combattrait seul. Hermione est quelque peu confuse à propos des détails. Tu sais comment se passe les choses quand tu te retrouves dans une situation comme ça. Je pense que Malfoy a voulu prendre Philip quand il l'a vu, en pensant qu'il pourrait l'utiliser contre Hermione et qu'elle se laisse faire, mais Philip s'est échappé. » Harry eut un petit rire et secoua la tête. « Je peux à peine l'attraper quand il l'a décidé, et je suis foutument beaucoup plus rapide que Malfoy. Dommage qu'elle n'est pas eu la chance de jeter un sort à Malfoy, mais au moins deux de ces salops sont en détention. Je n'ai pas reconnu leur nom, mais ils ont pu donner des fausses informations aux aurors. »

« Probablement, » Dit Ron, en prenant une photo qui se trouvait sur le manteau de la cheminée pour la regarder, et y vit Hermione et Philip lui sourire et le saluer. « Est ce que tu penses que le ministère français nous laissera les interroger ? Je sais, ce n'est pas notre juridiction. »

« Je vais aller là bas demain et voir ce que je peux tirer d'eux. Ça ne devrait pas poser de problèmes pour que je les interroge. J'ai une sorte d'influence internationale. »

Ron ricana, en replaçant la photo. « Influence internationale ? C'est comme ça que tu appelles le fait que tout le monde se jette à tes pieds pour faire peu importe ce que tu leur dit de faire tout ça pour le puissant Harry Potter ? »

Harry haussa les épaules, il avait désormais passé outre l'embrassement de la célébrité. « Si ça permet d'arriver à quelque chose. »

« Je me demande pourquoi il en avait après Hermione ? » Marmonna Ron pour lui-même, tandis qu'il se penchait vers une autre photo, de Harry tenant Philip dans ses bras quand il n'était juste qu'un bébé. Il ignora la douleur dans sa poitrine, en essayant de ne pas penser à combien il avait déjà manqué avant de se tourner vers Harry. « Est-ce qu'elle a une idée ? Ça semble un peu bizarre que Malfoy ait débarqué à Paris pour juste attaquer une vieille ennemie de l'école après toutes ses années. Il doit y avoir une autre raison. »

« Et bien Hermione travaille sur des trucs très compliqués… Un sortilège de protection, de la magie très avancée. S'il y a une fuite au ministère français, ce qui est probablement le cas, ils ont pu voir ça comme une menace pour Voldemort. Où, ils avaient juste prévu de l'enlever pour m'attirer. Notre amitié n'est pas exactement un secret, » Dit Harry, sa voix tendu par la culpabilité et la colère. « C'est assez évident qu'ils n'étaient pas là pour la tuer, ou elle serait déjà morte. Ils la voulaient vivante pour quelque chose. »

Ron acquiesça d'un mouvement de ma tête, et leva la tête vers le couloir quand il entendit une porte s'ouvrir. Son corps entier se tendit quand il vit Hermione. Elle rencontra ses yeux et rapidement détourna son regard, en fermant discrètement la porte de la chambre de Philip avant d'entrer dans le salon pour se joindre à la conversation.

Ron ne pu s'empêcher de l'étudier un instant, dans sa robe de chambre bleue qui était nouée fermement autour de sa taille. Ses cheveux étaient plus courts, ses seins plus pleins, son visage plus courbe que la dernière fois qu'il l'avait vu, mais pourtant elle paraissait assez maigre pour que sa mère la force à manger si elle venait au Terrier. Malgré tout ça ; le déchirement de son cœur, la trahison, ne pouvait enlever le fait qu'elle était d'une attirance étourdissante, même avec ces cernes d'épuisement sous ses yeux. Ses doigts éprouvaient le besoin de la toucher, et cela l'en rendait d'autant plus furieux. Il n'aimait pas qu'elle soit diablement séduisante alors que tout ce qu'il voulait ressentir envers elle était de l'amertume.

Il détourna son regard quand elle releva les yeux vers lui avec espoir, ne voulant pas y voir la tristesse et la culpabilité dans ses yeux. Ce regard l'affectait bien plus qu'il ne voulait l'admettre.

« Je suis contente que tu sois passé, Ron, » Déclara avec hésitation Hermione, en faisant un pas en avant mais elle s'arrêta quand Ron se crispa visiblement. « Philip sera très excité. Je suis surprise que tu te sois trouvé une chambre en si peu de temps. »

Ron se tourna vers Harry les sourcils froncés, qui toussa pour s'éclaircir la gorge. « Et bien, je vais…euh, juste y aller, que vous puissiez parler tout les deux. Nous pourrons éclaircir les choses avec Malfoy plus tard, » Dit-il à Ron et puis il se tourna vers Hermione, et lui donna une brève étreinte. « Ne veille pas trop. Tu as l'air épuisé. »

« Tu parts ? » Dit Hermione à Harry, en jetant un coup d'œil nerveux à Ron. « Mais je pensais que… »

« Ron va rester ici quelques jours, au cas où Malfoy déciderait de revenir. Tout ce passera bien. Je choperai un portoloin tôt demain matin ; » Dit rapidement Harry, en manquant de trébucher en s'emmêlant dans ses propres pieds tandis qu'il se dirigeait vers la porte.

Hermione le suivit, les yeux écarquillés, en ayant l'air de vouloir convaincre silencieusement de le ne pas la laisser seule avec Ron. Harry l'ignora, et lui donna un rapide baiser sur la joue avant de se glisser hors de l'appartement, laissant Hermione là, debout, raide à fixer la porte quand il lui la claqua au nez.

Ron la vit prendre quelques inspirations pour se calmer puis elle se tourna vers lui, en souriant nerveusement. « Et bien, j'imagine que tu veux parler de … tout ça. »

« Pas vraiment, » Dit Ron, faisant vaciller Hermione par la froideur de sa voix. « Je suis plutôt fatigué. Découvrir que j'ai un fils dont personne n'avait dénié me parler est plutôt éreintant. »

« Oh, » Marmonna t-elle, en mordillant sa lèvre quelques secondes. « Je suis vraiment désolé, Ron. »

« Mais pas assez désolé pour me l'avoir dit. »

« Je n'ai jamais eu l'intention de te faire du mal, » Dit-elle doucement en faisant un pas vers lui le bras tendu pour toucher son bras. « Tu as toujours de l'importance pour moi. »

Ron repoussa rudement sa main, et se tourna vers le canapé derrière lui, tandis qu'il enlevait son pull d'un mouvement fluide, le laissant dans son t-shirt de coton blanc. Il jeta son pull sur le dessus de son sac qui était toujours sur le sol, et se tourna vers Hermione, et il vit ses yeux s'écarquiller, tandis qu'elle fixait sa poitrine. Ron s'éclaircit la gorge et elle leva son regard vers ses yeux. Il n'y vit pas juste de l'angoisse tournoyer dans ses pupilles chocolat, mais du désir. Cependant cela disparu rapidement. Elle se renfrogna et jeta un coup d'œil au paquetage prés du canapé avant de le re-regarder.

« Tu ne penses pas vraiment rester ici ? »

« Exactement, » Acquiesça t-il, en ignorant l'expression de stupeur de Hermione tandis qu'il se laissait tomber sur le canapé et qu'il se penchait pour délacer ses chaussures. « Je vais prendre le canapé. »

« Ron, je ne pense pas que se soit une très bonne idée, » dit Hermione hésitante. « C'est évident que tu es toujours fâché contre moi. »

« Toujours aussi brillante, » dit-il sèchement, tandis qu'il balançait une de ses chaussures au dessus de son tas d'affaire et qu'il commençait à se préoccuper de l'autre. « Mais là je pense que tu as perdu tout ton bon sens. »

« Tu ne peux pas rester ici, Ron » dit-elle fermement, en se penchant pour l'arrêter dans ce qu'il faisait. « Je ne suis pas du tout confortable avec cette idée. »

Ron la fixa, ses yeux se rétrécissant jusqu'à devenir de petites fentes. « Tu t'y feras, » dit-il d'un ton glacial, en enlevant la main de Hermione de la sienne avant de continuer à délacer ses chaussures. « Ne t'inquiète pas Hermione, je n'ai AUCUNEMENT l'intention de te toucher. Mais que tu aimes ou non, Philip est mon fils, et je suis son père. Cela veut dire que c'est mon boulot de le protéger et c'est ce que j'ai bien l'intention de faire, rien de plus. »

Hermione soupira, en passant une main dans ses cheveux bouclés, en le regardant vexé. « Ce n'est pas sain pour Philip d'être au sein de toute cette tension. Tu ne peux pas rester ici. »

« Très bien ! » Ron laissa tomber sa chaussure et se releva, en regardant Hermione de toute sa hauteur avec fureur. « Alors prépare les affaires de Philip. Je le prends avec moi."

La mâchoire de Hermione tomba. « Q-quoi ? »

« Tu m'as entendu. Si tu n'es pas confortable prés de moi, ce n'est pas grave. Je vais le ramener en Angleterre, et le protéger là-bas. Ça m'arrange en plus, puisque je ne veux pas vraiment non plus être prés de toi. »

« Tu ne peux pas me prendre mon fils, Ron, » Chuchota d'horreur Hermione. « Tu sais que tu ne peux pas. Tu n'as pas le droit. »

« J'ai _tous_ les droits. »Gronda Ron en résistant à l'envie de la faire trembler comme sa colère l'y invitait de nouveau. « C'est aussi mon fils. Tu es lié à moi. Tu as vecu en France pendant que je combattais dans cette putain de guerre durant dix années de ma vie. Je suis un auror décoré d'une famille de sang-pure. A qui penses tu que le ministère donnera la garde ? »

Hermione pâlit, et fit un pas en arrière, en le regardant comme si elle ne l'avait jamais vu avant. « Tu ne me ferais pas ça à moi… à Philip. Je sais que tu ne le ferais pas. »

Ron arqua son sourcil. « Tu ne sais rien de moi ou de quoi je suis capable. Ça a été une putain de longue guerre, Hermione. Je ne suis plus le même gamin pleurnichard. J'ai fait des choses que tu ne peux même pas imaginer. Tu n'as pas idée quel sorte d'homme tu as choisit pour être le père de ton enfant, et maintenant tu payes pour ça. Alors à moins que tu veuilles te lancer dans un sale jeu, je te conseille de commencer à être un peu plus conciliante. »

« Tu me fais chanter ! » S'écria Hermione, son visage rouge de colère. « Cela ne marchera pas. Je n'ai pas peur de toi. »

Ron se pencha pour être au même niveau qu'elle et la regarda froidement. « Tu devrais. Tu ne sais pas jusqu'à où je suis capable d'aller pour protéger ma famille et Philip est ma famille. Malfoy ne l'enlèvera pas parce que tu n'es pas confortable en ma présence. Je mourais pour lui. Comparé à ça, avoir des démêlés avec le ministère n'est rien. »

« Tu ne le connaît même pas, Ron » Murmura désespérément Hermione.

« Et à qui la faute ? » Répondit sèchement Ron. « Prépare le. Je vais attendre. »

« Tu ne peux pas prendre soin de lui. Ce n'est pratiquement encore qu'un bébé. Tu ne connais rien à propos des enfants. »

« Qui a dit ça ? » Dit Ron d'un air suffisant, en croisant ses bras contre sa poitrine. « J'ai des tas de nièces et de neveux et je vis pratiquement chez Ginny. Je connais bien plus sur les enfants que tu ne le penses. »

« Est-ce… Ginny a des enfants ? Je ne savais pas qu'elle était mariée ? » Demanda Hermione, paraîssant surprise.

Ron la regarda, ressentant à son tour un choc. « Non, elle s'occupe d'un orphelinat. Harry ne te l'a jamais dit ? Il s'envoie en l'air avec elle depuis des années, j'avais imaginé qu'il t'aurait parlé d'elle. »

Hermione secoua la tête, en mordillant sa lèvre tandis qu'elle réagissait à l'information. Finalement, elle soupira, ayant l'air épuisé. « Très bien, Ron, reste ici. Je ne peux pas me battre avec toi maintenant. Tu as gagné. »

Pour une raison quelconque, cette victoire ne satisfit pas du tout Ron. La culpabilité se rependait en lui alors qu'il regardait Hermione, voyant ses épaules fléchir sous la défaite et bizarrement, il se rendit compte qu'il aurait préféré qu'elle se jette sur lui en fureur et qu'elle le frappe, plus tôt qu'elle ait l'air si abattue.

« Je ne laisserai pas Philip être témoin d'une quelconque tension, Hermione. Je suis plus mature que ça. La dernière chose que je veux c'est qu'il soit effrayé par moi. »

Hermione acquiesça, et leva des yeux pleins de larmes retenues vers lui. « Merci, » Dit-elle, en se dirigeant vers le couloir. « Fait juste… comme chez toi. Je vais me coucher. Ça été une longue journée. »

Ron la regarda silencieusement s'en aller, la fixant jusqu'à qu'elle ne disparaisse derrière la porte au fond du couloir. Il se laissa tomber sur le canapé, ses épaules s'affaissant de lassitude. Il s'allongea brusquement sur le dos, en souhaitant avoir un oreiller, mais il était trop fatigué pour se soucier dans chercher un. Alors, il se mit à fixer le plafond, espérant faire venir le sommeil à lui, mais il avait trop de choses qui se bousculait dans son esprit et il se passa un long moment avant que ses yeux ne se ferment.

Voila merci de me laisser une petite review d'encouragement, je m'occupe en ce moment d'un chapitre particulièrement long de Price of love


	11. Chapter 11

Désolé pour l'attente, je remercie tout le mode de sa patience

Merci à **lisabelle**, **anais**,**lunatanis , annaOz, akeri la malicieuse, Allima, Heaven68, solla, alixe, Servane, Emmi, Faerie, Marina, Fanss, fébla, Zofia, clairette, jane, Mel7, amintitha, emma&Danaé, virg05,** **Lyana, angie0399

* * *

**

Chapitre 11

_« Je ne veux pas te faire mal, » Haleta Ron. Il était tellement essoufflé qu'il trouva difficile d'énoncer sa phrase de manière cohérente. « On peut …arrêter, » S'étouffa t-il avec ses mots, haïssant le fait que ses désirs affectaient son jugement. « Ce n'est pas grave, »_

_Hermione secoua la tête. « Non, n'arrête pas, » Murmura t-elle, tandis qu'elle enroulait une des jambes nues autour sa hanche._

_Ron la fixa, incapable de croire qu'il était étendu là, complement nu avec Hermione. Ses seins nus étaient pressés contre sa poitrine et ses hanches continuaient à bouger impatiemment contre les siennes, rendant d'autant plus difficile de penser à autre chose que le fait qu'il ne restait rien entre eux pour l'empêchait de la prendre._

_Il ferma ses yeux, sachant qu'il y avait une très bonne raison pour que ce soit une très mauvaise idée, mais cette raison lui échappa quand il la sentit cette part d'elle, chaude et humide, frôler son érection. « Merde, Hermione, arrête…je ne peux pas réfléchir… »_

_Ses doigts s'entremêlèrent dans ses cheveux roux et elle n'eut pas à le pousser durement pour amener ses lèvres aux siennes. Elle gémit et la langue de Ron s'enfonça entre ses lèvres entre ouverte tandis qu'ils s'embrassait passionnément. Son membre se contracta de jalousie, et son cerveau sembla s'éteindre complètement, ne laissant seulement que son désir lancinant la pénétrer et plonger dans sa chaleur._

_« S'il te plait, Ron, je t'en supplie. » _

_Sa voix résonnait comme un ordre dans sa tête et Ron se retrouva à se mouvoir contre elle avec dessein. Il du mordre douloureusement sa lèvre quand il sentit combien elle était vraiment chaude et mouillée pour lui. Ses hanches s'enfonçaient de leur propre chef et il posa son front contre l'épaule de Hermione tandis qu'une vague de plaisir le submergeait._

_Elle se souleva sous lui, son dos se cambrant, ses cuisses soyeuses se frottant contre sa peau sensible. « Oh Seigneur, Hermione, » Il gémit son nom comme une prière, sa voix était faible quand il s'aperçu qu'il était de nouveau dure à l'intérieur d'elle._

« Roux ! »

Ron sursauta, s'empêchant de justesse de frapper peut importe qui l'avait forcer à sortir de son rêve. Ses membres étaient lourds, son esprit embrumé par le sommeil, mais la réalité refit rapidement surface en lui et il éprouva instantanément du ressentiment à l'idée que Hermione puisse toujours trouver le chemin de ses rêves.

« Roux…pareil roux ! »

Ron grogna, et ouvrit un œil quand il sentit qu'on tirait ses cheveux. Il sursauta de nouveau quand il vit le visage de Philip à deux centimètres du sien, en train de sourire gaiement.

« Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? » Marmonna Ron, en se remettant rapidement de sa surprise et en essayant de ne pas grimacer quand ses cheveux furent une nouvelle fois tirer.

« Roux, » Dit Philip enthousiastement, en pointant ses propres cheveux. « Voit…deux roux ! » En repointant les cheveux de Ron puis les siens. « Un, deux… deux roux ! »

« Ron passa une main dans ses cheveux, en réalisant finalement que le sort de camouflage sur cheveux devait avoir disparu durant son sommeil. « Ouais, roux… » Sourit-il, incapable de s'empêcher de tendre la main pour toucher les cheveux de Philip qui était encore plus brillant que les siens. « Vraiment roux…désolé pour ça mon grand. »

Ron émit un grognement quand Philip lui sauta dessus, en pressant son visage près du sien de nouveau tandis qu'il le scrutait d'un regard avide. « Jouer, Harry…voler ? Vif d'or ! »

Le cœur de Ron se serra et il secoua la tête, mais il fut couper court à ce qu'il allait dire. Qu'est ce que Philip pourrait l'appeler ? Ron ne semblait pas le voir, mais…

« Papa… pas Harry. »

Ron se crispa quand il entendit la voix de Hermione corriger Philip. Cela ne lui pris que quelques secondes pour exprimer ses mots et il fut surpris de combien il fut soulager de l'entendre les dire.

« Pareil ! » Philip se pencha avidement sur le canapé et sourit à Hermione tandis qu'elle entrait dans la pièce. « Deux roux ! Un, deux roux… »

« Je vois, » Dit Hermione, en souriant à Philip pendant une seconde avant de faire glisser ses yeux sur Ron. « Le camouflage a disparu. »

« Ouais, je m'en suis rendu compte, » Dit Ron, en faisant courir sa main dans ses cheveux, gêné. « Moi qui pensais pouvoir jouir du brun un jour de plus. »

« Ne dit pas ça. J'adore les cheveux roux. »

Ron sourcilla, et les joues de Hermione rougirent presque instantanément. Elle avait l'air plus sympathique que Ron ne voulait se l'admettre, rougissante et toute fraîche avec ses cheveux encore sauvages de sa nuit de sommeil.

« Je pense que tu manques un peu d'objectivité, » Dit Ron, en voulant faire disparaître cette sympathique rougeur, mais ne réussissant seulement qu'à la faire rougir encore plus quand ses dires furent mal interpréter. Il tendit la main et la passa sa main dans les cheveux de Philip pour éclaircir sa déclaration. « Des cheveux que seule une mère peuvent aimer. »

« Ron ! » haleta Hermione, en se penchant pour prendre Philip et le serrer protectivement dans ses bras. « Les gens me font tout le temps remarquer sur combien ils trouvent les cheveux de Philip magnifiques. Il en est fière ! N'est ce pas, mon ange ? Philip a des cheveux parfaits. »

«Parfaits cheveux, » Répéta Philip, en pointant Ron. « Pareil ! »

« Il les détestera dans quelques années, crois moi, » Marmonna Ron, en se levant finalement. Il voyait que Hermione était toujours devant lui, bouche bée d'une horreur silencieuse et il décida de changer de sujet. « Est-ce que tu as du café ? Je n'ai pas très bien dormit cette nuit. »

« Oui, quelque part, » Dit Hermione. Elle reposa Philip et se tourna vers la cuisine, l'air contente de cette diversion. « Je n'en bois pas moi-même, mais Harry aime ça. J'en achète même si je pense qu'il devrait se sevrer de la caféine. C'est en fait très mauvais pour toi. Les diurétiques peuvent provoquer une déshydratation si tu n'es pas prudent, est ce que tu savais ça ? »

« Je prends le risque, » Dit sèchement Ron tandis qu'il regardait Philip jouer dans le salon avec ses blocs. « Alors, Harry est souvent la ? »

« Pas aussi souvent que je le voudrais, » Dit Hermione sans y réfléchir, de toutes évidences trop occupé à chercher le café dans l'armoire pour entendre le ton acerbe dans la voix de Ron.

« Est-ce que vous couchez ensemble ? »

« Quoi ? » Dit Hermione, en faisant tombé la boite à thé tandis qu'elle tournait sa tête pour pouvoir regarder Ron.

Ron haussa les épaules, en essayant d'avoir l'air désinvolte. « C'est une question honnête. Vous deux êtes de toutes évidences très proches, plus qu'à l'école d'après mes souvenirs. »

« Tu m'as dit la nuit dernière qu'il couchait avec ta sœur. Tu devrais savoir que Harry n'est pas le genre d'homme à la tromper ! » Répondit Hermione d'une voix aigue, ayant l'air totalement consterner.

« Oui, merveilleux Harry, » Dit Ron vindicativement alors qu'il traversait la petit cuisine de Hermione pour regarder dans le placard qui faisait l'objet de ses recherches. Il repéra la boite à café sur l'étagère du haut et tendit la main par-dessus la tête de Hermione pour l'attraper. « Son petit arrangement avec Ginny est plus une commodité qu'autre chose. Elle a elle-même suggéré la possibilité de Harry et toi, et je remarque que tu ne nies pas. »

Hermione saisit brusquement la boite à café dans la main de Ron, rougissant de nouveau, seulement cette fois ses yeux vibraient de colère. « Harry et moi ne couchons pas ensemble. Il est mon ami, mon très cher ami et rien de plus. »

« Pensais juste…me demandais, puisque je supposais qu'il couchait avec toi qu'il aurait pu t'aider à avoir le bébé. Pourquoi avoir un Weasley quand tu peux avoir un Potter à la place ? »

Ron tressaillit intérieurement à l'aigreur de ses mots, mais il ne pouvait pas les ravaler, même Hermione l'attaqua, en frappant sa poitrine avec une force qu'il ne devrait pas être permis chez une personne de si petite taille.

« Tu ferais bien de ne pas insulter mon fils ou ses origines ! » Siffla Hermione, d'une voix basse et dangereuse. « Cet enfant est ma vie et si tu penses que je vais te laisser lui transmettre tes insécurités, tu te trompes grandement.Il n'a rien de mal à avoir des cheveux roux ou être un Weasley et si tu ne sais pas ça, aujourd'hui, alors je me sens désolé pour toi. »

« Oh, il est un Weasley, maintenant ? Parce que moi j'aurais parié que son nom de famille était Granger ? »

« Si tu as des problèmes pour le revendiquer comme un Weasley, libre à toi de partir, » Dit Hermione, en faisant signe vers la porte.

« Mon seul problème pour le revendiquer comme un Weasley, vient du fait que sa mère n'a jamais dénié me prévenir qu'il était mien pour que je le réclame ! »

« Qu'est ce que tu veux de moi, Ron ? » Dit Hermione lasse. « Je t'ai dit que j'étais désolée et je le pense vraiment. »

« Désolé mais ce n'est pas assez, » Dit Ron, en se sentant totalement défait d'un seul coup. « Cela ne me rendra pas ces trois dernières années. »

Il n'attendit pas qu'Hermione dise quelque chose d'autre tandis qu'il se tournait pour se diriger vers le salon. Il s'assit sur le canapé, prenant de grande inspiration et essayant de calmer les battements de son cœur pour qu'ils retrouvent son rythme normal. Hermione le faisait sentir comme s'il était à nouveau un gamin de quinze ans. Il pensait qu'il avait désormais un contrôle sur sa colère, ou son talent inné pour envoyer paître toute les petites choses qui l'ennuyait, mais maintenant il en était revenu où tout avait commencer.

Pour se calmer, il observa Philip, qui jouait toujours joyeusement avec ses blocs, les assemblant pour former de petites tours, pour seulement les détruire avant de recommencer à nouveau leur construction. Il se parlait à lui-même, et cela pris quelques secondes à Ron pour réaliser que la raison pour laquelle il ne comprenait pas la signification de babillage était qu'il parlait en français.

Il s'émerveilla, en écoutant avec respect, son français écorché et enfantin. La plupart des enfants pouvait déjà difficilement parler une seule langue à son age, mais il était évident que Philip était sur la voie dans maîtriser deux.

Son fils n'était pas seulement plein d'énergie, de vie et heureux d'une manière qu'il lui rappelait fortement les jumeaux …Il est brillant. Ce fut à ce moment là que l'impact de tout ça frappa vraiment Ron. Il avait un fils, un fils extraordinaire. Philip n'avait pas seulement irrité des doux yeux marron de Hermione, mais aussi de son intellect aiguisé.

Il avait toujours aimé les enfants. Ils avaient une bonté naturelle en eux qui rendait la guerre plus facile à supporter, et qui lui donnait espoir dans les jours futurs même quand ils ne semblaient en rester aucuns. Combien il était amèrement injuste que cet incroyable petit garçon soit de sa chair et de son sang, et qu'il ne connaissait rien de lui ? En un éclair, l'aigreur qu'il ressentait face à la tromperie de Hermione se dissolva et fut replacée par une blessure à vif d'avoir été volé de la connaissance de l'existence de son propre fils. Il avait déjà tellement manqué, et la douleur de cette perte était plus qu'il ne pouvait supporter.

Avant même d'avoir réaliser ce qu'il faisait, il avait glissé du canapé et avait rampé jusqu'à là où Philip jouait. Ron commença à assembler des blocs l'un sur l'autre, mimant ainsi les actions de son fils et Philip arrêta son travail sur propre tour pour lui sourire.

« Jouer ! » Dit-il, de toutes évidences ravi que quelqu'un d'autre à part lui puisse apprécier le fun des blocks. « Papa jouer ? »

Encore une fois, le cœur de Ron se serra à ce nom, et il était surpris que Philip s'en soit rappelé, mais il ne montra aucun signe extérieur d'affectation. « Ouais, qu'est ce que tu construit ? »

« Une tour, » Dit Philip, en rajoutant un autre de tas de blocs sur celui préexistant. « Un dragon donné coup…BOOM ! »

Ron ria quand Philip poussa la tour et qu'elle tomba bruyament parterre. « Un dragon, hein ? Tu as un oncle qui travail avec des dragons, est ce que tu savais ça ? »

Philip s'arrêta, son visage s'illuminant d'excitation. « Oncle Harry ! Il a combattu des dragons ! »

« Vraiment ? » Dit Ron, en ayant un sourire affecté et en levant un sourcil sceptique. « Tu es sur ? »

« Il a combattu le plus grand, » Dit Philip, ses yeux grands ouverts.

Ron ria de nouveau. « Si tu le dis. »

« Aller, ta mémoire n'est pas si brumeuse, » Dit Hermione, en sortant de la cuisine. « Ton papa était là quand Oncle Harry a combattu le dragon, il a juste oublié, » Dit-elle à Philip.

Ron leva les yeux vers Hermione, un peu surpris par son soudain changement d'attitude. Elle sourit aux deux, ses bras croisés contre sa poitrine tandis qu'elle se penchait contre le canapé. Se rappelant leur arrangement de ne pas montrer à Philip la moindre tension entre eux deux, Ron repoussa sa rancune et lui sourit en réponse. « Si tu parles du Magnyar, je pense que combattre est un peu exagéré… c'était plus comme essayer de l'éviter assez longtemps pour pouvoir attraper l'œuf. »

« Jaloux ? » Demanda Hermione, semblant amusée.

« Non, » Dit Ron un peu trop rapidement, sentant ses oreilles s'échauffés comme s'il avait de nouveau quinze ans. « Je fais juste remarquer qu'il y avait une erreur dans l'histoire. »

« Ah, je vois, » Dit Hermione, en sonnant très pratique. « Et bien, si tu aimes être celui dans les lumières. Je suis sure que tu as une ou deux histoires à partager… avec nous deux. »

« J'en ai quelques unes. » Ron pouvait sentir qu'elle lui tendait la main subtilement mais il ne se sentait pas l'âme de mordre à l'hameçon. « Mais aucune qu'il serait approprié de partager avec la compagnie en présence. »

« Non ? Alors je vais m'en rappeler une pour toi. » Hermione souleva sa robe de chambre et s'assis sur le canapé, puis lissa les plis du tissus, comme si elle paraissait être en grande réflexion. « Qu'est ce que tu penses de la fois où tu t'es sacrifié sur l'échiquier géant de McGonagall ? »

Philip applaudit et donna un grand coup dans ses blocs, mais Ron émit une complainte, éperdu que ses oreilles chauffaient toujours. « Hermione. »

Hermione sourit d'un air suffisant. « Si tu ne veux pas le raconter alors je vais devoir le faire. »

« Ce n'est pas vraiment très passionnant, » Dit Ron, en sachant très bien qu'un échiquier géant ne pouvait rivaliser avec un dragon.

« Je pensais que c'était très passionnant. Je pense que mon cœur s'est arrêté de battre quand je t'ai vu tombé, » Chuchota Hermione, l'air suffisant ayant désormais disparu quand elle regarda Ron, ses yeux misent nus par l'émotion.

Ron la fixa, sentant comme si son propre cœur avait arrêté de battre. Il ne voulait pas voir autant dans ses yeux ; cela rendait les choses encore plus difficile d'être furieuse contre elle. Ils ne se connaissaient plus vraiment, mais encore est-il, qu'elle avait été son amie, et il était dur d'oublier qu'elle était la seule femme en dehors de sa famille pour laquelle il n'avait jamais réellement compté.

« Je pense que le café est prêt, » Dit Ron en se relevant.

Il ignora l'expression blessée qu'affichait le visage de Hermione, et se dirigea vers la cuisine. Le café n'était pas prêt, mais il se contenta de le regarder finir de infuser. Il sursauta à l'apparition de la petite lumière rouge sur l'étrange casserole à café de Hermione, et poussa le bouton. Il fronça les sourcils quand le café s'arrêta de couler. Il le poussa de nouveau, et le café recommença à infuser. Désormais totalement fasciné, il la tourna, et suivit la petite corde blanche qui était lié à un trou dans le mur. Il reconnu les prises de la vieille collection de son père, bien qu'il n'aie jamais su comme elles fonctionnaient réellement.

« Ne touche pas à ça ! »

Ron était en train tirer sur la prise, faisant s'arrêter le café encore une fois quand Hermione lui cria dessus et qu'il sursauta, laissant tomber immédiatement la corde. « Pourquoi pas ? »

« Tu pourrais te blesser ! » Dit Hermione, en passant juste à coté de lui, pour rebrancher la prise dans le mur.

Ron se renfrogna, et tendit la main pour toucher la prise, en se demandant si c'était bien cela qui rendait le café chaud, mais Hermione donna une tape sur sa main. « Est-ce que ça me brûlerait ? »

« En quelques sorte, l'électricité est très dangereuse… ça pourrait te choquer, » Dit Hermione, alors qu'elle appuyait sur le bouton de la cafetière, remettant l'écoulement du café en route.

« Si c'est si dangereux, pourquoi est ce que c'est la ? » Demanda Ron inquiet, remarquant maintenant qu'il y avait de nombreux trous semblables dans les murs qui étaient connectés à de nombreux objets. « Philip pourrait se blesser. »

« Il sait qu'il ne doit pas les toucher. »

Ron n'était toujours pas rassurer. Il se déplaça vers le four et l'ouvrit prudemment, s'attendant presque à ce qu'il lui explose à la figure. Il ferma la porte et se releva un peu pour tourner les boutons. Il ne pouvait pas lire ce qu'il disait, parce que les mots étaient tous en français, mais soudainement cela n'avait plus vraiment d'importance, parce que Hermione donnait à nouveau une petite tape sur sa main.

« Ça met le gaz en route. Tu vas brûler ton t-shirt, » Dit Hermione en sonnant un peu à cran. « Contente toi de ne rien toucher, si tu ne sais pas à quoi ça sert. »

« Et comment je vais manger si je ne sais pas comment le four fonctionne ? » Demanda Ron, en étudiant le four avec attention.

« Je peux cuisiner, Ron, » Un petit sourire amusé éclaira le visage d'Hermione, le faisant retenir sa respiration. Merlin, il avait oublié ô combien facilement elle pouvait l'affecter.

« Tu n'as pas besoin de cuisiner pour moi, » Dit Ron, en se tournant vers une large armoire blanche pour faire diversion. Il l'ouvrit et fit un sursaut en arrière quand souffle d'air froid le frappa. Il passa la tête à l'intérieur, intrigué. « Qu'est ce que c'est ? »

« C'est un réfrigérateur…ça garde la nourriture froide. » Hermione passa à coté de lui et tira un tiroir pour y prendre des œufs et lui montra. « Regarde, comme ça, cela ne s'abîme pas. Tu gardes les choses là dedans, qui ne peuvent pas se conservées. »

Ron toucha l'un des œufs, toujours déconcerté. « Pourquoi est ce que tu ne lances pas tout simplement un sort de conservation pour les empêcher de s'abîmer ? »

Hermione haussa les épaules, et rangea les œufs dans le tiroir. « Je ne sais pas, je suppose que c'est plus simple d'utiliser un réfrigérateur. »

« Euh, » Marmonna Ron, en se penchant vers le tiroir ouvert. Pour y observer les différents sortes d'aliments, dont de nombreux avec de drôle d'emballage. « Je me demande si je pourrais faire quelque chose comme ça pour Ginny… est ce que la nourriture se conserve longtemps dans le froid ? »

« Plusieurs semaines, parfois plus longtemps, ça dépend de ce que c'est, » Dit Hermione en tendant la main vers la partie supérieure du meuble et ouvrit l'autre porte. « Là regarde, c'est un congélateur. Ça congèle les choses, et tu peux y laisser les choses durant des mois. » Hermione en sortit un carton, et le montra à Ron. « Comme des saucisses, ou d'autres viandes que tu ne veux pas manger tout de suite. Ou encore des crèmes glacés, ou de glaçons pour les boissons… tu peux même y garder des restes. »

Ron attrapa le paquet dans ses mains, en regardant la photo de saucisses, et la tapotant quand elle ne bougea pas. « Super, » dit-il, et en le remettant sur l'étagère. « Est ce que c'est aussi ekeltrique ? »

« Oui, » Dit Hermione. Ron pouvait la sentir sourire d'après le son de sa voix. « Ça fonctionne à l'électricité. »

« Je sais que Ginny aimera ça…. Ça lui ferait gagner pas mal de temps. Je me demande si ça fonctionnerait avec une vieille commode en bois ou je dois utiliser une autre sorte de matériaux, » Dit Ron, en pensant à voix haute tandis qu'il inspectait la porte, en faisant courir sa main sur ses contours et sentant le rembourrage, de toute évidence là pour l'isolation. « Peut être je pourrais en trouver un ancien moldu, et juste lancer un sort de refroidissement dessus. J'aurais probablement à expérimenter la bonne température, mais j'aime bien l'idée de la congélation. Avoir de la glace quand tu veux sans avoir à lancer un sort de congélation…c'est dément. »

« Tu fais beaucoup de choses pour Ginny ? »

Il haussa les épaules et s'écartant du réfrigérateur pour regarder les différents tiroirs et étagères. « On essaye tous de l'aider, mais mes frères sont tous mariés… donc ça retombe en quelques sorte sur mes épaules. »

« C'est une grosse responsabilité, » Dit Hermione, en s'appuyant contre comptoir. « Combien d'enfants à t-elles ? »

« Huit en ce moment, mais il y en a deux de plus à Poudlard, » Dit Ron, en se sentant un peu nostalgique. Je n'ai pas vu Harry et Hannah depuis l'été dernier, et ils lui manquaient. « Nous pensons les faire revenir pour les vacances de Noël. »

« Vous ne pouvez pas leur trouver de maison pour eux ? » Dit Hermione, maintenant de toutes évidences très intrigués. «Les enfants à Poudlard, je veux dire. Cela semble tellement triste que personne ne puisse leur offrir une maison s'ils sont à l'école la plupart du temps. »

« D'habitude on peut leur trouver des maisons avant qu'ils n'aillent à Poudlard, mais Harry et Hannah sont en quelques sortes spéciales… nous nous sommes attachés à eux. Je suis sur qu'ils seront avec nous jusqu'à qu'ils finissent l'école. »

« Est-ce qu'elle a des chambres pour tout ses enfants ? »

« Et bien, elle est supposé en avoir neuf au plus… parfois maman et papa prennent les plus jeunes, depuis qu'ils ont toutes ses chambres vides aux Terrier et les jumeaux –Harry et Hannah- reste dans mon appartement durant les vacances quand la maison de Ginny est trop bondée, » Dit Ron, en fermant le réfrigérateur puis il se tourna vers Hermione. « Nous nous arrangeons. »

« Waou, Ron, je n'avais pas idée…c'est très noble de s'occuper d'enfants sans maison. Pas beaucoup de gens feraient ça. Tu as l'air de vraiment te soucier d'eux. »

Hermione le fixait. L'admiration se sentait dans sa voix, et pour une quelconque raison ça le rendait inconfortable. Peut être y avait-il toujours une partie de lui qui désirait l'approbation de Hermione en dépit du tout et il était découragé par cela.

« Est ce que c'est prêt ? » Demanda Ron, en se détournant d'elle pour aller tapoter le verre de la cafetière. L'écoulement du café s'était arrêté, et il avait vraiment désespérément besoin d'un. Un mal de crâne avait commencé à battre entre ses tempes du à son manque de sommeil.

Hermione attrapa une tasse dans le placard et versa le café dedans. « Là, » Dit-elle, en lui tendant la tasse de café fumant que Ron prit avec reconnaissance. « Est-ce que tu as besoin de sucre ou de lait ? »

« Non, c'est très bien, » Dit Ron en se tournant pour quitter la cuisine, en fourrant déjà sa main dans sa poche à la recherche de sa tabatière. « Cela ne te dérange pas si je vais sur le balcon pour fumer une cigarette… je ne veux pas quitter l'appartement. »

Hermione pinça les lèvres, et une remontrance aurait presque était la bienvenue plutot que silence blessé qu'il voyait en elle ce matin. Mais, elle soupira juste et secoua la tête. « Il n'y a pas de problème…Harry laisse un cendrier la bas. »

Souhaitant qu'il ait pris avec lui un pull, Ron frissonna sous l'air matinal parisien alors qu'il s'asseyait à la petite table qui décorait le balcon de Hermione. L'air frais semblait éclaircir ses pensées tandis qu'il fumait sa cigarette et qu'il buvait son café en écoutant les sons matinaux des rues parisiennes un peu plus bas. Son appartement était pittoresque et ne manquait pas de charme, même s'il était remplit d'inventions moldues dangereuses, et cela faisait longtemps depuis la dernière fois qu'il était venu en France. Les choses étaient tellement différentes en comparaison de l'Angleterre, où les ravages de la guerre étaient évidents partout. La guerre du monde magique était arrivée à une telle extrémité que cela avait commencé à affecter la communauté moldue. Il y avait toujours des explications insensés pour les catastrophes ; terroristes, explosions de gaz, désastres naturels, mais il y avait tellement de nombreuses excuses avant que les moldus puissent avoir des suspicions. Ron se demandait pourquoi les moldus n'avaient pas encore commencé à se questionner sur leur mal chance inconsidérée.

C'était intéressant que Hermione ait choisit de vivre comme une moldue. Il réalisa que l'immeuble dans lequel elle vivait était clairement une construction moldue. Cependant, la femme qui surveillait Philip hier était de toutes évidences une sorcière, ce qui fit se demander à Ron si peut être il n'y avait pas plusieurs familles sorcières qui vivait pas dans l'immeuble ; des sorcières et des sorciers qui avaient choisit, comme Hermione, les commodités des inventions moldues.

Combien son père sera exciter de savoir qu'il avait un petit fils qui avait été élevé dans les moindres détails du monde moldu ? Il avait toujours mit l'accent sur l'importance de connaître le plus de choses possible à propos des moldus. Par pur hasard, ses frères avaient fini par se marier et vivre définitivement dans le monde magique. Les belles sœurs de Ron étaient tous des sang purs à l'exception de Fleur qui était en partie vélane et la femme de George, Désirée, qui avait un père moldu qui était mort quand elle était très jeune. Désirée connaissait autant de choses sur le monde moldu que George… ce qui signifiait pas grand-chose.

Oui, son père serait soulager de savoir que Ron finisse avec une sorcière d'origine moldue. Dommage que sa mère ne le tue avant que son père ne puisse jouir de se savoir.

Merde, mais il était en trouble. Ron roula une autre cigarette tandis qu'il réfléchissait à la situation, et les intenses complications qui allaient avec le fait d'être le père d'un enfant qu'il avait eu avec une femme qu'il ne voulait pas épouser. Il est vrai que de nombreux sorcières et sorciers finissaient dans des mariages sans amours, mais Ron n'avait jamais considéré être l'un d'entre eux. Hermione lui avait mentit et l'avait piège, et lui avait volé la connaissance qu'il avait un fils. Il ne pourrait jamais la pardonner pour ça. Mais, c'était contre tous ce que Ron avait jamais cru de laisser Philip être considéré comme un bâtard.

Combien la vie était cruelle, médita Ron. Il avait toujours aimé Hermione, mais maintenant l'amour était mort, assassiner par son amère trahison. Cependant, pour le bonheur de son fils, il allait être forcer de l'épouser.

Je suis en train de traduire le prochain chapitre, il sera unpeu différent, mais nous permet de mieux connaitre les interactions entre deux autres personnages, et c'est un tres beaux chapitres...

* * *

merci de laisser une petite reviews d'encouragement

bisous


	12. Chapter 12

Voilà je libère enfin un nouveau chapitre de More than memoriam, vous pouvez dire tous merci à peps42, de m'avoir gentiment proposer de prendre le relai pour les corrections, et elle fait un merveilleux boulot, car je lui avait donné un chapitre d'une pauvreté grammaticale, sans parler de l'orthographe à faire pleurer l'Instit… bref Merci à elle, car sinon le chapitre serait rester cacher encore quelques temps dans les tréfonds de mon PC.

Je tiens encore à m'excuser pour le retard, qui comme j'ai pu l'expliquer dans le chapitre que j'ai publié pour Price Of Love est indépendant de ma volonté, et ait du à une malchance chronique qui s'est acharné sur moi depuis le mois septembre, allant de la mort de mon écran aux problèmes d'opérateur internet…

J'encourage tous le monde à aller lire les fic de **Billy et Menssa**, ainsi que celle de** Servane** et de **Pit-chan**

Avertissement: ce chapitre est classé R

* * *

Chapitre 12

Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, Harry se sentit en paix. Le monde réel semblait être à des kilomètres de lui et il luttait contre l'état de conscience qui reprenait le dessus, l'arrachant à un rêve heureux, un de ceux qui se faisait rare.

Il grogna quand il réalisa, qu'il combattait une bataille perdue, et tapa la main qui était venue se perdre dans ses cheveux. « Je ne veux pas me réveiller. »

« Quel dommage, mon petit dormeur, il est l'heure de se lever. »

Harry ouvrit un oeil, clignant des yeux face au soleil matinal qui l'aveuglait. Tout ce qu'il pu distinguer fut une masse de cheveux roux, et il tendit instinctivement la main vers elle pour la toucher avec tendresse.

« Tu es une femme diabolique Ginny Weasley, » Dit-il d'un air boudeur, avant de passer une mèche de ses cheveux roux derrière son oreille, en même temps qu'il fixait son visage. Je faisais un très bon rêve. »

Elle sourit, l'air malicieux. « Ah oui? C'était cochon? »

« Peut être, » Dit-il, alors qu'il s'éloignait à contre cœur d'elle pour attraper ses lunettes sur la table de nuit.

« Oh, raconte-moi les détails, » Dit-elle, en roulant sur le ventre pour appuyer son menton contre la paume de sa main.«est-ce que j'étais dedans? »

Harry sourit en la regardant. Elle était nue, ses cheveux retombaient sur ses épaules et son dos. Sa peau était toujours magnifique, même à la lumière matinale. Avec ses lunettes devant les yeux, il pouvait maintenant voir les taches de rousseurs de chaque coté de l'arrête de son nez et dispersées sur sa poitrine. Tandis qu'elle attendait avec impatience.

« Bien sur, » Dit-il, en relevant la tête pour jeter un coup d'œil à ses fesses délicieusement rebondies. « les rêves cochons n'existent que à grâce à toi. »

« Ce sont les mots les plus doux qui n'ont jamais été dit, » dit-elle, en s'appuyant sur ses mains pour déposer un baiser sur ses lèvres. « je suis contente que tu sois venu cette nuit. Tu me manquais. »

« Merlin, tu me manquais aussi, » Dit-il en s'appuyant contre les oreillers, l'entraînant avec lui, pour la serrer contre sa poitrine. « J'avais vraiment besoin d'une bonne partie de jambes en l'air. »

N'importe quelle femme l'aurait frappé pour une telle déclaration, mais Ginny, elle en ria, en se recroquevillant un peu plus contre lui, tandis qu'elle traçait paresseusement des cercles sur la poitrine nue de Harry. « Ça va si mal? »

« De pire en pire, » Grogna Harry, fermant les yeux, se laissant envahir par ce sentiment de juste vouloir se cacher de la réalité. « Est-ce que tu ne souhaites jamais être de nouveau à l'école? »

« Non, être un adolescent c'est horrible, » Dit Ginny sans hésitation. « Sûr, avoir des expériences était amusant. Le sentiment de nouveauté et de découverte me manque. Mais à part ça... horrible. »

« Tu dis ça, » Ricana harry. « je n'ai pas 'expérimenté' à Poudlard, donc je ne connais même pas cette part. »

« C'est un mensonge! »

« Nan, » Dit-il, en faisant un clin d'œil à Ginny. « j'ai juste bénéficié de ton expérience et cela pas avant ma septième année... c'est triste. Ça me fait regretter de ne pas t'avoir corrompu plus tôt. »

« Ginny le frappa avec un oreiller, mais Harry saisit sa main avant qu'elle n'eut pu l'atteindre plus d'une fois. «Est ce que tu ne me traites de fille facile? » Elle semblait réellement outrée, bien que Harry sache très bien que ce n'était qu'un jeu.

« Jamais, » Dit-il, en lui souriant, comme s'il se sentait de nouveau à Poudlard. Ginny avait toujours eu cet effet sur lui. « j'aimais ton expérience. Je me branle toujours à la pensée de Parvati et toi ensemble. Même si je ne l'ai jamais vu, le savoir est déjà suffisant. » Le visage de Ginny se décomposa, et il regretta immédiatement d'avoir évoqué Parvati. Personne n'avait aussi mal supporté sa mort que Ginny et Harry était une des seule personne à savoir pourquoi. « Désolé ma puce,... j'avais oublié. »

« Ça va. » Dit Ginny en haussant les épaules. « C'est bon de savoir que je suis dans tes pensées quand tu te branles. »

C'était tout Ginny. Quand la vie devenait trop dure, elle pensait cochon. Parfois c'était effrayant de voir à quel point elle était semblable à ses frères. Elle tendit le bras et passa sa main dans les cheveux de Harry, l'air pensive. « Elle me manque, » Dit-elle dans un soupir.

« Je sais. Je souhaiterais pouvoir la ramener pour toi. Je souhaiterais pouvoir tous les ramener. » Dit Harry, en passant une main derrière son crâne alors qu'il fixait le plafond. « Chaque jour cette guerre emporte des morts avec elle. J'ai l'impression que c'est de ma faute. »

« C'est stupide Harry, » Dit Ginny, en tirant sur ses cheveux pour le forcer à la regarder en face. « tu sauves des vies. Tu ne les prends pas. »

« Je l'ai fait, » Argumenta t-il. « tu sais que je ne suis pas un innocent. J'ai aussi du sang sur les mains. »

« C'est pour ça que tu t'es douché en arrivant? » Demanda t-elle, sa voix était douce et rassurante. « Est ce que tu... »

« Non, ça n'a rien à voir. » Soupira-t-il, ne voulant pas en dire trop, mais il sentait que le problème avec Ron, Hermione et Philip l'étranglait. « C'est en quelques sortes personnel. Pour une fois ça n'a rien à voir avec cette foutue guerre. »

Ginny fut silencieuse pendant quelques secondes, et il recommença à contempler le plafond avant qu'elle ne se remette à parler. « Si tu as une petite amie, Harry... tu peux me le dire. »

Il grogna. « Je n'ai pas de petite amie. »

« Alors qu'est ce que c'est? »

« Harry secoua la tête de nouveau, continuant de fixer le plafond. « Je ne peux pas le dire. Je suis juste vraiment heureux d'être venu te voir la nuit dernière. Tu rends ma vie supportable. »

« Un secret que tu ne peux pas me dire, » Dit-elle, en arquant son sourcil ambré. « ça doit être vraiment grave. »

« Cela dépend de comment tu regardes les choses, je suppose. » Dit-il en souriant légèrement à sa curiosité évidente. « Ce n'est pas mon secret, je n'ai pas le droit de le dire, tu le sais, ...alors ne me regarde pas comme ça »

« Très bien, tu n'as pas besoin de me le dire, » Dit-elle de toute évidence vexée. « De toutes les manières je dois me préparer. »

« Oh, ne t'en vas pas. Ça pourra prendre des mois avant que je ne puisse revenir, » Dit-il, en tendant le bras pour la ramener dans le lit. « Ginny, je sais que tu ne veux pas l'entendre... mais, tu es la seule avec qui j'ai été. »

Ginny lui envoya un regard ennuyé. « Je sais que tu as déjà été avec d'autres femmes, Harry. »

Harry ria « Qui? »

« Lavande. »

« J'étais soûl. Ça ne compte pas. »

« Laura de ton bureau, » Dit-elle triomphalement.

« Ugh, une erreur. Me faisant regretter de n'a pas avoir été soûl, pour le rendre supportable. Elle n'arrête pas de ma harceler. Ron n'en finit pas de se foutre de moi. »

Ginny ria. « Et ce mannequin... c'était quoi son nom déjà? »

« Ah Victoria. » Dit Harry, en soulevant les sourcils. « D'accord pour elle, je suppose. »

« La plupart des hommes pourraient donner n'importe quoi pour coucher avec une des mannequins de Mrs Guipure.»

« La plupart des hommes n'ont pas déjà couché avec Ginny Weasley alors. » Il fit courir une de ses mains dans ses cheveux roux, laissant ses doigts se perdre dans ses mèches soyeuses. « Tu m'as volé à toutes les autres femmes. Tu devras coucher avec les jolies filles pour nous deux. »

Ginny ria de plus belle. « Tu sais très bien que ce n'est qu'un truc d'école. Désolée de te désappointer, mais je préfère les hommes. »

« Quel dommage! »

« Tu ne semblais pas penser que c'était si dommage que ça la nuit dernière, » Dit-elle d'un air farouche, sa voix prenant un ton rauque qui rendait Harry toujours aussi dingue.

« Vrai, » Dit-il, en remuant les sourcils. « je ne me plaindrai pas non plus si tu voulais tester tes préférences encore ce matin. »

Ginny se penchant pour jeter un coup d'œil à la pendule, puis se tourna vers lui et enleva ? ses lunettes , pour les poser sur la table de nuit. « On devra faire vite. Les petits seront bientôt debout. »

« Est ce que la porte est toujours verrouillée? » Demanda Harry, sachant que Ginny se relevait parfois au milieu de la nuit pour jeter un oeil sur les petits quand ils dormaient. Il détesterait être surpris et traumatiser l'un des enfants. Il était toujours paranoïaque à propos de ça, mais Ginny était toujours aux aguets. Elle ne faisait pas l'imbécile quand il s'agissait de protéger ses bébés.

« Yep, » Dit-elle, avant de se pencher et de capturer ses lèvres.

Harry passa ses doigts dans ses cheveux, là, maintenant, contre lui, tandis que la langue de Ginny se glissait dans sa bouche. Ginny mettait le feu à son sang. Elle était tellement pleine de vie, tellement passionnée dans tout ce qu'elle entreprenait. Et elle se demandait pourquoi Harry ne prenait plus la peine d'avoir d'autres filles? Les autres femmes semblaient fades à coté d'elle.

Elle l'enjamba, et Harry gémit dans sa bouche, ses hanches se soulevant de leur propre chef quand il sentit tout sa peau si douce contre la sienne. Ses seins étaient pressés contre sa poitrine nue, et il pouvait sentir que ses tétons étaient déjà durcis.

Il laissa l'une des ses mains descendre le long du dos nu de Ginny, retraçant la courbe de sa colonne vertébrale jusqu'à qu'il se saisisse de ses fesses, la pressant encore plus contre lui alors qu'il continuait à la laisser explorer sa bouche de sa langue. Il trouvait toujours ça aussi excitant qu'elle puisse prendre le pouvoir aussi facilement. C'était agréable de ne pas être pour une fois celui qui menait. Il faisait déjà ça assez souvent dans la vraie vie, et Ginny était l'une des seules femmes qui comprenait ça chez lui.

La main de Ginny rampant entre leur deux corps entremêlés, et saisit sa queue qui était déjà douloureusement dure pour elle. Sa tête bascula brutalement en arrière tandis qu'elle le caressait avec adresse. « Merlin, tu es incroyable. » Gémit-il.

« Tu es si facile à satisfaire Harry, » Dit-elle essoufflée tandis qu'elle relevait la tête pour lui sourire.

« C'est une mauvaise chose? »

Elle le caressait toujours, et Harry trouvait que cela devenait de plus en plus dur de se concentrer sur quoique ce soit d'autre que la main qui montait et descendait dans un rythme parfait et qu'il savait qu'aucune autre femme ne pouvait aussi bien maîtriser.

« Non c'est l'une des choses que j'aime chez toi. Avec toi chaque fois est comme la première fois, » Murmura-t-elle dans son oreille, sa respiration chaude faisant picoter d'excitation les cheveux à l'arrière de sa nuque. « tu agis toujours comme si tu étais émerveillé. »

« Mmm, c'est parce que c'est toujours aussi merveilleux qu'une première fois, » Haleta Harry, tandis qu'il fermait les yeux alors qu'elle se penchait au dessus de lui et que la petite pointe rose de ses seins se balançaient en rythme avec la main qu'elle avait sur sa queue. « Je me branle en y pensant, aussi. »

« Raconte-moi, » Souffla t-elle.

« Peux pas parler, Gin, » Gémit-il, en pressant ses paupières fermées encore plus fort.

« Raconte-moi Harry, » Dit-elle d'une voix plus suppliante. « j'aimerai savoir à quoi tu penses quand tu te fais ça à toi même. »

«Toi, » Dit-il, tandis qu'il prenait plusieurs longues inspirations. « Aux vacances de Noël à Grimmauld place. Je détestais cette endroit et je-j'étais dans la chambre de Sirius. »

« à bouder, » Précisa t-elle.

« C'est vrai, et tu es venue et tu m'as dit que ... qu'il était temps pour moi d'aller de l'avant. Que Sirius n'aurait pas voulu que je sois en deuil si longtemps. »

«Abrège jusqu'au bon moment, Harry, » Dit Ginny tandis qu'un petit rire, lui chatouilla le cou. « Avant que l'on ne commence tous les deux à pleurer. »

Harry lui rendit son rire, sachant que même comme ça il avait tendance à devenir très vite morose. « On s'est disputé. Je t'ai dit de dégager de la pièce. J'ai essayé de te pousser hors de la pièce, mais tu m'as repoussé et j'ai fini par retombé sur dos sur lit. »

« Et tu étais si appétissant là.» Dit-elle, son sourire se sentant dans sa voix. « On en vient à la partie où je me suis jetée sur toi? »

« Ouais, » Dit Harry, un sourire venant se glisser sur ses lèvres tandis que ce souvenir se matérialisait en lui. « Merlin, j'étais tellement surpris. Un moment on se disputait et celui d'après tu m'embrassais à pleine bouche et tu commençais à t'attaquer à ma ceinture. »

« Mais alors tu as essayé de m'arrêter, » Dit-elle en léchant la courbe de son cou. « Pourquoi? »

« C'était mal. Tu étais la petite sœur de Ron, et je savais que tout le monde était en bas, » Dit-il incapable de retenir son rire. « Je ne pouvais juste pas les imaginer en train de rentrer dans la pièce et de te voir étaler sur moi, voir ta bouche contre mon cou et tes mains dans mon pantalon. Ce fut l'une des expériences les terrifiantes de ma vie. »

« Et qu'est ce qui c'est passé après? »

« Tu m'as t-touché, » Grogna t-il, en enfonçant plus profondément sa tête dans l'oreiller tandis qu'il agrippait ses fesses une fois de plus. « Et c'était vraiment une sensation géniale. »

« Le pauvre petit Harry, personne ne t'avais jamais touché avant. » Dit-elle en mordillant son oreille. « Je savais que tu en avais besoin. Je n'ai pas pu m'en empêcher. »

« Et puis, » Dit Harry à bout de souffle. « Tu m'as demandé si tu pouvais aller un peu plus bas. »

« Et tu as dit non, » Dit Ginny en faisant la moue.

« Ta famille était en bas, » Dit-il, en essayant et échouant à avoir l'air indigner. « Tu avais perdu la raison. »

« Alors comment t'ai-je persuadé? »

« C'est la meilleure partie, » Dit Harry incapable de se retenir de sourire bien qu'il sache qu'il devait ressembler à un idiot béat. « Alors tu as dis, 'Oh s'il te plait Harry, je n'ai jamais fait ça à un mec. »

Ginny se mit à rire. « C'était sexy? »

« Putain, oui, » Haleta Harry, trouvant cela de plus en plus difficile de se retenir avec l'évocation de ce souvenir ajouter à la main de Ginny sur son membre. « ça m'a amener à me demander à qui tu avais bien pu le faire si ce n'était avec un mec. »

« Cochon, même après tout se temps, » Dit Ginny, tandis qu'il pouvait sentir son sourire contre son épaule. « j'adore ça. »

« Tu m'as corrompu. Je n'y avais même jamais pensé avant, mais l'image de toi et d'une autre fille était juste... Waou, c'était chaud. » Harry ouvrit les yeux, loucha vers elle, et vit que ses joues avaient pris une légère teinte rouge et qu'elle le regardait elle aussi, en se mordillant la lèvre inférieure. « Et d'un seul coup, cela me frappa, une femme incroyablement belle et sensuelle était juste devant mes yeux, il fallait que j'aie été aveugle pour ne pas l'avoir vu avant. J'étais tellement pris dans tout ce bordel, que je l'avais loupé. C'était comme si le monde c'était enfin ouvert à moi. Ça peut paraître stupide, mais j'ai recommencé à vivre après cette après midi là. »

« Oh Harry, » Ginny s'arrêtant de le caresser, mais Harry ne s'en soucia pas parce que tout de suite après, ses mains vinrent se poser sur son visage, tandis qu'elle le regardait amoureusement, alors qu'il savourait ce moment. « Tu es beau aussi pour moi. Tellement beau. »

La bouche de Ginny captura celle de Harry une fois de plus, et il se laissa entraîner dans ce doux baiser, leur langues se touchant, se savourant l'une l'autre, tandis que la passion entre eux prenait le contrôle de leur corps.

Harry la serra contre lui tandis qu'il les faisait rouler sur le coté. Les jambes de Ginny enroulées autour de sa taille, et ... par Merlin, c'était tellement bon d'être avec elle, peau contre peau, avec ses mains emmêlées dans mes cheveux. Il approfondit son baiser, enfonçant sa langue dans sa bouche alors qu'elle gémissait et se cambrait contre lui.

Il tendit le bras, et fit courir sa main doucement, le long de sa cuisse fuselée. Ses doigts glissèrent entre ses jambes, et il gémit quand il sentit combien elle était humide. Cela ne cessera jamais de surprendre Harry qu'elle puisse être autant excitée par lui.

Quand il enfonça deux doigts en elle, elle haleta contre sa bouche. Ses hanches remuèrent impatiemment contre sa main, et elle essaya d'éloigner sa bouche de celle de Harry, mais il l'en empêcha. La seconde main de Harry était empoignée dans ses cheveux, maintenant sa tête, tandis qu'il continuait de l'embrassait.

Autant Harry prenait plaisir à juste la toucher, autant il savait que leur temps était compté. Il retira ses doigts et saisit sa queue, pour l'enfoncer d'une caresse rude dans l'étroite et humide chaleur de Ginny.

« Oh Merlin, » Haleta Ginny, réussissant enfin à éloigner son visage de lui, rejetant sa tête en arrière.

Harry grogna à la sensation d'elle l'enveloppant, et il se retira pour pouvoir mieux la pénétrer une seconde plus tard, se délectant du petit halètement qu'elle laissa échapper, quand il le fit. Ses mains étaient enfoncées dans son oreiller quand il s'imposa en elle et qu'il commença à aller et venir. Il baissa son regard, maudissant ses cils qui l'empêchait d'avoir une vue complète d'elle. Elle avait la bouche ouverte, ses lèvres rouges de ses baisers. Chacun de ses mouvements de hanches heurtait les siennes, provoquant à chaque fois la fuite d'un gémissement de la bouche de Ginny, qu'il savourait un à un, ne sachant pas quand il pourrait une nouvelle fois les entendre.

« Viens là, » dit-il, l'entraînant avec lui tandis qu'il s'appuyait contre les oreillers, installant Ginny sur ses genoux. «Ravage-moi. »

Ginny ria à gorge déployée et rejeta ses cheveux en arrière avant d'enfouir sa tête dans le creux du cou de Harry. Les mains de Harry agrippèrent son dos, la maintenant contre lui tandis qu'elle continuait à se mouvoir sensuellement contre son corps. Sa tête se reposa sur le coté quand elle se mit à faire errer ses lèvres le long de sa gorge, laissant une route enflammée après leur passage.

Ils restèrent comme ça, à remuer doucement, langoureusement dans un parfait synchronisme. Il détacha sa prise sur son dos juste assez pour qu'elle retombe légèrement sur lui, lui présentant ainsi ses seins. Il se pencha en avant, capturant l'un de ses tétons rosi entre ses lèvres, se régalant d'elle tandis qu'elle se cambrait contre lui. Ses doigts graciles se perdaient dans sa chevelure noire, l'agrippant alors que sa langue se faisait de plus en plus dure contre son téton dressé. Il l'abandonna que pour mieux aller s'occuper de son autre sein jusqu'alors négligé.

« Oh, Seigneur, oui, Harry, » Haleta Ginny, ses doigts tirant presque douloureusement sur ses cheveux. « ça vient. »

« Alors, jouit pour moi, » Grogna t-il contre son sein. Il agrippa sa taille, la prenant étroitement serrée contre lui, tandis qu'il s'enfonçait de plus en plus en elle. « Baise moi comme je le mérite. »

Elle agrippa ses cheveux, le forçant à reculer sa tête pour qu'elle puisse le regarder. « Toujours. »

« Et c'est pourquoi, putain, je t'aime autant, » Dit-il en ayant l'impression de mourir à chacune des vagues de plaisir qui le traversait, faisant se serrer cette spirale de désir dans son ventre.

Ginny commença à bouger contre lui, l'enfourchant violemment, laissant ses ongles s'enfoncer dans son dos. La tête de Harry retomba en arrière quand elle recommença à pousser ses petits gémissements. Il serra la mâchoire à la sensation de l'approche de la libération qui menaçait de le consumer, quand Ginny se raidit et se mit à crier, ses hanches heurtèrent durement les siennes alors qu'elle jouissait.

Il ne la laissa même pas reprendre son souffle avant de se pencher sur elle et de la pousser contre le matelas tandis qu'il reprenait le contrôle, son corps tombant sur le sien, la baisant avec ardeur. Ses mains saisirent ses poignets et les passèrent au dessus de sa tête alors qu'elle continuait à gémir de nouveau..

Il ouvrit les yeux, ne pouvant plus longtemps résister au besoin de voir sa tête s'écraser contre l'oreiller, donnant l'impression que Ginny s'abandonnait complètement à lui. Le bruit de sa jouissance pour une seconde fois le faisait partir encore plus loin. Il enfonça ses hanches en rythme jusqu'à qu'il atteignît son plaisir ultime tandis que Ginny haletait pour reprendre sa respiration et qu'il penchait la tête pour venir l'enfouir dans les cheveux de Ginny afin d'étouffer son grognement de satisfaction alors que le plaisir explosait en lui.

Il roula sur le coté pour libérer Ginny quand les ondes des effets secondaires de son orgasme s'arrêtèrent finalement, et qu'il retombait lourdement sur le lit. Son corps était couvert de sueur, il était rassasié, et il savoura la béatitude qui l'illuminait tandis que son cœur commençait à reprendre un rythme normal.

« C'était incroyable, » Dit Ginny, d'une voix encore rendu rauque par le sexe tandis qu'elle se lovait tout contre lui.

« Ummmmm Hmmm, » Marmonna Harry, dans un sourire essoufflé face à son contentement, alors qu'il laissait une de ses mains glissées le long de son dos. Pendant quelques minutes il appréciât la paix qu'il ressentait à être simplement avec Ginny. Elle était la seule qui pouvait chasser l'anxiété qui était sa constante compagne depuis plus longtemps qu'il ne pouvait s'en souvenir, et il voulait retenir cette détente aussi longtemps qu'il le pouvait. « Est ce que tu peux attraper mes clopes? » Demanda t-il quand il fut enfin capable de former des mots de façon cohérente.

« Assez bonne pour une cigarette, » Ginny se pencha pour attraper le paquet de Harry qui se trouvait sur sa table de nuit. « je suis flattée. »

« Tu devrais. » Dit-il, en remuant de manière significative ses sourcils alors qu'il tendit la main pour prendre une des cigarettes dans le paquet avant de le balancer sur la table de nuit. « Je me sens bien, je te jure. Je vais quitter mon boulot et devenir ton esclave sexuel à plein temps. »

Ginny s'assit et repoussa ses cheveux derrière ses oreilles avant de balancer ses longues jambes hors du lit, avant de se pencher pour sortir un cendrier qu'elle cachait dans son tiroir de table de nuit. « Ça me paraît tentant, mais je sais combien tu coûtes à entretenir et je ne peux pas me le permettre. »

Harry alluma sa cigarette avec sa baguette qu'il avait glissée sous l'oreiller de Ginny hier soir. Il s'appuya sur les coudes tandis qu'il étudiait Ginny en fumant sa cigarette, se sentant tellement en paix avec le monde, il haïssait l'idée de devoir quitter sa chambre et de tout ruiner.

Ginny lui vola la cigarette de la main après quelque secondes. Elle tira dessus deux ou trois fois avant de taper sur le cendrier et de lui rendre. « Jette un sort désodorisant après, s'il te plait, Harry. Je ne veux pas que les petits sachent que tu fumes dans la maison. »

« Comment est ce que tu fais ça. » Demanda Harry en la regardant se rallongé contre la tête du lit et s'étirer paresseusement.

« Fait quoi? »

« Fumer de temps en temps, je déteste ça. » Dit-il, puis comme s'il venait de s'en rappeler, il attrapa sa baguette et lança le sort désodorisant comme Ginny lui avait demandé. «Ça me rend dingue. Je sais combien ces choses rendent dépendant. »

Ginny souleva les épaules, en lui prenant une nouvelle fois la cigarette des mains. « Je ne sais pas. Je n'en ai juste pas besoin. Les seules fois ou j'aime bien fumer c'est quand je suis avec toi ou Ron. »

« Étrange. »

« Ma mère criserait si elle savait que je fume, » Dit Ginny, en roulant des yeux, tandis qu'elle tapotait la cigarette contre le cendrier une fois de plus avant de la rendre à Harry. « Elle ne s'en est toujours pas remis pour Ron et cela fait neuf ans qu'il fume. »

« Ta mère criserait pour beaucoup d'autres choses que tu fais, » Dit Harry en bougeant les sourcils d'une manière suggestive tandis qu'elle se levait et qu'elle déposait les vêtements de Harry sur le lit. « Et fumer est le moindre d'entre elles. »

« Mmmm, c'est vrai, » Accorda Ginny en lui souriant. « Je suppose qu'il vaudrait mieux ne pas lui dire la vérité alors, hein? »

« Je ne lui dis pas, si tu ne lui dis pas. »

Ginny mima qu'elle verrouillait ses lèvres et qu'elle envoyait au loin la clé, ce qui était incroyablement adorable du fait qu'elle était complètement nue, avec ses longs cheveux roux lui tombant sur les épaules, et cachant ses seins. Elle avait tout simplement l'air d'une déesse avec ses tétons pointant fièrement vers lui à travers ses mèches ambrées. Ses jambes étaient longues et fuselées, ses hanches courbés, sa taille fine, et son ventre plat. Elle était tellement superbe; elle lui coupait le souffle.

« Je t'aime, » Dit-il, se sentant dépassé par ce qu'il voyait.

« Je sais Harry. Je t'aime aussi. Tu sais ça. Mais je pense toujours que tu as besoin d'une petite amie. On ne peut continuer comme ça indéfiniment. »

« Pourquoi pas? »

« Je ne peux pas me marier. J'ai mes enfants et ils me préoccupent déjà assez. Je ne peux pas m'occuper de quelqu'un d'autre, en particulier de toi. J'ai l'impression que je t'empêche d'aller de l'avant. »

« Ginny, je ne peux pas non plus me marier, » Dit Harry, et il ria presque à l'idée. Il tira à nouveau sur sa cigarette et la regarda intensément. « Toute ma vie c'est cette foutue guerre. Je suis un drogué du travail. Je pars des semaines durant. Je reçois des hiboux à n'importe quelles heures du jour ou de la nuit et même si je trouvais quelqu'un pour supporter tout ça, tu sais que ma femme serait la cible de Voldemort. Je ne ferai pas ça à quelqu'un que je déteste, alors quelqu'un que je pourrais supporter assez longtemps pour l'épouser.… »

« C'est dommage, » Soupira Ginny, en secouant la tête lourdement en se penchant pour prendre la cigarette. Elle tira dessus assez fort pour la faire s'allumer avant de lui souffler la fumée dessus. « parce que je pense que tu ferais un mari génial. Ta femme aurait toujours le sourire si tu la baises à moitié aussi bien que tu me baises moi. En plus, tu es riche. Qu'est ce qu'une fille peut demander de plus? »

Harry ria en la regardant tapoté la cigarette sur le bord du cendrier avant de lui rendre. « Quoi? Est ce que tu as peur que je brûle tes draps? »

« J'ai trois parures avec des trous dedans, grâce à toi. » Dit-elle en le regardant sévèrement. « Mais je te pardonne parce que je suis toujours d'excellente humeur, même si tu ne m'as encore pas dit ton secret. »

« Je t'achèterai de nouveaux draps. » lui dit-il tandis qu'elle se dirigeait vers la salle de bain de sa chambre.

« Oui fait donc ça. Des fabriqués en coton égyptiens. Cinq cent fils au mètre,

s'il te plait, » dit-elle, en passant sa tête par la porte de la salle de bain. « Ou plutôt... tu peux juste me donner l'argent et j'irai les chercher pour toi, ça t'évitera des tracas. »

« Combien coûte des draps en coton égyptien? »

« Dans les 15 gallions. »

Harry s'étouffa. « Tu es dingue...pour des draps? »

« Et après j'aurais besoin d'acheter un couvre lit pour aller avec. Des rideaux, une descente de lit... je vais finir par redécorer toute ma chambre, » Dit Ginny, en lui souriant, la tête passée dans l'entrebâillement de la porte de la salle de bain. Ça pourrait coûter assez chère. »

« Est ce que tu as besoin d'argent, Ginny? » Demanda Harry, se sentant un peu trop fatigué pour jouer à ce jeu avec elle.

« Oui, des hommes inconscients n'arrête pas de brûler mes draps. »

Harry ria, en secouant la tête. « Qu'est ce que tu penses de l'idée que l'on parle du remplacement de tes draps pendant que je te frotte le dos? »

« Tant que tu n'es pas distrait, » Dit-elle de la salle de bain. « il est sept heures passée. Les petits vont être debout d'ici peu. »

« Je vais essayer de bien me tenir. »

Harry déposa sa cigarette et se dirigea vers la salle de bain. Il ne pensait pas qu'il aurait pu être détendu, mais de l'eau chaude de la douche, était une bénédiction. Dieu bénisse les talents manuels de Ron, parce que le chauffe-eau marchait à merveilles.

« Pousse toi, Potter. Tu prends toute l'eau chaude, » Dit Ginny en lui donnant un coup de coude pour qu'il se décale tandis qu'elle lui présentait un gant et une bouteille de gel douche. « Tu as dis que tu allais me laver le dos.

Regarder le dos de Ginny n'était pas ce qui avait de plus désagréable. Elle avait vraiment un dos splendide, long, et agréablement courbés. Elle faisait pratiquement sa taille, ayant hérité des gênes de grandeurs des Weasley au lieu des trapus, ce en quoi Harry était grandement reconnaissant parce qu'elle s'accordait tellement parfaitement à lui comme ça. Toujours couvert de savon, il s'appuya contre son dos, tandis qu'il se baissait un peu pour poser son menton sur son épaule, alors qu'il en profitait pour passer sa main autour sa taille pour lui laver le ventre, en laissant ses mains se perdre dans ses seins tandis que l'eau chaude continuait de glisser sur leur deux corps.

« Donc, les draps... »

« Trois parures. Je peux te les montrer si tu ne me crois pas. »

« Non, je te crois. Combien est ce qu'ils vont me coûter? »

« Combien est ce que tu veux dépenser? »

Harry sourit, laissant ses mains courir le long de ses jambes, essayant désespérément de ne pas être trop distrait. « J'ai beaucoup à dépenser. Je suis riche, rappeler toi... j'ai trop d'argent pour mon propre bien et j'en reçois une honteuse quantité pour le sale boulot que je fais. Je pense qu'ils sont inquiets que je puisse démissionner, alors ils n'arrêtent pas de me donner de l'argent. »

« Vingt Gallions. » dit Ginny, en lui retirant le gant de ses mains qui s'aventuraient entre ses jambes. « Je pense que tu te disperses.»

« Vingt Gallions? » Dit Harry , en la regardant des plus sérieusement quand elle se tourna vers lui. « Aller, Ginny. De combien as-tu besoin? »

Ginny haussa les épaules et se retourna vers la douche. « Je n'ai pas un chiffre exact. »

« Donne-moi une estimation. »

Ginny devint silencieuse, et cela rendit Harry réellement nerveux. Il la força à se retourner vers lui quand le silence fut devenu insupportable. Quand elle le fit, ses yeux étaient baissés; ses cils semblaient être comme des demi-lunes sur ses joues. Il posa son doigt sous son menton et le releva jusqu'à elle rencontre son regard « de combien as-tu besoin, Ginny? »

Elle lécha nerveusement ses lèvres. « J'ai manqué l'échéance de la maison...deux fois. »

« Quoi! » S'écria Harry, en la regardant incrédule. « Pourquoi est ce que tu ne m'as rien dit? »

« J'ai juste.. » Elle mordilla sa lèvre, et Harry n'en fut pas sûr, mais il pensait avoir vu des larmes dans ses yeux. « Tu n'as pas été souvent là, et pour je ne sais quelles raisons mais autres donateurs pour l'orphelinat ne me donne plus autant. Je pense que la guerre devient de plus en plus dure pour tout le monde. Les gens n'ont plus d'argent à donner comme ils en avaient l'habitude. Je dois trouver un autre boulot, mais avec 8 enfants. Je n'ai pas le temps. »

« Tu n'as pas besoin de trouver un travail, » Dit Harry, désirant la faire la réagir. « Tu sais que je te donnerai l'argent. Tu aurais du me dire que tu avais des problèmes. »

« Je ne voulais pas que tu penses que je t'utilise, » Dit-elle en grimaçant. « je déteste avoir à te demander de l'argent. Vraiment. Je sais qu'on s'amuse bien... mais réellement, je déteste à avoir dépendre de toi. »

« Je ne te donne pas l'argent à toi, » Dit-il, en passant sa main dans ses cheveux mouillés. « Je le donne aux enfants. »

« Tu dis juste ça pour que je me sente mieux, » Dit-elle, en ayant l'air misérable.

« Non, c'est vrai, Gin. Rappelle toi de l'endroit horrible où j'ai grandi. Je sais combien c'est terrible d'être un orphelin. Je veux qu'ils soient ici, avec toi. Tu es merveilleuse avec eux. Merde, j'aurais souhaité avoir une mère comme toi. »

Ginny sourcilla.

« Ok, ouais, pas exactement comme toi... ça serait bizarre, » dit-il en lui souriant. « mais, tu comprends ce que je veux dire. »

« J'ai mes comptes dans mon bureau en bas, » Dit-elle, en ayant l'air toujours inconfortable. « je dois y ajouter d'autres choses, mais Harry... c'est trop. Tu ne peux pas m'entretenir seul. »

« S'il te plait, dis-moi que tu n'es pas sérieuse, » Dit Harry, alors qu'il saisissait ses épaules nues. « Ginny, viens à Gringotts avec moi. On va te faire faire une clé. Et tu pourras y aller et prendre seulement ce dont tu as besoin. On peut arrêter de jouer à des jeux. »

« Harry, non. »

« Si, j'insiste. Je vais envoyer un hibou à Bill aujourd'hui et lui dire de t'en faire une . Il pourra s'occuper de tout le merdier administratif. Tu n'auras même pas à être là. »

« Je ne peux pas prendre une clé de ton coffre, Harry, » se lamenta Ginny, en l'enlaçant férocement. « Mais, merci à toi de me l'offrir. Je t'aime! »

« Je t'aime aussi, » Il l'écarta de lui, et la regarda dans les yeux. « Ginny, tu es tout pour moi. Tu es la seule chose saine qu'il me soit arrivé dans ma vie ses dernières années. J'ai plus d'argent que je ne pourrais en dépenser en dix vies. Je n'en suis pas fier quand je dis ça. Je le repousse et il semble continuer à grossir. Bill est trop doué à investir pour moi. »

Ginny secoua la tête, en triturant le gant nerveusement entre ses mains. « je- je ne peux pas. »

Harry roula des yeux. « Très bien, reste entêtée! Laisse les enfants mourir de faim. »

« Maman ne nous laissera jamais mourir de faim, » dit-elle faiblement, et si Harry n'avait pas été autant agacé il aurait presque ri de son besoin d'avoir toujours le dernier mot.

« Tu prends la clé. J'écris aujourd'hui à Bill et il n'y a rien que tu puisses faire contre ça. »

« Je ne l'utiliserai pas! »

« Ginny, tu es une femme intelligente. Merde, tu es une petite manipulatrice la plus part du temps, » dit -il, en lui prenant des mains le gant pour se savonner activement. « je t'aime comme ça. Prend ce putain d'argent. »

« N'ose même pas envoyer un hibou à Bill, » Dit-elle, en arrachant le gant des mains de Harry tandis qu'il se repositionnait sous le jet d'eau. « Il va penser que j'ai fait quelque chose d'illégal pour l'obtenir. »

« Immoral, peut être, » Dit Harry, en essayant de ne pas sourire. « Mais sûrement pas illégal. »

« Tu ne connais pas mon frère. Il va sauter sur les mauvaises conclusions. »

« Il sait que je ne te laisserai jamais faire quoique ce soit d'illégal, »dit Harry, en frottant ses cheveux plus fort que cela était nécessaire. « Je suis à la tête d'une division d'aurors, après tout. »

« Ouais, cela arrête vraiment Ron. Il est plutôt haut placé et je sais qu'il brise tout sorte de lois, » Dit Ginny, en sortant fâchée de la douche.

« Ginny, » Dit Harry, en retirant le rideau. « Ne ramène pas tout à Ron. »

« Il ne sait même pas que j'ai des problèmes, » Dit Ginny, en penchant la tête en avant de manière à ce que ses cheveux touche presque le sol. « Il est souvent absent ces derniers temps, et quand il est là, il est occupé avec d'autres choses. Je n'ai pas eu l'occasion d'aborder le sujet. »

« Je suis sûre que tu as des occasions, mais ce n'est pas de ça dont je parle, » Déclara Harry, en sortant de la douche lui aussi avant de draper une serviette autour de sa taille. « Ne le culpabilise pas avec quelque chose qui pourrait lui faire avoir des ennuis. Il est dans un beau merdier en ce moment. Il n'a pas besoin que tu en rajoutes. »

Ginny se releva, une serviette enrouler sur la tête, pour le regarder intensément. « Le secret. C'est à propos de Ron, n'est ce pas? »

Harry hésita, puis se détourna d'elle quand il vit la panique sur son visage. « Vas y juste doucement avec lui, pendant un certain temps. »

« Harry, » dit Ginny, en attrapant les bras de son amant. « Il n'est ...ils n'ont rien découvert sur lui... je sais que le dernier était un employé du ministère. Je lui ai dit de ne pas le poursuivre, Harry. Je l'ai fait... même si c'était un enfoiré de violeur qui méritait ce que lui a fait Ron. Tu sais que jamais je n'aurais... »

« Il n'ira pas à Azkaban, Ginny. » Soupira t-il avant de se détourner pour sortir de la salle de bain. « ne me demande rien de plus. »

Ginny se renfrogna, et Harry se tourna pour la voir quitter la salle de bain d'un pas lourd de frustration. Ce qui était en quelques sortes sexy parce qu'elle était encore nue et ruisselante, mais Harry ne s'enverrait pas en l'air encore une fois ce matin là, alors il commença à s'habiller.

Il en était au dernier bouton de sa chemise quand Ginny émergea du placard, déjà habillée. Il sourit au choix de couleur de sa robe. « Rouge, hum? Sexy. »

« Elle est assorti à mon humeur, »dit-elle d'un ton boudeur.

« Sensuelle? »

« Furieuse, » Lui gronda t-elle. « n'ose même pas écrire à mon frère. Je ne te le pardonnerai jamais! »

« J'ai peur. » Dit-il, en attrapant sa baguette qui était posée sur le lit avant de se pencher pour l'embrasser, il manqua sa bouche et atterrit sur sa joue quand elle détourna sa tête. Il ria. « C'était merveilleux, chérie. Merci. »

« J'en ai pas fini avec toi! » Dit-elle. « N'ose même pas t'échapper comme ça! »

« J'aimerais rester et que tu en finisses avec moi, mais il s'avère que j'ai un travail et il me semble que se sont les enfants que j'entends descendre les escaliers. »

Ginny laissant échapper une suite particulièrement vulgaire de jurons fut la dernière chose que Harry entendit avant de transplaner.

* * *

Merci de me laisser une tite review auquel je me ferais un plaisir de répondre dans la mesure ou elle est signée, sinon laisser moi une petite review quand même, c'est toujours agréable de voir que les gens apprécient votre travail 


	13. Chapitre 13

Bon voila, j'avais oublié que j'avais ce chapitre dans mes tiroirs alors je le publie rapidement, les joues rouges de vous avoir fait attendre aussi longtemps.

J'encourage tout le monde à aller jeter un œil et plus aux fics de Billy et menssa Servane et Pit-chan ;)

* * *

Chapitre 13

Hermione préparait silencieusement le petit déjeuner, décidant de faire des pancakes pour le deuxième jour de suite, malgré le problème de sucre. Elle était toujours inquiète de l'impact des Mangemorts sur Phillip et elle se sentait un besoin de le gâter. Par ailleurs, si Hermione se souvenait bien, Ron aussi aimait les pancakes.

_Ron._

Hermione soupira et résista à l'envie de jeter un coup d'oeil furtif vers le salon pour voir si Ron était toujours sur le balcon en train de fumer et de boire son café. La dernière fois qu'elle avait regarder, son dos était rigide et ses mouvements étaient crispés tandis qu'il observait la vie dans la rue plus bas. Sa présence dans son appartement mettait ses émotions sans dessus dessous. En fait, depuis qu'il avait découvert le secret à propos de Phillip hier, Hermione luttait contre son désir de se cacher dans sa chambre et de pleurer toutes les larmes de son corps pour tout le gâchis qu'elle avait créé.

Bien qu'elle s'y attendaît, rien n'aurait pu la préparer au choc de Ron la fixant d'un regard glacial. De la colère et de la haine semblaient remplir l'atmosphère autour de lui et tout était dirigé envers elle. C'était plus que Hermione ne pouvait supporter, particulièrement quand on considérait ses sentiments. Elle aimait toujours Ron Weasley, et quand il la regardait avec un dégoût si intense, elle pouvait presque sentir son coeur se briser dans sa poitrine.

Cela n'aidait pas qu'il soit devenu encore plus beau que dans ses souvenirs. Tellement fort, tellement grand, avec ses magnifiques cheveux ambres qui avaient foncés avec l'âge, mais qui étaient toujours cette explosion de couleurs qui lui donnait envie de passer ses doigts entre ses mèches soyeuses. Elle était dans un triste état. Comment pouvait-elle encore désirer quelqu'un qui ne pouvait même pas - et c'était légitime - supporter sa présence je pense que les mots dans ce sens là donne une meilleure compréhension de la phrase?

Hermione leva la tête et regarda Phillip jouer avec ses blocs dans le salon, se rappelant qu'un coeur brisé valait la peine pour le don précieux qu'était son fils. Il était la lumière de sa vie, et la première de ses priorités. Bien qu'elle détestât l'admettre, elle se sentait plus en sécurité avec Ron restant dans son appartement. Elle avait été même capable de dormir la nuit dernière, ayant finalement céder à l'épuisement après avoir encore pleuré dans l'intimité de sa chambre. Bien qu'elle soit capable de prendre soin d'elle-même toute seule, Ron était un auror expérimenté, et elle savait qu'il disait la vérité quand il clamait vouloir protéger son fils.

Hermione prit une inspiration tremblante et essaya de rassembler tout son courage de griffondor, car en cette instant elle ne se sentait pas très forte. Pas quand quelqu'un qu'elle aimait autant, ne l'aimait plus en retour. Des larmes lui piquaient les yeux tandis qu'elle mettait trois pancakes dans une assiette chaude près de la poêle. Elle prit plus de pâte dans le saladier et se ne fut qu'après qu'elle sentit une présence dans son dos.

Hermione se retourna et fixa Ron qui était appuyé contre l'élément, la regardant en silence. « Je ne t'ai pas entendu arriver. »

Elle essuya ses yeux quand elle sentit que les larmes allaient céder, mais Ron ne sembla pas manquer son geste parce qu'il il plissa les yeux « On doit parler, Hermione. »

« Maintenant ? » Dit-elle, avant de se retourner pour s'occuper de ses pancakes dans la poêle. « Je fais le petit déjeuner. Tu dois avoir faim. »

Ron l'étudia quelques instants, puis alla à la recherche dans les placards de couverts et d'assiettes. Il mit un gros pancakes dans une des assiettes, et commença à le découper en petits morceaux. « Du sirop ? » demanda t-il.

Hermione lui tendit silencieusement le sirop, tandis que d'autres larmes coulaient sur ses joues. Elle n'essayait même plus de les cacher cette fois. Elle était certaine que Ron savait déjà qu'elle était une loque émotionnelle.

« Hé mon pote, » Ron appela Phillip tandis qu'il sortait de la cuisine et posait l'assiette sur la table. « Ta maman a fait des pancakes. »

« Avec du sirop? » demanda joyeusement Phillip; d'un ton très excité, il abandonna instantanément ses blocs pour bondir vers la table à manger.

« Yep, c'est un bon petit déjeuner. » Dit Ron, en déversant le sirop sur les pancakes puis aidant Phillip a monté sur sa chaise. « Assis-toi là et mange pendant que je parle avec ta maman. »

« kay! » Dit Phillip, déjà plongé dans ses pancakes.

Ron regarda Phillip quelques instants, puis secoua la tête et retournant vers la cuisine, une expression indescriptible sur le visage. Hermione lui tournait le dos et mit trois autres pancakes dans l'assiette, et l'enleva de la poêle. Elle prenait de grandes inspirations pour s'empêcher de complètement craquer tandis qu'elle se dirigeait vers le buffet, prenant soin de toujours tourner le dos à Ron, tandis qu'elle prenait une assiette pour lui.

Elle allait lui demandé combien de pancakes il voulait quand il lui prit l'assiette des mains et la força à se retourner. « Je n'ai pas faim, » dit-il, ses yeux d'un bleu profond se fondant dans les siens. « J'ai besoin d'ôter ça de mon coeur pendant qu'il y est distrait. » pourquoi le 'y' ?

Hermione voulait lui dire qu'elle ne supporterait pas qu'il décharge quoi que se soit de son coeur, pour le moment, elle lâcha un lourd soupir et acquiesça. « OK.. »

« Je ne vais pas prétendre comprendre pourquoi tu as décidé de me cacher l'existence de Phillip et je ne vais pas insulter ton intelligence en te disant que c'est bon. Je suis vraiment en colère, Hermione, » Dit-il, ses yeux foudroyant Hermione tandis qu'elle le voyait reprendre quelques grandes inspirations pour se calmer.

« Je sais, » Murmura t-elle, haïssant combien ses mots avait l'air faibles. « Et je comprends pourquoi tu me hais. »

Il acquiesça, et le coeur de Hermione sembla se briser en des morceaux encore plus petits quand il ne nia pas qu'il la détestait. La petite partie d'elle qui gardait l'espoir s'effondra, et elle essuya furieusement les larmes qu'elles ne pouvaient cacher. Elle était tellement prise dans sa détresse qu'elle le repoussa de surprise quand Ron tendit la main et essuya une larme errant sur sa joue qu'elle avait oubliée là.

« Reprends-toi Hermione, » Dit-il, sa voix douce malgré l'aigreur de ses mots. « je sais que tu ne voulait pas que je sois impliqué, mais je suis là maintenant et tu vas devoir faire avec. Phillip est ce qui est important, rien d'autre! »

Hermione acquiesça silencieusement, prenant plusieurs profondes inspirations.

« Le problème Malfoy mise à part, Phillip a besoin d'un père. Harry qui apparaît une fois par mois n'est pas assez.»

« Je ne vais pas t'empêcher de le voir, si tu es inquiet à propos de ça. Tu as raison. Il a besoin d'un père. Je sais que tu es très occupé avec ta propre vie, mais si tu veux vraiment prendre part à la vie de Phillip, alors j'en suis heureuse, Ron. » Dit Hermione, se sentant un peu soulagé pour le bien être de Phillip. Même si sa propre relation avec Ron était en lambeaux, au moins son fils le connaîtrait.

« Est-ce que tu penses franchement que je laisserai le travail ou la guerre avoir priorité sur mon propre fils, Hermione? » Demanda Ron, semblant déçu par elle.

« Tu m'as dit que tu ne pouvais rien m'offrir. J'ai présumé que ton travail était très important pour toi. Des gens meurent tous les jours à cause de cette guerre, si avoir une famille interfère dans l'aide à l'effort de guerre, alors... »

« J'admets qu'avoir une famille n'était pas une chose que j'avais prévu. C'est un énorme inconvénient dans ma vie, et je ne l'aurais certainement pas choisi, » Dit Ron, sa voix toujours contrôlée ce qui énervait encore plus Hermione que ses mots.

« Si Phillip est une nuisance pour toi... alors, va vivre ta vie. On s'en sortait très bien sans toi, » Aboya t-elle, essayant de garder sa voix basse pour que Phillip ne l'entende pas. « Phillip a besoin d'un père, mais je pense qu'il sera mieux sans son père s'il le traite comme un inconvénient. »

« J'ai dit que je n'aurais pas choisi d'avoir une famille, mais maintenant que j'en ai une, je veux m'en occuper. Je ne le traiterai jamais comme un inconvénient et va te faire foutre si tu penses que je le ferai. » Murmura Ron, ses yeux lançant des éclairs.

Elle haleta d'indignation quand il jura. « Et bien excuse moi pour l'avoir supposer. Tu viens juste de dire que c'était un inconvénient. Et crois-le ou non, je pensais à toi quand j'ai fait le choix de ne pas te parler de Phillip. Tu avais été plutôt clair sur le fait que tu ne pouvais pas avoir d 'attaches émotionnelles, mais peut-être que j'ai été naïve de te prendre au mot. C'est sûrement avec la même phrase que tu fais avaler à toutes les femmes que tu pièges dans ton lit. »

La mâchoire de Ron tomba, et son visage vira au rouge. « je t'ai piégé ? Si quelqu'un a été piégé ici... c'est moi. »

« En fait, Ron, j'ai été très claire cette nuit là. Tu as dit que je pouvais avoir n'importe laquelle des parties de toi que je voulais et je voulais Phillip. Ce n'est pas de ma faute si tu as supposé que c'était quelque chose d'autre. » dit Hermione vindicativement, voulant être aussi violente et le blesser aussi méchamment qu'il nel'avait blessé. « Tu as dit que tu te rappellerais cette promesse, mais apparemment tu l'as oublié. »

« Comment oses-tu! » Dit Ron dans un grognement sourd. « Je t'aimais et tu t'es servi de moi. Tu m'as piégé, et tu m'as caché l'existence de mon fils pendant presque trois ans. Si tu n'es pas la femme la plus manipulatrice qu'il existe, je ne sais pas qui c'est. »

Hermione haleta, une vague de chaleur glaciale parcourut son corps. « Si tu m'aimais, tu aurais du m'écrire. Tu aurais fait un effort pour me contacter après cette nuit. Je me suis réveillée et tu étais parti. Tu ne t'es même pas soucié de me dire au revoir. Est ce que tu peux vraiment me blâmer pour ne pas t'avoir dit pour Phillip? »

« IL.EST.MON.FILS, » gronda Ron, énonçant distinctement chaque mot. « si tu voulais me piéger, passons... mais tu aurais quand même du me le dire. »

« Ça ne va nulle part, » Dit Hermione tandis que sa fureur la parcourait toujours. « j'admets volontiers que j'ai fait une erreur, et j'en suis désolée. Je souhaiterais pouvoir faire plus mais je ne le peux pas. Est ce que tu veux faire partie de la vie de Phillip ou pas? »

« Je pense avoir était aussi clair que je le voulais. » Dit Ron, sa voix toujours basse et furieuse.

« Très bien, nous allons mettre en place un calendrier des visites une fois que cette situation sera réglée. » Dit Hermione retrouvant son ancienne méthode de défense qu'était « Il va à la maternelle, mais tu pourras l'avoir tous les autres week-ends, on arrangera les portoloins. »

« Tous les autres week-ends? » Ron choqua Hermione en riant d'incrédulité. « Tu es folle si tu penses que je vais être d'accord pour le voir juste le week-end. »

« Plus les étés. Il n'aura pas école, tu pourras donc le voir durant de plus longues périodes quand il sera en vacances... on organisera aussi quelque chose pour les vacances de Noël. »

Ron secoua la tête complètement désorienté. « Tu as pété un plomb si tu penses que je vais être d'accord pour ça. Je veux le voir tous les jours, pas une ou deux fois dans le mois. »

« Tu ne pourras pas le voir tous les jours. Je suis sa mère, » dit Hermione en essayant de cacher la panique qui se sentait dans sa voix quand elle se rappela la menace de Ron de lui prendre Phillip. « Il doit passer du temps avec moi. »

« J'ai plutôt l'impression que tu voudrais qu'il passe la plupart du temps avec toi. »

« Ron, beaucoup de parents partagent la garde. Nous trouverons une solution, mais tu dois savoir qu'il a encore besoin de passer la majorité de son temps avec moi. Si tu te soucies de son bien être, tu ne le sépareras pas de moi. Il est encore très jeune. Être loin de moi pour de trop longues périodes de temps serait traumatisant pour lui, » dit Hermione, haïssant les larmes qui menaçaient encore de céder. « Il est ma vie. Tu ne peux pas m'enlever mon fils. »

« Garde partagée? » Ron secoua la tête, ayant l'air un peu perdu de nouveau. « C'est un truc moldu? »

Hermione roula les yeux. « Je suis sûre que de nombreux sorcières et sorciers ont une garde partagée de leurs enfants, Ron. »

« Pas que je connaisse, Hermione. Quand tu fais un bébé, tu te maries. C'est comme ça que ça marche. Même si j'étais d'accord pour le truc de la garde partagée, ce qui n'est pas le cas, tu oublies complètement le fait que Phillip serait considéré toute sa vie comme un bâtard, avec le nom de sa mère. C'est juste...Bon Dieu, Hermione, c'est insensé. Comment tu peux faire ça à ton propre fils? C'est évident que tu n'as pas une haute opinion de moi, mais tu aurais dû savoir que je t'aurais épousé si tu m'avais dit que tu étais enceinte, » Dit Ron, ayant l'air de nouveau consterné. « Je pense que ma mère tomberait raide morte à la simple évocation d'une garde partagée. Je le sais je me sens déjà malade rien qu'en y pensant. »

Hermione le fixa, se sentant trop étourdie pour dire plus que: « Qu'est ce que tu dis, Ron? »

« Je dis qu'on va se marier... rapidement. Aujourd'hui même, si on peut arranger ça. »

Hermione ne pu s'en empêcher. Elle commença à rire. « Tu ne peux pas être sérieux. »

Les yeux de Ron se froncèrent, sa posture était rigide quand il baissa les yeux vers elle. «Est-ce que j'ai l'air de rigoler? »

« N-non, tu n'as pas l'air de rigoler, » dit-elle, finalement arrivant à se retenir. « Mais, je pense commence vraiment à me poser des questions sur ta santé mentale. «On ne peut pas se marier. »

« Pourquoi pas? » Dit Ron. Et Hermione fut surprise de voir que Ron avait l'air insulté. « J'ai une lignée familiale solide, une de celles qui peuvent remonter plusieurs siècles en arrière. Je ne suis pas riche, mais je gagne bien ma vie et j'ai pas mal d'argent de coté. Par ailleurs, je suis un auror récompensé à de nombreuses reprises, Hermione. Je ne suis plus le crétin dont tu as le souvenir quand on était à Poudlard et crois-le ou non, de nombreuses sorcières ne se plaindraient pas si je devais devenir leur mari. Alors j'imagine que tu devrais arriver à t'y faire. »

Hermione secoua la tête, et le regarda pour la première fois comme si elle ne le connaissait pas vraiment. Cela faisait vraiment beaucoup, beaucoup de temps depuis qu'ils avaient été amis à l'école. « Devine quoi, Ron... je n'ai pas besoin de ton argent. Je gagne moi-même bien ma vie et même si ce n'était pas le cas, mes parents m'ont rendue très riches à leur mort. Je travaille car je crois au travail que je fais, je vis simplement parce que je pense que d'autres extras ne serait que perte futile. Les petits enfants de Phillip seront dans la possibilité de vivre sur l'argent que j'ai passé dix ans à investir pour eux. Pour ce qui est des origines de ta famille, je suppose qu'il est dur pour moi une Sang de Bourbe de comprendre en quoi cela à une importance.»

Ron tressaillit. « Je ne t'ai jamais appelé une sang de bourde. »

« Non, tu n'en as pas eu besoin, » répondit séchement Hermione, en lui tournant le dos tandis qu'elle empilait quelques pancakes dans une assiette. « désolée de ruiner ton plan, mais je ne vais pas accourir et enfiler une robe de mariée juste parce qu'un sang pur a décidé de s'abaisser à mon niveau et m'a offert de l'épouser. »Hermione donna violemment l'assiette à Ron. « Tiens, ton petit-déjeuner. Je serai dans mon bureau si tu as besoin de quelque chose. »

Ron resta là, sous le choc à regarder Hermione s'éloigner d'un pas furieux. Il secoua la tête quand il entendit la porte du bureau de Hermione claquer et regarda l'assiette de pancakes qu'il avait dans la main, ayant presque oublié qu'elle lui avait donné. Il haussa les épaules, décidant que se serait une honte de les gaspiller.

Il était assis à la table à regarder Phillip s'attaquer au deuxième pancake qu'il avait réussit à chiper à Ron, quand quelqu'un avait frappé à la porte. Sortant sa baguette de sa poche, il se dirigea vers la porte et demanda avec prudence qui c'était.

« Sniffles junior, » Répondit Harry. Il sourit à Ron quand celui-ci lui ouvrit la porte. « Tu as eu une bonne matinée? »

« Hermione est devenue folle. » Dit Ron en secouant la tête, se sentant toujours très confus. « Tu ne penses pas que je suis l'un de ces sang-purs qui pense agir mieux que les autres... n'est ce pas? »

Harry grimaça. « Non, pourquoi? Qu'est ce que tu as fait? »

« J'ai demandé à Hermione de m'épouser. »

« J'en déduis qu'elle a dit non. » dit Harry, et Ron dut se retenir de la violente impulsion de le frapper quand il eut un sourire moqueur.

« Ouais, » Soupira Ron. « j'y comprends rien. »

« T'en fait pas, vieux, » Dit Harry, tapant sur l'épaule de Ron tandis qu'il avançait dans l'appartement de Hermione. « j'ai essayé de donner une clé de mon coffre à ta soeur ce matin et elle a dit qu'elle me pardonnerait jamais si je le faisais. Les femmes sont folles. »

« Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle a besoin d'une clé de ton coffre? »

Harry soupira. « Elle a des dettes. Elle a manqué deux échéances de la maison. »

Ron tirait une chaise de sous la table pour s'asseoir à coté de Phillip, mais il se retourna brutalement vers Harry. « Tu rigoles? »

« Oncle Harry! » Dit Phillip, interrompant Harry qui allait dire quelque chose en bondissant de la table pour lui sauter dessus.

« Hé, mon pote, » Dit Harry, en attrapant Phillip pour le serrer contre lui avec une facilité qui étonna Harry. « Qu'est ce que tu manges? »

« Sirop! »

« Ça sonne nourrissant, » dit Harry en éclatant de rire. « ta mère devient folle. »

« Folle, » répéta Phillip, en tapotant Harry sur l'épaule gaiement. « Jouer, Harry! »

« Donne-moi un moment, » Dit Harry, en reposant Phillip pour le diriger vers ses blocs. « Tu me laisses parler avec Ron, je veux dire, ton papa, un petit peu. »

Phillip eu l'air déçu, mais s'en alla jouer avec ses blocs, en lançant des regards avides à Harry.

« Urg, coupable, » grogna Harry. « Je déteste quand il fait ça. »

« Vous deux êtes très proches, » Marmonna Ron, haïssaint la jalousie qui s'agitait à l'intérieur de lui. Son fils était plus proche de Harry qu'il ne l'était de lui.

Harry haussa les épaules, l'air embarrassé quand il se retourna vers lui. « J'essaye de passer dès que j'ai le temps. Ça donne à Hermione un peu de répit. Je n'aurai jamais mes propres enfants. Phillip est le plus proche que je ne pourrais m'en approcher de ce qui pourrait s'en approcher, alors je le gâte. Hermione déteste ça. Elle a toutes ces idées bizarres à propos de vivre simplement et d'apprendre à Phillip à appriecier les choses importantes de la vie. Des trucs comme balai-jouets ou des chocogrenouilles ne peuvent qu'interférer avec ça. Je n'y comprends rien. »

« Est ce qu'elle est vraiment riche, Harry? » Demanda Ron, incapable de retenir cette question qui le rongeait depuis que Hermione lui avait jeté à la figure.

« Elle t'a vraiment balancé ça? » Dit Harry, un sourire goguenard dansant sur ses lèvres tandis qu'il regardait Phillip jouer. « Tu dois vraiment l'avoir mise en colère. »

Ron secoua la tête, se sentant encore plus déprimé. Pour une quelconque raison, épouser Hermione sachant qu'elle avait plus d'argent que lui était profondément troublant. Il ne voulait pas abandonner la bataille pour le bien-être de son fils, mais qu'est-ce qu'il avait de plus à leur offrir à part son nom ? « Oublie ça, » Soupira t-il en se tournant vers Harry. « est-ce que tu as dit que Ginny avait manqué une échéance de la maison? »

« Non, » Dit Harry, en regardant l'assiette de Ron, observant le dernier pancakes que Phillip n'avait pas manger. « j'ai dit qu'elle en avait manqué deux. »

« Deux! » Dit Ron, en baissant la voix quand Phillip se retourna vers eux. « Merlin, pourquoi est-ce qu'elle ne me l'a pas dit? J'aurais payé les échéances. »

« Elle ne me l'a pas dit non plus, » Dit Harry. Il pointa le pancake « est-ce que tu vas manger ça ? »

« Prend-le. »Dit Ron en montrant le pancake. Après la dispute avec Hermione et maintenant les nouveaux ennuies de Ginny, il avait complètement perdu son appétit. « Elle va perdre la maison. »

Harry s'assit, et pris un morceau de pancake pour le mâcher rapidement en regardant Ron avec un regard sournois. « Non, elle ne la perdra pas. Je l'ai acheté. »

Ron resta bouche bée. « Tu rigoles. »

« Nope, » dit Harry, un sourire satisfait plaqué sur les lèvres tandis qu'il avalait une autre bouchée. Il prit une gorgée du café de Ron qui était posé sur la table. « c'est pour ça que j'étais en retard. Je devais tout régler avec Gringotts. Les gobelins sont des petits enfoirés avides. si ce n'était pas pour Bill, il m'aurait baisé avec le contrat, mais je m'en suis sorti qu'avec une seule pénalité de pré-paiement . Je suis plutôt satisfait, si je peux dire, de moi-même. »

« Cette maison coûte une fortune. » Dit Ron, en secouant la tête toujours sous le choc.

Harry avala un autre morceau du pancake de Ron. « Ne m'en parle pas. Je n'avais aucune idée de son prix. Ce n'est pas étonnant qu'elle ait manqué deux mensualités...je lui ai envoyé par hibou, l'acte de propriété avec la clé de mon coffre avant de prendre un portoloin pour venir ici. Je suis sûre qu'elle est en train de piquer une crise en ce moment même. »

Ron ria, en souhaitant avoir pu voir le visage de Ginny quand elle avait réceptionné le hibou. Il s'assit à coté de Harry et le regarda manger. Il resta silencieux assez longtemps pour que Harry se tourne vers lui, en haussant les sourcils d'un air interrogateur tandis qu'il prenait une autre gorgée de café. « Quoi? »

« Rien, » dit Ron, se sentant gêné. Il choisit ses mots prudemment. « juste... merci... Pour Ginny, je veux dire. J'aurais souhaité avoir pu faire ça pour elle. »

Harry roula les yeux, prenant une autre gorgée de café. « Tu fais assez pour elle. Je suis au courant de tous ces dons anonymes que tu lui as faits. »

« Si j'avais su qu'elle était dans une mauvaise passe, je lui en aurai envoyé plus, » Soupira Ron, se sentant coupable. « les jumeaux et moi avions discuté pour acheter ensemble la maison. On te donnera l'argent. »

« Tu rigoles, » Ria Harry, en reposant la tasse de café. « je ne te laisserai pas me voler toute ma gloire. »

« La gloire, » Dit Ron, incapable de cacher son ricanement d'incrédulité. « tu ne dois pas connaître ma soeur très bien. Elle va te tuer. »

« Oh, je la connais, » Dit Harry, en s'appuyant contre le dossier de sa chaise, sa tasse de café à la main, regardant Ron d'un air suffisant. « Mieux que toi, je pense. »

Ron grimaça. « Ouais, restons-en là. Je suis heureux de me l'imaginer innocente et virginale, » Harry toussa; s'étouffant dans son café et Ron dut, à contre coeur, revenir sur sa déclaration. « OK, peut être pas si innocente. »

« Plus depuis un bon moment. » dit Harry, en lui souriant d'un air diabolique. « Je suis impatient de savoir ce qu'elle va faire pour la maison... je la trouve sexy quand elle est en colère. Elle fait cette petite moue avec sa lèvre inférieure... »

Ron tenta de ne pas avoir la nausée. « Ugh, Harry, tu t'envoies ma petite soeur, et c'est très bien, mais garde pour toi les détails. »

Il haussa les épaules, ayant l'air toujours aussi content de lui. « Alors, où est Hermione? »

« Dans son bureau, en pétard contre moi, » dit Ron d'un air misérable. « Je ne sais pas ce que je vais faire. Je dois la convaincre de m'épouser. »

« Hier, tu l'appelais par des noms que je ne répéterai pas, » dit Harry, sa voix ayant l'air légèrement roque. « Qu'est ce qui t'as fait changer d'avis, aussi subitement? »

« Je ne peux pas laisser Phillip aller à Poudlard avec le nom de sa mère, ça serait embarrassant, voilà tout. » Dit Ron, légèrement stupéfait de devoir s'expliquer. « Et elle parle de garde partagée. C'est fou. C'est mon fils. J'ai le droit de le voir tous les jours, pas uniquement un week-end sur deux. »

« Toujours aussi romantique, » Dit Harry en roulant les yeux. « cet argument ne va pas convaincre Hermione. Est ce que tu lui as dit, ne serait-ce qu'un mot gentil depuis que tu es arrivé? »

« Pourquoi le devrais-je ? » Aboya Ron, en essayant de garder sa voix basse. « Si tu crois que je vais la pardonner pou... »

« Je n'imagine même pas pourquoi elle a dit non, » dit séchement Harry avant de prendre une autre gorgée du café de Ron. Il reposa la tasse sur la table et regarda Ron avec sérieux. « tu dois te rappeler que les moldus ne pensent pas comme les sorciers. »

« Nous ne sommes pas des moldus! »

« Vrai, mais Hermione a été élevé par des moldus. Elle a leur mentalité. Dans le monde moldu, les gens ne se marient pas juste parce qu'ils ont un bébé. C'est désespérément vieux jeu. Les moldus se marient pour deux raisons, l'argent et l'amour. Tu n'as pas de pot pour la partie argent, parce que Hermione est vraiment riche. Elle est un sacré génie quand il s'agit d'investir. C'est un jeu pour elle. Un défi pour voir combien elle peut se faire. Je ne pense pas qu'elle se soucie de l'argent pour être honnête, alors, même si elle n'était pas riche, tu es serais hors jeu. »

« Génial, » Dit Ron, en laissant sa tête tomber entre ses mains tandis qu'il prenait une autre inspiration pour se calmer. « Alors quoi, je suis supposé la convaincre que je l'aime. Juste prétendre que j'oublie qu'elle m'a volé la chance de connaître mon fils. »

« Bien, je ne sais pas, » Dit Harry, en ayant l'air étonnamment sympathique. « Je ne suis pas un expert en femmes, mais je ne pense pas que taper du pied comme si tu ne pouvais pas la supporter, va t'aider dans ta quête. Peut-être que si tu étais au moins civil avec elle, tu aurais au moins une chance d'évoquer le mariage et de lui expliquer que puisque le monde magique est vieux jeu pour certaines choses et que Phillip est sorcier. Il doit vivre dans le monde dans lequel il est né. »

C'en était trop, Ron ne pouvait plus y penser, alors il se focalisa sur autre chose, regardant Harry avec curiosité. « Phillip est un sorcier, n'est ce pas? Il montre des signes de magie. »

Harry roula les yeux. « Oui, c'est un sorcier. Et je suis sûr qu'il sera Préfet en chef tout comme son père. »

« Je me fiche de ça, je me demandais c'est tout, » Dit Ron, sentant sa nuque s'enflammée. « ça n'a pas d'importance, vraiment. »

« C'est important, » dit Harry, souriant toujours. « j'ai dû écouter Hermione se lamenter à propos de ça pendant des mois après qu'il soit né. Elle commençait à lire des statistiques sur l'augmentation des chances d'avoir un cracmol quand l'un des parents et d'origine moldue et la voir manquer d'avoir une crise cardiaque jusqu'à que trois cadres à photo ne se fracassent par terre tandis qu'il piquait une crise. Hermione en fut tellement soulagé, qu'elle en cria. »

« Il est vraiment intelligent, n'est-ce pas ? » demanda Ron, détestant le fait de devoir demander à Harry pour mieux connaître son fils, mais c'était toujours plus facile que de demander à Hermione. « J'ai remarqué qu'il parlait français. »

« Ouais, son discours est très précoce. Hermione travaille avec lui constamment. Elle est complètement obsessionnelle quand il s'agit de son éducation. Tu devrais voir la maternelle où il va. Snob n'est pas le mot. Je ne peux pas vraiment te dire combien elle paye pour. Il saura bientôt lire, j'en suis sûr. »

Ron se tourna pour regarder Phillip qui jouait avec ses blocs, écoutant son français écorché tandis qu'une vague d'intense fierté s'emparait de lui. « Il est aussi brillant que sa mère. »

« Bien sûr, » dit Harry, en reprenant la tasse de café. « espérons qu'il saura en jouer et ne deviendra pas un Percy. »

« Percy n'est pas brillant, il est avide. Il y a une grande différence. Personne avec un cerveau ne travaillerait pour des Mangemorts, » Grinça Ron, sentant la colère battre dans sa poitrine à la pensée de l'un de ses frères aînés. « Phillip ne deviendra pas comme lui. »

« Je le sais, » Dit Harry. « il sera bien. C'est un gentil gamin. Je te l'ai déjà dit. »

Ron acquiesça, sentant le besoin de nouveau de changer de sujet. « Alors tu vas interroger ces enfoirés qui étaient avec Malfoy hier? »

« Je voulais juste passer par ici avant, » Dit Harry, l'air pensif tandis qu'il fixait le fond de sa tasse de café, il fut silencieux assez longtemps pour rendre Ron nerveux, mais il se remit à parler, sa voix était sérieuse. « Ecoute, je pense que tu devrais le dire à Ginny pour Phillip. »

Ron secoua la tête, détestant ne pouvoir dire à sa soeur pour son fils. Ginny et lui étaient très proche, et elle avait l'art et la manière de détruite ses murs émotionnels. Elle était la seule qu'il avait laissé le voir pleurer, et il avait une partie de lui qui n'attendait que ça pour s'effondrer. « Je ne suis pas prêt... Pas encore. »

Harry acquiesça, prenant une autre gorgée de café avant de grimacer et de lever les yeux vers Ron. « J'ai en quelques sortes laisser glisser que tu avais des problèmes. »

« Merlin, Harry, est ce que tu dois tout dire à ma soeur, » Dit Ron, en grimaçant et résistant à l'envie de frapper son meilleur ami. C'était la dernière chose dont il avait besoin. Parfois il y avait vraiment beaucoup d'inconvénients à ce que sa soeur et son meilleur ami soient des copains de baise. « le sexe ne peut pas être aussi bien. »

Harry eu un sourire en coin. « Je ne sais pas, c'est plutôt bon... soit reconnaissant que je ne lui aie pas tout dit au moment où elle était nue et qu'elle tapait du pied. Je te l'ai dit, elle est très sexy quand elle est en colère. »

Ron fronça les yeux, et il massa ses tempes qui battaient toujours. « J'ai déjà un monstrueux mal de crâne, mais savoir que ma soeur et toi parlez de mes problèmes quand elle est nue... ça ne m'aide pas vraiment. »

« C'est toi qui a remit le sexe sur le tapis, pas moi. »

« Oui, mais laisse-moi retirer cette déclaration mainteant... rapidement, » dit Ron tandis qu'il s'appuyait sur le dossier de sa chaise et qu'il fixait le plafond. « Qu'est ce que tu lui as dit? »

« Je lui ai dit d'y aller doucement avec toi parce que tu avais pas mal d'emmerdes en ce moment et que tu n'avais pas besoin de te culpabiliser, car ça ne pourrait que faire empirer les choses. »

« Parfait, » dit Ron, en fermant de nouveau les yeux. « Elle est sûrement en train d'utiliser un sortilège de localisation à l'heure qu'il est. »

Harry se mit à rire. « Peut être, mais tu es intraçable, non? »

« Pas pour elle, Ginny et toi êtes les seuls qui pouvez me trouver quand je suis intraçable. Je t'ai dit que j'avais altéré un peu le charme, » Dit Ron en soupirant, continuant toujours à masser ses tempes. « Je suppose que je devrais le refaire pour y ajouter Hermione maintenant, au cas où. »

« Ouais, j'avais oublié pour ça... j'ai besoin que tu me montres comment tu fais ça, » Dit Harry sur un ton impressionné. « Quand est-ce que tu as trouvé le temps de l'altérer? C'est un sort vraiment très avancé. »

« Bill l'a trouvé, pas moi... il a retravaillé le charme quand Fleur était enceinte de Chantal, » Dit Ron en haussant les épaules. « Il est pratique de l'avoir sous la main quand il le veut bien. »

« Un sacré génie, c'est bien ce qu'il est. »

« S'il te plait ne lui dit pas ça, » Dit Ron, grognant quand il entendit l'admiration dans la voix de Harry. « j'adore mon frère, mais si son ego devient encore plus gros, je ne pourrais plus le supporter. »

Harry s'esclaffa. « Ouais, je suis passé par son bureau ce matin. Tu savais que Fleur était enceinte...encore? »

Ron roula des yeux. « Ouais, j'ai entendu dire. Merlin, ils sont dingues. Je ne peux pas croire qu'il va avoir cinq enfants alors qu'on est en pleine guerre. Je lui ai acheté un échiquier pour Noël dernier et lui ai suggéré de trouver autre chose à faire quand il s'ennuyait... mais de toutes évidences, il ne m'a pas écouté. »

Harry le regarda, haussant un sourcil. « Il est marié à une vélane. Est-ce que tu voudrais jouer aux échecs avec elle dans ton lit? De plus, la dernière fois que j'ai compté George en avait six. Tu aurais aussi dû lui acheté un échiquier. »

« Je leur ai _à tous_ acheté un échiquier, » Dit Ron en roulant une nouvelle fois des yeux. « Je pense qu'ils font un concours pour voir qui en aura le plus. Fred veut rattraper l'avance de George, mais Angelina l'a menacé de le castrer s'il ne fait que penserrien que s'il pense à en avoir un autre. »

« Les jumeux lui mènent toujours la vie dure. »

« C'est peu dire. Je ne pensais pas que quelqu'un pourrait surpasser Fred et George, mais Claire et David en sont près et ça n'aide pas que leur père tienne un magasin de farces et attrapes. J'ai pitié pour Poudlard dans quelques années, mais ma mère adore ça. Elle rit à chaque fois que Fred se pointe au terrier, l'air ahuri et les yeux dans le vague. »

Harry se secoua la tête, en regardant Ron avec sympathie. « Ta mère va te tuer quand elle va apprendre pour Phillip, n'est-ce pas? »

Ron grogna à nouveau, il n'avait pas besoin qu'on lui rappelle. « Mort et enterré. Pas même mon père ne sera capable de me sauver. Tu devras sûrement l'empêcher de me ressusciter pour qu'elle puisse recommencer. »

« Je pense que c'est un peu extrême, » Dit Harry, mais n'ayant pas l'air si confiant. « Ta mère n'est pas si mal, et elle adore avoir des petits enfants. Je suis sûr qu'elle va adorer Phillip. »

« Oh oui, elle va fondre devant lui. Elle ne fera jamais rien à l'un de ses petits enfants. C'est moi qui aurais des problèmes. Même si elle ne me tue pas, elle ne me pardonnera jamais. »

Harry leva les yeux vers lui, un léger sourire aux lèvres. « La pomme ne tombe jamais loin de l'arbre, n'est ce pas? »

Ron se renfrogna. « Qu'est ce que c'est supposé vouloir dire? »

Harry secoua la tête, et fit un signe d'abandon de la main. « Rien, oublie ce que j'ai dit... Je pense juste que tu devrais parler à Ginny. Tu sais qu'elle ne dira rien à ta mère tant que tu ne seras pas prêt. »

Ron soupira. « Je sais. J'aurais juste souhaité que tu n'aies rien dit. Elle doit probablement être en train de ruminer à l'heure qu'il est. Elle déteste quand elle ne sait pas quelque chose. »

« Ne m'en parle pas, je suis chanceux de m'en être sorti indemne. »

« Je vais voir pour obtenir un portoloin, » Dit Ron, se sentant résigné.

« Tu as de la chance, » Dit Harry, en fouillant dans sa poche. Il en sortit un portoloin. « je devais passer par mon bureau, je t'ai pris un Portoloin multi utilisateur pour chez Ginny. »

Ron pris le portoloin, fixant Harry d'un air ahuri, « Merci, c'était juste ce que je voulais faire aujourd'hui. Heureusement, elle est de bonne humeur après ta petite visite, la nuit dernière. »

« Ouais, et bien elle est probablement furieuse à cause de la maison, » dit Harry en grimaçant. « Désolé. »

Ron continuait à fixer Harry, tandis qu'il pointait Harry avec le portoloin toujours dans sa main. « Tu t'occupes de Hermione. Tu m'en dois une et je peux déjà te dire qu'elle ne veut pas que j'emmène Phillip en Angleterre, même si c'est juste pour une journée. Elle va probablement penser que j'essaye de le kidnapper. »

Harry grimaça tandis qu'il prenait un peu plus du café de Ron. « Pourquoi penserait-elle ça? »

« Fais-moi juste confiance, elle le pensera et je ne peux pas m'occuper d'elle pour l'instant. On ne peut pas se retrouver dans la même pièce sans essayer de se tuer l'un l'autre. »

Harry sourit par dessus le bord de la tasse de café. « Ça ressemble à des préliminaires pour moi. Vous deux avez toujours été un peu maso. »

Ron jeta un coup d'oeil à Phillip, voyant qu'il était complètement absorbé dans sa construction, il se retourna vers Harry et lui fit un geste grossier avec sa main. Ce ne fit qu'amuser un peu plus Harry. Ginny n'était peut être pas de bonne humeur, mais Harry était plus relaxé et en verve que Ron ne l'avait vu depuis un sacré bout de temps. Il souriait toujours d'un air suffisant à Ron quand il recommença à parler. « Je te l'ai dit, des préliminaires... je ne t'ai pas vu dans cet état depuis l'école, » Harry reposa sa tasse de café et appuya son coude sur la table, tout en pointant un doigt vers Ron. « Tu arrives tout juste à t'empêcher de la toucher, admet-le! »

« Est-ce que tu es dingue? » Dit Ron, se tournant de nouveau vers Phillip avant de murmurer furieusement à Harry « Je ne veux pas la sauter... j'arrive à peine à m'empêcher de l'étrangler. »

« Si tu le dis. » Dit Harry, paraissant complètement septique. « Je m'occupe d'elle. Bien que je pense que tu fasses toute une histoire pour rien. Je suis sûr qu'elle comprendra. »

« Ouais, on verra, » Dit Ron puis il se tourna quand il entendit une porte s'ouvrir. Hermione remontait le couloir, ayant l'air toujours aussi furieuse contre lui. Ne voulant pas être là quand Harry allait lui dire qu'il allait prendre son fils et l'emmener dans un autre pays pour la journée, Ron se leva, tournant le dos à Hermione, tandis qu'il murmurait à Harry « je vais dehors pour fumer une clope. Amuse-toi bien, vieux. »

* * *

Merci de me laisser une tite review auquel je me ferais un plaisir de répondre dans la mesure ou elle est signée, sinon laisser moi une petite review quand même, c'est toujours agréable de voir que les gens apprécient votre travail et au pire laisser votre e-mail 

Sinon bonnes fetes à tous!


	14. Chapitre 14

**Voila, je libère le chapitre 14, je voulais à l'origine publier d'abord un nouveau chapitre de _Price Of Love_, mais suite à des problèmes de Béta, je n'ai pu le faire, je vous laisse donc apprécier ce chapitre exceptionnellement long, mais particulièrement touchant de _More Than memories_, comportant une conversation très émouvante entre Ron et Ginny...**

**J'invite tout le monde à aller lire les fics de Servane, Billy&Menssa et Pit-chan**

**Ce chapitre est dédié à _AnnaOz_ pour qui la date d'aujourd'hui est spéciale et que en plus à accepter d'être ma béta désormais**!

* * *

**Chapitre 14**

« Non, définitivement non! » S'exclama Hermione, essayant mais échouant de cacher la panique dans sa voix. « Phillip ne peut pas s'en aller vadrouiller à travers d'autres pays avec quelqu'un qu'il n'a rencontré qu'hier. Il a besoin de rester ici et d'apprendre à le connaître un peu mieux. »

Harry sourcilla, les bras croisés avec désinvolture sur sa poitrine. « Phillip est le fils de Ron, Hermione. Il a besoin d'en parler à sa famille et commencer par Ginny est la meilleure des choses. »

« J'irai avec lui, » dit Hermione, elle prit une inspiration tremblante et essaya de se calmer. La dernière chose qu'elle voulait c'était de faire face à un autre membre du clan Weasley, mais son instinct maternel l'emportait. « ça se sera probablement mieux comme ça. Puisque je serai capable de lui expliquer plus clairement la situation. Il serait capable de me faire passer pour une garce qui l'a piégé dans son lit. »

« Hummm, Hermione... tu l'as piégé. »

« Ce n'est pas la question! Il ne peut simplement pas prendre mon bébé et battre le chemin à travers l'Angleterre. »

« Ça ne sera que pour quelques heures. Il sera de retour pour le dîner, » dit Harry, toujours aussi calme ce qui avait le don d'agacer Hermione. « Phillip va probablement passer un super moment. Ginny s'occupe d'un orphelinat. Sa maison est remplie de jouets et de choses amusantes à faire. Elle a un petit étang à l'arrière... »

« Phillip ne peut pas nager. »

Harry roula les yeux. « Je suis sûr que Ron et Ginny ne le laisseront pas se noyer. De plus, c'est la mi-décembre, ce n'est pas comme si les petits allaient se baigner. »

Hermione sortit de la cuisine et vit que Phillip jouait toujours paisiblement dans le salon et que Ron était encore sur le balcon en train de fumer. Elle retourna dans la cuisine, et baissa la voix tandis qu'elle sifflait à Harry. « Est-ce que tu sais que Ron m'a menacé de me prendre Phillip. Comment je sais qu'il ne va pas amener Phillip au ministère ou autre chose? »

Harry se passa la main dans les cheveux, ayant l'air infiniment frustré. Il pris une grande inspiration et se tourna vers Hermione. « Il ne va pas t'enlever ton fils. Tu sais comment Ron devient quand il est en colère. Il dirait n'importe quoi pour gagner. »

« Comment peux-tu être sûr de ça? Je ne connais plus Ron, » dit Hermione, en gesticulant vers elle-même. « je n'ai aucune idée de ce dont il est capable. Tout ce que je sais c'est qu'il veut me faire du mal et que j'en mourrais s'il me prenait mon bébé! »

« Je te promets qu'il n'amènera pas Phillip au ministère Hermione. »

« J'ai dit que j'irai avec lui, » argumenta Hermione, en essayant de paraître logique. « C'est un bon compromis, non? »

« Non, pas vraiment, » dit Harry, en secouant la tête et la regarda avec incrédulité. « Dire à sa soeur qu'il a un enfant dont il n'était pas au courant va être très difficile pour Ron. »

« C'est pour ça qu'il est logique que je sois là... pour mieux expliquer les choses. »

Harry arqua un sourcil agacé. « Ron et toi n'êtes pas dans les meilleurs termes pour l'instant. Je pense que ta présence ne ferra que le stresser encore plus. »

« Bien, excuse-moi si le niveau de stress de Ron n'est pas la première de mes priorités, » Se renfrogna Hermione, en croisant les bras d'un air contrarié. « il a été un abruti ce matin. S'il pense que je vais le laisser me prendre mon fils... »

« Alors quoi, Hermione, Ron ne pourra jamais avoir Phillip? Il ne pourra voir son fils qu'en ta présence? » aboya Harry, ses yeux brillant de colère derrière ses lunettes. « Tu l'as gardé pour toi seule durant les deux dernières années, me faisant passer pour un con au final, je pourrais ajouter. Tu me dois ça! »

Les épaules de Hermione s'affaissèrent de rémission. Harry était son seul et unique vrai ami, et savoir qu'il était contre elle, lui faisait plus de mal qu'elle ne voulait l'admettre. Elle le regardait avec des yeux remplis de larmes. « Je ne veux pas que Phillip s'en aille. »

Harry soupira et tendit la main, entraînant Hermione dans une étreinte dont elle avait désespérément besoin. Elle enroula ses bras autour de lui et enfouit son visage contre sa poitrine. Elle renifla et essaya de retenir ces larmes qui avaient été sa constante compagnie depuis que Ron était apparu dans son appartement hier. Harry se pencha, et déposa un baiser sur le haut de sa tête. « Il le ramènera pour le dîner, je te le promets. »

« Il a été tellement cruel, » Marmonna Hermione contre son t-shirt. « Je suppose que je le mérite, mais je ne suis pas sûre de pouvoir le supporter. Pas de sa part. Pas de Ron. »

Harry frotta son dos tandis qu'il appuya sa joue sur le haut de sa tête. « Il est juste en colère, Hermione. »

Des larmes coulèrent sur son visage malgré ses tentatives pour les retenir. « Il me hait. »

« Non, ma puce, ce n'est pas vrai, » Murmura Harry en continuant à lui frotter le dos pour l'apaiser. « il a juste besoin d'un peu de temps pour se calmer. Il va changer d'avis. »

Hermione acquiesça, sa joue contre la poitrine de Harry tandis qu'elle essuyait ses larmes. Elle soupira, et enroula un bras autour de lui, abandonnant à contre coeur leur étreinte alors qu'elle se sentait aussi misérable. « Je suis si heureuse que tu sois là. »

« Est ce que j'interromps quelque chose? »

Harry et Hermione s'éloignèrent l'un de l'autre, et Hermione essuya une fois de plus son visage couvert de larmes. Elle leva les yeux vers Ron, qui se tenait devant l'entrée de la cuisine, ses bras croisés contre sa poitrine tandis qu'il les fixait tous les deux. « Non, » dit t-elle en secouant la tête. « je vais juste... » Commença t-elle, se sentant un peu énervée que Ron continue de la fixer l'air inabordable. « je vais préparer Phillip. »

Il acquiesça, et Hermione se dirigea vers le salon, le frôlant en passant près de lui. « Aller, mon bébé, » dit-elle, en emmenant Phillip avec elle, le serrant étroitement dans ses bras, s'apercevant qu'elle avait encore besoin de réconfort. « Ton papa va te faire faire une petite balade dehors aujourd'hui. Vous allez bien vous amuser. »

« Dehors! » Phillip lui rendit son étreinte avec autant de vigueur que ses petits bras passés autour du cou de Hermione le lui permettait, la serrant étroitement. « Maman vient dehors aussi ! »

« Non, »Dit-elle en amenant Phillip dans sa chambre, et s'asseyant dans le Rocking chair dans le coin de la pièce, ayant besoin de quelques minutes de plus pour retrouver sa prestance. « maman a besoin de travailler aujourd'hui. »

« Oncle Harry vient dehors! »

« Non, » Soupira Hermione, tandis qu'elle commençait à se balancer, glissant ses doigts dans ses cheveux flamboyant qui retombaient aisément en place et elle était heureuse qu'en plus de la couleur, Phillip ait hérité de leur maniabilité. « il a lui aussi du travail. Ce sera juste papa aujourd'hui. »

« Arrgggg, » dit Phillip la tête toujours poser contre sa poitrine. « je veux tu viennes dehors avec papa. »

Hermione eut un rire sans joie. « Ce n'est vraiment pas possible, j'en ai bien peur. »

Phillip tira sur ses cheveux, entortillant ses mèches bouclées entre ses petits doigts, de la manière dont il le faisait toujours quand il était fatigué ou qu'il avait besoin de réconfort. Sachant qu'elle n'avait pas besoin de se presser, Hermione resta assise là avec lui tandis qu'il continuait à tortiller ses cheveux, les laissant dans le pire des états mais elle n'en avait que faire.

« Tu aimes ton papa, n'est ce pas? » demanda Hermione, sachant très bien que Phillip ne comprenait pas vraiment ce que cela signifiait quand il appelait Ron, son père, pas encore, du moins. « Il est gentil. »

« Roux, » dit Phillip, en levant les yeux vers elle en lui lançant un petit sourire. « Comme moi. »

« C'est vrai, il a de merveilleux cheveux roux, » dit-elle, en passant une fois de plus ses doigts dans les cheveux de Phillip. « Juste comme toi. »

« Il joue aux blocs, » dit Phillip en y repensant. « Il partages les pancakes. »

« Et bien, il ne fait rien mieux que ça? » demanda Hermione avec un petit rire, en soulevant Phillip. « Est ce que tu veux te préparer pour y aller? Oncle Harry dit qu'il y a d'autres enfants là où papa t'emmènes. Si tu es gentil, peut-être qu'ils partageront leurs jouets avec toi. »

« Jouets? » demanda t-il, les yeux s'illuminant.

« Et des enfants, » dit Hermione, en lui souriant. « Ça pourrait-être amusant. Tu pourras me raconter quand tu reviendras. »

« kay, » dit-il, en se tortillant jusqu'à que Hermione le repose par terre. « Aller dehors! »

Hermione prépara Phillip, en s'assurant qu'il était habillé chaudement parce qu'elle était sûre qu'il faisait froid en Angleterre. Ayant du temps pour y penser, Phillip de toutes évidences décida qu'aller dehors avec Ron serait amusant parce qu'il accourut dans le couloir avant que Hermione n'ait eu le temps de lui lacer ses chaussures.

« Harry ! » appela Hermione tandis qu'elle bondissait pour courir après Phillip qui avait déjà atteint le salon. « Attrape-le. Ses chaussures ne sont pas attachées. »

« Oh ! » Harry s'élança à sa poursuite, attrapant Phillip grâce ses réflexes. Phillip poussa des cris aigus et se mit à rire quand Harry le souleva. « Où est-ce que tu penses aller? »

« Dehors! » dit Phillip, riant toujours et remuant dans les bras de Harry.

« Pas sans avoir attachés tes chaussures, n'est ce pas ? » dit Harry, en s'asseyant sur l'une des chaises de la table à manger, installant Phillip sur ses genoux et essayant de le maintenir assez longtemps pour nouer ses chaussures. « Les attrapeurs attachent toujours leurs chaussures. »

« Vif d'or! » dit Phillip, levant finalement sa jambe pour que Harry puisse attacher plus facilement les lacets

« Tu ne pourras pas attraper le vif d'or si tu trébuches à cause de ton lacet, n'est-ce pas? » Harry tendit la main pour saisir l'autre pied. « Tu ne seras même pas capable de monter sur ton balai... tu tomberais avant. »

Phillip continuait à pouffer de rire au moment où Hermione se tourna et se dirigea vers Ron qui regardait la scène depuis le canapé du salon, une expression indescriptible sur le visage, l'observant. Elle lui tendit le chapeau de Phillip. « S'il fait vraiment froid, assure-toi qu'il le porte. La plupart de la chaleur de notre corps s'échappe par notre tête. »

Ron prit le chapeau, un sourire forcé étirant ses lèvres. « Je garderai ça en tête. »

« Et, il aura probablement faim d'ici quelques heures, » dit-elle en regardant par dessus son épaule où Harry était toujours assis avec Phillip. « Il a un plutôt gros appétit. Il a toujours faim. »

« Ginny a plein de nourriture, » dit Ron d'un ton caustique. « je suis sûr qu'on va trouver de quoi le nourrir. »

Hermione mordilla sa lèvre pendant une seconde tandis qu'elle essayait de regagner son sang-froid à l'idée que Ron lui prenait Phillip. « Ne le laisse pas tout seul là-bas. Il est très curieux et il a rarement été dans des maisons sorcières. Il y a pleins de choses qu'il ne connaît pas. »

Ron soupira quand il se releva et baissa les yeux pour la regarder. « Il ira très bien. Ginny et moi sommes plus que capable de le nourrir et de le garder en vie pour une après midi. Tu peux arrêter de t'inquiéter. »

Hermione acquiesça et se trouva incapable de retenir ses larmes. « Tu vas me le ramener, n'est ce pas? »

« Oui, Hermione, je vais te le ramener, » dit Ron lentement, en sourcillant. « Si je ne le fais pas, je suis sûr que ton copain Harry sera capable de me poursuivre et de te le ramener. »

« Ce n'est pas drôle, » Répondit Hermione d'un ton cassant.

Ron roula les yeux, et passa à coté d'elle en la frôlant quand il se dirigeait vers la salle à manger. « Hey, vieux, tu es prêt à partir? »

« Aller dehors! » dit Phillip puis se tourna vers Harry. « Oncle Harry aller dehors! »

Harry grimaça. « Pas aujourd'hui, mais dit bonjour à tata Ginny pour moi. »

« Tata Ginny, » Répéta Phillip en sautant des genoux de Harry pour aller courir vers Hermione. Elle le prit dans ses bras, ayant besoin d'une dernière étreinte. « Maman, aller dehors. »

« Je travaille aujourd'hui, » Lui rappela t-elle, en le tenant serrer contre elle. Elle se pencha pour déposer un baiser sur le sommet de sa tête. « Mais, amusez-vous bien tous les deux. »

« Est ce qu'il a déjà voyagé par portoloin? » demanda Ron tandis qu'il mettait la main dans sa poche pour en sortir un.

Hermione grimaça et reposa Phillip parterre. « Pas qu'il s'en souvienne. On utilise le réseau de cheminette pour l'amener à l'école. »

« Le voyage par portoloin est mieux que le voyage par cheminée, » dit Harry, en se relevant de son siège. « ce n'est pas comme si tu devais t'inquiéter de tomber dans la mauvaise cheminée. »

« Ça devrait aller, » dit Hermione tandis qu'elle se baissait pour parler à Phillip qui bondissait sur place, de toute évidence très excité. « Ton papa va utiliser un portoloin. » Hermione leva les yeux vers Ron, qui avait toujours le portoloin dans sa main. « Est ce que je peux t'emprunter ça un instant? »

« Oui, » dit Ron, en lui tendant « Ne le laisse juste pas le tenir. S'il se casse il sera inactif. »

Hermione fit un sourire forcé à Ron. « Oui, je sais, » dit-elle avant de se tourner vers Phillip, en lui montrant le Portoloin. « Regarde, ça va t'amener toi et papa dehors pour que tu puisses aller jouer avec les autres enfants. »

« Comme la cheminette! » Phillip tendit le bras vers le Portoloin, mais Hermione le maintient hors de porter tandis qu'il essayait de sauter pour l'attraper. « Comme pour l'école! »

« En quelques sorte, » dit Hermione avec patience. « C'est un peu différent, mais tu iras vraiment vite. Accroche-toi bien à ton papa et tout ira bien. »

Phillip acquiesça, essayant toujours d'atteindre le Portoloin dans la main de Hermione. « je veux voir. »

« Tu as entendu ton papa, » dit Hermione sévèrement. « J'attends que tu te comportes bien pendant que tu seras avec lui aujourd'hui. Pas de discussion. »

Phillip arrêta d'essayer d'attraper le Portoloin, lui lançant le meilleur de ses regards innocents, que Hermione prit au pied de la lettre. Il se comportait toujours bien d'habitude, mais il avait ses moments. « Je serai sage maman, je suis gentil, » dit Phillip en clignant des yeux vers Hermione.

Harry émit un couinement amusé dans sa barbe, et Hermione essaya de cacher son sourire quand elle leva les yeux et qu'elle rencontra ceux de Harry. « Je sais que tu l'es, mais je veux que tu écoutes bien ton papa et tante Ginny. Je serai très fâchée si je devais entendre que tu t'étais mal conduit. »

« Je serai sage, » dit Phillip d'un ton grave. « je promets. »

Hermione roula les yeux et se releva pour rendre le Portoloin à Ron. « Il est connu pour être assez colérique quand il est fâché. Il est très têtu. »

« En d'autres mots, il a hérité plus que tes cheveux, » dit Harry avec une certaine gaieté dans la voix.

Hermione ne manqua pas le rapide geste grossier que Ron fit à Harry avant de se passer la main dans les cheveux. « C'est bon? » lui demanda t-il.

« Oui, » dit Hermione, en regardant le pull de Ron. « Tu ne vas pas mettre une veste? Je suis sûre qu'il doit faire froid. »

Ron eut un sourire goguenard, et arqua un sourcil d'un air agacé. « Je pense que ça devrait aller. Si j'ai trop froid, je pourrais toujours porter un chapeau pour stopper la chaleur qui s'échappe par ma tête. »

Hermione haussa les épaules. « Ça te regarde si tu veux te les geler. »

« Ok, » dit Harry, brisant ainsi la tension en claquant des mains. Il se baissa pour prendre Phillip dans ses bras. « Tu ferais mieux d'y aller avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. »

Ron pris Phillip des bras de Harry, s'accommodant facilement de son poids jusqu'il ne le porte qu'avec une seule main, tandis que l'autre tenait toujours le Portoloin. « attends si tu peux, » dit Ron à Harry. « je veux savoir ce qui est arrivé à ses Mangemorts durant leur détention. Ramène-moi les rapports de leur interrogatoire aujourd'hui. »

Harry acquiesça. « je le ferai, » dit-il avec un sourire. « amuse-toi bien. »

Ron eut une expression horrifiée. « Oh oui, je suis sûr que ça va être une vraie tempête. »

Ron prévint Phillip, puis cassa le portoloin. Tous les deux disparurent du salon presque instantanément, et Hermione fixa la pièce vide en pensant qu'elle n'arriverait pas à travailler du tout aujourd'hui.

Harry tendit le bras vers elle, sa main autour de sa taille tandis qu'il l'attirait vers elle. « Je suis fier de toi, » Dit-il tandis que Hermione laissait sa tête tomber sur son épaule. « Tout ira bien. »

« J'espère, » Soupira t-elle, ayant l'impression qu'il parlait de quelque chose d'encore plus profond que la sortie de Ron et de Phillip. « Parce que j'ai l'impression de mourir. »

* * *

Ron fixait la porte à l'avant de la maison de Ginny avec inquiétude. À l'intérieur, il pouvait entendre les cris et les rires des enfants jouant et, en gros, ravageant la maison. Il aurait vraiment dû attendre le soir et venir quand tout le monde se serait calmer, mais l'idée d'attendre dans l'appartement de Hermione toute la journée tandis qu'elle et Harry s'étreindraient l'un l'autre était plus que son estomac ne pouvait supporter. Cela n'avait pas d'importance qu'il sache qu'ils n'étaient que des amis, ça l'ennuyait de savoir combien ils étaient devenus proches. La dernière chose qu'il voulait c'était un drame devant les enfants de Ginny. Sa soeur était peut -être bonne pour garder les secrets, mais les enfants ne pouvaient pas garder un secret même si leur vie en dépendait. Il aurait probablement dû attendre.

Ron regarda Phillip, qui fixait lui aussi la porte, ses yeux étaient écarquillés tandis qu'il tendait l'oreille pour mieux entendre les enfants à l'intérieur. Il sourit après une seconde, ses sourcils se soulevant de curiosité. « École? »

Ron lui retourna son sourire, sachant que Phillip ne pouvait savoir combien il était tendu. « Quelque chose comme ça. »

Phillip commença à s'agiter à force de rester là et finalement Ron rassembla son courage. Il tendit la main et frappa bruyamment à la porte, s'amusant du fait que Phillip l'imite, bien que ses coups fussent à peine audible en raison de la petite taille de ses mains. Il sourit à Ron une fois de plus tandis qu'ils attendaient tout deux. « Jouer ! » dit-il, l'air très excité ce qui était une bonne chose puisqu'il semblait choquer depuis que le portoloin les avaient fait atterrir dans le jardin de Ginny.

« Exactement, jouer. » acquiesça Ron, en secouant la tête et espérant que les petits de Ginny ne seraient pas trop chahuteurs aujourd'hui.

Ils pouvaient donner du fil à retordre. Bien qu'ils étaient toujours mieux que quelque chose d'horrible comme un Noël au terrier, qui était une maison de fous. Ses frères laissaient tomber l'idée de garder leurs enfants calmes quand il y avait autant de friandises et de cadeaux et l'excitation de revoir leurs cousins. C'était une mélée générale sauvage, d'habitude cela finissait avec Ron qui cherchait l'alcool au bout de quelques minutes.

La porte s'ouvrit après quelques secondes et un petit visage apparu furtivement par l'entrebâillement, levant les yeux vers Ron avec des yeux grands ouverts avant que la porte ne s'ouvre en plus grand et qu'un cri d'excitation fit reculer Phillip derrière lui « Oncle Ron! »

« Hé Marley, » dit Ron, l'attrapant juste à temps quand elle sauta dans ses bras lui donnant une étreinte brutale. « qu'est-ce que je t'ai déjà dit à propos d'ouvrir la porte aux inconnus? »

Marley s'écarta, et lui sourit. « Tu n'es pas un étranger! »

« cela aurait pu l'être, » dit-il, en reposant Marley par terre, la regardant sévèrement. « seule Miss Ginny peut ouvrir la porte. »

« Elle parle avec Oncle Bill, » dit Marley, sa voix dérivant quand elle regarda à coté de Ron et qu'elle s'arrêta sur Phillip. « Oh! » dit-elle en s'illuminant. «C'est un tout petit. On n'a pas eu de bébé depuis longtemps! Est ce que je peux le porter? » . Elle tendit sa main vers Phillip, qui sortit des jambes de Ron.

« Il ne reste pas, » l'avertit Ron, se sentant hésitant, bien que cela ne paraisse pas gêner Phillip quand Marley lui prit la main, puis tenta de le soulever, ce qui était plutôt délicat vu que Marley était petite pour neuf ans et Phillip plutôt grand pour deux. « Ma puce, sois prudente. Peut-être qu'il devrait rester avec moi, » dit Ron, cependant aucun des enfants ne semblaient s'être rendu compte que Marley le portait pour l'amener à l'intérieur, alors Ron baissa les mains en signe de défaite. « ne laisse pas les autres enfants être trop chahuteur avec lui, Marley. Je suis sérieux. Sa maman me coupera la tête si quelque chose lui arrivait. »

« Je vais faire attention. » dit-elle, vacillant sous le poids de Phillip tandis qu'elle l'amenait vers le salon. « Regardez ce que Oncle Ron à amener! »

Ron enleva son manteau à Phillip tandis que les autres enfants accouraient dans la pièce. Les filles gravitèrent aussitôt autour de Phillip, alors que Marcus et Darwin s'arrêtèrent brutalement en chemin. Les deux garçons, qui avait été longtemps en nombre inférieur dans la maison, eurent l'air horrifié quand les filles se furent mises à pousser des cris aigus en voyant Phillip, passant leurs mains dans ses cheveux roux, le prenant dans leur bras à tour de rôle…

« Est ce que tu as amené autre chose qu'un bébé? » demanda Darwin, grimaçant tandis qu'il regardait Phillip.

« Non, c'est tout pour aujourd'hui. » il jeta le manteau de Phillip sur le canapé et tendit la main pour ébouriffer les cheveux de Darwin, ce qui agaça grandement le garçon de dix ans qui aplati presque instantanément ses cheveux. Ron pouvait voir la question non-dite dans ses yeux, et il roula les yeux. « Il ne reste pas, Dar. »

Darwin aurait dit quelque chose si Ginny n'était pas entrée dans la pièce, portant sa robe rouge, le fixant les mains sur les hanches. « Est ce que tu sais ce que ton meilleur ami a fait? »

Ron leva ses mains en signe de défaite « je n'ai rien à voir avec ça... C'est entre toi et lui. » Ginny se dirigea vers lui, en marmonnant d'un ton âpre tandis que les garçons allaient dans l'autre pièce. « J'avais la tête dans la cheminée depuis une heure, je parlais avec Bill. Il a laissé cet enfoiré acheter ma maison ! Tout est fini entre nous, Ron... je le jure. Je sais qu'il est comme ton frère on parle de Bill là non ? C'est donc son frère mais je le renie officiellement. Il fait toujours des trucs comme ça. Harry et lui conspire toujours contre moi. Il n'a aucune loyauté familiale. »

« Tu es fâchée contre Bill ? » Ron voulu s'en empêcher mais il ria. « C'est Harry celui qui l'a acheté. »

« Bill l'a aidé et il sait qu'il m'a rendue furieuse. Tu sais que cet enfoiré m'a ri au nez... ri! Je lui ai dit que c'était une bonne chose qu'il ait mis Fleur en cloque tant qu'il en avait encore la chance, parce que la prochaine fois que je le vois je vais le castrer d'un coup de baguette. »

« Et bien, laisse-moi te redire que je n'ai rien à voir avec ce qu'il a fait... je viens juste de l'apprendre, » dit Ron, en jetant un regard à Phillip du coin de l'oeil, voyant que les filles continuaient d'être gaga devant lui. « Tu aurais dû me le dire que tu étais en retard dans les paiements. Je t'aurais donné l'argent et tu n'aurais pas été dans cette situation. »

« Harry te l'a dit? Gna Arg, ce n'est qu'un crétin, » dit Ginny, l'air consterné.

Ron ne pu s'empêcher de sourire. « Je remarque que tu ne menaces pas de le castrer lui. »

« La ferme, Ron, » dit Ginny, en frottant ses yeux, les fermant étroitement. « ma journée est un enfer. Les enfants sont déchaînés. La derniere chose dont j'ai besoin avec tout ça ce sont toutes ces bêtises. Bill refuse obstinément de m'aider à transférer l'acte de propriété. Quel enfoiré. Je ne peux pas croire que je sois apparenté à lui. Il m'a fait une clé du coffre d'Harry aussi. S'il le dit à maman, oublie la castration, je vais le tuer. »

« Je suis sûr qu'il ne dira rien à maman. »

« Oh, il le fera probablement. Il va lâcher la bombe à Noël or autres choses d'horrible juste pour m'embarrasser. » dit Ginny qui maintenant se massait les tempes, puis elle ouvrit les yeux et secoua la tête de dédain. « Peu importe, oublie mes problèmes. Qu'est-ce que tu fais là? Je pensais que tu étais en mission. » .Presqu'après coup, elle tendit les bras et l'étreignit, déposant un baiser sur sa joue, puis se recula pour étudier son visage tandis qu'elle tenait toujours ses épaules. « Tu as une sale mine. Harry a dit que tu avais des problèmes. Je me suis inquiétée pour toi toute la journée. Si je n'avais pas été aussi occupée avec cette stupide histoire de maison je t'aurais envoyé un hibou. Dis-moi ce qui se passe. »

Inconsciemment Ron jeta un coup d'oeil à Phillip qui jouait toujours avec les filles au milieu du salon. Il était assis sur le grand tapis d'Orient de Ginny, ayant l'air un peu dépassé par tous les jouets et l'attention que les filles lui prodiguaient. Ginny suivit son regard et resta bouche bée, portant une main à sa bouche, elle se retourna vers Ron, lui lançant un sourire radieux tandis qu'elle baissait sa main. « Tu m'as amené un bébé! »

« Non, Gin, attends. » dit Ron, se sentant nauséeux alors que Ginny se dirigeait rapidement vers Phillip pour le prendre dans ses bras.

Elle le tenait à bout de bras, l'admirant, tandis que Phillip lui souriait, bien qu'il eût l'air un peu surpris par la subite attention que lui apportait Ginny. « Regarde ses cheveux roux! » dit Ginny, en le ramenant contre elle pour l'étreindre étroitement tandis qu'elle passait ses mains affectueusement dans les cheveux cuivrés de Phillip. « Tout le monde va penser que c'est le mien. »

Ron se sentit pâlir, et il savait que son visage montrait son horreur, mais Ginny ne sembla pas le remarquer tandis qu'elle continuait à admirer Phillip. « N-non, Gin, » dit Ron, s'étranglant avec ses mots, attirant enfin de nouveau l'attention de Ginny, quand elle se tourna vers lui pour le regarder. Phillip était toujours lové dans ses bras alors qu'elle le fixait avec curiosité. Ron avala difficilement. « P-pas le tien... le mien. »

Ginny eu une expression confuse. « Quoi? »

« C'est le mien, » dit Ron s'étranglant encore avec ces mots, et trouvant que c'était la première fois depuis bien longtemps qu'il avait du mal à parler avec sa soeur.

Ginny secoua la tête. « Je ne comprends pas. »

Ron tendit la main et toucha les cheveux de Phillip comme Ginny l'avait fait, fixant Phillip en soupirant. « C'est mon fils, Gin. »

Le visage de Ginny perdu instantanément toute couleur, et elle se tourna pour regarder Phillip, l'étudiant intensément. « Tu rigoles? »

« Non, je ne rigole pas, » dit Ron et là, la partie insensée de son cerveau voulu éclater de rire. Il n'avait pas vu Ginny sans voix depuis le jour où Harry avait débarqué au terrier quand elle avait onze ans. « C'est vraiment mon fils. »

Ginny fit courir un doigt le long de sa joue, et Phillip lui sourit. Ginny haleta, ses yeux s'écarquillant tandis qu'elle fixait son neveu. « Ok, d'accord, » dit Ginny, secouant sa tête tandis qu'elle reposait Phillip. « Les filles, vous pouvez surveiller le bébé un petit moment? Oncle Ron et moi avons besoin de discuter. »

« Bien sûr, Miss Ginny, » dit Marley, en accourant pour attraper la main de Phillip pour l'amener vers le tapis. « Nous allons prendre bien soin de lui. »

« Ne le laisse pas mettre quoi que ce soit dans sa bouche, » dit Ginny sévèrement, puis elle se retourna vers Ron. « Est-ce qu'il parle? »

« Ouais, » dit Ron, en acquiesçant. « mais il fait des aller-retour entre le français et l'anglais. Je pense que la plupart des enfants avec lesquels il joue parlent français, alors il pourrait peut-être s'embrouiller. »

Ginny grimaça, ayant l'air étonné. « Il parle français? »

« Presque couramment, je pense, mais qu'est ce que j'en sais? » Ron haussa les épaules.

Ginny parla avec une fausse douceur, sa voix était plutôt mordante. « Et bien, Fleur ne sera t-elle pas soulagée... finalement ses enfants auront un cousin qui vaudra le coup d'être fréquenté. »

« ce n'est pas gentil, Ginny, » dit Ron, en riant à moitié malgré tout. Fleur n'était pas l'une des personnes préférées de Ginny, et de toute évidence toute cette histoire avec Bill ne fit qu'accentuer son antipathie envers sa belle-soeur. « Elle n'est pas si mal. »

« Peu importe, » dit Ginny tandis qu'elle se tournait vers Marley et les autres filles. « Je veux que vous preniez soin de lui pendant que je parle avec oncle Ron. »

« Oui! » dit Susan, qui envoyant un sourire sans dent.

« Bien, » Ginny acquiesça puis se tourna vers Phillip. « je vais aller discuter avec ton papa pendant un petit moment, Ok? »

Phillip acquiesça, bien que les jouets et les autres enfants l'aient déjà distrait. « Hum, ok, » dit-il pendant que Ginny attendait patiemment qu'il lui réponde. « Jouer. »

« Toi joue, » murmura Ginny, en posant sa main sur sa tête pendant une seconde avant de se tourner de nouveau vers Marley. « Viens nous voir si vous rencontrez un problème. »

« On le fera, promis, » dit Marley, en se retournant vers Phillip et en lui tendant une poupée. « il est chou, n'est ce pas Miss Ginny? »

« Très chou, »Acquiesça Ginny, en fixant Phillip tandis qu'il prenait la poupée que Marley lui tendait, il l'observa quelques instants avant de la jeter sur le coté pour jouer avec un dragon-jouet qui boitillait sur le tapis. Elle se redressa et saisit la main de Ron. « On sera dans mon bureau. »

L'étreinte de Ginny sur sa main était comme un étau tandis qu'elle l'entraînait dans son bureau. Elle ferma la porte et se tourna vers Ron pendant qu'il s'asseyait sur la chaise qui se trouvait en face du bureau de Ginny. « Explique. » dit-elle, en secouant la main, de toute évidence très nerveuse. « Attend attend, » elle se dirigea vers son bureau et en sorti un paquet de cigarettes moldues. Elle commença à chercher sa baguette, fouillant les mains tremblantes, dans les papiers qui se trouvait sur son bureau, et plutôt que de lui faire remarquer que sa baguette se trouvait dans la poche de sa robe, Ron se pencha et l'alluma de sa baguette. Elle tira une grande bouffée sur la cigarette et expira, en chancelant, la fumée. « Ok, maintenant, explique. »

« est-ce que tu fumes Ginny? » dit Ron, en fixant le paquet de cigarettes sur son bureau tandis qu'il sortait sa propre tabatière et qu'il commençait à rouler une cigarette.

« Relax, elles sont à Harry, » dit Ginny, en tirant une nouvelle fois sur la cigarette. « Il les a laissé sur la table de nuit ce matin. Bill m'a tellement agacé que j'en ai volé une. »

« Deux, » dit Ron, en regardant la cigarette dans sa main tandis qu'il léchait le papier de celle qui se trouvait dans sa main. « N'y devient pas accro. Maman me le reprocherait et c'est la dernière chose dont j'ai besoin. »

Ginny ria, d'un air un peu hystérique. « Non, sans blague, » Dit-elle en tirant une nouvelle fois sur sa cigarette, en même temps qu'elle fouillait dans le tiroir de son bureau, pour en sortir un cendrier qu'elle posa sur le bureau. Elle se laissa tomber dans son siège et fixa Ron. « Ok, dit moi comment ce fait-il que ce bébé soit ton fils. »

« Tu veux les détails techniques, » dit Ron d'un ton caustique, en prenant une bouffée sur sa propre cigarette, tandis qu'il regardait Ginny par dessus le bureau. « C'est drôle, après avoir parlé avec Harry ce matin, j'avais l'impression que tu avais des connaissances approfondies sur le sujet. »

« Charmant, Ron, » dit Ginny sarcastiquement. Elle se pencha en avant, s'appuyant sur le bureau, le fixant avec des yeux froncés. « Qui est la mère? »

« Hermione. »

Ginny s'étouffa avec sa cigarette, puis elle regarda Ron, son visage était un masque d'incrédulité. « Hermione Granger? »

« Tu connais une autre Hermione? »

Ginny secoua sa tête, s'appuya contre le dossier de sa chaise, et fixa le plafond tandis qu'elle tirait une nouvelle fois sur sa cigarette. Elle ferma les yeux, avant de murmurer presque pour elle-même. « Oh, Harry est un homme mort. »

« Il a dit qu'il ne savait pas que Phillip était mon fils, » dit Ron, ne sachant même pas pourquoi il défendait Harry. « Hermione lui a dit qu'elle aimait les types roux. »

Ginny eu un rire sans joie, secoua une nouvelle fois sa tête. « Je baise un crétin. Génial. Je ne sais même pas pourquoi je m'embêté encore avec les mecs, » dit-elle, en se penchant en avant, pour taper sa cigarette dans le cendrier. « Ils ont tous la perspicacité d'un gnome de jardin. Je les maudis tous, Ron. Dès maintenant, c'est seulement des femmes ou pas de sexe du tout. »

« Génial, » dit Ron en grimaçant. « Peut-être que tu pourrais dire à maman ton nouveau statut de lesbienne avant qu'elle ne découvre pour Phillip. Elle sera trop occupée à te tuer pour me remarquer. »

Elle ria de nouveau, roulant des yeux. « Vrai, comme si ça allait l'arrêter... tu es mort. Même papa ne sera pas capable de te sauver. » Ginny eut l'air complètement déconcertée, le regardant avec un sourire triste au coin des lèvres. « Ron, quand est-ce que tu as couché avec Hermione? »

« Il a deux et demi, » Soupira Ron, passant lascivement une main sur son visage. « Fais le calcul toi même. »

« Elle est la raison pour laquelle tu as arrêté de sortir avec des femmes, » dit Ginny tristement. « N'est-ce pas? »

Ron s'appuyant contre sa chaise, pris une nouvelle bouffée sur sa cigarette et soupira. « Ouais. Tu parles d'un idiot. Trois putains d'années de célibat pour une femme qui ne voulait de moi que ma capacité à faire des bébés. »

«Combien de fois tu as été avec elle? » demanda doucement Ginny, sa voix toujours triste et sympathique.

« Juste une fois, » dit Ron en tirant longuement sur sa cigarette. Des souvenirs de cette nuit ressurgir malgré lui. « J'étais en mission et ça a mal tourné. J'ai terminé dans la cabane de Harry et elle était là. Je suis sûr que tu peux deviner le reste. »

« Tu as réussi du premier coup, » dit Ginny, un petit sourire taquin aux lèvres. « Impressionnant. »

Ron sourcilla. « Est-ce que c'est sensé me faire me sentir mieux? »

« Non, c'est juste une observation, » dit Ginny en secouant une nouvelle fois. « Merlin, rappelle-moi de recharger, ma potion contraceptive, s'il te plait? Notre famille se reproduit comme des lapins. »

« Je croyais que tu renonçais aux hommes? »

« If you lot are anythings to go by Je ne vois pas du tout, je n'en aurais même pas du tout besoin. Ça ne m'étonnerait même pas si je me réveillais un jour enceinte par Immaculée Conception, » dit Ginny en reposant sa cigarette dans le cendrier. « Ron, pourquoi n'as-tu utilisé aucune protection? Je sais que tu n'es pas aussi stupide que tes frères. Tu sais ce que veux dire contraception. »

Il grogna. « Elle m'avait dit qu'elle en avait pris soin. »

« Et bien, elle n'a pas menti... elle a pris soin du bébé. Ce n'est pas comme si elle s'était montrée à ta porte et qu'elle t'avait demandé de l'aider. »

Ron resta bouche bée devant sa soeur. « Merlin, toutes les femmes sont-elles malhonnêtes? »

« La plupart...dans nos bons jours. » Sourit-elle, en haussant légèrement les épaules. « Est-ce qu'elle était sexuellement active avant que tu ne retombes sur elle? »

« Non, » dit-il, et il se mit à y réfléchir. «Et bien, elle avait été avec moi une fois, mais ça remontait à notre dernière année. »

« Alors pourquoi aurait-elle été sous potion contraceptive ? »

« Je n'y pensais pas vraiment, Ginny. » Aboya Ron. « J'étais un peu distrait. »

« De toute évidence, » dit-elle, d'un ton sarcastique. « Je ne peux pas croire que tu sois tombé dans le panneau, Ron. C'est plutôt mauvais. »

« Rappelle-moi encore pourquoi je suis là? » dit Ron en passant une main exaspéré dans ses cheveux. « Tous les hommes sont stupides. On ne pense qu'avec notre queue. J'ai compris. Je me sens déjà assez idiot. Je n'ai pas besoin que tu en rajoutes. »

Ginny soupira. «Ça n'a plus importance de toutes façons. »

« Non, ça n'en a pas, » grogna Ron, sa voix toujours roque d'agacement.

Ginny resta assise là, calmement tandis que Ron se roulait une seconde cigarette. Ses mains tremblaient et il détestait que Ginny puisse s'en rendre compte. Il ne fut pas surpris quand sa voix pris une intonation subitement douce, une intonation rassurante. « C'est un beau bébé, Ron. »

« Oui. » dit-il, continuant à rouler sa cigarette, ne regardant pas sa soeur.

« Je suis désolée. »

Il leva les yeux, puis lécha le papier de sa cigarette, le lissant. « Pourquoi? »

Ginny haussa les épaules, l'air coupable. « J'ai été horrible avec toi. »

« Je le mérite probablement, » dit Ron en posant sa cigarette pour passer une main dans ses cheveux une fois de plus. « J'aurais dû lui écrire, j'aurais dû y penser plus. C'était évident ce qu'elle voulait quand j'y repense. Merlin, comment je vais pouvoir lui expliquer ça? J'ai manqué plus des deux premières années de sa vie. Je suis le pire père du monde. »

« Non, mon ange, tu ne l'es pas, » dit Ginny, en faisant le tour de son bureau, se mettant à genoux devant Ron. Elle l'attira vers elle, et Ron ne pu s'empêcher de reposer son front sur son épaule, tandis qu'il prenait une respiration tremblante, essayant de retenir les larmes qui le menaçaient. « Tu ne savais pas. Ce n'était pas ta faute. »

« Je ne peux même pas convaincre Hermione de m'épouser, » hocqueta t-il. « il ne portera même pas mon nom. Il va me haïr. »

« Non, Ron, il ne te haïra pas. » dit Ginny, en caressant son dos de la même manière que leur mère quand ils étaient plus jeunes. « Tu vas être un père fabuleux. C'est un bébé, il ne se rappellera même pas que tu n'étais pas là. »

« Mais moi je m'en souviendrai. J'ai tout manqué, Gin. J'ai manqué sa naissance, et ses premiers pas... ses premiers mots, » Ron ravala un sanglot, et mit sa main sur ses yeux pour couvrir ses larmes, sa tête toujours posée sur son épaule. « Merlin, peut-être qu'on devrait le dire tout de suite à maman, car franchement, j'ai l'impression de mourir. Je pense que c'est plus que je peux le supporter. Ça ne serait pas aussi dur si ce n'était pas Hermione. »

« Je sais, » murmura Ginny, caressant toujours son dos. « je sais combien tu l'aimais. »

« Pourquoi m'a-t-elle fait ça ? » haleta t-il, se sentant trop briser pour se soucier du fait qu'il pleurait. « je ne suis pas parfait, mais j'aurais essayé d'être un bon père. Elle ne m'a même pas laissé une chance. »

« Oh, mon ange, je suis désolé, » dit Ginny et Ron pouvait entendre les larmes dans sa voix. « On va arranger ça. Je parlerai à Hermione pour toi. »

« Non, elle me déteste. Elle n'a même pas besoin de moi, » haleta Ron, sentant son coeur littéralement s'écraser dans sa poitrine. « Harry dit qu'elle a plein d'argent. Pourquoi aurait-elle besoin de moi, alors? »

« Hé, il y a des choses plus importantes que l'argent, » dit Ginny en relevant le menton de Ron, le regardant avec des yeux humides tandis que les larmes coulaient sur son propre visage. « Elle a besoin de toi pour être le père de son fils. Qu'est-ce que l'argent à coté de ça? »

Ron secoua la tête, chassant les larmes de ses yeux tandis qu'il se laissait tomber lourdement sur l'épaule de Ginny. « Elle a Harry pour ça. Merlin, Phillip l'adore aussi... quand il est là, c'est comme si je n'existais pour aucun d'entre eux. »

« Il est trop stupide, » haleta Ginny, pendant qu'elle recommençait à lui caresser le dos. « Il aurait dû nous dire que Ginny avait eu un bébé. Attend seulement que je mette mes mains sur cet homme. »

ils restèrent tous les deux à pleurer pendant un petit moment encore. Ron détestait craquer de cette façon, mais la douleur était trop forte, le chagrin, le désespoir qu'il ressentait de vouloir connaître son fis. Les obstacles devant lui semblaient presque impossible à surmonter et cela n'aidait pas qu'il aime Hermione depuis plus longtemps qu'il ne pouvait se le rappeler. C'est ce qui faisait si mal. Si seulement il pouvait revenir dans le passé et rester avec Hermione jusqu'à qu'elle se réveille le matin, peut-être qu'elle n'aurait pas été aussi furieuse contre lui, assez furieuse pour lui cacher son propre fils.

Il n'avait jamais été aussi perdu.

« Comment vais-je arranger ça Ginny? » demanda-t-il, espérant que sa soeur ait les réponses parce qu'il n'en avait aucune.

Elle renifla, caressant toujours son dos. « On va s'occuper de ça, étape par étape. Tu décides de ce que tu veux et je serai là pour t'aider. Est-ce que tu sais ce que tu veux? »

« Je ne sais pas. Je suppose que je veux connaître mon fils, » dit-il, en prenant de grandes inspirations calmantes tandis qu'il se rasseyait. Il se passa la main sur le visage. « Hermione a dit quelque chose à propos d'une garde partagée. Est-ce que tu sais ce que c'est. »

Ginny secoua la tête. « Non qu'est-ce que c'est? »

« Un truc où je vois Phillip qu'une partie du temps, » dit-il, en tendant la main vers la cigarette qu'il avait laissé sur la table. Il l'alluma d'une main tremblante. « Pendant les vacances et quelques week-ends. »

« Tu ne vas pas être d'accord avec ça, n'est-ce pas? » dit Ginny, en riant incrédule en chassant ses propres larmes. « Ce n'est pas juste. Tu devrais pouvoir le voir aussi souvent que tu le veux. »

« Qu'est-ce que je suis supposé faire ? » Il haussa les épaules tandis qu'il tirait longuement sur sa cigarette. « Elle ne veut pas m'épouser. Elle ne m'aime plus assez pour me dire que j'ai un fils, alors tu penses, me laisser être son mari… »

« Tu vas laisser tomber aussi facilement? Tu vas les laisser gagner? » Aboya Ginny, se penchant et tapant de son doigt sur sa poitrine. « N'oublie pas, Ron, tu es un griffondor et un Weasley. Ce qui ne signifie pas simplement coriace... tu es aussi borné comme un diable. Personne n'obtient le meilleur de nous sans avoir à se battre pour ça. Et ce bébé là; il est précieux. Il mérite qu'on se batte pour lui. » Ginny se pencha, releva la tête vers son visage quand il fuyait son regard et sourit. « Tu vas devoir convaincre Hermione de t'épouser, grand crétin. C'est tout ce qu'il y a à faire. »

« Et comment est-ce que je suis supposé faire ça? Est-ce que tu as manqué la partie où j'ai dit qu'elle me haïssait ? »

« Facile, ». Dit Ginny l'air content d'elle en même temps qu'elle lui volait sa cigarette des mains. Elle tira dessus, se tourna pour expirer la fumée, lui souriant d'un air espiègle. « Tu n'as qu'à la séduire. »

Ron eut un rire sans joie. « Absolument. J'ai trop envie de faire ça, en ce moment. »

Ginny sourcilla. « Tu vas me dire que tu n'es plus du tout attiré par elle? » Ron devint silencieux, fuyant le regard inquisiteur de Ginny tandis qu'il reprenait la cigarette. Il pouvait entendre le sourire de Ginny dans sa voix quand elle recommença à parler. « Je pensais... écoute, je sais que tu es un peu rouillé, mais crois-moi c'est comme voler. Tu n'oublies pas ces choses là. Le désir est suffisant pour sustenter la plupart des mariages. Regarde Bill et Fleur. »

« En fait, Gin, je pense que Bill aime vraiment Fleur. »

« Pardon, » dit Ginny, elle fit signe de mettre son doigt dans sa bouche, ce qui fit rire Ron en dépit de tout. Elle mit ses cheveux derrière ses oreilles et haussa les sourcils tandis que sa voix prit un ton malicieux. « S'ils s'aiment vraiment l'un l'autre alors je suis un hippogriffe. C'est du désir, rien d'autre et Hermione et toi avez la même chose. Des étincelles volent quand vous êtes dans la même pièce. Vous êtes comme ça depuis que vous êtes enfants. »

Ron secoua la tête. « Je ne pense pas que je puisse faire ça. Je ne peux pas simplement oublier et tomber dans son lit... je ne peux pas. Ce n'est pas moi. »

Ginny roula les yeux. « Tu es un homme et tu n'as pas eu de relations sexuelles depuis trois ans. Crois-moi, c'est toi. » Elle effleura son pull et posa sa main sur sa poitrine, soupira d'un air de défaite. « Ecoute, c'est une torture de l'admettre... tu es un sorcier très attirant. Tu peux être raisonnablement charmant quand tu veux l'être et nous savons tous les deux que tu es malin. Tu n'es pas un pro des échecs et l'un des meilleurs aurors de toute la division de Harry pour rien. Il y a une raison pour que tu aies un mur rempli de médailles et de récompenses. Utilise ce que tu as, Ron. De plus, si tu ne t'envoies pas en l'air rapidement je vais finir par dire aux gens que nous ne sommes pas de la même famille. Toute cette histoire de célibat commence à devenir incontrôlable. »

Ron se frotta les yeux toujours remonté. « Une sacrée perte de temps aussi... je ne sais pas pourquoi je me réservais. »

« Je le sais, mais je ne suis pas sûre que tu veuilles l'entendre, » dit Ginny, en tapotant de façon rassurante sa poitrine encore une fois, avant de ses relever et d'essuyer de nouveau son visage. Elle se tourna pour se regarder dans le miroir au dessus de la cheminée. Elle passa ses doigts dans ses cheveux et grimaça à son reflet. « Merlin, je suis un désastre, mais ce n'est pas grave. Pourquoi ne sortirait-on pas pour que tu puisses me présenter comme il se doit à mon neveu. »

« D'accord, laisse-moi juste quelques minutes. Je ne veux pas que les enfants me voient fâché. »

« Il parle vraiment français? » demanda Ginny en se rasseyant dans sa chaise en attendant que Ron se reprenne.

« Ouais, » dit Ron incapable de cacher son sourire alors qu'il prenait sa cigarette dans le cendrier. « Il est brillant. Il est plein d'énergie aussi. Il me rappelle en quelques sortes Fred et George quand ils étaient petits. Il sourit beaucoup. »

« Tu souriais beaucoup quand tu étais petit. » dit tendrement Ginny.

« C'est vrai? » Ron passa ses deux mains dans ses cheveux, laça ses doigts derrière sa tête, et posa ses pieds sur le bureau de Ginny. « Je ne m'en rappelle pas. »

« Moi si, » lui sourit Ginny. « Est-ce que tu as réfléchi à comment tu allais le dire a maman et à tous les autres ? »

« Non, » dit Ron. Il ferma les yeux de désespoir. « Je suppose que je dois avoir réglé le problème avant Noël, vu que j'aimerais que Phillip vienne au terrier. Je pense qu'il appréciera la fol'attiture. »

« Tu devras sûrement épouser Hermione avant de lui suggérer un Noël au terrier. Elle ne sera sûrement pas d'accord autrement. » Ginny grimaça à l'évocation des vacances au terrier. « Est-ce que tu vas toujours venir ici pour la vielle de Noël ? Les enfants seront déçus si tu ne viens pas cette année et j'ai besoin de ton aide pour le père Noël et tout. Tu sais très bien que je suis terrible pour mettre tous les jouets en même temps. Tu pourras amener le bébé et Hermione. »

« Je vais devoir parler à Hermione, » dit Ron en se frottant de nouveau les yeux. « Merlin, elle n'avait vraiment aucune idée de ce en quoi elle s'engageait. Tu sais, elle vit comme une moldue, avec l'eketrité et tout. »

« Oh intéressant. Papa va être au septième ciel. »

Ron reposa son pied par terre, et regarda Ginny. « Ouais et elle a ce placard dément qui garde la nourriture froide. Mince, je n'arrive pas à me rappeler comment elle avait appelé ça, mais elle a dit que ça conservait la nourriture pendant des semaines sans à avoir à lancer un charme conservateur dessus. »

« Pratique. »

« Je sais, et la partie supérieur gèle la nourriture en fait. Tu peux faire de la glace aussi. » Dit-il en pointant Ginny. « J'ai pensé que ça pourrait te faire gagner du temps. Penses-y. Tout est là, pas besoin de lancer de charme. Tu as juste à ouvrir le placard et tout est déjà fait. »

« Mais, je n'ai pas l'électricité. Je ne serai même pas comment l'installer, » argumenta Ginny.

« Non, je pense que je peux utiliser des sorts de refroidissement de congélation, » dit-il, en y pensant sur le moment. « C'est fait dans un matériel étrange aussi. Il va falloir que j'en trouve un vieux pour que ça marche correctement. Je pense que Harry pourra m'aider à en trouver un. »

« Est-ce que c'est grand? Je ne sais pas si je pourrais faire tenir tout un placard dans la cuisine. »

« Bien sûr que tu pourras. On aura qu'à enlever les placards dans le coin près de l'évier. Ça pourra rentrer. On devra réarranger tout un peu. »

« Tu veux retourner ma cuisine deux semaines avant Noël? » dit Ginny d'un ton sarcastique, en sourcillant. « Ron tu fais toujours des trucs de ce genre quand tu es stressé. »

Ron passa son pouce sur son sourcil, toujours en train de réfléchir à comment il allait fabriquer le placard refroidissant. « Tu veux me faire plaisir ? Je pense vraiment que ça va te plaire et si ça fonctionne, j'en ferai un pour papa et maman pour Noël. Papa va adorer ça. »

Ginny baissa ses mains en signe de défaite. « Très bien, Fabrique-le. »

« Les espaces de rangement sont pratiques. Il y a plein de tiroirs à l'intérieur pour que tu puisses voir la nourriture. » expliqua Ron, en souhaitant pouvoir amener Ginny à l'appartement de Hermione pour lui montrer. « C'est impressionnant ce que les moldus inventent pour remplacer la magie. »

« Tu commences à ressembler à papa, est ce que tu réalises ? »

Ron haussa les épaules. « Il y a des personnes bien pire à qui ressembler. »

« Je suppose, » dit Ginny, le regard dans le vide, ayant l'air en pleine réflexion. « Comment est-ce que tu as découvert pour le bébé, au fait? »

« Est ce que tu peux croire que Malfoy et deux de ses petits copains ont attaqué Hermione et Phillip dans leur appartement? »

Ginny haleta, se retournant vers Ron. « Tu rigoles? Ils ne sont pas blessés, n'est-ce pas? »

Ron secoua la tête. « Hermione a un bleu sur la joue, mais c'est tout. J'adorerais mettre ma main sur cette sale petite fouine. Ça serait le pied. »

« Mauvaise idée...Malfoy est trop proche, surtout s'il en a après Hermione. Harry devrait mettre quelqu'un d'autre à sa recherche. »

« Depuis qu'on a perdu McDougall, c'est l'enfer dans la division des missions de reconnaissance. Je suis le seul assez bon qui reste; les autres mecs sont encore des bleus. Bien sûr, je dois utiliser un million de sorts de camouflage différents pour m'en sortir, mais ça vaut le coup. »

« Tu es bon pour les camouflages, » Avoua Ginny a contre coeur. « Mais toujours est-il... j'ai une mauvaise impression pour Malfoy. Je pense que le poursuivre serait une erreur. Tu as plutôt besoin de te concentrer sur tes problèmes avec Hermione et le bébé en ce moment. »

Ron haussa les épaules. « J'ai le temps d'y réfléchir, » dit-il, se passant la main sur son visage tandis qu'il se levait. Il se regarda dans le miroir, se crispant à la vue des cernes noires en dessous de ces yeux rougis. Incapable de penser à un autre charme, il lança un sort contre la gueule de bois sur lui même et il fut surpris de voir que cela aida considérablement. Il avait l'air presque normal. « Ça marche ! »

« Qu'est ce que tu as utilisé? » demanda Ginny étant donné qu'elle avait été occupée à ranger son bureau et à lancer des sorts désodorisant.

Ron passa sa main dans ses cheveux roux tandis qu'il se regardait dans le miroir. « Gueule de bois. »

« Je n'aurais jamais pensé à ça, » dit Ginny, l'air impressionnée. « Je ferais bien de m'en rappeler. »

« Hé, » dit Ron en se tournant vers Ginny au moment où elle se jetait le même sort que lui. « Qu'est-ce qui se passe avec Darwin? Il semble fâché. »

Ginny sourit tristement. « Son anniversaire est en janvier. »

« C'est vrai! » dit Ron, voulant se frapper lui même. « Il n'est pas fâché à l'idée d'aller à Poudlard l'année prochaine, n'est-ce pas? Il devrait être excité. »

« Non, il est juste inquiet qu'on lui trouve une autre maison une fois qu'il aura commencé l'école, » dit Ginny, le coeur gros. « Je ne pense pas qu'il veuille partir. »

« Est-ce que tu as trouvé quelqu'un d'intéressé? »

« En fait oui, » Ginny poussa Ron pour pouvoir se jeter un coup d'oeil dans le miroir. « Mais, j'ai repoussé l'offre. Je ne veux pas le forcer s'il n'est pas prêt. »

« Il est ici depuis cinq ans, » dit Ron, sentant son coeur se serrer à l'idée que Darwin soit adopté. « C'est toute sa vie... il ne sera jamais prêt. »

Ginny soupira. « Je sais... mais je ne pourrais pas prendre des enfants plus jeunes s'il est toujours sous ma garde. Même s'il est à Poudlard, légalement ça n'a pas d'importance qu'il ne soit pas là la plupart du temps. Nous avons déjà fait une exception pour Harry et Hannah; je ne peux pas le faire pour lui aussi. Bientôt ils seront tous à Poudlard et je vais avoir une maison vide quand il y a tant d'enfants qui ont besoin d'un foyer. »

« On pourrait agrandir, » dit Ron, en réfléchissant à la logistique. C'était vraiment un projet énorme, et cela ne pouvait arriver à un moment aussi peu approprié, mais il pouvait sûrement y arriver. Il ne voulait pas que Ginny soit obligé de donner Darwin s'il ne le voulait pas et il y avait quelques avantages à avoir une grande famille. « Je pourrais demander à Charlie et aux jumeaux de m'aider. »

« Bill m'en doit une, »dDit Ginny d'un air sévère. « II peut aider aussi. »

Ron grimaça. « Bill est désespérant en construction. Il est plus un handicap qu'une aide. Laisse-les lui et Harry t'aider avec la paperasse que tu dois régler avec le ministère. Je parie qu'on pourra ajouter trois ou quatre chambres, des grandes, que les enfants pourront partager. »

« Tu les construiras à l'intérieur ou à l'extérieur? »

« À l'extérieur. » dit Ron en riant. « Si on construit dessus, cette maison finira par ressembler au terrier. J'adore papa, mais la construction n'est pas son point fort non plus. »

Ginny lui lança un sourire radieux. « Est-ce que tu seras vraiment capable d'agrandir ? »

« Bien sûr, » dit Ron, en lui souriant. « maintenatn que tu n'as plus les paiements de la maison, tu peux utiliser l'argent sauvé pour acheter les matériaux. » Le visage de Ginny se déconfit et elle se mordilla la lèvre, l'air hésitante. « Je vais investir une partie de mon argent aussi, » Ajouta t-il, haïssant qu'elle soit de toute évidence pas tout à fait d'accord. « Et les jumeaux ont pas mal d'argent, ils aideront à la financer. Je pense qu'ils peuvent acheter des choses à peu de frais à leurs fournisseurs. Ça ne sera pas si coûteux, et la main d'oeuvre est assez bon marché. La nourriture et la bière en plus. »

Ginny se jeta sur lui, l'écrasant d'en une étreinte furieuse. « Tu es le meilleur, » dit-elle exubérante, l'embrassant sur la joue. « Je parlerai à Hermione pour toi... de femme à femme. Je la raisonnerai, tu vas voir. »

« Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça, » dit Ron, en écartant Ginny. Il se massa la nuque qui le brûlait d'embrassades. « Je suis un grand garçon. Je vais trouver une solution... d'une manière ou d'une autre. »

« Allez, papa, »dit Ginny, en attrapant sa main, l'entraînant vers la porte. « je meurs d'envie de connaître mon nouveau neveu. » Ron la suivit dans le salon, tout deux s'arrêtèrent pour regarder Phillip jouer sur le tapis avec les filles. Ses yeux s'adoucirent et une expression d'intense envie s'empara de son visage, une expression que Ron avait vu à chaque fois que Ginny tenait dans ses bras l'un des enfants de leurs frères. Maintenant plus à l'aise, Phillip parlait avec animation, son anglais hésitant raisonnant dans la pièce. Ginny posa sa main sur sa poitrine, laissant échapper un léger soupir. « Je sais que la situation est horrible, mais tu as tellement de chance. Il est simplement précieux. Parfois je souhaiterais avec un bébé à moi. »

« Je sais, Gin. »

Quand Ginny se tourna vers lui, elle avait les yeux humides de larmes retenues. « Tu dois me promette de l'amener souvent. »

Il émit un sifflement désespéré, pensant de nouveau que Hermione ne savait vraiment pas à quoi elle s'exposait en choisissant un Weasley pour être le père de son enfant. Harry lui avait dit une fois que ça manquait à Hermione d'avoir une famille. Et bien, elle ne le savait pas encore, mais elle en avait une, accompagnée de tout le bordel, les migraines et la folie.

« Je te le promets. » dit Ron en tendant le bras pour lui serrer la main de manière rassurante.

Ginny acquiesça, et puis elle essuya ses yeux rapidement tandis qu'elle se dirigeait vers les enfants qui jouaient. Se fichant de sa jolie robe. Elle la releva un peu et s'agenouilla à coté de Phillip. Ron ne pouvait pas entendre ce qu'elle lui disait, mais il ne fut pas surpris que quelques secondes plus tard, Ginny attrape Phillip et l'étreigne. Elle fit courir ses doigts dans ses cheveux brillant et se pencha pour déposer sa joue contre le haut de sa tête tandis qu'elle regardait Ron, murmurant

Silencieusement le mot _Precieux_.

* * *

Voilà, je vous remercie tjs autant pour votre patience pour l'attente entre chaque Chapitre, je vais essayer de traduirele prochaine assez rapidement...

Je dois dire aussi que je ne suis tjs pas contre une petite review d'encouragement, auquel si vous me laisser votre pseudo ou votre adresse mail, je me ferais un plaisir de répondre.

**BONNE ANNEE A TOUS**


	15. Chapitre 15

**Voila pour ce nouveau chapitre, je commence à me rapprocher de l'auteur, elle n'a plus qu'un chapitre d'avance sur moi, j'espere que ce long chapitre vous plaira, il est un peu plus gai que les précédant **

**Merci de continuer à me lire **

**et j'invite tout le monde à aller lire les fics de** _**Billy&Menssa**, **Servane** et **Pit-chan** _

* * *

More Than Memories, 

chapitre 15

Hermione fixait son bureau, perdue dans ses pensées. Elle n'aurait probablement pas dû aller au travail, mais elle éprouvait le besoin de prendre ses distances avec Ron, après les tensions de ces derniers jours. Ron avait aussi besoin, de toute évidence, d'espace, parce qu'il soupira presque de soulagement quand elle lui demanda de surveiller Philip le temps où elle serait au bureau.

Elle devrait vraiment travailler au lieu de rêvasser les yeux ouverts. Elle avait pris un peu de retard hier sur son travail, ayant passé la plus grande partie de la journée à se tracasser pour Philip. Les choses ne s'étaient pas améliorées quand Harry était revenu du Ministère de la Magie français horrifié et choqué. Les hommes qu'il était allé interroger avaient été tous deux retrouvés morts dans leur cellule tôt ce matin, emportant avec eux les secrets qu'ils auraient pu connaître, sur les motivations de Malfoy dans cette attaque contre Hermione.

Quand Ron était rentré plus tard dans la soirée, il était rapidement arrivé à la même conclusion que Harry et Hermione. Il était évident qu'il y avait des espions dans le Ministère, et c'était sûrement son travail sur son sortilège de protection qui avait incité cette attaque. Savoir qu'il y avait des gens au Ministère capable de tuer des prisonniers - des personnes qui avaient accès à son travail personnel - était plus qu'un peu troublant et elle avait décidé que dorénavant son travail sur ce sortilège très particulier resterait à son appartement.

Trop distraite pour travailler, et en ayant par-dessus la tête de s'inquiéter pour Malfoy et les raisons de son subit intérêt pour elle, elle choisit de s'intéresser à ses problèmes plus personnels. Hermione restait le menton appuyé sur sa main tandis qu'elle fixait la photo sur son bureau, de Ron, Harry et elle durant leur septième année. Les garçons avaient fière allure dans leurs tenues de Quidditch et elle avait l'air tellement insouciant. Elle se rappelait difficilement ce que l'on ressentait d'être tant aimée, d'avoir ses parents et ses amis et des gens autour d'elle qui savaient plus à propos d'elle que son seul nom. Si seulement les choses pouvaient être différentes.

Hermione fixait toujours la photo quand quelqu'un s'éclaircit la gorge, la sortant de ses pensées. « Je suis désolée, » Dit-elle en français, relevant les yeux pour voir une grande femme dans une robe près du corps appuyée nonchalamment contre l'embrasure de la porte de son bureau. Hermione baissa les yeux vers son bureau, pour mettre de l'ordre dans ses papiers, grognant intérieurement. C'était juste ce dont elle avait besoin. De son rapide coup d'œil, elle pouvait dire que la sorcière qui se trouvait dans son bureau était de ces gens qui avaient l'air parfait même à la sortie du lit. Elle était probablement là parce qu'elle avait entendu dire que Hermione était le genre de pigeon qui récupérait les dossiers des autres. Elle avait probablement un rendez vous avec un riche sorcier et n'avait pas de temps à y consacrer. Merlin, ce qu'elle pouvait détester ce genre de femme. « Je peux vous aider ? » Dit Hermione, toujours en train de mettre de l'ordre sur son bureau, sans lever les yeux.

« Tu me pardonneras si je te demande une traduction, » Dit la jeune femme en anglais, sa voix de toute évidence éclaircie par la gaîté. « Mon français est un peu rouillé. »

Hermione s'arrêta, un morceau de parchemin dans la main. Elle connaissait cette voix, et elle releva doucement les yeux. La jeune femme était toujours appuyée contre l'encadrement de la porte, les bras croisés contre sa poitrine, la rendant encore plus attirante ; particulièrement dans sa la robe verte moulante qu'elle portait. Ses longs cheveux roux retombaient sur ses épaules, détachée et désinvolte, mais toujours parfaite d'une manière qu'Hermione ne pourrait jamais être.

Hermione ne put s'en empêcher mais elle resta bouche bée quelques instants avant de reprendre ses esprits. « Ginny ? »

« Et moi qui pensais que tu ne m'avais pas reconnue, » Dit Ginny, faisant son entrée dans son bureau avec une grâce que Hermione ne put s'empêcher d'admirer. « Tu m'as presque vexée. »

« Mon Dieu, je suis désolée, » Dit Hermione, se levant pour faire le tour du bureau. « Tu as l'air… » Elle leva sa main, observant Ginny de nouveau puis secoua sa tête. Ne jamais laisser dire que grandir ne va pas aux Weasley. « Tu as l'air différente…je veux dire, d'une bonne façon… tu as l'air fantastique, en fait. »

« Merci ! » Dit Ginny avec un sourire radieux. « Tu as bonne mine aussi. » Ginny tendit les bras est saisit les épaules de Hermione, l'observant de bas en haut. « La maternité te va à merveille. Tu irradies pratiquement la pièce. »

Hermione ne put s'empêcher de gémir. Elle avait presque oublié que Ron lui avait amené Philip. « Tu dois probablement me haïr, » Dit-elle, quand Ginny ne lâcha pas ses épaules.

« Haïr est un mot très exagéré Hermione, » Dit Ginny, en pointant la chaise de l'autre coté du bureau de Hermione. « Je peux m'asseoir ? »

« Bien sûr, » Dit Hermione, se sentant nerveuse. « Est-ce que tu veux du thé ? Je peux … »

« S'il-te-plaît, assieds-toi, » Dit Ginny, lui désignant sa propre chaise. « Je suis très bien comme ça. »

Hermione s'assit, se sentant engourdie tandis qu'elle regardait de l'autre coté du bureau la femme qui fut l'une de ses plus proches amies. « Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? » Demanda-t-elle d'un ton un peu accusateur. « Obtenir un Portoloin peut être un casse-tête. »

« Oh, je connais les gars du bureau des portoloins. Ils m'en ont eu un en pas de temps, » Dit Ginny, tandis qu'elle appuyait son dos contre le dossier de la chaise, tout en continuant à étudier Hermione d'une manière qui la mettait mal à l'aise. « Je suis toujours au ministère pour quelque chose. Tu finis par connaître les gens après un certain temps, mais tu dois savoir ça. »

Non, Hermione n'en savait réellement rien. Elle avait ce bureau depuis deux ans maintenant et elle ne connaissait qu'une poignée des employés, mais elle n'allait pas laisser Ginny connaître ça. « Tu es sûre que tu ne veux rien ? » Demanda Hermione quand elle se sentit de nouveau désemparée. « Il y a des encas dans le salon. »

Ginny secoua la tête, souriant un petit peu tandis qu'elle croisait les bras pour la seconde fois. « Tu n'as pas besoin d'être aussi tendue Hermione. Je ne suis pas là pour te crier dessus. C'est une visite purement sociale. Ron ne t'a pas dit que je pourrais passer ? »

« Non, » Dit Hermione, réprimant l'envie de grogner de frustration à l'encontre de Ron. Elle était sûre que Ron avait fait exprès de garder l'information pour lui. « Il ne l'a pas mentionné. »

« Ça a dû lui sortir de l'esprit, » Dit Ginny d'un ton léger, tout en jetant un coup d'œil autour d'elle. « Ton bureau est superbe, plus joli que celui d'Harry ou de Ron au Ministère anglais. Tu dois avoir un poste important ici. »

« Je l'aime bien, » Dit Hermione, se sentant toujours tendue malgré les affirmations de Ginny. « Tu m'excuses, mais pourquoi es-tu là ? »

« Tu es la mère de mon neveu. Je sais que toi et Ron n'êtes pas mariés, mais pour moi ça fait de nous des sœurs. » Dit Ginny, sonnant sincère, bien qu'Hermione avait le sentiment d'être comme l'insecte pris dans la toile de l'araignée. « Je ne pense pas avoir besoin de raison, est-ce que je me trompe ? »

« Je.. » Hermione ouvrit la bouche, se trouvant de nouveau embarrassée, choisit de se secouer la tête. « Non, non, il n'y a pas de problème. C'est sympa de te revoir. Ça fait un bail. »

« N'est-ce pas ? » Sourit Ginny, se penchant en avant pour poser sa main sur le bureau de Hermione. « Et je ne peux attendre une minute de plus pour te dire combien Philip est absolument adorable. Il est tout simplement précieux. »

« Je sais, » Dit Hermione ne pouvant résister de rendre son sourire à Ginny. Penser à Philip la faisait toujours sourire. « Il est la lumière de ma vie. »

« Je n'en doute pas… Et il est si intelligent ! » Dit Ginny, en prenant nonchalamment la photo que Hermione regardait un peu plus tôt. Elle souriait brillamment en la regardant, puis la retourna pour qu'elle fasse face à Hermione. « J'ai toujours aimé cette photo de vous trois. Je ne l'avais pas vue depuis des années. Est-ce que tu en aurais un double ? »

« Si je n'en ai pas, je suis sûre que je pourrais t'en faire un. »

Ginny reposa le cliché. « Ça serait merveilleux. La nuit dernière après que Ron soit reparti, j'ai commencé à rechercher dans mes vieux albums pour retrouver une photo de Ron et toi ensemble, mais je n'ai pas pu en trouver une sans Harry… vous trois étiez vraiment inséparables, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Nous l'étions, » Dit Hermione, sa voix devenant nostalgique pendant quelques secondes avant de se reprendre. « Pourquoi est-ce que tu étais à la recherche d'une photo de Ron et moi ? »

« Pour la mettre sur le manteau de ma cheminée, » Dit Ginny, en se passant la main dans les cheveux, enroulant négligemment ses mèches rouges entre le pouce et l'index. « J'ai une photo de toutes les petites familles de mes frères sur le manteau de ma cheminée. Avoir Ron tout seul ne semble plus être convenable maintenant. Celle-ci fera l'affaire en attendant que j'en aille une de vous trois ensemble. »

« Nous trois ? »

« Oui, toi, Ron et Philip, » Dit Ginny, en s'appuyant contre le dossier de la chaise, toujours en train d'enrouler ses cheveux. « Je suis sûre qu'on en fera plein de bien à Noël. Mon père adore prendre des photos. Il va te rendre dingue avec ça. »

Hermione commença à se sentir un peu nauséeuse, et fit courir une main tremblante sur son front. « Noël. »

« Oui, au Terrier, » Dit Ginny. Elle fronça les sourcils l'air inquiet. « Tu viens, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Je… je n'y ai pas pensé pour être honnête. » Dit Hermione, se sentant accablée. « Je ne suis pas sûre que Ron voudra que je vienne au Terrier pour Noël. »

« Bien sûr qu'il le veut. On en a déjà discuté. Il est impatient. »

Hermione la regarda d'un air sceptique. « J'en doute grandement, Ginny. »

« Oh Hermione, » Dit Ginny, se penchant en avant pour prendre la main de Hermione dans la sienne. « Tu connais Ron, il aboie mais il ne mord jamais. Mais, je ne vais pas te mentir, il est blessé. »

Hermione acquiesça, sentant son cœur se serrer. « Je le sais, et je ne voulais vraiment pas lui faire du mal. »

« Bien sûr que ce n'était pas ce que tu voulais, » Dit Ginny d'un ton rassurant. « Tu voulais un bébé et lui non. C'est juste que tu ne voulais pas le déranger. »

« Exact, » Dit Hermione, choquée que finalement quelqu'un la comprenne. « Je sais combien son travail est dur. Ce n'était pas juste de l'enchaîner juste parce que j'avais envie d'un bébé. »

« Et c'est un précieux bébé, » Dit Ginny, portant sa main sur sa poitrine. « Est-ce que tu peux croire qu'aucun de mes autres neveux et nièces n'a cette couleur de cheveux. »

« Vraiment, » Dit Hermione choquée une nouvelle fois. « Je ne l'aurais jamais imaginé. »

« Aucun, pas un seul, » Dit Ginny en haussant les épaules. « Bien sûr, Fred étant marié à Angelina, leurs enfants ont une adorable peau mate et des cheveux bruns, et Charlie et Cho ont deux petites filles avec des cheveux noirs comme leur maman… la femme de George, Denise a les cheveux bruns et une peau olivâtre, donc ses six enfants tiennent plus d'elle… »

Hermione resta bouche bée. « Est-ce que tu as dit six ? »

« Je sais, c'est insensé, n'est-ce pas ? » Dit Ginny en riant. « Soit reconnaissante de ne pas avoir eu des jumeaux. Et les deux plus jeunes d'Angelina sont des jumeaux et ils lui donnent du fil à retordre. J'ai pitié de cette pauvre femme. Le passé de Fred revient le hanter par l'intermédiaire de ces deux-là… bref, les seuls qui sont proches du roux, c'est ceux de Bill et Fleur, mais leur cheveux sont plus proches du blond vénitien que du roux…ça doit être le gène de Vélane. »

« Wouah, » dit Hermione, souriant encore à la pensée de tout ça. « J'ai toujours présumé que Philip aurait la couleur de cheveux de Ron. Je ne pouvais l'imaginer avec autre chose que des cheveux roux. »

« Attends juste que ma mère le voit. Pas qu'elle n'aime pas tous ses autres petits-enfants… mais je pense qu'elle espérait secrètement qu'au moins l'un d'entre eux aurait notre couleur. » Dit Ginny, ayant l'air subitement triste. « Bien sûr, elle va sûrement être plutôt contrariée de ne pas l'avoir connu pendant si longtemps. »

Le cœur de Hermione se serra. « Merlin, je sais… »

Ginny secoua sa main négligemment. « Ne t'inquiète pas… elle ne va pas te blâmer toi, » Dit Ginny en faisant une grimace. « Elle devinera que c'est de la faute de Ron. »

« Mais, ce n'est pas… »

« Bien sûr que si, » Dit Ginny, en se penchant de nouveau en avant. « Ron est mon frère et je l'aime à la vie à la mort, mais je dois dire que coucher avec toi et ne pas te contacter pendant trois ans… c'est horrible. S'il avait fait un effort pour garder le contact, je suis sûre que tu lui aurais dit pour Philip. »

« Peut-être, mais… »

« Rien que de penser à toutes les choses que tu as dû affronter toute seule, » Dit Ginny en plaquant sa main dramatiquement contre sa poitrine. « Je sais combien c'est dur d'être une mère célibataire… bien sûr, je n'ai pas en fait donné naissance à mes enfants, mais j'ai le sentiment que c'est comme si c'était les miens. C'est compréhensible, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Oui. » Hermione acquiesça et tendit la main vers Ginny pour la poser par-dessus la sienne. « Ron m'a parlé de ce que tu fais pour ces enfants, et je dois te dire que je pense que c'est merveilleux. »

« Je le fais avec plaisir, vraiment c'est… et je reçois beaucoup d'aide. Ma mère est toujours là pour surveiller les petits pour moi, et Ron est comme mon bras droit. Il se met en quatre pour mes bébés. Ne te méprends pas, ça n'excuse pas ce qu'il t'a fait et je veux pour ça être aux premières loges quand ma mère va l'apprendre. J'ai ma famille pour m'apporter son support, mais toi tu as dû élever Philip toute seule, je ne peux l'imaginer.

Hermione grogna, recouvrant son visage avec ses mains tandis que la culpabilité l'envahissait. « Ginny, ce n'est vraiment pas la faute de Ron. Je l'ai piégé pour avoir Philip. »

« Mon Frère est un sorcier adulte qui n'est pas né de la dernière pluie, si tu me permets l'expression, » Dit Ginny tandis qu'elle enlevait les mains du visage de Hermione, lui lançant un sourire triste. « Il aurait dû comprendre combien tu avais désespérément besoin d'une famille, et il aurait dû pour sûr t'envoyer un hibou après ce que vous deux avez partagé. Ne défends pas Ron quand la responsabilité lui incombe clairement. »

« Je ne veux pas que Ron ait des problèmes avec ta famille, » dit Hermione d'un air désolé. « Est-ce que tu penses vraiment que ta mère va être en colère contre lui ? »

« Est-ce que tu rigoles ? Elle va le tuer. » Ginny déglutit difficilement, comme si elle était au bord des larmes. « Il nous a volé la chance de voir ton précieux bébé grandir ! Dans ces temps difficiles, il n'y a rien qui a plus d'importance que la famille, Hermione. Toi et Philip êtes de notre famille maintenant. Je sais que c'est bête, mais j'ai pleuré quand il est parti. » Dit Ginny en essuyant ses yeux qui étaient maintenant humides de larmes. « Vraiment, je ne suis pas sûre de pouvoir le pardonner. Ça aurait été important pour moi de voir Philip ramper et marcher pour la première fois… d'entendre ses premiers mots. Je sais que ma mère ressentira la même chose. »

« Il est encore jeune, » Dit Hermione, sentant elle aussi ses yeux la picoter. « Je m'assurerais que tu le vois tout le temps. »

Ginny renifla, baissant sa main pour regarder Hermione. « Vraiment ? »

« Bien sûr… je veux que Philip connaisse sa famille. »

Elle renifla de nouveau, acquiesçant tout en continuant d'essuyer ses yeux. « Je savais que tu comprendrais, Hermione. J'étais un peu inquiète quand Ron a dit que tu ne voulais pas l'épouser, mais dans mon cœur… » Ginny plaqua encore une fois sa main contre sa poitrine. « Je savais que si je discutais avec toi, tout s'arrangerait. »

« Oh Ginny, » Soupira Hermione, s'appuyant contre le dossier de sa chaise, passant une main dans ses cheveux, avant de soupirer de nouveau quand elle se coinça dans ses mèches emmêlées presque instantanément. Elle laissa sa main tomber sur ses genoux, tandis qu'elle fixait le bureau. « Peut-être que je l'épouserais, si je pensais qu'il y ait une chance qu'il puisse m'aimer… mais honnêtement je ne crois pas. »

« Hermione, mon frère se languit de toi depuis des années, » Dit sincèrement Ginny. « En fait, je ne pense pas l'avoir vu regarder un autre femme depuis trois ans, pas une seule histoire. »

« Vraiment ? » Demanda Hermione, sentant une petite montée d'espoir brûler à l'intérieur d'elle. « Il n'est sorti avec personne ? »

« Pas une âme, » Dit Ginny en se penchant d'un air conspirateur pour murmurer. « Il me tuerait s'il savait que je te l'ai dit, mais entre toi et moi… je pense qu'il n'a pas couché avec une femme depuis la nuit où vous avez conçu Philip. »

Hermione fixa Ginny incrédule. « Tu es certaine ? »

« Je suis presque positive…. Ça lui est arrivé de sortir, mais à chaque fois ça semblait se stopper subitement. C'était une chose assez étrange, mais maintenant que je sais qu'il a été avec toi… bien ça a du sens. Pas une femme n'avait une chance contre la femme qu'il aime depuis toujours. »

« Qu'il aimait, » Dit Hermione cyniquement. « Il me déteste maintenant. »

« Il ne te déteste pas. C'est un homme, Hermione… Les hommes sont mesquins et vindicatifs quand ils sont blessés. Tu ne vois pas ? » Dit Ginny en fixant Hermione, qui encore une fois secouait tristement la tête. « S'il n'en avait rien à faire, il ne serait pas si en colère. »

« J'aurais dû lui dire pour Philip, » Murmura Hermione. Elle se mit à fixer son bureau, sa vision devint rapidement troublée par ses larmes qu'elle s'empressa de chasser en clignant des yeux. « Je ne voulais vraiment pas lui faire du mal… mais je me sentais tellement seule et je voulais vraiment un bébé, mais c'était égoïste de ma part d'utiliser Ron comme ça. »

« De l'eau est passée sous les ponts, ma puce. » Ginny tendit la main et saisit le menton de Hermione avec son index, lui lançant un sourire triste. « Tu as Philip maintenant et il est merveilleux. Ron est au courant pour lui et il l'adore déjà. Il était un papa tellement fier hier. Tu aurais dû le voir. »

Hermione acquiesça, chassant les larmes rebelles qui coulaient sur son visage malgré ses meilleures tentatives pour les arrêter. « Je n'avais jamais réalisé combien Ron aimait les enfants. »

« Il les adore… je comprends pourquoi tu ne veux pas l'épouser, mais tu dois savoir combien ça sera affreux pour Ron de ne pas pouvoir voir son fils tous les jours, particulièrement après avoir déjà tant manqué. »

« Je sais, » Dit Hermione d'un air misérable. « Mais je ne peux pas me marier à un homme qui ne m'aime pas. »

« Tu n'arrêtes pas d'aimer quelqu'un juste parce qu'il t'a blessé, » dit Ginny, en levant la main. « Regarde-toi, tu l'aimes toujours après tout ce qu'il t'a fait traverser. C'est pareil pour Ron. Tout ce que tu as à faire c'est de l'aider à s'en souvenir. »

« Et comment je fais ça ? » Demanda Hermione, qui avait l'impression que la situation était désespérée.

« Facile, » Dit Ginny, en lui lançant un sourire malicieux. « Tu dois juste le séduire. »

Hermione rit d'incrédulité. « Je ne peux pas faire ça. »

« Pourquoi pas ? » Dit Ginny, en penchant la tête pour mieux l'étudier. « Tu es une femme incroyablement belle et je sais combien maligne et intelligente tu peux être. Si tu utilises ce que tu as contre lui, il te mangera dans la main dans pas de temps. »

Hermione sentit son visage s'embraser, et elle ricana tout en appuyant son coude sur le bureau, pour appuyer son front contre la paume de sa main. « Ginny, je ne suis pas vraiment le type de femme qui peut séduire un homme. Je ne saurais même pas par où commencer. »

Ginny sourit, et mordilla sa lèvre quelques instants comme si elle essayait de se retenir avant d'éclater de rire. « Hermione, nous sommes toutes les deux des femmes, on est pratiquement sœurs… on peut parler franchement, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Bien sûr que oui, » Dit Hermione en acquiesçant.

« C'est pas pour abaisser mon frère, ou les hommes en général, parce que malgré tout je les aime beaucoup… »

« Les ? »

« Les hommes, » Dit Ginny en lâchant un autre soupir dramatique. « Ce sont des créatures très simples. »

Hermione grimaça. « Je ne suis pas sûre de suivre. »

Ginny grogna, ayant l'air de nouveau en train de choisir précautionneusement ses mots. « Écoute, c'est comme ça… tu n'auras pas besoin de séduire mon frère. Tout ce que tu auras à faire c'est de lui faire comprendre que tu es disponible, et la nature fera le reste. »

« Oui, mais je ne suis pas disponible, Ginny. » Dit Hermione un peu sèchement. « Je ne suis vraiment pas intéressée par une relation amoureuse avec Ron. »

« Mais tu as dit que tu l'aimais. »

« Je… » Hermione ouvrit la bouche, ne se rappelant pas vraiment quand elle avait confié cette information.

« Si nous laissons les mecs faire, ils gâcheraient tout, » Dit Ginny doucement comme si elle parlait à un petit enfant. « En matière de cœur, en matière de famille, c'est à nous de les garder dans le droit chemin. Ils veulent faire les choses bien, dieu les bénisse, mais ils se perdent généralement sur le chemin. Mon frère est un idiot parce qu'il est perdu…. Il a besoin que tu le guides là où il est supposé se trouver. C'est ta famille, Hermione. C'est à toi de remettre tout en ordre, parce que si tu attends que mon frère le fasse… j'ai bien peur que tu attendes très longtemps. »

« Ma famille, » Murmura Hermione, en fixant de nouveau son bureau, suivant inutilement les lignes du bois. « Je ne l'avais pas vu ça comme ça. »

« Oui, et c'est une famille merveilleuse. Une qui mérite qu'on se batte pour elle, tu ne penses pas ? » Dit Ginny, ayant l'air une fois de plus triste. « Tu ne veux pas vraiment envoyer ton bébé au loin à chaque week-end et vacances, n'est-ce pas, Hermione ? »

« Non, » Dit Hermione, en déglutissant difficilement. « Mais, je sais combien Ron veut le voir. »

« Bien sûr qu'il le veut. Au fond de lui, le cœur de Ron est à la bonne place. Vous deux faites un couple charmant et je sais que ça ne va pas prendre beaucoup de temps avant que les choses ne s'arrangent. Il a besoin d'une femme dans sa vie depuis un bout de temps maintenant, et je suis si reconnaissante que ce soit toi. » Dit Ginny, en se relevant. Elle défroissa sa robe. « Et ne t'inquiète pas pour ma mère. Je pense qu'une fois qu'elle réalisera que ce que Ron compte faire est la bonne chose, elle se calmera considérablement. »

« Je ne suis pas d'accord pour l'épouser, Ginny, » Dit Hermione, ne voulant pas qu'elle se méprenne.

« Bien, comme je l'ai dit, c'est ta famille et je t'aiderai de toutes façons, » Soupira Ginny, en fixant Hermione. « Mais si c'était moi, je chercherais par tous les moyens à garder ma famille unie. Je ne peux vraiment pas m'imaginer envoyer mon enfant dans un autre pays tous les week-ends, surtout en considérant l'état du monde aujourd'hui. Je suppose que ce serait différent si Ron ne t'aimait pas, mais nous savons toutes les deux que ce n'est pas le cas et je sais que tu vas aider mon frère à se rappeler de ça. »

Hermione soupira. « J'y penserai. »

« C'est tout ce que je demande, » Dit Ginny, en levant les mains en l'air en signe de capitulation. « Je ferais mieux de partir et de te laisser à ton travail. »

« Non, c'est bon, » Dit Hermione en rassemblant rapidement les dossiers qu'elle avait besoin de ramener à la maison. « J'allais partir de toutes façons… est-ce que tu voudrais venir voir Philip ? »

Ginny sourit brillamment. « Ça serait génial. »

« Je pense que Harry est là aussi, » Dit Hermione. Elle se leva et mit ses dossiers dans son sac. « Il a dit qu'il passerait un peu plus tard. »

Le sourire de Ginny s'effaça, et sa voix devint subitement guindée. « N'est-ce pas ? » dit-elle, en passant sa main dans ses cheveux, l'air pensive. « Oui, je pense que j'aimerais bien voir ton appartement et de toutes façons, j'ai besoin d'avoir un mot ou deux avec Harry. »

« Génial, » Dit Hermione en refermant son sac pour le passer sur son épaule. « Je vais nous faire un dîner. Et je suis sûre que les garçons seront ravis de te voir. »

« Oh, j'en suis sûre, » Dit Ginny, l'air plus détendu. Elle surprit Hermione en passant son bras autour du sien, en tapotant joyeusement sa main d'une affection fraternelle. « Je suis contente de te revoir, Hermione. Ça faisait vraiment trop longtemps. »

------

Ron ne s'était pas senti aussi bien depuis ces derniers jours. Il savourait le temps qu'il passait à s'occuper seul de Philip, réalisant qu'il n'avait pas été avec son fils sans personne aux alentours, à regarder par-dessus son épaule, le rendant mal à l'aise. Seul, il pouvait être lui-même et apprécier pleinement cette journée à être allongé sur le sol de l'appartement de Hermione, à jouer avec les jouets, se délectant de l'enthousiasme de Phillip. De toute évidence, Hermione n'avait jamais animé les jouets de Philip, c'était étrange, car dans l'esprit de Ron, un jouet était pratiquement inutile à moins d'être animé. Il pensait que chaque parent savait cela. A quoi bon servaient des animaux en peluche qui ne vous répondaient pas ou qui ne vous rendaient pas vos câlins ? Adulte maintenant, il prenait toujours soin de lancer le sort le plus approprié sur les jouets qu'il offrait à ses nièces et neveux pour Noël ou leurs anniversaires.

Inutile de dire que Ron était remercié de son travail. Philip s'était délecté de chacune des minutes, particulièrement avec les blocs enchantés, qui semblaient être les jouets préférés de Philip, qui construisaient à la demande. Ron sortait les jouets de Philip de son coffre à jouet et les avait amené dans le salon quand Harry avait débarqué. Comme un enfant à Noël, Harry avait avoué qu'il n'avait jamais pensé à animer les jouets de Philip. C'était comme si Harry s'amusait autant que Philip, jouant avec les jouets nouvellement animés, ce qui réjouissait grandement Ron.

« Tu agis comme si tu n'avais jamais joué avec des blocs, Harry, » Dit Ron en riant, continuant à fouiller dans le coffre de Philip pour en sortir un Hippogriffe enchanté.

« C'est le cas, » Dit Harry, en levant les yeux de là où il était assis sur le sol, son menton appuyé sur la paume de sa main, tandis qu'il renversait le petit pont devant lui. « Fais la tour Eiffel. » Sur commande, les blocs s'assemblèrent d'eux-mêmes. Harry observait la structure, puis il tourna la tête, et grimaça. « On a besoin de blocs plus petits pour que ça marche…. On ne peut pas faire grand chose avec ses gros-là. »

« Plus de blocs ! » Dit Philip en renversant la tour Eiffel. « Fais un dragon ! »

Les blocs essayèrent de faire ce qui leur était demandé, mais le résultat fut un pathétique amas de blocs.

« Oh c'est tout simplement triste, » Dit Harry, en secoua la tête. « On a va devoir te racheter des nouveaux blocs, mon vieux. »

« Ici, » Dit Ron, en se tournant pour ramper vers les crayons de couleurs qu'il avait trouver plutôt. « Prends un peu de parchemin Harry. »

Harry se releva et le temps qu'il fut revenu du bureau de Hermione, Ron avait enchanté les crayons moldus. Ron prit le parchemin que Harry avait ramené, et le posa sur le sol. Puis il renversa tous les crayons. « Dessine un dragon ! »

Les crayons firent ce qui leur était demandé, et dessinèrent rapidement un dragon élaboré et coloré sur le parchemin. Philip rit et attrapa immédiatement le parchemin une fois que les crayons eurent terminé. « Le dragon de Oncle Harry ! »

« Pas vraiment, » Dit Ron, en prenant un autre morceau de parchemin, et le déroula. « Dessine un Magyar à pointes et Harry sur son balai. »

« Oh c'est bizarre, » Dit Harry, en observant le parchemin, où son portrait était apparu aux côtés du dragon. Puis il sourit à Ron, et sortit sa baguette de sa poche « Regarde, » Dit-il à Philip, en tapotant sur le parchemin. « _Vividus_, »

« Pourquoi j'ai pas pensé à ça ? » Dit Ron, en voulant se frapper le front. Sa mère avait l'habitude d'enchanter ses dessins quand il était petit. « Ça fait des années que je n'avais pas fait ça. »

Philip frappa des mains et poussa des cris d'excitation quand le dessin prit vie. « Ça bouge ! » Il tendit le dragon à Ron. « Papa, fais-le bouger ! »

En pas de temps, les trois avaient des parchemins étalés partout autour d'eux, ainsi que de nombreux jouets, nombre d'entre eux se déplaçaient à travers la pièce, provoquant un sacré bazar.

Ron était allongé sur le dos, admirant les pièces animées du jeu d'échecs qu'il venait de créer. Il lança un sort pour les faire bouger et sourit quand le cavalier pointa son épée. « Regarde Harry, » Dit Ron, en tendant le parchemin à Harry qui était étalé sur le tapis du salon de Hermione.

« Cool, » Dit Harry puis il tendit à Ron le dessin sur lequel il travaillait depuis un moment. Ron pris le parchemin, et se mit à rire face au dessin de Drago Malfoy en train de voler pour s'écraser spectaculairement, complété à la fin de l'animation par du sang. « Je pense que je vais accrocher celui là dans mon bureau. »

« Ne laisse simplement pas Philip le voir, » Dit Ron, en lui rendant.

Harry roula le parchemin et le glissa dans la poche de sa robe d'Auror. « Je ne le ferai pas. »

Philip bondit sur Ron avec un autre morceau de parchemin, s'étouffant presque d'excitation. « Fais bouger celui-là ! »

« Fais voir, » Dit Ron, en prenant le parchemin tandis que Philip s'installait sur sa poitrine, souriant fièrement. « Oh, c'est ton école ? »

« Ecole ! » Dit Philip, en pointant un petit enfant aux cheveux roux sur le dessin. « Là c'est moi ! »

« Je vois. » Dit Ron, en tournant le dessin pour l'admirer quelques secondes. Puis il prit sa baguette et jeta un sort dessus, lui faisant prendre vie. Les enfants commencèrent à sortir de l'école, à courir et jouer. « C'est tes copains ? »

« Copains ! » Dit Philip, en reprenant le dessin, toujours confortablement assis sur la poitrine de Ron, alors qu'il continuait à regarder le dessin. « Jouer ! »

Tous les trois se tournèrent vers la porte d'entrée de l'appartement quand celle-ci émit un cliquetis avant de s'ouvrir. Le visage de Hermione était horrifié alors qu'elle regardait la zone sinistrée qui était autrefois son salon. Elle bloqua instantanément la porte, se tournant, de façon à ce que Ron, Harry et Philip ne voient que son dos. « Je le jure, mon appartement est d'habitude plutôt bien rangé, » Dit-elle à la personne inconnue, ayant l'air scandalisé.

« Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça Hermione. Je suis sure que ce n'est rien que je n'aie déjà vu. »

Ron se tourna pour voir la bouche de Harry former les mots _ 'qu'est-ce qu'elle fait ici ?'_ Au moment où sa sœur fit irruption dans le salon de Hermione.

« J'ai l'impression que vous vous amusez bien ? » Rit Ginny tandis qu'elle observait le désordre, ayant l'air très à l'aise. « Oh ce n'est rien… tu devrais voir à quoi ressemble ma maison à la fin de la journée. »

« Qu'est-ce ? » Hermione se penchant pour attraper un des dessins et le regardant quelques secondes, secouant la tête. « Qu'est-ce que vous faites ? »

Ron allait lui répondre, mais Ginny choisit ce moment pour sortir brusquement de la cuisine, s'y étant rendu d'elle-même. « Oh, Ron, c'est le placard dont tu m'avais parlé ? »

« Ouais. »

Ginny attrapa le bras de Hermione, l'entraînant dans la cuisine. « Tu vas vraiment devoir me montrer comment fonctionnent toutes ces choses… et je dois dire que ton appartement est tout simplement ravissant… Comment as-tu aménagé cet espace ? »

Quand les deux filles furent reparties pour la cuisine, Harry se mit sur le dos et s'assit, répétant sa question de toute à l'heure dans un murmure scandalisé. « Qu'est-ce qu'elle fait ici ? »

« Je ne sais pas ? » Dit Ron en posant Philip sur le sol. « Là mon pote, fais un dessin pour ta maman. » Une fois que Philip fut correctement distrait, Ron se tourna vers Harry. « Elle a dit qu'elle parlerait à Hermione, mais je ne pensais pas qu'elle était sérieuse. »

« Oh mon dieu. » Dit Harry, arrivant à peine a retenir son rire en couvrant sa bouche de sa main, en pouffant entre ses doigts. « Tu es tout simplement foutu. Dieu sait de quoi elles parlent ? »

« La ferme Harry, » Dit Ron en lançant un regard inquiet vers sa sœur et Hermione qui parlaient toujours dans la cuisine tandis que Hermione expliquait le fonctionnement du frigidaire à Ginny. La dernière chose dont il avait besoin maintenant était bien l'ingérence de Ginny. Sa sœur était capable de choses dangereuses. « Ce n'est pas drôle. »

« C'est quand même un peu drôle. »

« C'est ce que tu penses, n'est-ce pas ? » Dit Ron, avec un sourire diabolique. « Elle était déjà furax contre toi avant qu'elle ne découvre pour Philip. Imagine sa réaction quand elle a découvert que sa mère était ta meilleure amie. »

Harry pâlit, en lançant un regard vers les femmes dans la cuisine. « Oh, merde. »

« Ouais, tu ne ris plus maintenant, n'est-ce pas ? » Dit Ron en sourcillant. « Je m'arrangerais pour ne pas rester seul avec elle si j'étais toi. »

« J'ai l'impression que tu as une vue superbe. » Dit Ginny en sortant de la cuisine, en regardant le balcon. « Harry pourquoi tu ne viendrais pas avec moi ? »

Harry leva les yeux de là où il se trouvait assis sur le sol, grimaçant. « Euh… »

« Hermione, ça ne te dérange pas si je te l'emprunte 5 minutes ? » Dit Ginny en tendant la main vers Harry pour l'aider à se relever pas si doucement que ça. Elle commença à le tirer vers la large baie vitrée qui menait au balcon, et se retourna quelques secondes. « Ron, sois un amour et range le désordre. Tu t'y connais. »

Harry le regardait avec un air implorant et Ron ressentit le besoin d'aider son meilleur ami, même si une partie de lui était heureuse de le laisser se débrouiller avec le courroux de Ginny. « Hermione va te montrer la vue. Laisse Harry m'aider à ranger vu qu'il a aussi créé la moitié de ce bazar. »

« Pas besoin, » Dit Ginny en secouant la main d'une manière désinvolte. « Tu es un sorcier hautement qualifié. Je suis sûre que tu peux t'en occuper tout seul. »

Ginny avait entraîné Harry dehors avant que Ron ait pu penser à une quelconque réplique. Sachant qu'il ne pouvait plus rien pour Harry, il commença à ranger le désordre, lançant des sorts qui rassemblaient les papiers et rangeaient les jouets dans leur coffre. Philip lui implora de lui laisser les blocs, alors il les lui laissa, ainsi que les crayons avec lesquels il jouait toujours.

« J'ai l'impression que vous vous êtes bien amusés pendant mon absence, » Dit Hermione en sortant de la cuisine.

« Ouais, » Dit Ron, ne la regardant pas tandis qu'il ramassait à la main les derniers jouets pour les ranger dans le coffre. « Pourquoi tu n'as jamais lancé de sorts d'animation sur ses jouets ? »

« Je pense que ça entrave son imagination, » Dit Hermione, en jetant un coup d'œil à Philip qui riait et frappait des mains tandis que les crayons continuaient de dessiner. « Comment peut-il apprendre à dessiner par lui-même quand des crayons le font pour lui ? »

Ron roula des yeux. « Il peut toujours les utiliser pour colorier par lui-même s'il le veut. »

Hermione pinça ses lèvres et le fixa. « Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne m'as pas dit que ta sœur allait passer ? Je me suis trouvée un peu prise au dépourvu quand elle a débarqué à mon bureau. »

« Je ne pensais pas qu'elle était sérieuse, » Dit Ron, en laissant tomber les derniers jouets dans le coffre pour croiser ses bras contre sa poitrine. « Crois-moi, je t'aurais prévenue sinon. »

« Prévenue ? » Dit Hermione en se renfrogna. « Elle a été très aimable. »

Ron grogna. « Écoute, c'est un conseil gratuit… mais tu ferais bien de te rappeler que ma famille avait la sainte manie de se mêler des affaires des autres. Leur cœur est à la bonne place, mais ils te donnent des migraines et ça dans leurs meilleurs jours, particulièrement Ginny. »

« Je n'ai pas eu cette impression, » Dit Hermione, sa voix s'abaissant tandis qu'elle regardait par-dessus l'épaule de Ron. « Est-ce qu'ils se disputent ? »

« Hein ? » Ron suivit son regard, et remarqua le visage rouge de Ginny tandis qu'elle hurlait sur Harry, en piétinant d'un pas lourd. Harry tirait lassivement sur sa cigarette, pour en rejeter la fumée, d'un air peu affecté par le courroux de Ginny. « Ils vont bien. »

« Tu es sûr ? » Hermione pencha la tête et fronça les sourcils quand un cri étouffé résonna dans l'appartement en provenance de l'extérieur. « Je crois qu'elle essaye de lui jeter un sort. »

« Harry est à la tête d'une division entière d'Aurors. Je crois qu'il peut gérer ça tout seul, » Dit-il, en les montrant d'un geste lâche tandis que Philip accourait vers lui. Ron se pencha pour attraper le dessin qu'il tenait. « Qu'est-ce que c'est ? »

« Fais-le bouger ! » Dit Philip, en sautant sur place devant lui, tandis qu'il étudiait le dessin.

« Je ne sais pas, » Dit Ron, en mordant sa lèvre pour cacher son sourire. Il aimait ce dessin bien plus qu'il ne voulait l'admettre. « Je pense que celui-ci sera mieux si il ne bouge pas. » Il le tendit à Hermione. « Qu'est-ce que tu en penses ? »

Hermione prit le dessin et l'observa. Elle sourit brillamment, coupant le souffle à Ron. Elle était radieuse quand elle souriait. « Wouah, ça a l'air presque réel. »

« C'est toi ! » Dit Philip, en sautant et tirant brusquement sur le parchemin. « J'ai dit 'dessine maman' ! »

« Je l'adore ! » Hermione rendit le dessin à Ron et prit Philip dans ses bras. « Est-ce que tu t'es bien amusé avec ton papa aujourd'hui ? »

Ron roula avec précaution le parchemin et le jeta doucement dans son sac ouvert à coté du canapé tandis que Hermione et Philip discutaient. Il n'était pas vraiment sûr de savoir pourquoi il faisait ça et il savait que Hermione ne garderait probablement pas un dessin d'elle-même. C'était un beau portrait d'elle, et elle souriait dessus. Ses yeux d'un marron doux pétillaient quand elle souriait comme ça et ça n'avait jamais cessé d'affecter Ron. Il était stupéfait de voir combien les crayons qu'il avait charmé avaient réussi à capturer toute sa beauté quand elle était heureuse.

Ça serait honteux qu'un si beau dessin soit oublié. Un jour Philip apprécierait de voir un dessin qu'il avait créé pour sa maman. Ron le garderait pour lui jusqu'à ce moment-là.

« Nous allons avoir tata Ginny pour dîner, » Dit Hermione à Philip, en le tenant toujours dans ses bras tandis qu'elle passait sa main dans ses cheveux brillants. « Ça va être drôle. »

Ron grogna. « Tu l'as invitée pour dîner ? »

Hermione leva les yeux, le visage surpris. « Je pensais que tu serais content d'avoir ta sœur à dîner. »

« Pas vraiment, » Dit Ron en grimaça. « Je vois ma sœur tout le temps. »

« Et bien, Philip et moi, non, » Dit Hermione en se tournant vers Philip qui jouait avec une de ses mèches bouclées entre ses doigts. « On adore passer du temps avec tata Ginny, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Tata Ginny ! » Dit Philip, en enroulant les cheveux de Hermione d'une manière qui faisait tressaillir Ron, mais elle ne semblait pas y porter d'importance. « Dîner ! Faim ! »

Ron soupira, secouant la tête en signe de défaite et décida qu'il devrait au moins prévenir Hermione sur les tendances de Ginny à être plus qu'un peu manipulatrice. « Ecoute, à propos de ma sœur… »

« Ta vue est à couper le souffle, » Dit Ginny en ouvrant la porte du balcon, coupant Ron dans sa phrase. « Cet appartement a dû te coûter une fortune. »

« J'ai fait une assez bonne affaire, » Dit Hermione, en souriant à Ginny qui entrait dans l'appartement. « J'ai pensé à acheter une maison, mais je n'avais pas le cœur à déménager. Philip et moi adorons vivre ici et il y a un parc magnifique juste en bas de la rue. »

« Un parc, » Dit Ginny, en s'approchant de Philip. « Tu dois adorer jouer la bas. »

« Jouer ! » Dit Philip en tendant les bras vers Ginny, ce qui ne surprit aucunement Ron. Les enfants gravitaient naturellement autour de Ginny. « Ça te dérange ? »

« Pas du tout, » Dit Hermione en lui tendant Philip. « Est-ce que tout va bien ? Je pense avoir vu que Harry et toi vous disputiez. »

« Très bien, » Dit Harry d'une voix tendue, et Ron ne manqua pas de remarquer qu'il boitait alors qu'il revenait du balcon. « Nous parlions juste Quidditch. »

Ginny se dirigea vers le canapé sans aucun commentaire alors qu'elle commençait à parler à Philip qui était assis joyeusement sur ses genoux. Harry lui jeta un coup d'œil, secouant sa tête d'un air stupéfait puis se tourna vers Hermione. « Peut-être que je peux t'aider pour le dîner. »

« Est-ce que ton pied va bien ? » Demanda Hermione, en penchant la tête pour étudier Harry avec inquiétude alors qu'elle le suivait en direction de la cuisine. « Tu boites. »

« Mon pied va très bien. » D'une voix toujours guidée mais assez forte pour qu'elle résonne dans le salon. « Mais d'autres parties risquent de nécessiter un certain temps de guérison.

Les yeux de Ron s'écarquillèrent et il se tourna vers Ginny, pour lui parler d'un murmure choqué. « Gin, tu n'as pas ? »

« Pas quoi ? » Demanda-t-elle d'un air faussement innocent, en souriant gentiment alors qu'elle levait la tête. « Est-ce que tu savais que Philip pouvait compter jusqu'à vingt en anglais et en _français _? Montre à ton papa, mon cœur. »

* * *

**Voila pour ce Chapitre, merci de laisser une petite review et de me dire ce dont vous en penser**

**la prochaine publication sera _Price of Love_, et à la demande de Elliana apres ça sera le retour de _Anam Cara _**


	16. Chapitre 16

_Voila, je sais que ça fait un petit bout de temps depuis la dernière publication, mais on va dire que j'étais occupée et qu'idem pour ma beta._

_Je pense que ce chapitre ravira les amateurs du couple Ron/Hermione, et de tensions sexuelles... hum résolues..._

_Je vais essayer de publier de nouveaux chapitres rapidement, mais je ne promets rien, surtout que cette année risque d'être plutôt bien remplie pour moi._

_Je vous laisse apprecier sans plus attendre ce nouveau chapitre. _

Chapitre 16

Le dîner s'était bien passé, bien qu'Hermione fût préoccupée par Harry. Il avait l'air incontestablement mal à l'aise et misérable. Elle lui avait demandé à plusieurs reprises s'il allait bien et il l'avait rassuré puis avait visiblement pâli quand Hermione lui avait offert de guérir la quelconque blessure qui le faisait souffrir.

Elle avait abandonné peu après, mais elle devait admettre qu'elle était soulagée que Ginny parte avec lui. Il était évident que quelque chose le travaillait et Ginny, en s'occupant d'enfants comme elle le faisait, devait sûrement être bien préparée à la médecine magique.

Cela avait été tellement merveilleux de retrouver Ginny à ses cotés. Elle avait oublié combien c'était agréable d'avoir sa vieille amie de nouveau dans sa vie. Quelqu'un qui l'avait connu quand elle était heureuse ; quand elle avait été complète. La personnalité de Ginny était tellement forte qu'elle avait envahie tout l'appartement et maintenant qu'Harry et elle étaient repartis, l'appartement était redevenu froid et vide. Ron et elle avaient enfilé une cape de plaisanterie subtile pour leurs invités, mais la cape était partie et avait laissé place à une rigidité dans l'air si solide qu'elle avait chassé tout l'oxygène de la pièce.

Hermione avait immédiatement fait prendre son bain à Phillip pour le préparer à aller se coucher tandis que Ron s'était occupé de faire la vaisselle et ranger la maison. C'était vraiment incroyable comment ils étaient capables d'agir comme s'ils étaient de complets étrangers dans son petit appartement. Ils ne s'étaient pas adressés un mot depuis que Phillip était au lit, et Hermione avait réussi une fois seulement a attiré son attention suffisamment longtemps pour lui dire qu'elle lui avait mis une taie d'oreiller propre et lavé son drap.

Puis Hermione s'était mise au lit, pour n'arriver qu'à fixer son plafond jusqu'à bien après que Ron ait arrêté de s'agiter bruyamment à travers l'appartement. Elle n'avait jamais vécu une tension aussi forte que celle que Ron et elle vivaient en ce moment. C'était si présent dans l'atmosphère, qu'on aurait pu la couper au couteau et elle n'avait absolument aucune idée de comment la dissiper. Si seulement ils n'étaient pas coincés dans l'appartement tous les deux, ils pourraient mettre un peu de distance entre eux, et réfléchir calmement à la situation. Mais après avoir découvert les deux petits camarades de Malfoy assassinés dans leur cellule, Harry avait assigné Ron chez elle, faisant passer Ron du statut d'agent de reconnaissance à celui de sécurité, malgré les arguments très colorés d'Hermione contre cette idée.

Ron était _in facto_ payé à squatter son appartement et à la stresser au point qu'elle considérait très fortement l'idée de prendre une potion Calmante juste pour pouvoir le tolérer. Elle avait l'impression qu'elle allait exploser. Voila l'état où elle était en sa présence. Même maintenant, quand il dormait, juste savoir qu'il était de l'autre coté de sa porte, nouait son estomac.

Elle était allongée dans son lit, sans la moindre envie de dormir, et bien trop préoccupée pour lire quand elle commença à entendre des gémissements en provenance du salon. Elle devrait probablement ne pas s'en soucier, pensant que Ron ferait mieux de ne pas être en train de se branler dans son salon, quand elle entendit un cri de terreur. Elle sauta hors du lit d'instinct, ne se souciant même pas d'enfiler sa robe de chambre tandis qu'elle accourait dans le salon.

Ron était allongé sur le canapé. Le drap qu'Hermione lui avait donné repoussé au sol, il se débattait et marmonnait dans son sommeil. Sa poitrine était nue ; ses muscles durs dessinés sous sa peau pâle de son buste illuminé par les quelques rayons de lune qui filtraient à travers la fenêtre de son balcon. Une ride profonde marquait son front et malgré tout son chagrin, Hermione ressentit le besoin de tendre la main et d'effacer cette ligne anormale du bout de ses doigts. Elle ne savait pas ce qui avait causé ce cauchemar contre lequel il se débattait, et cela n'avait pas d'importance. Le besoin de le tirer de cette horreur devint de plus en plus fort à chacune de ses respirations saccadées.

« Ron, » Murmura t-elle, en se penchant légèrement pour lui toucher l'épaule. « Ron, réveille toi. »

Il dégagea brutalement sa main, marmonnant un mot particulièrement vulgaire à voix basse. Hermione se mordit la lèvre. Elle ne voulait pas le surprendre, mais elle ne pouvait pas rester là et le regarder souffrir.

Elle se pencha au dessus de lui et brossa la mèche en sueur qui tombait sur son front de la même façon qu'elle l'aurait fait pour Phillip. « Sh, mon ange, ce n'est qu'un rêve, » Souffla t-elle dans son oreille. « Allez, Ron… réveille toi pour moi. »

Hermione haleta quand le corps entier de Ron sursauta sous elle et que sa main empara brusquement son poignet, le serrant douloureusement. Il l'attira vers lui et soudainement elle se retrouva étalée contre la poitrine nue de Ron, à sentir la chaleur de sa peau et le rapide battement de son cœur à travers sa chemise de nuit.

Hermione laissa échapper un cri de douleur quand son autre main empoigna ses cheveux, ramenant sa tête. Elle se retrouva face à face avec les yeux d'un bleu perçant de Ron, encore agité du rêve qu'il avait fait. Heureusement, il se reprit rapidement et Hermione put voir la compréhension poindre en lui tandis que l'étreinte de ses cheveux se desserrait.

« Hermione… quoi ? » Dit Ron, en relâchent ses cheveux et passant sa main d'un air fatigué sur son visage. « Qu'est ce que tu fais ici ? »

« Tu faisais un cauchemar, » murmura t-elle, toujours trop pétrifiée pour se dégager de lui. « J'essayais de te réveiller. »

Il la fixa. Ses yeux bleus tellement intense contrastant avec la pièce éclairée par la seule lumière de la lune, mais les émotions qui y tourbillonnaient étaient impossibles à déchiffrer. Son visage était à quelques centimètres du sien et cette tension qu'Hermione avait remarqué auparavant s'était multipliée par cent presque instantanément. La respiration de Ron était saccadée et faible et Hermione trouva que son propre souffle semblait comme emprisonné dans sa poitrine. Elle était particulièrement consciente de ce corps sous le sien, de la sensation de ses seins contre sa poitrine dure et musclée. Pour sa plus grande consternation, un flot de désir se déversa en elle, pour former un océan d'envie en son ventre.

Les yeux de Ron étaient toujours plongés dans les siens, lui donnant l'impression que ses secrets les plus enfouis étaient déballés au grand jour et elle dût remuer anxieusement ses hanches pour apaiser la chaleur entre ses jambes. Un halètement échappa de ses lèvres quand elle sentit la preuve de l'excitation de Ron dure contre sa cuisse. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent, et elle fut surprise que Ron n'ait aucune réaction. Il ne montrait pas le moindre signe d'embarassement. Une fois encore, cela rappela à Hermione combien elle connaissait si peu de chose sur l'homme qui était sous elle. Le Ron dont elle se rappelait aurait viré immédiatement au rouge vif si l'évidence de son désir avait été découverte.

« Ron ? »

Sa voix n'était rien d'autres qu'un murmure rauque, pourtant elle se trouva incapable de détourner ses yeux de son regard indigo qui hantait ses rêves depuis plus longtemps qu'elle ne pouvait s'en souvenir.

Il ne parlait pas, pas même pour lui dire la plus petite indication pour lui dire qu'il l'avait entendu, tandis que ses yeux bleus parcouraient son visage, s'arrêtant au niveau de ses lèvres. Se sentant comme piégée dans son propre rêve que la fièvre pourrait lui provoquer, les mains de Ron s'avancèrent pour lui capturer le visage, et soudainement sa bouche fut collée à la sienne. Le contraste rude entre la douceur des caresses de ses doigts sur ses joues, de sa bouche la conquérant, de ses lèvres dures et de sa langue qui s'enfonçait par delà ses lèvres, lui arrachèrent un halètement de surprise.

Il y avait un cruel ravissement dans son baiser ; il la punissait et l'enflammait même temps. Le cœur d'Hermione manqua un battement, son pouls s'accéléra, et elle essaya d'enrayer l'étourdissement qui l'envahissait. Elle ne voulait pas répondre de cette façon quand il était encore en colère contre elle. Elle ne voulait pas ressentir cet enivrant feu qui traversait son corps de part en part, tendant en même temps sa bouche comme si cela lui était du.

Elle ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher.

Hermione gémit et se frotta contre lui. Son corps semblait réagir de lui-même, l'embrassant en retour avec chaque parcelle d'intensité qu'il lui avait montré. Leurs langues se frôlaient, une bataille fière pour prendre le contrôle et elle savoura sa victoire quand sa langue se glissa finalement dans la bouche de Ron, s'abreuvant du goût capiteux de la menthe et du tabac, qui ne devrait pas être sexy, mais pour une raison inconnue l'était pour elle.

La sensation de ses cheveux contre ses doigts était tellement agréable, ils s'entremêlaient dans ses mèches rousses, les agrippant durement, pensant qu'elle le punissait pour la souffrance qu'il lui causait. Même maintenant, alors qu'elle était en feu pour lui, cela subsistait. Une souffrance ancrée profondément dans sa poitrine, de ce qu'il aurait du être et qui ne serait plus jamais.

« Oh Putain, Hermione, » Haleta Ron, sa bouche s'écartant de la sienne tandis qu'il retombait contre l'oreiller qu'elle lui avait donné. « Merlin, Pourquoi ? Pourquoi j'ai toujours envie de toi ? »

Ses mots étaient acerbes et son ton accusateur, comme si elle avait fait quelques choses de terriblement mal. Elle devrait être en colère contre lui, mais ce n'était pas le cas. Sa voix rauque, pleine de désir ne faisait que l'attiser. Les lèvres de Hermione descendirent jusqu'à son cou, léchant sa courbe, goûtant au léger goût salé qu'elle ne pouvait associé qu'à Ron. Un coté d'elle dont elle ne connaissait pas l'existence jusqu'à ce moment précis, lui révéla que Ron pouvait la haïr tant qu'il le pouvait mais que cela ne pourrait pas l'empêcher de toujours la désirer. Peut être que sa conversation avec Ginny avait plus eu qu'un simple impact sur elle, parce qu'il y avait à ce moment la, ce coté vindicatif d'Hermione qui voulait que Ron la supplie.

« Ça ne change rien, » souffla Hermione contre son oreille, voulant qu'il sache que même si elle avait aussi envie de lui, elle refusait de sacrifier son orgueil pour lui. « Je ne t'épouse pas. »

« On verra, » Dit Ron, en sonnant trop confiant.

Sa colère s'intensifia face à son audace, et elle aurait du lui faire remarquer qu'il n'était qu'un abruti de Cro-Magnon, mais ses mains dans ses cheveux l'attiraient violement vers lui avant qu'elle ne puisse répondre, et qu'il ne force l'entrée de sa bouche, avalant toutes ses protestations.

Il était peut-être un abruti, mais il savait parfaitement embrasser. Cela n'avait pas d'importance que ce soit de la haine ou de l'amour, il s'empara une nouvelle fois de toutes pensées cohérentes et rendit le besoin entre ses jambes impossible à ignorer. Elle n'avait pas essayé de comprendre les motivations de Ron dans tout ceci, mais elle avait été seule depuis si longtemps, et malgré toute sa peine, il restait le seul homme qu'elle n'ait jamais désiré. Elle aimait l'idée qu'elle pouvait être attirante comme Ginny avait pu le suggérer, et séduire Ron avait été facile une fois de plus, mais elle ne faisait que se mentir à elle-même. La seule raison pour laquelle elle était sur lui, son corps bougeant contre le sien d'une manière qui aurait été bien plus que du flirt s'ils ne portaient pas encore leurs vêtements, était qu'elle avait envie de Ron et toute la peine du monde ne pourrait pas l'arrêter.

Les mains de Ron glissèrent sous sa chemise de nuit, faisant remonter le tissu entre eux deux de manière inconfortable, tandis que ses doigts fermes parcouraient son dos nu. Elle s'écarta de lui, s'asseyant brièvement pour passer sa chemise de nuit par-dessus sa tête et la balancer par terre, avant de retomber contre lui, une main s'appuyant contre le canapé, l'autre emmêlée dans ses cheveux roux qu'elle adorait tellement. Elle écrasa sa bouche affamée contre la sienne, étouffant son gémissement alors que ses seins s'aplatissaient contre sa poitrine dure.

Les choses passèrent de désespérées, à incroyablement intenses si rapidement que s'en était presque comique, mais ni l'un ni l'autre ne riait. Ils tiraient tous les deux sur le jean de Ron, leurs jambes s'entremêlant tandis que Hermione réussissait enfin à lui faire passer ses larges pieds et Ron le repoussa vers le sol. Sa culotte fut perdue dans la bataille, déchirée au delà de toute rédemption, tandis que Ron changeait leurs positions, son corps imposant se pressait contre le sien, l'enfonçant profondément dans le canapé, leurs poitrines se soulevant et leurs lèvres se heurtèrent durement, dans un baiser bouche ouverte.

« Hermione, » Haleta Ron alors que ses hanches remuaient contre les siennes, faisant glisser son érection contre son ventre. « J'ai envie… j'ai envie de te baiser. »

Hermione avait presque oublié combien Ron était grand, tout de lui de lui était grand. Sa présence était irrésistible quand ils étaient peau contre peau. Bien qu'elle ait été avec lui une fois adulte, ses souvenirs se replongeaient le plus souvent dans la fois à l'école. Mais il n'y avait aucun doute sur le fait que Ron soit une homme très bien portant, et qui était la, la désirant désespérément.

« Oh, » elle haleta quand il la pénétra durement, presque douloureusement.

Elle ferma les yeux serrant fermement les paupières quand il commença à bouger en elle, allant et venant, dur et rapide. Son cœur explosa de la joie inattendue de l'avoir si près d'elle, qu'ils formaient presque la même personne. Pendant ce moment là, il ne la haïssait pas. Elle était tellement heureuse d'être de nouveau dans ses bras, qu'elle ne remarqua qu'à peine les petites vagues de plaisir qui se diffusaient en elle, à chaque fois qu'il s'enfonçait. Elle se fichait qu'ils soient tous les deux en sueur et collant, ou que le corps musclé et imposant de Ron était aussi lourd qu'il en avait l'air.

Il lui avait manqué plus qu'elle ne l'avait réalisée.

Elle laissa ses doigts s'égarer amoureusement sur son dos large, sachant qu'il ne remarquerait pas combien c'était une douce caresse en réalité. Ses jambes s'enroulèrent autour de ses hanches minces et elle l'étreignit puissamment, ayant besoin de ce réconfort, de le sentir se donner à elle sans concession. Comme s'il lui faisait l'amour sans retenue, et Hermione prenait pleinement avantage de la situation et l'aimait avec tout ce qu'elle avait.

Les sons qu'ils faisaient envoyaient des frissons à travers tout son corps et Hermione savourait chacun d'entre eux, tandis que les mouvements de Ron commençaient à devenir erratiques. Elle fit descendre sa main le long de son dos, retraçant la courbe de sa colonne vertébrale jusqu'à ce qu'elle saisisse son fessier dur. Son corps entier se raidit alors que ses hanches heurtaient les siennes en rythme et elle sentit qu'il se versait en elle.

Il gémit son nom avec vénération contre son oreille, sa voix sonnant comme si c'était la première fois qu'ils avaient fait l'amour. Sachant qu'il ne faisait pas attention, un sourire éclatant illumina son visage à ce souvenir.

Son poids l'écrasait, sa respiration souffla toujours contre son cou, et son cœur battait tellement fort qu'elle pouvait le sentir contre ses seins. Cependant, Hermione n'avait jamais été aussi contente, et elle laissa ses doigts caresser paresseusement ses cheveux en sueur à la base de sa nuque.

Perdue dans les dernières volutes, elle gémit de déception quand il se releva brusquement avec une force extraordinaire, ses bras soulevant tout son poids tandis qu'il la fixait, choqué. Elle n'eut même pas la chance de lui demander ce qui avait provoqué son changement subit de comportement, qu'il avait déjà glissé sa main sous l'oreiller sur lequel elle avait la tête posée. Il en retira sa baguette, et la pointa sur elle.

« Ron, ne… » Haleta Hermione, attrapant son poignet quand elle réalisa quelles étaient ses intentions. « Je prends une potion contraceptive. »

« Tu dois comprendre pourquoi je ne peux pas te croire sur parole, » Dit Ron amèrement.

« Non je suis sérieuse, » Dit Hermione tandis qu'une inconfortable douleur envahie sa poitrine quand elle réalisa que la tendresse était difficilement envolée. « Ne jette pas le sort. Les médicomages m'ont mis sous potion après l'accouchement. S'il te plait, crois moi sur parole. »

Hermione resta bouché bée quand Ron lança le sort, sonnant vindicatif quand il le prononça. Hermione le repoussa, incapable de comprendre ce que la colère de Ron lui avait fait faire. « Dégage de moi, espèce d'abruti ! »

Quand Ron roula obligeamment d'elle, elle se releva, attrapant avec hâte sa chemise de nuit et sa petite culotte en lambeaux sur le sol avant de se diriger d'un pas ferme et rapide vers sa chambre.

Ron était assis sur le canapé, une sorte d'engourdissement s'emparant de lui alors qu'il écoutait le son distant de la douche s'écoulant de la salle de bain d'Hermione. Ayant besoin de quelque chose pour s'occuper, il plongea la main dans son sac pour en sortir un t-shirt propre et un short avant de remettre le jean dans lequel il dormait.

« Merde, » Grogna t-il alors qu'il se laissait retomber sur le canapé, les coudes posés contre ses genoux, enfouissant sa tête entre ses mains.

Il ne voulait pas baiser Hermione et il ne pouvait pas croire qu'il avait tellement été emporté par les événements qu'il avait encore une fois oublié de lancer un sort contraceptif. Il savait que celui qu'il avait lancé fonctionnerait quand même puisqu'il l'avait jeté assez rapidement après, il détestait juste qu'elle puisse encore avoir un effet aussi puissant sur lui. Il avait presque fait la même erreur deux fois de suite.

Voila ce qui arrive quand on n'a aucune relation sexuelle en trois ans. Il avait perdu toutes raisons à la minute où il l'avait embrassée. Ce n'était pas important que son cœur soit brisé, son corps et son âme la désirait toujours avec un besoin irrésistible. Merlin, et ça n'aidait pas du tout son ego qu'Hermione n'y résiste pas non plus. Il avait presque trente ans et il l'avait baisée comme un adolescent en rut, ne s'assurant même pas qu'elle soit prête avant de laisser ses propres besoins l'accabler. Mais c'était tellement bon d'être avec elle, et cela faisait si longtemps depuis la dernière fois qu'il l'avait touché.

Ron avait besoin de verre.

Il attrapa la bouteille de Whisky qui était rangée dans son sac et alla s'asseoir sur le balcon d'Hermione, fumant et imaginant Hermione sous la douche, furieuse comme jamais, alors qu'elle essayait de se laver du fait qu'il l'ait touché. Pouvait-il la blâmer ? Il avait agit comme un idiot, utilisant son corps sans retenue puis se comportant comme un total abruti en jetant ce sort contraceptif.

C'était malin de ne se souvenir que maintenant qu'Harry avait mentionné qu'elle avait eu des problèmes en accouchant de Phillip. Ça avait du sens que les médicomages l'aient mise sous potion contraceptive. Il détestait avoir à l'admettre, mais plus il y pensait, plus il était persuadé que cette fois, Hermione lui avait dit la vérité. Elle n'irait pas contre les conseils d'un médicomage. Elle n'avait pas autant changé que ça.

« Je suis un abruti, » Soupira t-il avant d'avaler une longue gorgée, espérant quelle tue les derniers relents de sa dignité.

Ouais, il n'allait vraiment pas la persuader de l'épouser après ça. Il ne pouvait même pas la satisfaire. Il pensa qu'il allait être malade, sa fierté avait mal de savoir qu'il ne l'avait pas comblée sexuellement. C'était une chose d'être inférieur financièrement à elle, il avait du faire avec ça toute sa vie, c'était une chose complètement différente d'être un mauvais coup. Vivre avec ça était plus qu'il ne pouvait supporter.

Ron prit une longue gorgée de Whisky, la sentant le brûler tout au long de sa gorge, tandis qu'il prenait sa décision.

Il allait devoir rectifier la situation.

------

Hermione était allongée au lit, essayant de se concentrer sur le livre qu'elle feuilletait quand la porte de sa chambre s'ouvrit. Elle leva les yeux vers Ron, qui était appuyé contre l'âtre de la porte, vêtu d'un-t-shirt blanc propre, et du jean qu'il portait déjà tout à l'heure.

Merlin, elle détestait avoir à l'admettre, mais ce t-shirt allait vraiment bien à cet abruti, dessinant parfaitement sa poitrine et ses larges bras. Ses cheveux étaient encore ébouriffés, lui donnant un air agréablement échevelé, tandis qu'il lui jetait l'un de ses regards pénétrant qui la brûlait depuis l'autre coté de la pièce.

Elle aurait dû se masturber sous la douche quand elle avait découvert que malgré sa colère, elle était toujours frustrée pour ce qui s'était passé tout à l'heure. La manière dont Ron la regardait en cet instant, contractait son corps douloureusement. Elle avait définitivement besoin d'une potion pour les nerfs, parce qu'il la rendait dingue.

Elle ferma bruyamment son livre, et le posa sur sa table de nuit, espérant que son langage du corps ne trahirait pas trop combien elle avait encore envie de lui. « Je ne me rappelle pas t'avoir invité dans ma chambre. »

« Ferme là, Hermione. »

Elle haleta d'indignation, interdite devant le culot de Ron. S'il n'était pas l'abruti le plus insensible, égoïste et arrogant qu'elle n'ait jamais connu, elle ne savait pas qui l'était. « Comment oses-tu ! »

« On va jouer un jeu, » Dit Ron, en traversant la pièce malgré l'absence d'invitation.

« Je pense que j'ai eu ma dose de tes petits jeux pour ce soir, »Dit Hermione incapable de s'empêcher de rire face à son audace.

Les yeux de Ron lancèrent des éclairs à la vue de son rire, et son dos se raidit notablement. Mais il continua d'avancer vers elle comme s'il ne l'avait pas entendu. « Puisque à chaque fois qu'on ouvre la bouche, c'est pour s'envoyer foutre… on essayer de ne pas parler. »

« Très bien, commençons dès maintenant. » Siffla t-elle.

« C'est le plan, » Dit Ron, puis il passa sa main derrière son cou, et tira sur son t-shirt d'un mouvement fluide.

Hermione écarquilla les yeux quand elle le vit balancer son t-shirt. Elle fixait sa poitrine nue complément sous le choc. Il ne pouvait pas sérieusement insinuer ce qu'elle pensait qu'il insinuait. « Qu'est ce… »

Ron stoppa ses mots en plaçant ses doigts contre ses lèvres, et puis, de son autre main, il repoussa la couverture, ses yeux fixant les siens alors qu'il se mit ramper au dessus d'elle. Hermione ne pouvait pas croire ce qu'il suggérait. Elle dégagea ses doigts de sa bouche. « Je ne pense pas… »

« On ne parle pas, » Dit Ron de nouveau, cette fois plus fermement. « C'est la règle. »

« Je ne me rappelle pas avoir donner mon accord pour ce jeu, donc les règles sont nulles et non avenues. »

Ron passa rudement sa main dans ses cheveux, rendant ses mèches rousses encore plus ébouriffées tandis qu'il prenait une grande respiration. Il ferma les yeux, comme s'il était en grande concentration, et il eut un coté d'Hermione qui fut extrêmement déçu quand il roula sur le coté, et se releva.

Elle le fixait toujours, assise dans son lit, ne se souciant pas de ramener sur elle le drap et le couvre lit. Il l'avait déjà vu moins vêtue que dans cette chemise de nuit propre qu'elle avait enfilé après sa douche. Ron ne parlait toujours pas, et pour une raison insensé Hermione se laissa entraîner dans cet étrange jeu qu'il jouait, si ce n'était qu'il était stupide d'essayer de parler avec quelqu'un qui refusait de lui répondre.

Ron tendit la main vers elle, et Hermione brisa le contact visuel avec lui pour fixer la large main ouverte qu'il lui tendait, alors qu'il attendait en silence. Aussi en colère qu'elle soit, ce n'était pas son genre de se détourner de quelqu'un qui lui tendait la main. Avant qu'elle n'ait pu s'en empêcher, sa main se retrouva dans la sienne, alors qu'il l'aidait à se relever.

Hermione se tenait devant lui dans sa chemise de nuit, se sentant stupide de ne pas parler. Ses yeux arrivaient à la hauteur de sa poitrine qui était vraiment très agréablement dessinée, peut-être encore plus que dans ses souvenirs. Elle pouvait encore voir les cicatrices qu'elle avait remarqué dans la cabane d'Harry, un peu moins visibles, tandis qu'il en arborait une nouvelle sur le biceps toujours un peu rose sur sa peau pâle. Il avait vraiment besoin d'apprendre à lancer des sorts de guérison dans des délais plus courts.

Hermione cherchait ses yeux quand ses doigts puissants saisirent ses bras. Les yeux de Ron rencontrèrent les siens, inébranlables, et puis… de toute évidence satisfait qu'elle ne parte pas, il relâcha ses bras, pour se retourner et aller fermer la porte. Il tourna le verrou et elle ouvrit la bouche pour protester, mais avant qu'elle n'ait pu dire quoique ce soit, sa main se plaqua contre sa bouche, arrêtant ses mots dans leur course. Elle arqua son sourcil d'un air totalement agacé, et la main contre sa bouche se détendit jusqu'à que son pouce n'arrive à la commissure de ses lèvres. Même si elle savait ce qu'il avait prévu, elle fut étonnée quand son pouce commença à tracer la ligne de sa lèvre inférieure sensuellement.

Ron ne parvint pas à retenir le frisson qui lui parcourut le corps, sachant que dans le silence assourdissant de sa chambre, alors qu'il l'étudiait si intensément, Ron saurait à quel point il l'affectait. Elle ferma ses yeux, se sentant frustrée et confuse, n'entendant que le son de son propre souffle rauque alors que ses doigts traçaient désormais la ligne de sa mâchoire.

C'était insensé !

Comment arrivait-il à l'envoûter à ce point ? Pourquoi le silence de la pièce rendait le martèlement entre ses jambes si remarquable ? Pourquoi le simple effleurement de ses mains rudes courant le long de la courbe de sa gorge était tellement bon ? Elle n'allait pas rester là debout et le laisser la tourner en ridicule.

Peut être qu'Hermione aurait pu dire quelque chose; peut être qu'elle aurait pu même arrêter, qu'importe ce que Ron tentait d'accomplir, mais elle ne le sut jamais… ses yeux s'ouvrirent brusquement quand d'un seul coup Ron tomba à genoux devant elle.

Oublie lourde, sa respiration était carrément douloureuse, alors qu'elle baissait son regard en direction de lui, à genoux, devant elle. Elle n'avait pas eu assez de relations sexuelles pour savoir quels étaient ses fantasmes, mais elle décida sur le champ que d'avoir Ron, le plus férocement têtu et orgueilleux des hommes qu'elle n'avait jamais connu, soumis devant elle, était la chose la plus sexy qu'elle n'avait jamais vu. Il n'y avait aucune autre explication à ce raz de marée de désir qui la frappa tellement fort, qu'elle manqua de peu de grogner à haute voix. Un besoin si chatoyant en elle, une chaleur tellement glaciale qu'elle était certaine que chaque poil de son corps était relevé.

Hermione ferma les yeux quand elle se sentit vaciller. Si les choses avaient été différentes entre eux deux, elle aurait tendu la main et attrapé son épaule pour reprendre son équilibre, mais au lieu de ça elle prit plusieurs longues respirations et n'ouvrit ses yeux que quand elle fut certaine qu'elle pourrait regarder Ron s'en se tourner en ridicule.

Elle était surprise de voir qu'il n'avait pas ce léger sourire supérieur qui était bien à lui. Il attendait tout simplement, ses mains reposant sur ses cuisses puissantes alors qu'il fixait ouvertement sa poitrine qui se trouvait commodément à la hauteur de son regard. Ses tétons se tendirent, comme si ce regard était capable de la toucher. Il lécha ses lèvres, et pencha sa tête en arrière pour rencontrer les yeux d'Hermione et elle réalisa qu'il attendait qu'elle fasse le premier mouvement. Ron n'allait vraiment rien faire à moins qu'elle ne l'y encourage.

Elle n'avait jamais été plus excitée de sa vie. Particulièrement quand elle savait combien il était dur pour Ron de s'incliner devant n'importe qui. Assez étrangement, dans cette position de soumission elle réalisa combien un sorcier puissant, il était devenu. Il était un auror très compétent, un homme fort et altruiste qui avait passé plus d'un tiers de sa vie à protéger tout le monde d'un ennemi si diabolique qu'elle n'était même pas sure de pouvoir en prendre toute l'ampleur. D'avoir un homme aussi fort, aussi puissant, qui s'avérait être divin pieds et torse nu, à genoux devant elle… c'était de choses comme celle-là dont les fantasmes étaient fait.

Que son orgueil aille au diable. Hermione repoussa les bretelles de sa nuisette sans plus d'hésitation.

Le tissu glissa le long de son corps, pour tomber à ses pieds, et elle le jeta rapidement de coté. Hermione gémit quand Ron la prit par la taille, ses paumes rêches, remontant sensuellement contre la peau sensible de ses flancs, jusqu'à qu'elles se rejoignent dans le milieu de son dos. Il l'attira vers lui, et son corps était langoureux entre ses bras, alors qu'elle se cambrait contre lui. Ses doigts vinrent finalement trouver ses épaules pour qu'elle puisse y prendre appui alors que la langue de Ron s'emparait de la petite pointe dure de son sein, avant de l'aspirer dans sa bouche.

« Oh merlin, »Haleta t-elle alors que le plaisir louvoyait presque douloureusement de son téton vers la chaleur moite et vibrante entre ses jambes.

A la seconde où les mots s'échappèrent de sa bouche, Ron relâcha Hermione et elle mordilla sa lèvre inférieure pour s'empêcher de refaire la même erreur deux fois de suite. Elle emmêla ses doigts dans des cheveux cuivrés, forçant sa bouche à revenir vers son sein, et il obéit instantanément, sa langue s'enroulant de nouveau autour de sa pointe dure.

Elle était en train de mourir, le battement vers la libération était tellement intense et il devenait de plus en plus douloureux à chaque pulsation de son cœur. Son souffle court était étouffé sa forte prise de ses dents sur sa lèvre tandis que Ron passait à son autre sein, sa bouche lui offrant le même traitement. En contraste directe avec son comportement de tout à l'heure, chaque mouvement qu'il faisait était tortueusement lent et sensuel, sa bouche contre sa peau, ses mains courant paresseusement de haut en bas le long de son dos, allumant un feu en elle. Et ce n'était qu'une caresse taquinante et douce.

Une main toujours emmêlée dans ses cheveux courts, Ron devait toujours soutenir la plus grande partie de son poids alors qu'elle se penchait lourdement contre lui, sa tête tombant sur le coté tandis qu'il léchait la courbe de son cou. Incapable de supporter plus longtemps ce désir battant entre ses cuisses, elle tendit sa main libre et repoussa sa culotte. Elle la fit tomber parterre avec impatience, détestant le fait qu'elle ne puisse pas lui dire ce qu'elle avait envie qu'il lui fasse. Son orgueil était déjà en lambeaux, elle le désirait si violement qu'elle avait l'impression qu'elle pourrait se consumer sur place à n'importe quel moment, elle glissa sa propre main entre ses cuisses et se caressa.

Ron, qui était resté complètement silencieux jusque là, émit un grognement contre son cou et s'écarta d'elle, sa respiration était lourde maintenant, résonnant avec la sienne dans le silence de la pièce. Elle ne put s'empêcher d'ouvrir les yeux pour le regarder alors qu'il observait les mouvements de sa main, l'expression de son visage complètement figée dans la surprise puis il releva la tête vers elle, la prunelle de ses yeux s'assombrit.

C'était presque scandaleux que cela soit aussi bon de le voir aussi choqué, particulièrement en sachant que pour une quelconque raison, ça l'excitait encore plus de la regarder. Ron pouvait bien avoir trouvé sa petite faiblesse, mais elle avait aussi découvert la sienne, et elle se sentait mieux de savoir qu'elle avait regagné du terrain dans leur petit jeu.

Il baissa de nouveau les yeux pour la regarder, sa tête inclinée découvrait la ligne de son dos. Hermione arrêta ce qu'elle faisait quand elle découvrit un tatouage qu'elle n'avait pas remarqué plutôt. Sa main parcourut sa nuque, descendant jusqu'à faire courir le bout de ses doigts, sur la poignée incrusté de pierres précieuses d'une imposante épée qui ornait l'arrière de son épaule gauche. Il y avait une inscription sur la longue lame, mais les mots étaient illisibles de cet angle. Elle se demandait pourquoi il avait choisi ce symbole quand elle réalisa que ce n'était pas une épée quelconque… c'était une épée de chevalier.

De leur propre accord, ses doigts recommencèrent à bouger entre ses jambes quand l'évidence de combien attirant était l'homme devant elle la frappa. Ron était réellement un chevalier et elle voulait si désespérément qu'il soit _son _chevalier, même si c'était sous le couvert de la nuit, dans un silence de mort.

Elle gémit. Sa tête bascula lourdement en arrière alors qu'elle commençait à répondre à l'image de Ron toujours agenouillé devant elle et à ses propres caresses. Elle était tellement excitée qu'elle commençait déjà à perdre pied quand Ron attrapa son poignet. Ses yeux s'ouvrirent brusquement pour se plaindre, rencontrant instantanément les yeux de Ron qui retenait son regard comme par magie. Alors qu'il la fixait inébranlablement, il amena sa main à sa bouche et suça langoureusement les deux doigts avec lesquels elle s'était caressée. Une chaleur, un plaisir liquide se répandit en elle et ses genoux la lâchèrent complètement alors qu'elle s'effondrait contre lui.

Elle n'avait plus la force de rester debout ; elle était rendue trop faible par ce désir dévorant pour en faire toute tentative. Elle l'entraîna avec lui, tandis qu'elle reculait et retombait lourdement sur le lit. Elle était offerte et étalée devant lui et elle n'en avait que faire alors qu'aussitôt se cambrait son dos. Ron saisit ses hanches et l'attira vers le bord du matelas tandis qu'il acceptait son offre silencieuse, et aspira de nouveau son téton dur dans sa bouche, ses actions aussi avides et désespérées qu'elle les ressentait. Il se déplaça vers son second sein, lui administrant le même traitement dur alors que ses dents râpaient sa peau sensible. Puis sa bouche chaude se déplaça de plus en plus bas, vers son ventre, pinçant ses hanches. Ses mains glissant derrière son dos, l'obligeant à se cambrer, tandis qu'il s'emparait de son corps, allant jusqu'à lécher les petites lignes blanches sur ses hanches et son ventre que Phillip avait laissé à sa naissance.

Ses doigts agrippant fermement ses cheveux roux, elle repoussa avec impatience plus bas la tête de Ron, alors qu'elle passait ses jambes par-dessus ses épaules musclées, ses pieds se verrouillant ensembles, l'amenant plus près encore. Elle entendit son gémissement étouffé, elle le sentit vibrer contre son ventre alors qu'il faisait ce qu'elle désirait. Les doigts de Ron était tout d'abord sur elle, courant le long de la courbure de son intimité qui était tellement humide que cela en était presque embarrassant, et sa bouche était là, suçant, aspirant le petit bout de chair rose caché entre ses boucles.

Hermione se laissait complètement aller et se fut une bonne chose qu'elle eut tressé ses cheveux à la sortie de la douche, bien qu'ils aient déjà repris leur nature sauvage, sa tête frottant contre le drap blanc. Elle savait que sa prise dans les cheveux de Ron devait être douloureuse, mais elle ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher, alors que le plus incroyable des plaisirs parcourait son corps. Elle alternait entre haleter bruyamment et se mordre la lèvre tandis que des mots à peine compréhensibles tentaient de s'échapper de sa bouche pour encourager Ron.

C'était trop, une fougueuse béatitude battait dans tout son corps, et une de ses mains abandonna son emprise sur la chevelure de Ron quand elle commença à sentir la jouissance monter. Elle plaqua son autre main sur sa bouche pour étouffer ses cris, et elle dut se mordre la paume de la main car sa jouissance fut trop intense. Vague après vague, le plaisir la parcourait, et son corps entier frissonna avec toute la force de son orgasme.

Quand son orgasme s'apaisa finalement pour laisser place à de petites et ardentes pulsations, son corps tendu se relâcha contre le matelas, ses bras retombèrent lourdement le long de ses flancs. C'était bien meilleur que n'importe laquelle des potions et sa respiration était toujours rapide quand le bruit d'une fermeture éclair réveilla ses sens chamboulés.

Hermione releva la tête, ouvrit ses yeux paresseux au moment où Ron se releva et repoussa son jean et son caleçon jusqu'à ses pieds. Elle gémit face à cette image de lui nu, excité et tellement masculin alors qu'il rejetait son jeans plus loin, secouant sa jambe jusqu'à qu'il atterrisse dans un coin de la pièce.

Ron retourna son attention vers elle, ayant l'air presque prédateur, tandis que son regard courait chaudement sur son corps. Il haletait, l'air sauvage et complètement désespéré. Il secoua la tête comme s'il essayait de rassembler ses pensées. « Hermione, je... »

Elle se releva en sursaut et plaqua sa main contre sa bouche. Leurs yeux se rencontrèrent de nouveau, et elle relâcha doucement sa prise sur sa bouche, jusqu'à qu'un seul doigt ne reste égaré contre sa lèvre inférieure, à la même manière qu'il l'avait fait avec elle. Quand il frissonna, elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire, un tout petit peu.

Hermione retomba contre le lit, et Ron rampa au dessus d'elle avec la grâce d'un félin. Elle fit courir ses mains le long de ses bras et de ses biceps puissants, avant de redescendre le long de son dos, savourant la sensation de ses muscles durs et tendus sous ses doigts. Sa respiration était toujours lourde, ses yeux brûlaient dans les siens, et elle avait l'impression distincte qu'il était presque effrayé d'aller plus loin. Il n'y avait aucune explication à ça, mais la colère et la douleur entre eux avait en quelque sorte fait rejaillir cette incroyable passion qui les consumait depuis longtemps déjà. Ça l'effrayait aussi, mais peut-être pas pour les mêmes raisons.

Ses doigts remontèrent jusqu'à entrer en contact avec les petits cheveux à la base du cou de Ron, et il frissonna de nouveau. Ce ne fut même pas un effort de l'attirer de nouveau. Il accepta plus que d'accord, et alors que sa langue s'engouffrait dans sa bouche, il finit par se pencher vers elle. Ils gémirent dans la bouche l'un de l'autre, quand l'ensemble de leurs corps nus fut enfin totalement en contact : ses seins s'écrasant contre sa poitrine, ses cuisses douces se frottant tel un supplice contre ses hanches, alors que ses jambes s'enroulaient autour de lui.

Mais il hésitait toujours, et Hermione avait déjà trop laissé son désir pour lui l'envahir, alors elle brisa leur loi du silence et éclata en morceau les dernières miettes de son orgueil.

« S'il te plait, » Bégaya t-elle, Son corps – toujours très sensible de son précédent orgasme- battait littéralement pour lui. Aussitôt que les mots eurent quittés sa bouche, Ron entra en elle et un plaisir fiévreux la transporta, lui coupant presque le souffle. La tête d'Hermione retomba lourdement et elle haleta face à cette intensité. « Oh …oh Merlin, Ron ! »

La bouche de Ron s'écrasa sur la sienne, lui arrachant ses derniers mots tandis que ses hanches remontaient et qu'il s'enfonçait encore plus profondément en elle. Elle avala son grondement sourd, le tenant dans ses bras, ses ongles s'enfonçant dans sa chair musclée. La langue de Ron imitait les mouvements de son corps alors qu'il prenait possession de sa bouche, pour en ressortir avant de s'y enfoncer de nouveau.

Ses doigts étaient emmêlés dans sa chevelure flamboyante, maintenant sa bouche contre la sienne, tandis que ses hanches partaient à la rencontre des siennes. Partout où sa peau rencontrait la sienne, Hermione prenait feu et elle les choqua tous les deux en jouissant une nouvelle fois. Sa bouche s'écarta finalement de la sienne quand elle rejeta sa tête en arrière. De petits halètements s'échappaient d'elle à chaque nouveau mouvement dans son corps.

Hermione frissonnait toujours du plaisir qui battait en elle quand Ron la saisit avec force et la bascula sur le dos, inversant leur position. Il ramena ses genoux derrière ceux d'Hermione, et elle s'assit en s'appuyant contre eux, tout en essayant de reprendre son souffle.

Ses yeux toujours clos, elle se délectait de cette plénitude. Sa tête retombant lâchement quand le pouce de Ron s'égara contre le bord de son sein. Sa peau était incroyablement sensible après ses deux orgasmes si intenses, et son téton se durcit instantanément alors qu'une autre vague de plaisir parcourait son corps, se dirigeant directement vers son bas ventre, la faisant se contracter autour de lui involontairement.

Sa main descendit la vallée de ses seins, vers son ventre, puis agrippa sa hanche. Elle utilisait les jambes de Ron derrière elle pour s'appuyer tandis qu'il continuait à attirer ses hanches à l'aide de sa grand main. Les hanches de Ron continuant à aller et venir contre elle, provoquant en elle les plus décadentes vagues d'extases.

« Mmm, tellement bon, » Gémit-elle, déjà trop loin pour se soucier de ce stupide pacte du silence auquel ils jouaient. Elle ne savait si c'était la position dans laquelle ils étaient, ou le fait qu'elle était si foutrement relaxée et sensible après ses précédents orgasmes, mais elle appréciait vraiment les lents mouvements qu'il faisait en elle. « J'aime bien comme ça. »

« Moi aussi, » Grogna Ron, l'attirant contre lui pour souligner son propos. « Tu es foutrement belle, là, contre moi. »

Hermione ouvrit les yeux et baissa son regard vers lui, un sourire surpris aux lèvres. « Est-ce que tu viens de me faire un compliment ? »

« Je n'ai jamais dit que tu n'étais pas belle, » Dit-il, la fixant toujours d'un regard assombrit pas le désir. « Jamais. »

Hermione retomba sur lui, sa main s'appuyant contre la tête de lit derrière lui. Elle remua ses hanches, le prenant encore plus profondément, rendant le froncement entre leur deux corps presque insupportablement intense, alors que tous deux gémissaient. Elle sourit quand elle vit les yeux de Ron rouler dans leur orbite avant qu'il ne se cambre en elle. Sa tête bascula sur le coté, les traits de son visage marqués par un profond plaisir, lui donnant une expression complètement différente de l'homme froid et cynique qu'il avait été depuis son arrivée à l'appartement.

« Tu es beau aussi pour moi, » souffla t-elle, le fixant toujours, son entrejambe devenant instantanément moite au souvenir de lui aussi perdu de béatitude en train de lui faire l'amour.

Elle voulait dire plus, lui dire qu'il avait toujours hanté ses rêves, que sa simple présence était suffisante pour qu'elle le désire, bien qu'elle soit blessée, mais elle s'en empêcha et se pencha pour faire courir ses lèvres sur la ligne exposée de son cou.

« Putain Hermione, » Grogna Ron, sa tête basculant encore plus sur le coté, alors que sa langue s'égarait sur son cou vers cet endroit si sensible derrière son oreille. « C'est bon. »

Sa main large s'étala sur le bas de son dos, la plaquant contre lui, tandis qu'il se cambrait, rendant la respiration d'Hermione sifflante lorsqu'il atteignit un point sensible en elle. Des gémissements sourds envahirent l'air, se mêlant à eux alors qu'ils bougeait lentement dans un rythme languissant, amenant doucement la tension à son comble jusqu'à qu'ils soient tous deux à bout de souffle et haletant avec chaque petit mouvement.

Hermione enfouit son visage dans le creux de son cou, suçant et mordillant toujours sa peau, ne souciant pas cette fois de savoir si elle laissait des marques, tandis qu'elle se dirigeait sûrement vers le précipice une nouvelle fois.

« Touche toi encore, » souffla t-il, sa voix tellement rauque qu'elle envoya des frissons à travers tout le corps d'Hermione. « Laisse moi te regarder. »

Hermione s'assit, haletant bruyamment quand Ron la maintint par les hanches, l'amenant durement contre lui. Il était juste tellement grand, à la fois long et épais, s'imposant dans son corps et allant si loin qu'elle pouvait le sentir se heurter à son utérus. La sensation en été tellement intense qu'elle en était presque douloureuse, et malgré ses précédents orgasmes, elle était désespérée de trouver la libération, alors elle se pencha en arrière, une main contre la cuisse de Ron, l'autre se glissant entre ses boucles moites.

Ron était toujours dans ses pensées quand elle se faisait ça à elle-même, toutes ses longues nuits emplies de solitude qu'avaient été ses dernières années, mais l'avoir là sous elle, l'observant tandis qu'il était enfoncé profondément à l'intérieur d'elle, rendait l'acte un millier de fois plus passionné. Ses yeux se clorent de leur propre chef. Sa tête bascula en arrière alors qu'elle le chevauchait, se caressant elle-même. La double sensation la fit gémir bruyamment.

Un feu se répandit en elle de nouveau, lui faisant expirer son nom quand il plaqua brutalement ses hanches contre lui, allant et venant en elle de plus en plus vite. Le plaisir battait toujours dans toutes ses terminaisons nerveuses, mais elle ouvrit les yeux cependant quand Ron se raidit sous elle, son dos se cambrant alors que son corps se mettait à trembler.

« Bon Dieu Hermione, » grogna t-il à travers ses dents serrées.

Ron ne saurait jamais combien il avait eu l'air adorable quand il la regarda à ce moment là, son visage détendu par le plaisir ; ses yeux plissés presque fermés alors que sa tête tombait lourdement contre son couvre lit. Même si Ron la haïssait de nouveau le lendemain matin, et Hermione savait que se serait probablement le cas, elle savait que ce moment serait à jamais gravé dans sa mémoire, le gardant dans un endroit secret qui n'existait que pour Ron. Sa vie étant ce qu'elle était, les souvenirs étaient tout pour elle et celui-ci était particulièrement spécial.

Elle sentit les larmes lui piquer les yeux quand elle retomba contre lui, le souffle coupé et en sueur, se sentant trop comblée pour se soucier de se lever et aller dans la salle de bain. La main de Ron courut lentement le long de son épaule vers la courbe de son dos nu. C'était une caresse douce, celle d'un homme qui avait toujours été plus qu'un simple amant. Elle dut se mordre la langue pour arrêter le sanglot qui était piégé dans le fond de sa gorge, et dirigea sa main vers son visage pour balayer cette larme avant qu'elle n'atteigne l'épaule nue de Ron.

Ron cherchait toujours à reprendre son souffle, et il s'étira sous elle. Elle roula sur le coté, le libérant de son poids, sachant qu'il avait probablement besoin d'espace pour respirer. Ses yeux étaient toujours humides, elle se sentait si émotive qu'elle se détourna de lui, se recroquevillant de son coté du lit, fixant sa fenêtre tandis qu'elle entendait la respiration de Ron redevenir à la normale.

Quand il se leva pour aller aux toilettes, Hermione saisit sa baguette sur la table de nuit et jeta un sort de nettoyage sur elle-même. Elle enfila sa nuisette et sa culotte et se mit en boule sous les couvertures quand elle l'entendit revenir de la salle de bain. Elle l'écouta mettre son caleçon et ne se retourna pas pour le regarder jusqu'à ce qu'il s'éclaircisse la gorge.

« Je vais y aller, » Dit-il avec hésitation en l'observant, l'air si beau avec seulement son caleçon sur ses hanches.

Hermione était silencieuse, et elle dut utiliser plus de forces qu'elle se croyait capable de fournir pour s'empêcher de pleurer à la pensée de lui retournant dormir sur le canapé après ce qu'ils venaient juste de partager.

De toute évidence, prenant son silence comme une sorte confirmation, il se tourna pour partir, exposant l'épée tatouée sur son épaule, son dos rigide et fière une fois de plus.

« Attends » Dit Hermione, décidant qu'elle pouvait bien balancer ce qui lui restait d'orgueil pour le reste de cette nuit. « Tu n'as pas besoin d'aller dormir sur le canapé

Je sais que ce n'est pas confortable pour toi. Tu- Tu peux dormir ici. »

« Je ne voudrais pas te déranger, » Dit-il, son dos lui faisant toujours face.

« Il y a plein de place, » Ajouta t-elle, sachant très bien que son cœur ne supporterait pas de le voir la fuir. « Je suis vraiment une dormeuse calme. Tu ne sauras même pas que je suis là. »

Il se tourna, rencontrant ses yeux pour une longue seconde avant de rassembler les affaires qu'il avait balancé tout à l'heure. Hermione retint son souffle, pensant qu'il allait quand même partir malgré son offre, mais il la surprit en drapant son jean et son t-shirt sur la chaise à coté du miroir. Il ramena le couvre lit. Hermione se glissa en dessous et soupira de soulagement quand il se glissa sous les draps avec elle.

Il ne l'enlaça pas. Ils dormirent chacun de leur coté respectif du lit. Le mur était de nouveau érigé, mais Hermione n'avait pas le cœur d'être en colère pour ça. Elle fixa la fenêtre tandis qu'elle écoutait la respiration de Ron passer au rythme calme d'un profond sommeil.

Il était avec elle… et pour l'instant c'était suffisant.

_Voila, c'était un long chapitre j'espère qu'il vous permettra d'attendre jusqu'au prochain. N'oubliez pas la petite review._

_pich'_


	17. Chapitre 17

**Et oui, je suis encore vivante, bien que cette année de préparation au CAPES a bien faillit m'achever (et elle est pas encore fini). Donc maintenant que les écrits sont passés et que j'ai un peu de temps libre, je reviens avec cette fic pour laquelle j'avais eu un coup de coeur il y a presque 2 ans maintenant. L'auteur n'a pas encore terminé son écriture aujourd'hui, et j'ai espoir qu'elle avance rapidement mais rien n'est moins sur. Pour ma part, je vais m'efforcer de prendre le plus d'avance possible avant de me retrouver de nouveau dans les révisions.**

**J'espère que les gens seront toujours là pour me lire, car j'aime vraiment cette histoire et j'aime la partager avec vous. Je ne vous laisse pas attendre plus longtemps.**

* * *

_**Chapitre 17**_

Hermione se réveilla lentement. Elle roula de l'autre coté du lit, se sentant comblée et détendue. Son corps était un peu courbaturé, mais pour une étrange raison c'était une sensation agréable. Ne voulant pas ouvrir les yeux, elle saisit à tâtons l'oreiller plus le près d'elle, et s'y blottit. Ça faisait des mois qu'elle n'avait pas eu une nuit décente de sommeil. Elle aurait pu facilement se rendormir si le bruit de quelqu'un s'activant dans sa salle de bain ne l'avait pas déranger.

Son instinct maternel prit le dessus. Philip se trouvait dans un endroit où il ne devrait pas être ; Hermione s'assit sur le bord de son lit, frotta ses yeux pour en faire disparaître les dernières résistances de son sommeil, tandis qu'elle se tournait vers la porte ouverte de sa salle de bain.

La nuit précédente s'empara aussitôt de son esprit quand elle vit que ce n'était pas Philip qui faisait du bruit, mais Ron. Hermione pencha la tête, incertaine de ce qu'elle voyait. Il avait retirer tout ce qui se trouvait dans le placard sous son évier, provoquant un bazar assez conséquent, bien qu'il ne semblait pas s'en rendre compte dans la mesure où il était allongé sur le dos, la partie supérieur de son corps caché par le meuble.

Hermione roula hors du lit, trop curieuse pour se soucier d'enfiler sa robe de chambre. Elle regarda le torse nu de Ron, entendant quelques jurons marmonnés s'échapper du placard et elle ne pu s'empêcher de se mettre à rire.

« Qu'est ce que tu fabriques, par merlin ? »

Ron sursauta, de toutes évidences surpris, puis laissa s'échapper une autre traînée de jurons, cette fois si bien plus bruyamment. Elle entendit le son distinct de la tête de Ron heurtant quelque chose et elle se penchant pour regarder sous l'évier.

« Ça va ? »

Ron se renfrogna, sa main plaquée contre son front. « Non, tu m'as fait peur, putain. Je me suis cogner la tête ! »

Hermione ne pu s'en empêcher mais recommença à rire. « Pour un auror, tu t'effraies facilement. »

« C'est parce que je suis un auror que je m'effraie facilement. Ne soit pas condescendante avec moi ! » Dit Ron. Il enleva la main appuyée contre son front et Hermione poussa un cri.

« Oh Merlin Ron ! Tu saignes ! »

Il roula les yeux et replaça sa main contre son front. « Sans blague ? »

« Sort de là, » Dit Hermione en attrapant sa main. « Puis de toutes façons, qu'est ce que tu fais sous mon évier ? »

« Je ne peux pas sortir tant que tu restes là. »

« Oh, exact, » Dit Hermione en se redressant, avant de s'écarter.

Ron s'extirpa du placard, ce qui fut un peu compliqué par le fait qu'il avait toujours sa main plaquée contre front. A la lumière brut de la salle de bain, Ron avait l'air dans un encore plus sale état. Le sang coulait sur son visage, et Hermione s'empressa d'attraper une serviette et de lui passer. Puis elle l'aida à s'asseoir sur les toilettes avant de sortir rapidement de la salle de bain pour aller chercher sa baguette qui était restée sur la table de nuit.

Par mal chance, ce fut juste ce moment là que Philip choisit pour venir s'aventurer dans sa chambre. « Maman crier ? »

Hermione soupira. « Tout va bien, mon cœur. Va jouer. »

Philip, comme d'habitude, ne l'écouta pas et se dirigeai déjà vers la salle de bain, de toutes évidences à la recherche de Ron. Il eut un hoquet de surprise, « Oh, nan… rouge, rouge, Maman ! Sang ! »

« Il va bien, » Dit Hermione, en attrapant Philip par les épaules pour l'entraîner à l'extérieure de la salle de bain. « Il s'est juste cogner la tête. Maman va le soigner toute de suite. »

« Bobo ? » Demanda Philip à Ron, absolument pas distrait. Il échappa à la prise de Hermione, et il entra de nouveau dans la salle de bain, penchant sa tête pour voir son papa, qui avait maintenant une serviette pressée contre sa blessure.

« Un peu, ouais, » Dit Ron, avec un sourire contrit. « Mais je suis sure que ta maman va réussir à me soigner. »

« Elle fera un bisou dessus, » Dit sincèrement Philip, observant toujours Ron avec inquiétude. « Ça guérit. »

« Ah oui ? » Dit Ron avec un large sourire. « Tu lui rappelleras de le faire, alors ? »

« Maman fait un bisou ? »

« Bien sur, » Dit Hermione, avant de forcer Philip à sortir de la salle de bain. « Va regarder la télé. On va venir tout de suite. »

Quand il fut parti, Ron fronça les sourcils en la regardant. « Je pense que tu es mauvaise pour ma santé. »

« La ferme, Ron, » Dit Hermione, se sentant très troublé quand elle souleva la serviette de son front. Elle lança immédiatement un sort pour stopper le saignement et jeta un coup d'œil à la blessure. « Oh ce n'est pas si grave. Je pensais que ton crâne serait fendu en deux avec tout ce sang. »

« J'ai quand même l'impression que mon crâne est fendu en deux. J'avais pourtant une matinée plutôt agréable jusqu'à maintenant. »

« Arrête de faire le bébé, » Dit-elle avant de jeter le sort pour guérit la plaie. » Tu vois, c'est déjà mieux. »

« J'ai toujours mal au crâne. »

« Je vais te donner une aspirine. » Hermione saisit la serviette ensanglantée qu'il avait posée sur ses genoux et se dirigea vers l'évier pour la mouiller.

« Une quoi ? » Demanda Ron alors qu'il inspectait son front, quand il haleta soudainement alors que Hermione passait la serviette sous l'eau pour pouvoir lui nettoyer un peu le visage. « Ne fait pas ça ! »

« Pourquoi ? » Dit Hermione, en retournant immédiatement vers l'évier.

« Le tuyau est ouvert, » Dit Ron, en se mettant à genoux pour regarder sous l'évier. « Fait chier ! » Il fouilla dans le bazar en dessous l'évier, de toutes évidences à la recherche de sa baguette, alors que l'eau se mit à couler sur le sol. « Putain, Hermione, lance une sort de séchage. L'eau va finir par abîmer tout ton bordel. »

« Est-ce que tu veux bien surveiller ton langage ? Tu n'as pas le droit de parler comme ça dans ma maison. Et si Philip t'entendait ? »

Ron leva les yeux vers elle depuis l'endroit où il était accroupi, lui lançant un regard agacé. « Tu te fiches de moi ? »

« Nan, je suis absolument sérieuse. Tu as besoin d'apprendre à contrôler tes excès de colère. »

« Ok, mais d'abord il ne peut pas m'entendre puisqu'il est dans une autre pièce, » Dit doucement Ron, sonnant définitivement irrité. « De plus, pendant que tu me faisais la moral toutes tes affaires ont été noyées. »

Et pour prouver ses dires, Ron glissa la main sous l'évier, et attrapa une boite à coté de lui qui était maintenant complètement trempée. Il exposa la preuve juste devant ses yeux. « Tu vois ! » S'exclama t-il quand soudain son attention se reporta sur boite, l'air perplexe. Hermione sentit son propre visage s'embraser quand il en sortit un tampon complètement détrempé qui s'élargissait au niveau de la partie supérieure ? »

« C'est un truc moldu, » Déclara Hermione, en arrachant la boite de ses mains pour la poser sur les toilettes. « Pourquoi l'évacuation de mon évier est-elle ouverte ? »

« J'essayais de le réparer. Je l'ai entendu coulé toute la nuit, » Dit Ron, en se dégageant pour de nouveau mettre la main sur la boite de tampon. Il était pire que Philip et Hermione tapa sur sa main visiblement agacée. Il haussa les épaules, se tournant vers elle. Ta plomberie est bizarre. »

« Qu'est ce qui est bizarre ? »

« D'où est ce que l'eau vient ? » Demanda Ron, penchant sa tête de nouveau pour jeter un coup d'œil à la boite poser sur les couvercles des toilettes. « Allez Hermione, dis moi à quoi servent ces choses. Ça me rend dingue. »

« Non, laisse tomber Ron ! » Aboya Hermione, en dégagea les boucles qui s'étaient échappé de sa natte à force d'énervement. « Et l'eau vient de l'alimentation de la ville.

« Les moldus alimentent en eau toute la ville ? C'est intéressant, » Dit Ron, en haussant les épaules tout en massant sa nuque. « Où est le chauffe eau ? Je n'ai pas réussi à le trouver ? »

« Je n'en ai pas. Il y en a un pour tout l'immeuble. Et je n'ai pas la moindre idée d'où il se trouve. Et qu'est ce que mon chauffe eau à avoir avec le fait que mon évier coule. »

« Rien, je suppose… je voulais juste y jeter un coup d'œil. »

Hermione secoua la tête, décidant qu'elle aurait besoin de thé avant d'essayer de comprendre Ron ce matin. Elle lui balança la serviette humide. « Lave toi, tu es dans un sale état. »

Hermione était à la porte de sa chambre quand Ron l'appela. Elle se retourna, arquant son sourcil d'un air interrogatif. « Tu as oublié le bisou, » Dit-il avec un sourire suffisant.

« Grrr, » Grogna Hermione alors qu'elle sortait de sa chambre. Elle était presque dans le salon lorsque quelque chose la frappa. Elle retourna d'un pas décidé vers la salle de bain, trouvant Ron exactement là où elle pensait le trouver, assit sur le couvercle des toilettes avec la boite ouverte de tampons dans ses mains. Il avait ouverte l'emballage de protection de l'un des tampons et l'étudiait attentivement. Elle lui arracha des mains, le remit dans la boite qu'elle avait aussi éloignée de lui. « Je crois que ceci m'appartient. »

« Dit moi à quoi ça sert, » Gémit Ron, de toutes évidences torturé par la curiosité. « S'il te plait Hermione. »

Hermione fouilla la boite de tampons détrempées pour en sortir le mode d'emploi. Il était écrit en français, mais il y avait plein d'images très graphiques. Elle lui jeta. « Devine ! »

Et c'est ainsi que cette journée commença avec une boite de tampons fichus, une salle de bain inondée, et une serviette ensanglantée. Et cela ne pouvait aller qu'en s'agravant. Ni Ron, ni elle n'avait reconnu ce qui s'était passé entre eux cette nuit, et le silence à ce sujet commençait lentement mais sûrement à rendre Hermione dingue ou peut être que c'était juste l'homme en lui-même qu'il la poussait vers l'insanité.

En une seule journée, Ron avait réparé le tuyau sous l'évier, fixé les étagères qu'elle avait entreposé depuis des mois dans le placard de Philip sans jamais s'être préoccuper de les poser, boucher deux trous dans ses murs qu'elle n'avait jamais remarqué et maintenant s'occupait de clouer irrémédiablement tout ce qui était relativement lourd sur les murs de son appartement.

Il s'était aussi plaint de son manque d'outils de bricolage et pire, il avait gémit constamment à propos des dangers dans sa maison, ce qui avait particulièrement agacée Hermione. Il avait tout simplement insinué qu'elle ne se souciait pas de la sécurité de son fils.

Elle avait voulu dire à Ron où il pouvait se fourrer sa sécurité, mais Hermione s'était à place enfermée dans son bureau, laissant Philip à Ron. Elle était sure que l'inspecteur de la sécurité Weasley pouvait s'occuper de son fils tout en continuant d'inspecter les murs, allant d'un projet à un autre, ce qui créait un sacré bazar, ce qui hérissait encore plus Hermione.

La journée était bien avancée quand un coup retentit à la porte de son bureau, faisant sursauter une Hermione concentréé sur son travail. « Quoi ? »

« Whoua, » Dit Harry, en ouvrant la porte, lui lançant un regard marqué d'un sourcil interrogateur. « Et si cela avait été Philip ? »

« Oh, je suis désolé Harry, » Dit Hermione. Elle ferma son livre, reposant son front contre sa main, tandis qu'elle levait les yeux vers lui. « J'ai eu une dure journée. »

Harry referma la porte de son bureau, et vint s'asseoir sur la chaise de l'autre coté de son bureau, lui faisant face. « Alors, qu'est ce que tu as fait à Ron ? Il répare les choses seulement quand il est stressé. »

« Oh, donc c'est son comportement normal ? Je pensais que c'était juste un nouveau moyen de vengeance pour me rendre lentement folle. » Gémit Hermione. « Harry, emmène le quelque part. Il arrête pas de se plaindre à propos de mes outils. Sort-le de la maison. Va acheter ses saletés d'outils. Je m'en fiche s'il retourne mon appartement demain, j'ai juste besoin d'une pause loin de lui aujourd'hui. »

Harry soupira, s'appuyant contre le dossier de sa chaise. « Hermione, je déteste l'idée de te laisser seule. »

Hermione frappa ses deux poings contre la table, grogna sur Harry. « Je suis une grande fille, Harry, très capable de prendre soin d'elle et je suis fatiguée que vous deux me traitiez comme un incompétente. Si tu ne sors pas Ron de ma maison, je vais perdre pied Harry ! Il a inondé ma maison, c'est troué le crane, à mit du platre partout sur la moquette qu'aucun sort ne pourra enlever, à poser des sorts de collage tellement puissants que je ne serais jamais capable de décoller les objets qu'il a fixé aux murs de façons permanentes et découvert à quoi servaient les tampons. J'AI BESOIN D'UNE PAUSE ! »

« Il a découvert à quoi servaient les tampons ? S'il te plait dis-moi que tu as mis ce souvenir dans une Pensine pour moi, parce que je payerais chère pour voir l'expression de son visage à ce moment là, » Dit Harry, en essayant de retenir son fou rire.

« La ferme Harry, ce n'est pas drôle. Je pense que j'ai besoin d'une potion pour les nerfs. »

« Ok, je le sors. Je vais aller au magasin de bricolage avec lui. Il va adorer. »

« Très bien, » Acquiesça Hermione, en prenant une grande inspiration. « Est-ce que tu as besoin d'argent ? »

« Nan, je le mettrais juste sur une carte de crédit. Il n'a aucune idée des taux de conversions. Je lui dirait que c'est très bon marché, donc il ne souciera pas de me rembourser. »

« Merci, » Dit Hermione, en soupirant de soulagement. « Vraiment Harry, merci. J'ai vraiment besoin d'une pause, même si ce n'est qu'une petite pause. »

« Il n'y a pas de problèmes… on prendra Philip avec nous. »

Hermione gémit. « Est-ce que tu dois vraiment. Je n'ai pas passé un moment avec lui de toute la journée. Il n'a pas lâché Ron pendant qu'il détruisait mon appartement. Je pense qu'il est fasciné par tout ce bazar et ce chaos. »

« C'est un Weasley, » Dit Harry avec un sourire en coin. « Laisse le prendre Philip avec lui. Je ne persuaderais jamais Ron de sortir sinon. Il ne partira pas s'il pense qu'il abandonne son poste. »

« Très bien, » Soupira Hermione. « Garde juste un œil sur lui. »

« Toujours, » Dit Harry, en lui faisant un clin d'œil alors qu'il ouvrait la porte de son bureau. « Profite du calme. Lis un livre, prend un bon bain, fait ce que font les filles dans ce cas là. »

Hermione roula les yeux. « Va t'en. »

Harry leva ses mains en signe de défense. « Je suis déjà parti. »

* * *

**J'espère que vous n'avez pas été déçu, j'ai peut être un peu perdu la main depuis tout ce temps, mais je vais me reprendre. Laissez moi néanmois une petite review, que je sache si vous êtes toujours là.**


	18. Chapitre 18

**_Hello tout le monde, voila un chapitre comme prévu , et en plus de ça je vous ai fait attendre moins de 6 mois. Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture, et bon courage à tous les gens qui préparent les divers exams, partiels, concours de fin d'année._**

* * *

**Chapitre 18**

Ils étaient de nouveau dans cette situation. La même situation dans laquelle ils s'étaient trouvés la vielle, où Philip était endormi, Harry repartit et l'appartement vide à l'exception d'eux deux. La tension dans l'air les étouffait presque parce que Ron n'avait rien à dire. Aucune allusion n'avait été faite à propos du fait qu'ils avaient baisé comme des fous, des animaux en rûte la nuit précédente. Et en dépit des problèmes personnels qu'ils rencontraient en dehors de la chambre, l'expérience avait été incroyable. Ron n'était pas assez bouleversé pour penser qu'il avait été seul à en être affecter. Les réactions de Hermione pendant qu'ils faisaient l'amour avaient été aussi fortes que les siennes. Il avait peut être laissé tomber le souafle à la première mi-temps, mais, dans sa chambre, Hermione s'était épanouie pour devenir une femme incroyablement passionnée et réceptive, et cela avec un tout petit effort de la part de Ron.

Il n'avait peut être pas dit un mot à haute voix, mais les images et les souvenirs de cette nuit le hantait. Particulièrement maintenant que Hermione avait mis Philip au lit et cela n'avait rien d'étonnant qu'il n'arrive pas à s'intéresser au programme de fellivision. Peut-être était-ce parce qu'Hermione était absorbé par une émission ennuyeuse à propos d'une Eglise en France. Ou peut-être était-ce parce que cette satanée émission était en français, alors même si cela n'avait pas l'air ennuyant, et c'était le cas, il était toujours incapable de comprendre.

Il s'assit sur une des chaises autour de la table de la cuisine, fixant Hermione qui l'ignorait avec un grand talent, son regard alternant entre la fellivision et le livre posé sur ses genoux. Ron supposait qu'il aurait pu lire un livre, mais il n'en avait aucun et il préférait s'arracher lui même la langue avant d'en demander un à Hermione.

De toute façon, il savait que rien n'arriverait à le distraire alors que son vrai problème était tranquillement assis à quelques mètres de lui. Rationnellement, il savait que lui avoir fait l'amour avait été une énorme erreur, mais peu importe, le nombre de fois où il avait essayé de se botter le cul pour avoir été aussi faible, il n'arrivait pas à les sortir, elle et ce qu'ils avaient fait, de sa tête. Il haïssait ça encore plus que le fait qu'il ait du se mettre à genoux devant elle, qu'il ait sacrifié sa fierté pour elle. Il haïssait ça encore plus que le fait de se mettre à genoux devant elle l'ait excité comme jamais. Et à l'encontre de son meilleur jugement, il considérait même de remettre le couvert. Le moment où elle avait repoussé les bretelles de sa nuisette, la nuit précédente, et qu'il l'avait regardée presque nue, juste devant lui, avec rien d'autre que cette petite culotte blanche, fut le moment le plus érotique de toute sa vie.

Elle lui avait caché son fils, par Merlin. Elle l'avait blessée comme jamais il n'aurait pu l'imaginer. Elle était la dernière personne au monde à qui il voulait penser, là assis à cette table à l'observer silencieusement… mais il semblait qu'il ne pouvait s'en empêcher.

Hermione n'est pas juste incroyablement belle. Elle était aussi étonnamment passionnée et scandaleusement désinhibée. Elle était de loin la plus réceptive de toutes les amantes qu'il n'ait jamais eues. Ni sa queue, ni son cerveau n'avait prit en compte qu'elle lui avait brisé le cœur ou qu'elle avait blessé sa fierté. Putain, nan, il n'était pas dur et en manque et nan il ne cherchait pas par tous les moyens à la remettre nue et à la supplier encore une fois.

Mais la fierté était une chose terrible, et Ron en avait beaucoup. Il n'allait pas encore se sacrifier, pas quand elle était celle qui lui avait fait tant de mal. Il la désirait, mais sa fierté battait le combat entre sa queue et son cœur. Il avait passé trois années sans sexe, et cela ne l'avait pas tué. Il était plus fort que ça. Il le savait au plus profond de lui, même si le reste de son corps arguait dans un autre sens.

« Je vais prendre une douche, » Dit-il en se levant. Il avait décidé que ce soir, il ferait sans.

« Je vais prévenir la gazette du sorcier, » Déclara Hermione, sans même relever la tête de son livre.

Ron retint un sa réplique alors que son sarcasme entérinait définitivement sa décision. Sa main ferait l'affaire pour ce soir, et si ça ne fonctionnait pas, il avait toujours une bouteille d'un bon vieux Whisky pur feu. Il savait par expérience, qu'il pouvait tuer presque tous ses souvenirs de Hermione, s'il en consommait assez. Il n'avait pas cinq frères pour rien, et Ron connaissait plus d'un sort contre la gueule de bois qu'il serait plus que content d'utiliser demain matin.

Il attrapa son sac, et décida d'aller directement dans la salle de bain parce qu'il ne pouvait supporter d'être une seconde de plus dans la même pièce que Hermione.

Voulant s'éloigner le plus possible d'elle, il choisit la seconde salle de bain, celle décorée aux goûts de Philip. Un rideau de douche transparent couvert de petits dragons était pendu autour de la douche-baignoire. Les créatures ne bougeaient pas. Ron pensa que demain il pourrait charmer individuellement les petits dragons afin qu'ils puissent voler autour du rideau. Il savait que cela amuserait beaucoup Philip.

Il se félicita silencieusement d'avoir amener ses propres shampooing et savon, parce qu'il n'avait pas vraiment envie d'utiliser le savon pour bébé qui sentait comme Philip pour se branler. Il se déshabilla rapidement et entra dans la douche.

Se branler était une bien meilleure idée, parce que l'eau chaude était très efficace pour atténuer la tension dans son dos et ses épaules. Il se sentait un peu trop abattu ce soir pour supplier dans l'espoir de faire l'amour avec une femme qui avait une langue aussi acérée qu'un rasoir et qui avait toujours été capable de le couper quand il s'agissait de le faire le plus profondément possible. Une femme méchante et vindicative qui avait une si petite opinion de lui qu'elle n'avait même pas pris la peine de lui dire qu'il avait un enfant. Plus il s'attachait à Philip, plus le fait d'avoir perdu trois ans de sa vie lui faisait mal. Trois années qu'il ne pourrait jamais récupérer et il était hors de question qu'il pardonne Hermione pour ça. Plusieurs fois ces derniers jours, il s'était interrogé sur sa détermination à l'épouser, mais il voulait être dans la vie de Philip, et pour s'en assurer il était prêt à se marier avec Hermione.

Cependant, même s'il condamnait Hermione pour ce qu'elle avait fait, qu'il la traitait de tous les noms dans sa tête qu'il ne dirait jamais à voix haute, quand sa main qui avait rapidement et efficacement glissé le long de son corps jusqu'à sa queue il ne pu s'empêcher de penser à elle. Il souhaitait être assez fort pour penser à quelqu'un d'autre, juste parce qu'il était trop en colère contre elle. Mais ce fût l'image de Hermione s'abattant sur le lit et de ses doigts emmêler dans ses cheveux qui s'imposa dans son esprit alors qu'il se caressait. Il laissa sa tête retomber en arrière, la sensation de l'eau chaude heurtant sa poitrine et son bas ventre, lui rappelant la sensation chaude du corps de Hermione quand il s'enfonçait en elle. Dans son esprit, il entendait sa voix, son doux murmure « s'il te plait », qu'elle psalmodiait la nuit précédente, le désirant, le suppliant de la prendre. Il se souvenait du son de nom s'échappant de ses lèvres roses quand elle atteignit l'orgasme et cette pensée unique la mena jusqu'au bout. Il l'avait désiré et avait pensé à elle toute la journée et il n'avait pas réalisé combien il était désespéré jusqu'à maintenant.

Il aurait peut être jouit immédiatement, en se mordant la lèvre inférieure pour s'empêcher de crier son nom, si la porte de la salle de bain ne s'était pas ouvert subitement

« Je suis arrivée à la conclusion. »

Sa main libre se rattrapa au mur de la douche pour s'empêcher de glisser alors que sa tête se tourna dans la direction de la porte ouvert de la salle de bain. Hermione se tenait là, la main appuyée sur sa hanche. C'est à ce moment là que Ron s'aperçu que les petits dragons ne cachait pas grand-chose. L'attention de Hermione et son désir de lui parler furent de toutes évidences troublés quand son regard se dirigea vers la main qui entourait la queue très dur de Ron.

« On ne t'a jamais appris à frapper avant d'entrer ? » Aboya t-il, sentant son visage et sa nuque s'embraser instantanément. Il lâcha sa queue en sachant pas vraiment pourquoi, puisque Hermione était loin d'être stupide, et il était évident qu'elle savait qu'il se branlait.

« Je pense que tu n'as rien à cacher que je n'ai déjà vu, » Déclara Hermione, d'une voie agaçante de rationalité. Cependant, sa voix devint grinçante quand elle baissa les yeux une nouvelle fois, pour s'attarder sur son érection. « Mais de toute évidence, je me suis trompée. Est-ce que j'interrompe quelque chose ? »

Ron ferma ses yeux et prit une grande inspiration avant de répondre. Il haïssait vraiment le fait qu'il n'ait aucun contrôle sur son corps, spécialement à ce moment précis, alors que Hermione le fixait. Ce qu'elle avait dit était vrai, ce n'était pas comme si elle ne l'avait jamais vu en érection auparavant. Néanmoins, il n'était pas content de s'être fait prendre en pleine séance de masturbation, c'était vraiment la dernière chose dont il avait besoin ce soir.

« Qu'est ce que tu veux, Hermione ? »

Son attention se reporta finalement sur le visage de Ron, ce dont il fut particulièrement reconnaissant. La façon dont elle le fixait de l'aidait pas du tout.

Elle pencha la tête sur le coté, et sourit d'un air goguenard. « Tu sais, tu n'as pas besoin de te sentir embarrasser à propos de ça. Je le fais tout le temps. C'est excellent pour soulager le stress. Il y a des études qui ont montré que c'était très sain. »

Entendre que Hermione se masturbait tout le temps, affecta instantanément Ron et une vague de désir le parcouru rien qu'à cette idée. Voir une femme se caresser avait toujours était une chose qui l'avait excité et entendre que Hermione le faisait tout le temps, ne fit que qu'alimenter le feu qu'il essayait désespérément d'éteindre.

L'improbabilité de la situation le frappa de plein fouet et il se mit à rire incrédule. « Est-ce qu'on a vraiment cette conversation ? »

« J'essayais juste de te faire sentir plus à l'aise, puisque de toute évidence tu sembles embarrassé, » Dit-elle sur la défensive, la main de nouveau sur la hanche, alors qu'elle le regardait d'un air contrarié. « De plus, en toute honnêteté, j'aurais souhaité que tu utilises ma douche. Je ne pense pas que tu devrais te masturber dans la même baignoire où je donne ses bains à Philip. »

« Merlin, » Grogna Ron, en passant, de frustration, ses doigts dans ses cheveux mouillés. « Je connais les sorts de nettoyage. Ce n'est pas comme si j'allais en laisser partout sur le sol de la douche. De plus c'est une douche, et les choses qui s'y trouvent finissent habituellement dans les égouts, à moins qu'il y ait autre chose que tu me caches à propos de la plomberie moldue.

« C'est dégoûtant Ron, » Dit Hermione en grimaçant. « Est-ce que tu as besoin d'être aussi trivial? »

« C'est toi qui a commencé, » Remarqua t-il, ayant dépassé son embrassement, il était maintenant de plus en plus agacé. « Et d'abord, pourquoi est ce que tu es venu ici ? »

« Et bien, » Dit-elle en rougissant, ce qui contribua à piquer la curiosité de Ron. Leur expérience récente n'avait pas semblé l'embarrasser plus que ça. Elle était devenue très ouverte avec les années, du moins avec lui. La pensée qu'il espérait bien être le seul, lui traversa l'esprit et cela ne l'enchantait guère. « Je pensais à tout ça… je veux dire, est ce que tu te rappelles qu'on a couché ensemble la nuit dernière ? »

Ron roula les yeux. « Ouais, j'en ai un vague souvenir. »

« J'imagine que c'est un début. Je commençais à penser que tu avais oublié vu que tu n'en as pas du tout fait mention. »

« Tu n'en as pas non plus parlé, princesse… je pourrais aussi te faire le reproche. »

« Peu importe, je pense qu'il est évident qu'on partage une sorte d'attraction, » Continua Hermione de sa voix pleine de logique, comme si elle exposait la théorie magique de la transfiguration au lieu de parler de leur vie sexuelle et que Ron ne se tenant pas là devant elle complètement nu et en érection sous le jet de la douche toujours en fonction, alors qu'il la regardait à travers le rideau parsemé de petits dragons. « Même si nous sommes en colère l'un contre l'autre, cela semble idiot d'ignorer ce fait. Parce que je ne pense pas que ça va se calmer…. Est-ce que tu pensais à moi ? »

« Quoi ? »Demanda Ron, en tirant finalement sur le rideau pour la voir plus clairement.

« Quand tu te masturbais, à l'instant, est-ce que tu pensais à moi ? » Demanda t-elle, rougissant de nouveau, bien que pas assez selon Ron, vu la nature de sa question.

« Je n'ai pas à te répondre ! »

« Pourquoi pas ? C'est une question honnête ? »

« Est-ce que tu penses à moi ? » Demanda t-il à son tour, en fronçant les sourcils. « Puisque, apparemment, tu aimes tellement te masturber, est ce que tu penses à moi quand tu le fais ? »

« Tout le temps, » Répondit-elle sans sourciller. « Est-ce que tu veux que je te dise à quoi je pense exactement ? »

« Non ! » Répondit-il d'un ton sec. Il était vraiment choqué qu'elle ait admis qu'elle pensait à lui et plus qu'un peu excité par cette idée. Merlin, elle était la femme la plus désinhibée qu'il connaissait et elle avait le culot de lui dire qu'il était trop trivial.

« Pourquoi non ? » Demanda t-elle, semblant presque vexée.

« Où est ce que tu veux en venir ? Qu'est ce que tu veux de moi, Hermione ? »

« J'ai une théorie et je veux ton opinion, » Dit-elle, le visage toujours un peu rouge, ce qui attirait encore plus Ron. « Je pense que cette attirance ne va pas disparaître et avec une telle proximité, je pense que ça nous pousse encore plus vers la confrontation, ce qui n'est pas sain pour Philip. Peut-être que si on arrêtait de l'ignorer, cela pourrait nous apaiser et nous permettre d'accéder à une situation plus rationnelle. »

« Tu ne peux pas juste t'en débarrasser comme ça, Hermione, » Dit Ron. Il est essayait d'être aussi honnête que Hermione tentait de l'être. Il savait très bien qu'il ne pouvait pas balayer une attirance comme celle qu'il avait pour Hermione d'un simple revers de manche. Cela faisait une décennie qu'il essayait de la balayer. « C'est que … malheureusement, les choses ne s'oublient pas comme ça. »

« Mais tu n'en sais rien. Tu n'as jamais essayer de l'apaiser, » Ron allait ouvrir la bouche pour argumenter, mais Hermione leva la main pour l'arrêter. « Se branler ne compte pas. Toi et moi n'avons passé que très peu de temps ensemble sexuellement parlant. Nous avons été ensemble que trois fois en dix ans et ces expériences ont été très brèves. Tu es là maintenant et je pense que cela serait plus adulte de mettre de coté nos différences pour régler ce problème. On a couché ensemble la nuit précédente. Il n'y a rien qui nous empêche de continuer à le faire, tant qu'on n'arrive pas à penser de manière rationnelle. »

Ron restait silencieux alors qu'il tentait de se remettre du choc asséné par la suggestion de Hermione. « Est-ce que tu insinues que tu veux me baiser ? »

Hermione grimaça. « Ce n'est vraiment pas un joli mot, Ron, mais oui pour l'essentiel c'est ce que je suggère. »

« Mais pourquoi ? » Demanda t-il suspicieusement, en plissant les yeux.

« On n'arrivera jamais à régler nos problèmes, si on ne cesse pas de se sauter à la gorge, parce que le désir et la tension nous mettent sur les nerfs. Ce n'est pas notre seul problème, mais ça n'aide pas.

Ron secoua la tête, voulant rire de l'absurdité de la situation. « Pourquoi est ce qu'on ne peut pas tout simplement se marier si c'est du sexe que tu veux. On n'aurait pas besoin de s'en libérer. Les gens mariés le font tout le temps. J'aurais du clarifier ça la dernière fois que je te l'ai demandé. »

« En fait, j'avais présumé que tu avais prévu de coucher ailleurs si on finissait par se marier. Tu ne semblais pas très émoustillé par moi quand tu me l'as demandé dans la cuisine. Je pensais que tu suggérais un mariage de convenance. »

Ron était bouche bée. « Un mariage de convenance. Qu'est ce que c'est que ça ? »

Hermione avait l'air aussi confuse. « Un mariage de convenance est un arrangement où deux personnes se marient officiellement pour une quelconque raison, dans notre cas, c'est Philip. Et même s'ils vivent ensemble, généralement ils couchent avec d'autres personnes. »

Il supposait que c'était encore une autre obscure tradition moldue car il n'en avait jamais entendu parler. Il secoua la tête, s'étonnant du fait que, même si Hermione était une sorcière, il y avait de toute évidence de nombreuses choses qu'elle ignorait sur le monde magique. « Chérie, si on se mari, cela devra être un mariage magique, parce qu'on est sorciers et que l'on veut que se soit le monde dans lequel Philip soit légitimé. Et les mariages magiques n'ont pas de clause incluant les mariages de convenance. Tu ne brises pas les vœux magiques du mariage comme tu brises n'importe lequel des autres vœux d'union et d'engagement. C'est extrêmement dangereux pour ta santé. Tu m'agaces parfois, mais je ne penses pas que ça ira jusqu'à me pousser au suicide. »

« Je ne comprends pas, » Dit Hermione, en grimaçant. « J'ai été à pleins de mariages magiques. Je ne me rappelle aucuns vœux ou unions magiques de ce genre là durant les cérémonies. »

« Et bien, de toute évidence ça a été fait avant le mariage. C'est un peu privé. Engager son corps et son âme pour l'éternité ? Tu ne le fais pas en public à moins d'être un peu pervers. Tu me fais m'interroger sur le sujet en fait, mais bon tu préféras sûrement le faire en privé si on prend en considération la partie où on fait l'amour entièrement nu. »

Hermione était bouche bée. « Ils font l'union magique pendant qu'ils font l'amour ? »

« Euh oui… est ce que tu as loupé le moment où j'ai dit que c'était l'un des piliers du mariage ? »

« Quand est ce qu'ils font l'union, si ce n'est pas pendant la cérémonie ? » Demanda Hermione sonnant à la fois curieuse et horrifiée.

« Habituellement la nuit d'avant, » Dit Ron, en haussant les épaules alors qu'il essayait de se rappeler quand ses frères avaient fait leur union magique. « Parfois c'est fait plutôt. Ça dépend de ce qui se passe au mariage et de quand s'est le plus pratique. Est-ce que tu te rappelles quand Bill et Fleur ont juré qu'ils s'étaient engagés corps et âme ? Bah c'est sur ça qu'ils juraient, qu'ils avaient effectués l'union et qu'ils étaient liés tout les deux. Pourquoi est ce que tu penses qu'ils sont signés tous ces papiers pour le ministère qui ont subi des sorts de vérité ? Si les gens se mariaient par convenance, ils seraient incapables de signer les papiers. Comment crois tu que je serais capable de signer les papiers si je prévoyais de coucher avec d'autres personnes ? »

« Mais, » Dit Hermione, en secouant la tête, de toute évidence sous le choc. « Quand tu m'as demandé de t'épouser, on se parlait à peine. Est-ce que tu pensais que j'allais avoir des rapports sexuels avec toi de manière régulière, si j'avais été d'accord pour t'épouser. »

« Franchement, » Soupira Ron, fatigué par cette conversation, particulièrement quand il était nu et que Hermione était elle habillée, et qu'il se sentait très exposé. « Non, je ne pensais pas que tu voudrais coucher avec moi. Je savais qu'on aurait à effectuer la cérémonie d'union, mais je reconnais que j'aurais sûrement du te saouler ou un truc du genre. Bien sur, je pensais que tu étais au courant, et je considérais la possibilité d'une union sexuelle permanente, était une des raisons de ton refus. »

« Alors tu m'aurais épousé et tu aurais engagé ton corps pour l'éternité, avec le risque de mourir si tu couchais ne serais ce qu'une fois avec une autre femme alors que tu savais certainement que tu aurais peu ou pas des relations sexuelles avec moi pour le reste de ta vie, juste pour que Philip porte ton nom ? » Soupira Hermione, sonnant respectueuse.

« C'est plus que ça. Malgré ce que tu peux penser de moi, je veux vraiment être le père de Philip, et pas seulement pendant les vacances et les week-ends. » Dit Ron, vexé qu'elle soit tant surprise par ses aveux. « Etre marier à une femme qui ne désire par être intimement lié à moi n'est pas mon idée d'une vie parfaite, loin de là en fait, mais mon fils en vaut de loin le sacrifice. Mon offre de mariage est toujours ouverte, avec l'assurance maintenant que je n'aurais aucun problème pour satisfaire les vœux que j'aurais fait envers ton corps. En fait c'est un bonus sur lequel je ne comptais pas.

Hermione était silencieuse, ce qui était un bon signe pour Ron et pour la première fois depuis le début de ce cauchemar, il sentait une petite lumière d'espoir l'éclairer de l'intérieur.

« Tu te soucies autant de Philip ? » Demanda calmement Hermione.

« Oui, je me soucie autant de lui, » Dit Ron se sentant de nouveau insulté, mais il essayait de le cacher car il sentait que la résolution de Hermione de ne pas l'épouser faiblissait. Il ne voulait pas tout gâcher.

Hermione acquiesça d'un mouvement de la tête, les larmes aux yeux, elle prit une grande inspiration. Elle baissa la tête. Elle laissa passer un long moment avant de reprendre sa respiration et de le regarder de nouveau. « Est-ce que tu veux un peu de compagnie ? »

Ron fronça les sourcils, ne comprenant pas exactement la question. Ce n'était pas vraiment la réponse à laquelle il s'attendait pour sa nouvelle tentative de demande en mariage. « De la compagnie pour quoi ? »

« Ta douche ? » Dit Hermione, en rougissant légèrement. Ses joues rayonnaient de chaleur alors qu'elle repoussait une de ses boucles derrière son oreille, lui souriant timidement. « C'était un peu grossier de ma part d'être entrée sans frapper, peut être que je pourrais t'aider à finir ce que j'ai interrompu. C'est le moins que je puisse faire. »

Le corps de Ron qui s'était calmé durant leur conversation réagit immédiatement à son offre. Hermione ne manqua pas de remarquer que ses mots l'avaient affectés. Elle baissa les yeux et regarda sans honte son érection reprendre de la vigueur. De toutes évidences, elle prit sa réaction physique à ses mots pour une invitation, elle tendit la main pour le toucher, mais il lui saisit le poignet avant qu'elle n'ait pu l'atteindre.

« Ce que je veux vraiment, c'est une réponse à mon autre question, » Dit Ron sérieusement. « Est-ce que tu m'épouseras ? »

« C'est une grande décision, encore plus grande que je l'avais originellement présumé, considérant le fait que le mariage dans le monde magique soit l'engagement d'une vie. Un qui ne peut être rompu, même si on découvre que vivre ensemble nous est impossible, »Dit Hermione tandis qu'elle dégageait gentiment sa main. Elle le fixait avec sérieux. « Il fut un temps, nous étions amis, mais maintenant on ne se connaît plus vraiment et il y a beaucoup de douleur et ressentiment entre nous, et nous avons tous les deux admis qu'il sera dur de pardonner et encore plus d'oublier. »

« Alors, tu dis non ? » Résuma sèchement Ron. Sa voix restait dure et âpre, mais son cœur se serrait encore plus douloureusement qu'il ne l'admettrait jamais.

« Je n'ai pas dit, non, » Aboya Hermione sur la défensive. « J'ai dit que c'était une grande décision, et pas une que je ferais sur un coup de tête. Le mariage ce n'est pas juste de partager ton nom avec moi. On devra vivre ensemble et être ensemble pour toujours. Et je ne donnerai pas mon accord pour ça tant que tu restes un inconnu pour moi. Tu as été plutôt clair quand tu as dit que tu ne pouvais pas m'aimer. Si je suis d'accord pour me marier dans de pareils conditions, j'ai besoin de savoir si nous sommes au moins un minimum compatible, et jusqu'à maintenant, à l'exception de la nuit dernière, tu ne m'en as donné aucune preuve. Je sais que je t'ai blessé, et j'en suis désolée. Donne nous du temps Ron. Voyons si on peut vivre tout les deux sans être à la gorge de l'autre en permanence, parce que honnêtement je crois pas que ce soit sain pour Philip, et ce n'est certainement pas sain pour moi, et si tu es honnête avec toi-même, tu verras que pour toi non plus. Je ne suis pas opposée à l'idée que nous formions une famille, mais je veux que l'on soit une famille heureuse, et pour cela on va devoir trouver un juste milieu, un endroit où toi et moi pourrions nous accorder. Et là maintenant, ce seul niveau où il semble que ce le soit dans l'admission de notre attraction mutuelle. »

Ron fronça les sourcils. Il détestait l'idée que ses mots aient du sens. « Qu'est ce que tu dis alors ? Que tu vas y réfléchir ? »

« Oui, je dis que je vais y réfléchir. Nous sommes coincés l'un avec l'autre pour l'instant, alors on ferait mieux d'utiliser ce temps pour voir si on peut trouver un juste milieu pour que je donne mon accord pour un mariage sans amour. » Aboya Hermione en le fixant intensément. « Maintenant, est ce que tu veux que je te rejoigne dans la douche ou non ? »

Les choses semblaient malaisées et forcées maintenant, et il n'était pas totalement sur de vouloir que Hermione le rejoigne dans sa douche. Il avait l'impression subite qu'il était testé. Ron savait qu'il avait une tendance à faillir aux tests, et celui-là était de loin bien trop important pour qu'il y échoue.

« Je ne sais pas, tout cela semble bizarre, »Dit Ron en grimaçant. Tout était bien trop embrouillé pour lui. Mélanger le sexe avec le fait de convaincre Hermione de l'épouser ne semblait pas être une très bonne idée. Ses sentiments et ses pensées étaient dispersés. Ils partaient dans des millions de directions et il n'était pas sur que dans ces circonstances il serait capable de faire l'amour à Hermione. Surtout que d'un seul coup, beaucoup de choses reposaient sur leur vie sexuelle. Cela semblait énorme que Hermione envisage finalement de l'épouser et ça ne faisait qu'augmenter la pression sur lui. Etre capable d'être vraiment le père de Philip était subitement la chose la plus importante au monde pour Ron. Il ne voulait rien faire pour foutre en l'air cette opportunité. Il avait déjà manqué les trois premières années de sa vie ; il devait à Philip de faire tous ce qui était en son pouvoir pour s'assurer que Hermione soit d'accord pour l'épouser. Il n'allait prendre aucun risque à partir de maintenant, même si une part de lui était très sensible à la proposition de Hermione de le rejoindre dans la douche. Faire quelque chose de mauvais à un moment aussi crucial était un risque qu'il ne voulait pas prendre. « Je me sens juste très confus pour l'instant. Je ne pense pas être en état pour une réaliser une performance si tu me rejoins dans la douche et je ne veux pas te faire l'amour et tout foutre en l'air comme je l'ai fait sur le canapé. Ma fierté ne peut pas supporter plus d'une attaque par semaine. »

Hermione leva la tête, le regardant comme si une révélation venait de lui être faite. « C'est pour ça que tu es venu dans ma chambre ? Tu pensais que tu avais fait une performance pitoyable la première fois dans le salon. »

« Bah ouais, » Répondit Ron, rigolant à moitié qu'elle semble aussi surprise par ça. « Je n'étais pas vraiment dans tes petits papiers quand tu es partie furieuse prendre une douche. »

« J'étais en colère à cause du sort de contraception. Je ne suis toujours très contente de ça par ailleurs. Mais pour être honnête, j'ai pris beaucoup de plaisir jusqu'à que ton attitude devienne déplorable. »

Ron était bouche bée. « Mais, tu n'as pas… » Il leva la main lasse et la passa sur l'arrière de sa nuque s'embrassait de nouveau. « Enfin, tu sais… »

« Eu un orgasme ? » Demanda Hermione, un léger rictus aux lèvres.

« Ouais, »

« Et alors ? Ça ne veut pas dire que je n'ai pas pris de plaisir, » Dit-elle en secouant la tête comme si elle parlait à un petit garçon. « Je n'ai pas besoin d'avoir un orgasme pour prendre plaisir à être avec toi. C'est bien plus que ça pour moi. »

« Peu importe, » Dit Ron, bien qu'il continuait à ne pas vraiment la croire. Cependant il y avait une part de lui qui lui était touché par le fait qu'elle essayait de flatter son ego en miettes. « Je dis juste qu'on ferait mieux d'attendre que je me sente un peu mieux. Je ne suis pas très performant sous la pression et je sens subitement beaucoup de pression sur le sujet. »

« Je pensais que les aurors étaient supposés être encore meilleurs sous la pression ? » Le provoqua Hermione, avec léger sourire en coin.

« Avec le travail, et le combat et ce genre de choses, ouais…je me débrouille très bien sous la pression… mais avec le relationnel. Je peux tout foutre en l'air même les bons jours. Comme tu l'as dit, il y a longtemps, j'ai la capacité émotionnelle d'une cuillère café. Le moins qu'on puisse dire, c'est que ce n'est pas ma spécialité et il y a beaucoup de choses qui dépendent de tout ça pour y aller sans être prêt. »

Le rictus de Hermione se transforma en un vrai sourire. « J'avais oublié tout ça. Je suis surprise que tu t'en souviennes. Ça semble être à des années lumières. »

Ron haussa les épaules. « Et bien, tu te souviens toujours des choses qui te font te sentir comme une bouse. »

Hermione grimaça, le fixant avec sympathie. Elle resta silencieuse un long moment avant qu'un sourire étincelant n'illumine son visage. Ça la rendait tellement belle et Ron fut surpris de sentir son cœur se serrer dans sa poitrine à en devenir douloureux. Elle l'affectait tellement, que parfois Ron trouvait que ses sentiments en étaient presque effrayants, ce qui le rendait encore plus confus.

« Jouons à un jeu, » Dit-elle avec enthousiasme, l'air subitement très espiègle.

Ron ria. « Merci mais je ne suis pas assez en forme pour jouer ce soir. »

Les yeux de Hermione glissèrent vers son bas ventre, et elle leva les sourcils en fixant sa queue qui le défiait manifestement, pointer vers le haut l'air très intéresser par sa proposition de le rejoindre. « Tu sembles très certainement en forme au moins pour un. »

_Merde !_ Le visage et la nuque de Ron étaient de nouveau rouges et il s'étonnait de sa capacité à le faire redevenir un adolescent de 16 ans. « Elle est toujours en forme pour ce jeu, mais le reste de mon corps ne l'est pas. »

« J'ai joué ton jeu hier soir quand je ne pensais pas être en état d'y participer, » Lui fit remarquer Hermione, la main sur la hanche, la voix cassante et autoritaire qui, d'une certaine manière, excitait Ron. Ça lui rappelait comment elle était à l'école, quand elle essayait de persuader Harry et lui de faire leurs devoirs, ou de prendre leurs propres notes, au lieu de copier les siennes. « Ce n'est que justice que tu me retournes la pareille… de plus, je pense que tu pourrais aimer ce jeu. »

Ron ne pouvait s'en empêcher mais il était intrigué. « Quelle sorte de jeu est ce que c'est ? »

« Je ne te dirais pas. Ça gâcherait la surprise, » Dit Hermione d'un air aguicheur. Sa voix était basse et taquine d'une manière qui était définitivement sexy. « Sors de la douche et rejoins moi dans la chambre. » Quand Ron ouvrit la bouche pour parler Hermione posa ses doigts contre ses lèvres. « Je ne prendrais pas un non pour une réponse. Sors de la douche et sèche toi. »

* * *

_** J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu, je vais essayer de pas trop tarder pour la suite des traductions, mais l'intégrale des épisodes de Angel m'a légerement détourné de ma route.**_

_**N'oubliez pas la petite review, et à bientot**_

_**Bisous**_


End file.
